NYCSI
by NYC2016
Summary: Don Flack's life gets turned upside down pretty quickly when he meets Emily Porter, his future girlfriend, wife, mother of his children. Does he know that when he meets her? Nope! Does she? Not a clue. Follows the script and the show. Will be rated M for later chapters. NOTE: I will be periodically revamping some of the chapters I have up now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I revamped this chapter. It's a lot better. I promise!

**Chapter One**

**Emily**

I walk into the precinct on my first day. I follow Mac Taylor, a detective and a scientist, to my new partner's desk.

"Flack." He looks up and our eyes lock. Damn his eyes are blue. He's got short black hair and broad shoulders. "Meet your new partner, Emily Porter." He stands. Wow he's tall.

"Pleased to meet you. Don Flack." He holds out his hand and I grasp it. We shake once and let go.

"Emily."

"I specifically requested that she be put on this staff and be your new partner," Mac tells him.

I can tell that sparked his curiosity. "Angell not good enough?"

"No, she's getting transfered. That's her own decision. She's going into vice." Don nods. He wanders around the desk facing the side of his and taps it.

"This will be your desk for the time being. My old partner used to love it this way but it could be time for a change. Just let me know if you want to move anything around and I'll help by moving mine." I nod. I'm a shy person unless I'm working in the field or coming up with solutions to homicides. "All right Mac, I've got it from here." Mac Taylor nods and walks away to go to the crime lab. "So where are you transferring from?"

"Seattle PD."

"Oh really? Seattle is like the coffee capital."

"Of the U.S. at least. We kind of had our own starbucks around the corner of almost every precinct." Don smiles. Damn his smile is so pretty.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight. What's with the interrogation, Detective Flack? I thought I was in the clear," I say smiling, knowing it's a joke and so does he.

"Just trying to figure you out."

"And listen to my west coast accent. It's so different from here."

"Don't worry, you'll be talking like a New Yorker soon enough."

"Wonderful, just what my family wants to hear when I call them at Christmas; is this a prank call?" I say imitating their voices. Don laughs. "How old are you?"

Instead of his answer to my question, we hear his phone go off and assign him, us, a case. "Here's your first case in homicide."

"Yipee."

* * *

Turns out the murdered is a deaf girl and she was shot. Don and I walk outside of the house. We talked to first responders while we waited for Mac and his team to get down here.

"Anybody been inside?"

"Yeah, us and first on scene," Don replies.

"Radio said there was a gun shot victim."

"Yeah, Allison Mitchum. She's nineteen. The mother is overthere in the back of the bus with the baby, a neighbor told us that the husband was out of town on business. No witnesses," I tell Stella Bonasera.

"We've got unis and plain clothes combing the neighborhood and K-9 is on their way up to see if they can pick up a scent."

"Were there signs of a robbery?"

"Aside from Allison's life, nothing was taken."

* * *

Don and I go back to the precinct for a long night ahead of us. I brew the coffee and we go over paper work. He teaches me how this precinct like things to go and I learn a lot after that on my own. I take my first sip of the coffee here and I spit it back out into the cup.

"Hot?"

"A bit. But it's disgusting."

"Well we don't have the luxury you used to. You'll get used to it. It's not like you can go out and buy coffee every few hours here. It's just not possible on a cop's salary."

"I know, they discounted stuff all the time for us because we are cops and then they would save our coffees if we were called out unexpectedly. They memorized our badge numbers."

"What's your badge number?"

"8019. It was my dad's."

"My old partner's badge was her father's as well."

"I wear it because it honors my dad. He died in the field. He was shot and the vests weren't as great back then and he died when I was a teenager. It's been at least ten years."

"Em, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm sad again but I'm not going to act like I did when the cops came to the school and told me."

**Flashback**

_"Right, he's so cute. I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off," I say to a friend about our teacher. We were the typical teenage girls. I watch someone with a note come in and hand it to our teacher. His eyes scan over it and he looks at me and gets up. He hands it to me and it says to go to the office immediately. "I've got to go. My dad must be off work and must be ready to take me home."_

_ "Bye, Emily!"_

_ "Bye, Allie!" I walk to the office texting some friends. When I walk in I see a couple detectives that work with my dad and our families are really close. My eyes go wide. "What are you two doing here?"_

_ "Emily, your dad. He, he was shot. On the way to the hospital, on the bus, he, he didn't make it." I drop to ground, feeling my stomach drop to the deepest parts of the abyss that is my soul. The one that was quiet the whole time bends and sits next to me, hugging me to himself._

_ "No!" I shout into his shoulder, hysterical. He even called me in the car to tell me he was going to a dangerous bust._

"His last words to me were, 'Em, I love you'. I was very worried when he called and I was anxious and a friend of mine knew what was going down so she distracted me by talking about our teacher at the time. He was very attractive." Don smirks. "Hey so what do you want me to call you? Don? Flack? Don Flack?" I laugh.

"Either one. If you call me by my full name, I'm going to think you're mad at me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thirty-one."

"What?"

"That's how old I am."

"Well thanks for answering my question, Detective. What grade are you? First?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I thought. I'm second. Almost to first. Then I got transfered."

"You'll get there," I smile at his enthusiasm.

* * *

I go home that night around one in the morning to an empty apartment. I lay my purse down on the counter. I live, surprisingly, in a one bedroom apartment. It's nice. I like it.

I go to the bathroom and I turn on the hot water for a shower. And thank goodness it's hot. I get undressed and I let the hot water rain down on my sore back.

Being a cop has it's perks but the stress of the job really gets to some people. Some people like the constant chaos of it. I'm one of those people. But at the same time, I like an easy case where we see the killer kill or the robber rob and then we arrest him/her. The case reports are easy.

God, I hate writing case reports. Theyre so tedious. I ususally write them as I'm working the case.

After my shower, I dry myself off and throw on a large, cotton t-shirt and some underwear and I crawl into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

Mac calls me in to help him question Gina Mitchum, the deaf mother.

"What do you think woke you up?" Mac asks. I sign right after.

"Footsteps. I felt vibrations. I thought maybe it was Allison," I recite back to Mac.

"You recently moved to the North Bronx from the Upper Eastside. Do you have family living there?" I signed the words to Gina.

"My husband and I weren't planning on having any more children. When I got pregnant,my husband and I decided to raise elizabeth outside the city, where it's safe," I say to Mac.

"Your husband's a lawyer. Did he have any enemies or recent problems at work?" She stares at him like hes crazy.

"My husband didn't kill Allison."

"That wasn't my question." I sign.

"You speak with your eyes," I recite. "Dennis wasn't home last night. He was in Hong Kong on business. As soon as I called him, he jumped on the first flight home. He arrives this afternoon. As far as I know, he's never had a problem at work."

"What about Allison? Friends? Boyfriends?" I sign.

"She was seeing a boy. Seth Wolf. And they'd been fighting recently."

"Do you know why?"

"Allison's priorities changed when Elizabeth was born. She started spending a lot of time with her baby sister. And Seth didn't like being in second place."

Mac pulls me out of the room when we are finished and we tell her that she is free to go.

"Wanna experience autopsy?" Mac asks me. "Well to warn you, things aren't good right now."

"Well of course I wanna go but if things aren't good..." I trail. "Can you tell me why?" I ask.

"I'll tell you about it later."

* * *

"Emily," I hear. I look up and I see Mac coming towards my desk. I save whatever draft of the report I'm working on right now and I give him my undivided attention. "Mrs. Mitchum is not the baby's mother. Her daughter is."

"Oh Lord. All right do you need me to go back in with you as a translator?"

"If you would." I nod.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why didn't you tell us Allison was the baby's mother?" I sign to Gina.

"You have to understand something. Elizabeth is the reason we moved to the North Bronx. When our daughter got pregnant, we tried to hide it, but it just got way too hard," I recite.

"So, you relocated to avoid the social stigma associated with a teenage pregnancy." I sign his words.

"I love my daughter. I don't want to see her have to deal with that. I supported her decision to have the baby, including making people think the child was my own," I tell Mac. "Mac, it makes sense."

"I know."

* * *

Later that day, Mac put Don and I into questioning. He knows I've got a reputation in getting information out of people but I'm not the best observer. That's what Don is here for. He's great at everything he does.

"Do you know why you are here?" I ask. The man shakes his head. "Well Allison Mitchum is dead. Her baby is still alive. We've been told that you're the father." My technique was using the blunt truth.

"My baby? No way."

"Are you telling us that you didn't know Allison was pregnant?" Don asks. I take out a piece of paper and hand it to him. "Is this not your name on Elizabeth's birth certificate?"

"I have no idea how my name got on there." He starts sweating and his face turns a light shade of pink. "Honestly. If this were true she would have told me."

"Seth," Mac starts. "You were expelled from Columbia six months ago. You were caught cheating. 4.0 you got your freshman year was bought and paid for."

"I don't see the point." I get why he brings it up.

"The point is, you're a proven liar," I say. "Why don't you tell us what you were doing in the nursery last night."

"You think I killed Allison?" Seth looks at me.

"'Seth, we're thinking Allison asked you to step up to the plate, man up. But you just weren't ready to settle down so you decided to do something about it," I tell him.

"Wrong. Look, I suppose there is a possibility I could be the father. But I had no idea until you told me. You think I'd marry her? She's deaf." He says chuckling.

"You're a real piece of work," Mac says. I storm out of the room before I hear what Don has to say. I go back to my desk and I sit down before I go back in and hit him in the face.

Don comes back out a few minutes later. He's angry.

"What's up with you, Emily?" He asks when he sits down at his desk.

"I just hate the fact that he made fun of her because she was deaf. A very good friend of mine was deaf. She started talking to me one day and I learned sign language during the time when we were really close. We still talk but we don't see each other. She and I would always talk in class. We used to pass notes all the time. She was new when she started talking to me and it was nice to have a friend I could talk to and no one knew what I was saying. She was very observant."

"So you took this that seriously then?"

"Yes. I did. I feel really shitty about it but I don't care what you or Mac says. It's something that could have happened to anyone." I push my hair out of my face. "Did you get the prints and DNA?"

"Yes. Mac got them and he was out before me."

"I didn't even notice."

* * *

Soon I see Stella walking into the precinct, heading straight for me.

"Oh no, did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Stella says. "In fact you're doing wonderful but I need your help. More specifically Lindsay needs your help."

"And Lindsay is?"

"Lindsay Monroe. I'm sure you'll work with her at some point, but she could really use a friend right now. I know you don't know her but she knows about you, in fact we all do."

"We?" I ask, sitting back in my chair.

"The crime lab. Mac is always talking about you. We all feel as if we know you. You and Lindsay are closer to the same age and I'm sure you two would get along a lot better."

"Okay, I can speak with her.

* * *

Later in the day, Don and I are talking about the fact that Seth isn't the father and someone else is, Cole Rowen. Mac found his prints at the house and on a shotgun license. I go to the lab and I talk with Allison's parents for Mac.

"What if, now this is just a theory, but what if the killer wasn't there to kill. He must have know that the family is deaf so he probably thought that he could sneak in and steal Elizabeth right out from under the mother's nose," I tell Don.

"Then Alison wakes up and catches him."

"He gets spooked, then maybe starts fighting with Allison, and accidentally shoots her."

"Sounds like a good theory. Lets get a warrent and check out his house."

* * *

Don and I go to Mac's office in the crime lab.

"All right, here's the deal. Cole Rowen didn't go to the Mitchum house to kill Allison. He went there to kidnap Elizabeth," I tell Mac.

The shock on his face is evident. "How do you know?"

"We hit Cole's apartment. He wasn't there but we found a lot of brand new baby stuff," Don tells him.

"Crib, diapers, formula. Cole was getting ready to play daddy," I finish. Mac gets on the phone and dials Gina's hotel room number.

"Gina's not at her hotel." We start thinking of possible ways to approach this without anyone getting hurt or someone finding out. Mac's phone rings and he answers.

"I want Elizabeth. My daughter's coming with me. Turn left at the light." He says.

"Call Sheldon. Give him Gina's number, have him trianglulate a cell signal, get us a location. Cole Rowen has Gina and the baby." Don and I follow him out and he gets on the phone immediately.

"This is Flack, give me dispatch." Don explains what is going on and we go downstairs after we talk to Sheldon, who is very nice, and we get in the car. We speed up and turn the lights and siren on. "Repeat, we've got a hostage situation. Notify highway, ESU, and hostage negotiater. Stand by for further instruction." I have Mac's phone and we listen to Cole scream at Gina and the baby crying in the background. Thank goodness she won't remember this.

"Once we get out of the city, I'll let you go. But you have to promise me something. You have to tell the police that I didn't mean to kill Allison. It was an accident."

"Accident my ass," I mumble.

"We were fighting. I'm sorry! It didn't have to come to this, but I deserve to have a say in how my kid is raised."

Don turns to me. "I just got a 911 from Dennis Mitchum, Gina's husband. He reported the abduction. Santucci's on his way to pick him up." His phone rings again. "Flack. Yeah. Great, where?" He hangs up a second later. "We got him." He's so calm through out this entire situation. He must have done this, sadly, a million times before. "North bound, headed toward the bridge at 155."

We catch up and I get out of the vehicle with Don. We have our Kevlar vests on and our guns are at our sides, ready for the draw. Don gives instrunction to some by standing officers and I walk up to the front of the crowd of police cars, observing the scene. I see Mac pass me and continue to walk to the car. He starts talking to Cole.

"What's that?" Don asks as something flies at Mac.

"An external transmitter. Cole can't hear without it," I tell him.

"Come with me," he tells me. "I got an idea." We walk around to the other side of the car and we sneak up and Gina sees us. I tell her to roll the back window down where Elizabeth is. She does. Don reaches in and he picks up baby Elizabeth and hands her to me and I hold her to my chest as I turn away from the car quickly. I wanted to protect this life from as much as possible. I run to the crowd of police with Elizabeth while Don and Mac run into action and arrest Cole.

Walking up to Elizabeth's grandfather, Dennis, I get really close to him as I hand over Elizabeth. I sign that she is a gorgeous baby and he smiles. He pulls me into a hug as a thank you and I smile, glad that the rest of the family is safe. Heartbroken, but safe.

* * *

Don walks up to me after everything is over and we are back at the precinct. He starts talking. "We did good tonight. I didn't know how you would do but you're better than I expected."

"I'm glad I'm a good cop."

"You're a good detective."

"Thanks Don."

"You're the only one who ever calls me that."

"I am?"

"Mac does every once in a while. You call me Don all the time. I like it. Everyone else calls me Flack all the time."

"Good, cause I'm going to keep calling you Don. It's your name." He smirks.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

The next morning, I wander up to the crime lab and I quickly find whom I pressume to be Lindsay.

"Excuse me, Lindsay?" I ask.

"Yes?" She asks, looking up.

"I heard you're having a rough time right now with the case you were on. I'm not a therapist, I swear. I'm Don Flack's new partner, Detective Porter."

"Oh, Emily. It's nice to finally meet you. I don't need a shoulder to cry on. Really, I'm-I'm fine."

"I understand. Boy do I understand. Just know, that if you want to talk, I'm here. Just say the word and I'll listen." She struggles with a smile, but one does appear.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again with the revamping. (:

**Chapter Two**

**Emily**

A few weeks went by without any thing extremely serious happen. Flack flirted with me. We found this transgender person in the men's bathroom, it was a man trying to become a woman, and Stella asked what a woman was doing in the men's bathroom and Don, being the person that I've learned him to be, says to me, "oh I can think of a few reasons. All with happier endings." I rolled my eyes at him and we went on the solve the case as is.

Then there was this case. A deranged crazy woman thought her own refection was someone else and hated it. She thought it killed her brother when in fact she accidently pushed him into the several hundred gallon tank and while Stella, a person who has grown to be a good friend of mine, cut herself on a piece of glass with blood on it. The victim's blood. If you're wondering why this is such a big deal, it's because the victim, had HIV. It was rapidly changing into AIDS.

Thankfully it wasn't. She came to me in the precinct and told me when she got the news back that it wasn't. I had gone with her to get her blood drawn and she was grateful for me. I didn't tell a soul and she knew it too. She didn't have to ask me because I know that that stuff is private.

Lindsay talked to me about the stuff that happened to her back in Montana. She's there right now testifying.

There is this case. The case that Don finally asks me out on a sort of date.

I'm observing Mac and Stella with the crime scene when Don walks in. He's so attractive with his tall, well-put together suit, blue eyes, and short black hair. I guess it was a lot longer but then he cut it and he's just so damn attractive.

"Our vic's still a Jane Doe. We're checking missing persons," Don says walking in.

"Who found her?" Stel asks.

"Night watchman. 75 years old. The paramedics are treating him for shock. Did you get a chance to talk to him, Don?"

"He gave me grunts and one word answers. But we've got enough. I'll send a uni in to get his statement. Says he left to check out the Luke Blade stunt, he came back, found the vic."

"Luke Blade. He sawed himself in half, right?" Mac asks.

"Yeah, it's part of his three tricks in three nights thing."

"Oh yeah! You and I were talking about that a few days ago during lunch. Isn't it all a big secret what he's gonna do each night?"

"I think so. It's called Luke Blade: Death Becomes You or something like that."

"Becomes me. It's Death Becomes Me." He looks at me. "What? You need to have correct information for when we present this to a jury." Don rolls his eyes smirking slightly. Stella looks at me with a knowing look.

"Could be a copycat, could be a coincidence. I'm going to check on the security guard," Don says. I stay and I watch Mac and Stella do their thing.

"Stella, transfer the body. Let's get Sid working on this as fast as possible."

"All right, guys, let's do it."

"No signs of forced entry," Danny says walking in. "Wow, I gotta say, of all the bodies, this is on the top ten 'most twisted' list."

"Yeah, it's no ordinary slice of life," I tell him.

"Have you been hanging around Mac lately?" Danny asks me.

"Just a little bit." He chuckles.

"You work around the clock last night?" Mac asks.

"I had a grand jury, search warrant hearing, then a 4:00 to 12:00, and that rolled into a midnight. I'm catching my fourth wind I'm all right."

"Check the rest of the stage," Mac orders.

"Mac what are you thinking?" I ask, croutching down next to him.

"I'm thinking that whoever did this, must have had this planned. You can't just saw someone in half 'accidentally' or because it was spur of the moment. That's not a thing that happens."

I nod, letting him get back to work.

* * *

After quiet a few hours of paper work and a few cups of coffee, Don and I were sent on another mission, to track down Rupert Lanigan. We walk into his magic shop and we stand there waiting for him to stop his magic act.

"Rise tiny creature. Rise. Go forth into the world and prosper." He waves his hand over the fly several times. "Welcome to Magic Paradise, gentleman and gentle lady, where anything is possible, if you believe in magic." It rights itself and flies off.

"Fake fly?" Don turns and asks me.

I run my finger over where the fly was laying. "Sodium Chloride. Introducing a fine, nearly invisible pinch of salt onto the waterlogged fly reestablished the salt to water equilibrium necessary to enable the fly to conduct its cellular metabolism."

"I like the fake fly theory better."

"What are you, the magic police?" Rupert asks, his accent very strong.

"That was easy to explain." I hand him pictures of the dead woman. "This is a little trickier."

"Is that Vienna? Did something happen to her?"

"She was murdered last night," I tell him.

"You think you can wave your hand over her, bring her back to life?" Don asks, being a smart ass.

"Your fingerprint was found on the wooden box."

"We sell these boxes here. They're too big to have on display, so I store them upstairs. I might've handled that one."

"Tell me about you and Vienna," I ask.

"I love Vienna.

"Yeah, and nothing says I love you back like an order of protection," Don says.

"She used to come into the store a lot, did Luke Blade's shopping. She was a big flirt. I might've taken it the wrong way, went a little too far."

"No, no, no. You went John Hinckley on her, Rupert. Come on, three arrests in two months?" Don asks.

"Why was she shopping for Luke Blade?" I ask.

"She was his assistant."

"What were you doing last night between 8:00 and 10:00?" I ask.

"I was in hours 15 and 16 of my anger management class listening to some bloke blame his dead ma for punching a meter maid in the face. Part of my probation. Check it out, if you'd like. Now, anything else?"

"We'll take this." I put down a Luke Blade CD and I fork over ten dollars. Don and I walk out and he turns to me.

"You think Luke Blade was involved?"

"He's connected to the victim and time of death doesn't rule him out. When mind, body, and spirit come together, anything is possible. Even murder." I tap the Mind, Body, and Spirit symbol on the corner of the CD case.

"So what was that science lesson about back there?"

"I took a few forensics and chem classes in college. Techncally, I got a degree in forensics. That's why I'm a second grade detective."

"But you were good back there. You should be a first grade."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Yeah, I bet it must be strange being back in Montana. So how's the trial going?"

"Good. At least the prosecutor says it is."

"When do you have to testify?" I ask.

"This afternoon. It's weird. I've testified in this building maybe a hundred times, but always as a forensic expert, never as a witness to a crime."

"Now you just get up there and you tell the truth. Look, I know it's tough being on the stand, but there's a few things you should remember. Make eye contact with those jurors. You're the only eyewitness, and if you can make a connection with them, if they can look you in the eye, they'll understand what you went through. And when you're on the cross- exam, keep your answers short. Don't give them any ammunition to attack you. That will allow the DA to object if necessary and your response won't have to be stricken from the record. Lindsay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I-I'll remember."

"Hang in there, Linds."

"If you need anything, give me a call."

"Thanks, Emily.

"Say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do." I hang up.

* * *

That night, Don, Stella, Mac, Danny, and I went to the last few minutes of Luke Blade's stunt where he sets himself on fire then to talk to Austin, Luke Blades illusion manager. It was odd to see someone on fire and not screaming in pain like in the movies. The crowd counts down the last ten seconds and he falls but when the smoke from the extinguishers is gone, he pulls back the hood and it is revealed that he blew himself out.

Mac gets a call in the middle of the end and him and Danny wander off and tells Stella that Austin is dead in an alley. We shuffle out of there. Stella first then me and Don follows with his hand on the small of my back. I don't think anything of it because I don't want to look into it and then get disappointed.

Don and I get in the car we came in and drive off.

"So, Em."

"Yes?"

"What would you say to pizza and some beers and a movie at my place on Friday?"

"I would say yes."

"Great," he says after flashing me a charming smile. "I'll just pick you up after work."

"Okay."

* * *

Later on Sheldon Hawkes, the coolest ex-medical examiner in the world, comes down to the precinct and tells us that we need to go talk to Rupert again with some photos of different items and ask him about them. So Don and I agree and we get back into the car and drive off toward the magic shop.

"Well, well if it isn't the great debunker. What can I do for you this time, detectives?

"We are looking for a way to make our caseload disappear, Rupert. You got that in your bag of tricks?"

"They're not tricks, they're illusions."

"Whatever."

"Actually, we're looking for these items," I say handing him more pictures. "Are they sold separately or they come in some sort of kit?

"You won't find these on any shelf. This stuff dates back maybe 30 years."

"You know where we can find them?"

"Our shop manufactured a bunch of kits, but only-only one included handcuffs. I might have one out back."

"Would you do us a favor and look?" He turns away to go looking for us.

"He likes you," Don says.

"What? No. He's just being polite because if he doesn't cooperate he can be charged with obstruction of justice."

"And he thinks you're pretty." I raise my eyebrows.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Pft. No," he says as a pink blush graced his cheeks and the tops of his ears. I'm about to start talking again but Rupert walks back out.

"This is what you're looking for. It has all three items you showed me in those photographs. You better return this, though. It's a collector's item. I don't want to find out you two pulled a Houdini on me." I stifle a laugh.

"Thank you." Don and I walk out and his hand is on my lower back again as he leads me to the car. He opens the door for me and I thank him. We go to the crime lab and take the elevator up. We get the magic thing to Sheldon and we are stopped in the middle of the hall by Danny. He's grown to be a good friend. He's using the nickname thing though.

"Hey Seattle, I want you and Flack to do something for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Tell Mac that I'm going away for a few days. I'm going to Montana to visit Lindsey."

"The court thing right?" He nods. "Does she know?"

"Nope. Could you not tell her? I know you two are growing close."

"Yeah, no problem. We will tell Mac right away and then I won't mention a word to Lindsey."

"Thanks Seattle." He reaches around my shoulders for a hug and I reciprocate it.

"Anytime Danny." He walks away and we head on over to Mac's office. I knock on the glass door. "Hey Mac,"

"Emily, Don. How are you?"

"Irritated and tired," I say. "I'm sure Don is the same way, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat. You're gonna have to drive me home one of these days."

"Good luck with persuading me to do that." I chuckle and he smiles down at me. I look back up at Mac and he's got the same look Stella had in her eyes when we found the body and Don and I were talking about the Luke Blade stuff. "Anyhow, Danny told us to tell you that he's taking some time off. Going to Montana."

"Lindsey's trial, right. Stella has been talking to her. She says it's going good."

"That's good. I just hope the jury convicts this guy. He's doltish and a bunch of different and worse adjectives but still." Don looks at me with that same wonder in his eyes as when I gave the science lecture at the magic shop earlier. "I was an English freak back in high school."

"I've just never heard of the word doltish until now." I laugh when he repeats the word I said.

"That word and that accent just don't mix." He laughs as well. "All right well Mac, I think we are gong to head out. Apparently I need to drive him home. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"So I'll see you at ten o'clock?"

"If you're at the precinct when I get there, then yes Mac. You will." I smile and take Don's arm, leading him away.

"You know, I'm going to get off before you do tomorrow, right?" Don points out.

"You are?"

"I get off at four."

"A whole two hours, all right. I can manage that. When do you want to do dinner?" I ask him as we step into the elevator.

"Does eight work for you?"

"Yes."

"Then that's when we'll do dinner." I smile as does he. "By the way, you don't have to drive me home. It was a joke."

"I know. If you ask at anytime, I will though. It'll save you cab fare cause no one wants to pay cab fare."

"Exactly."

* * *

The next afternoon when I come back to my desk with a fresh cup of coffee, Don gets a call from Stella asking him to track down Luke Blade. I help at every chance I get. Two brains is better than one. When I find something, Don and I are up in a flash running to the crime lab.

We run into Mac's office and he starts. "We've got to move. Em found out that Luke's people reported one of their trucks missing. LoJack just pick it up on the corner of 23rd and 11th, next to the warehouse where Luke stores his stuff."

"Showtime." Don and I get in one car and Mac and Stella in the other. We get there in record time and Mac shoots the glass container holding water and a woman, Luke's adoptive mother who gave him back. He starts screaming no and Stella and I point our weapons at him telling him to freeze and Don gets him to the ground with cuffs on his wrists. Stella and I still have our guns aimed at him when backup gets here and they get him in the back of a police car.

"That was crazy," Don says to me.

"I know. He has fetal alcohol syndrome though. It's normal for violent outbursts and tantrums to be thrown. I took child psych when I was a freshman in high school before you ask," I tell Don when I recieve a look from him.

"You are just about the smartest detective I've ever met that doesn't work in the crime lab."

"Really?"

"Most of us just have a high school diploma. Me included."

"You're a good man, Don. You're intelligent as hell too. Plus you don't curse. At all! I have a toilet mouth and I know it but you don't. You find alternatives to say what you mean. If I were you, I'd pride myself on being respectable."

"Thank you, Em."

"You're welcome." We walk away from the scene. "You know, you're the only person who has called me Em since my dad died. He was the only one to ever call me that. It was his nickname till he died. Everyone always knew, don't call Emily by her shortened name, she'll break out into tears. I kind of like hearing it come out of your mouth."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well in that case Em, let's go get dinner and watch a movie. You deserve a little time off. You've been a great detective the past couple of days." I smile and I let him lead me away from the crime scene.

* * *

We get two pepperoni pizzas and beer. His apartment is nice, smaller than mine, but nice. His couch is super comfy too. We pick out a comedy and laugh the whole night away. It's fun and it's nice to stay in and watch a movie as a date instead of going out to dinner. We watch another movie after the one we do watch and that's when I fell asleep on Don's shoulder.

When the movie is over, I'm still sleeping and Don had fallen asleep too. We are sitting there on the couch sleeping somewhat on each other and we don't wake up until early in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys are lucky! It's a day early! I usually post these on Sundays. Please, review! I love hearing what you guys have to say!

**Chapter Three**

**Emily**

I wake up a week later on the couch. Wait, why am I on the couch? I look around and I'm not even in my own apartment. My eyes widen when I see what I'm laying on. I'm laying between Don's legs, on his chest. How the hell did we end up like this?

I reach for my phone which is on the coffee table and I check the time. It's eleven at night. Great. It's Sunday tomorrow and I don't have to work. I think Don does but later in the morning at like eleven. Our shifts are so wonky and all over the place. At least we are partners. I lay my phone back down on the table top and I lay back down on top of Don and his left arm moves and curls around my midsection. Smiling, I close my eyes once more and I fall back asleep.

When I wake again, the smell of coffee attacks my senses. It smells so much better than the coffee at the precinct. I sit up when I'm sure Don isn't under me and I wipe my eyes. I hear footsteps and I see Don walk toward me with his usual attire on but no shoes or jacket. He looks damn fine.

"Hey, I made coffee. I don't have any creamer or sugar so I made you black coffee with some milk."

"Thank you, Don." He hands me the mug and sits down next to me. "When did we fall asleep?"

"You actually fell asleep pretty quick. We started the movie and about a half hour into it, you were laying on me fast asleep."

I blush. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. You work two consecutive doubles. You deserve some sleep. Besides next time, we should go to your place. It's much closer to the precinct than here."

"It is. I like it. At least I don't have to work today."

"Actually, Mac called your phone."

"When?"

"Like ten minutes ago. I answered for you. He wasn't surprised that we are together right now. He told me that there's a DB in the UN facility. Wants us on it."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

"Really? I was up a half hour ago." I stand taking my coffee mug to the counter to continue drinking it while I put my shoes on. "Anyhow, what was the function last night at the UN facility?"

"Some french thing," he says walking over to me. I blush once again. "How long did you take french?"

"I took four years of french in high school. J'adore la française. Je n'oublie pas française."

"No idea what you just said but it sounded sexy." He places his hands on my hips as he speaks.

"Why thank you, detective." I lean up and kiss him.

Oh! I should probably tell you about our first kiss. Totally forgot, I just wanted to get to this case because it's so interesting.

So Don and I were taking a walk after work a few days ago and I know you think it's going to be a moonlit walk and we are going to kiss under the stars and it's going to be magical. No, that's not what happened. We took a walk and we were discussing our next date and he wanted to take me out to a nice resturant and I agreed.

He walked me home and he came in for coffee and we were sitting at the counter on the bar stools that I have and he pushed my hair behind my ear.

"You've got a bar in your ear."

"Oh yeah. It's called an industrial. There are three cartilage piercings too but they aren't in. I can switch them or have them in at the same time. I got them when I was a teenager." He smiles and leans in and we kissed. It was unexpected but we are keeping things under the radar for now. Mac and Stella sure as hell won't care if we get together. I think they are team Don and Emily. And that's how our first kiss happened.

Anyway, back to the story. Don and I get to the scene of the crime and we get the information we need so we can report back to Mac about it.

"I'll take this one Don. I've got a better french accent than you do." He smirks and lets me do the talking. "You know Mac, I wasn't going to work. I was going to lounge in my sweats, maybe read a book or two. But nope. Dead bodies are more important than my afternoon of relaxation." Mac laughs at me. I smile and continue. "Simone de Lille. She got trapped in the guillotine. A couple of guests tried to get her out but it was jammed."

"The things just a prop, couldn't have hurt her." Stella says.

"The blood, is from a small cut on her forehead. Certainly not fatal." Mac states looking at the blood drops on the ground under her head.

"So if the guillotine didn't kill her, what did?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon." I pull Don away and we go talk to some more people about what happened. And we find out something pretty juicy.

"Hey Mac, so get this," Don starts. "The French Ambassador was taken out of here by his security detail, but so was a 15 year old girl."

"Daughter of a french VIP?"

"American. The only kid here. Hostest of the shindig."

"The hostess?" Stella asks.

"Yeah. Isn't that something? Evie Pierpont." Stella face turns to recognition and she looks disgusted. "Yes those Pierponts. And witnesses say she pulled the handle on that guillotine."

"All right Mac, I've got this. Flack, you're driving."

"Engines running."

"Emily, have one of your guys impound memory cards from all the cameras. If she was poisoned here, we might be able to see our killer."

"I'm on it." Then the detective inspector marches his way in here and tells us that the body is off limits. How rude. But we've got a fresh blood sample on Hawkes' gloves. "Don, wanna give me a ride to the precinct? I'm going to walk home and take care of a few things."

"I'll just drop you off at your apartment." I nod and I get in the back of the car while Stella sits next to Don in the front. He takes me to my apartment and I get out to go change. I shower and change into a nice black shirt and some grey slacks with some comfortable but functional heels. They are the nicest work shoes I have and I love wearing them.

I wasn't going to wear them today but I decided, why the hell not. It's better than putting on a business suit with strapy heels then getting fucked on the boss's desk. Actually that sounds great but it's cold outside and I love being a cop. That stuff doesn't happen in real life, just in the books and movies.

The walk to the precinct isn't very long. It's cold because it's the middle of the night but I'm all right. I've got both my guns on me and I've got my badge and if someone really wants to mess with me, I've got a tazer and pepper spray. I think I'm all set.

* * *

Later in the morning, Don wakes me up from my half asleep nap on my desk and hands me a coffee.

"What's up?" I ask.

"We've got another DB since we can't work on the one in the UN we got put on a different case. Famous chef." I nod.

"Okay, I'm up. I'll catch a second wind here soon." He helps me up from the chair.

"Danny and Lindsay are working on this one with us."

"Cool, we've worked so many with Mac and Stella. It'll be nice to have a change."

When we arrive and get the information that we need, we meet Lindsay downstairs with Danny following us.

"Meet the former future of the Manhattan foodie scene. Alec Green, 38 years old. This was his third restaurant. He's considered one of the greatest chefs in the country under 40."

"Who found him?" Danny asks.

"Manager. Today was the big opening day. Last night was "invited" dress. Critics, wine-distributers, mucky-mucks," I say.

"I thought that you two got the UN case."

"Oh we did, Saturday night in the city Linds, you know how it is," Don says smiling. It's nice to see him smile.

"Good to be back." She bends down to look at the body. "Rigor shows that he's been dead for 12 hours at least."

"He may have been dead while the guests were still eating their creme brulee last night."

"This is an odd cork-screw. It's.. it's inscribed with something. It looks like some kind of an award."

"Seattle, who's got access to the vault?"

"No one. This vault was Alec's pride and joy. The only way in was through him."

"So this is where he housed the million dollar grape juice, huh?"

"Are you kidding me? This place is amazing. Mounton Rothschild, Montrachet, Barbaresco. The wine in this vault Dan, worth tens of thousands of dollars."

"How do you know?" I ask. "Are you some kind of wine connoisseur?"

"Just maybe. I wish we could afford one of these wines. It would be perfect for our next date," he says to me while we look around in the back.

"Oh yeah? And where is our next date?"

"Some place. You don't get to know all the details yet. Dress warm though. It's a night time date." I giggle and nod.

"Flack, I think Danny's kind of wine is the house Chianti," Lindsay teases. Don and I laugh.

"That's where you're wrong. My favorite kind of wine is beer." Danny turns the flashlight he was putting batteries into, on and looks down. "All right, we got lots of glass and wine spatter. Looks like the bottle was open when it was broken, so it didn't come off the wine rack."

"Came from the table over here," Don says.

"So we have a glass of wine and a stoppered bottle, so somebody opened a bottle to taste it. And then maybe, it got dropped in a struggle."

"From the diameter of the spatter it looks like the bottle was thrown and thrown hard."

"Okay so there's a fight, and someone throws a wine bottle at our vic."

"And then maybe Alec rushes the attack," Lindsay says.

"And then he gets, uh, screwed to death."

"6.5 Mess. Little shaky on the landing." I chuckle and take Don's arm to lead him out of the way so Lindsay and Danny can do their jobs.

* * *

"A cockroach?" Don asks, astounded. "Why was their a cockroach in his mouth?" I make a face and Don chuckles. "Em is grossed out." He laughs. "Call me wth anymore updates." He hangs up the phone.

"Ew!"

"The cockroach, yeah. That's pretty disgusting."

"But in his mouth?"

"Yeah, it crawled out and it was covered in blood."

"Gross! I hate bugs. They are so nasty. Cockroaches are one of the worst. I hate spiders. Absolutely loathe them. When I was younger it didn't matter the size I would cry everytime. I had a few bad experiences and I had very bad archnaphobia. It's a little better now. I don't cry very often when I do see one but it still happens when it's big enough." Don starts laughing at me. "It's not funny."

"But it is, Em. You moved to a state that has over twenty different poisonous spiders in it." My eyes go wide. I put my face in my hands and I breath through my nose and out through my mouth several times. I can definitely feel my anxiety levels going up. "Em, it's okay. Not many of them are in the city. Most are in upstate New York. Like two are in the city and even then buildings everywhere are exterminated and spiders die."

"I'm okay. I'll just have terrible nightmares tonight."

"Well to take your mind off of it, let's go talk to some of the employees at his restaurant."

* * *

"Can't believe it. Second day on the job, my boss is dead. Just my luck."

"Sure you didn't see anything?" I ask. He looks at me, well my boobs.

"Uh-uh. No. My manager came up," he looks away from my breasts and puts something between his teeth. "white as a sheet, told me to call nine one one. Here I am. Out of one job. Who knew you needed three jobs to live in this city."

"Thank you for your time," Don says. "Did you see that?"

"Him looking at my breasts, yeah I did. Pervert."

"I meant the thing between his teeth but yeah I saw that. Perfect time to hit him, right?" He's sarcastic with his response.

"Calm Don. You can hit him later if he did it and we have to chase him. It was a slip up Mac, it won't happen again," I impersonate. Don laughs. "Perfect, right?"

"Yes. Let's go back to the precinct. Maybe Danny and Lindsay will have something for us."

"I hope so."

* * *

That night Danny calls Don and I and tells us everything. Well me, I remembered the information better than Don and I recite it back to him. Him and Lindsay are going to the busboy's place and Don can't come with them because he's eating a late night dinner with me, but Danny called back a couple hours later, saying that he and Lindsay went to the apartment and there were bugs everywhere, on the floor, on the dishes, on the walls, on the busboy. Then he kills the chef over a bejeweled cockroach, the same one as the one found in the chef's mouth.

"Why does this city have to be so obsessed over the oddest things?"

I shrug. "No clue. But you want to come back to my place tonight?" I ask. "It's closer to the precinct."

"Sure."

"I'll make dinner. My shift is over right now by the way. See you in a few hours." I walk past him and sneak one look over my shoulder and I smile at him.

* * *

I make a homemade soup and sandwiches for Don and I. He loves it and takes seconds. I'm glad.

"Who knew you could cook."

"I used to cook with my dad all the time when I was younger and all of the recipes just sort of stuck with me."

"It's very good. Thank you."

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Emily**

Don and I wake up next to each other in my bed a few weeks later. He looks at the clock on the wall and groans.

"Em, I've got a raid to do today." I instantly worry.

"Stay in bed with me." I wrap his arms tighter around my midsection and he scoots closer to me if it was even possible. "I'll be cold if you leave." I pout, hiding the fact that this scares the shit out of me, and he kisses my lips.

"You'll warm back up."

"Maybe, maybe not." I kiss him again. "Hurry back to me," I say giving him a peek into what I am feeling right now.

"Will do."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

"Be safe!"

* * *

A few hours later I see Don on the news talking about his big raid.

"At six o'clock this morning, our narcotics tactical team seized 900 kilos of cocaine. That's an estimated street value of over 100 million dollars. We also apprehended several suspects we believe to be connected to the Wilder crime family."

"Detective, isn't this the biggest drug bust in the history of New York CIty?" A reporter asks my man. And my man looks damn fine in his button-up and kevlar vest. Damn fine.

"That's what they tell me. What I can tell you is that today's seizure will financially cripple one of New York City's most dangerous crime families."

"We understand there was a shoot out." I immediately start to worry. "Were there any casualties?"

He clears his throat, shit. Not good. "One suspect was killed, one detective sustained minor injuries."

"Can you confirm rumors that Gavin Wilder was killed during the bust?"

"Gavin Wilder's body was found at the scene. Without going into too much detail I'm confident that doctor Peyton Driscoll's autopsy report will confirm that he was dead prior to the raid on the warehouse." I stop watching and I get dressed. An hour later, I was called by Mac to help out with observing the processing of a major case. I think he wants me to move into the crime lab but I want to stay in the precinct with Don.

* * *

When I get to the warehouse Adam is kind enough to greet me and let me in and Danny is already here as well. I feel something hard against my head and pain and I'm unconscious.

* * *

A few minutes later, maybe more, I'm pushed against a wall next to Danny and Adam. I see Danny's fingers smashed.

"Did he break your fingers?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Hey Adam, what'd they do to you?" I ask when I see the cigarette burn marks on his hands. "They wanted something. Danny I'm sure you've been over this, what did they want?"

"They wanted his ID and the pass codes to the parking garage for the crime lab. They also wanted to know where their guns and drugs were from Flack's raid this morning."

"God damn it," I said. A bit too loud for the Irish men's taste. One of them came over to me and kick my shin. Shit, I don't want to be out of work for a long time.

"Shut up or worse will happen."

"No! Do something about it."

"You asked for it girl." He kicks me in the side and then shoves the butt of the gun into my head, hard, then aims it at me. I comply and I shut up. A few minutes later I see Danny trying to set his fingers back in place with his shirt sleeve and his badge and I look to him.

"Wait." I remove my belt from my shirt, which kills, and I fold it a bunch of times. "Bite this." he does and he sets his fingers back in place without making too much noise. After he's finished he turns to Adam.

"Adam, what have you got in your kit, buddy?"

"What are you talking about? My kit's all the way over there."

"Just tell me what you have in there."

"Presumptive blood tests, enough kit stuff to case with, a narco test kit."

"Test kit. Test kit. That's good. That means... that you got a Marquis Reagent in there, which contains sulfuric acid. I'm going to need you to go get it." Adam and I look at him with wide eyes.

"Uhm, Danny, that's suicide. I'll grab it. I know how to be sneaky. Growing up as a girl with a cop as a father isn't fun and you learn how to sneak around." Danny ignores my plea for Adam to not go. He must have a plan.

"If they were going to kill us they would have done it all ready. They need us as hostages. I know you're afraid but so am I. But you are going to get it. You understand me?"

"How am I supposed to...?" Danny gets up and starts running. He starts shouting at the people keeping us hostage. Adam gets out and grabs the thing Danny was talking about and I hear Danny groan and grunt with pain. I close my eyes.

"You're going to make a call."

"Don..." I hear. My heart starts beating rapidly. Don! He'll be able to get us out! "It's Messer. We got a problem man. We got a problem. Yeah, Emily is here." I start to cry. He's probably worried sick. I don't hear the rest but I do lean into Adam's embrace.

* * *

About a half hour later I hear helicopters and murmuring. Then I hear Don's voice over a walkie-talkie. More tears stream down my face.

After a little bit when I don't hear Don's voice anymore, I get my phone out quietly. I scroll to Don's contact and I send him a text.

'_Donnie, it's me Em. I need you to be safe if you're going to bust in here. These men are dangerous and will snap and kill one of us any second if we provoke them. Danny and Adam aren't doing well, they need help._'

I turn the ringer off right after I send the message so the men holding us captive don't know anything.

'_How are you doing?_'

'_Not as bad as Danny and Adam. Help us._'

'_Working on it Em._'

While I'm texting Don, Adam and Danny are getting us out here. I hear Don's voice again. Something about proof of life. One of the captors runs up to me and screams at me to get up. I do with his forceful tug on the collar of my shirt, breaking a few of the buttons off. Wow, cheap clothes nowadays. Then I feel myself getting pushed forward toward the opening as Danny sprays something in the guys face. The other one comes over and I take the gun the first one dropped and I shoot him several times while Danny wrestles with the other one.

I hear the cops come in and Adam gets up with me. "Don't shoot!" I scream crawling to the edge of the place I've been in the past few hours. "They're cops!" I yell again. Adam helps reveal them and saves their lives. Thank God for Adam.

"Danny!" I hear Lindsay say. "Flack!" I see her yell. "Oh my God. Oh my God, Danny." She helps him get off the lift and helps him stagger out of here. I see Don rushing toward us and I smile at him. I turn over on my back and I sigh. Finally, something I can look forward to.

"Em, where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," I breath out. He picks me up bridal style and carries me out of the warehouse. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and he sets me on a gurney in front of a bus.

"Em, I can't come with you to the hospital. I need you to tell the paramedics what's wrong though. I'll have a uni get your statement later."

"No, I want you to do it." He nods and kisses me quickly.

"The crime lab is under attack. I need to leave now."

"Go."

* * *

Several hours later I see Don walk into my hospital room. I smile.

"Don, you're here!"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't just abandon my girlfriend now would I?" I smile and laugh with joy till my side hurts and he notices it. "Now I have to stop cracking jokes. What hurts?"

"My side, my head, my leg."

"All right. What are the injuries?"

"Severe concussion, my spleen is bruised pretty badly, and my leg, well it's fractured so I'm going to miss several weeks of work. How are Danny and Adam? Are they okay?"

"They're fine. They were both let go from the hospital hours ago. Lindsay is staying with Danny and Adam, well his flavor of the week is taking care of him." I smile.

"So that means you're taking care of me?"

"Yes. I'll come by every night after work and when I work doubles I'll call you." I nod.

"Come here," I say as I scoot over in the bed. Luckily they gave me a bigger bed than usual and now Don could fit up here with me and sleep next to me as if we were in an actual bed. He crawls up onto the bed with me and I snuggle into his chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I lean up and I softly press my lips to his. I hear someone clear their throat and I pull back smiling. I look over Don's shoulder and Mac and Stella are standing in the doorway.

"Finally Mac. They're together," Stella says.

"Have been for weeks guys," Don says. I giggle and lay down.

"Good. I was getting sick of those longing looks between you two and those not so hidden smiles that you were flashing her, Flack."

"What can I say, I'm in like." I laugh again. Wow the drugs must be kicking in. I feel great, sore, but my mood is terrific.

"All right well she looks tired. I think we are going to go. Just wanted to check in on you Emily."

"I'm great. Don is here and I'm tired and I can't feel very much pain."

"She's high on the drugs the hospital gave her," Don says to them. "She'll probably be better in the morning. Mac, when are you leaving for London?" London?

"A couple of days from now."

"Good luck," Don says. I curl up into a half ball since my leg is broken and is up in the uncomfortable sling thing.

"Night Don."

"Night babe." He kisses the top of my head and I pass out.

* * *

A few weeks went by and I was at my apartment and Don was with me taking care of me like he said he would. I was laying down on his lap with my leg propped up on the arm of the couch and I was helping him solve a case.

"Could the wife of done?"

"No, her alibi checks out."

"What about," I strain my neck and I see a picture of some guy that I know isn't the victim. I touch his picture. "Him?"

"Maybe. His alibi checks out but there was that case where Mac and Danny came across a business that created fake alibis for like cheating."

"I'll come with you to recheck everyone of them tomorrow. Please, Don, please?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"You'd get to spend the day with me," I say smiling.

"Maybe babe." I hope he'll say yes. A few minutes later when my eyes are starting to droop shut, Don asks, "tired?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Meet you in there?"

"Yeah, I'll get you water. Go to the bathroom before you lay down." I nod "I'll meet you in there in five. I need to make a call to Stella, tell her you'll be working with me tomorrow on the rechecking alibis thing."

"Yes!" I lean over and press a kiss to his lips. "When are you getting up tomorrow?"

"Eight."

"Kay. I'll be up with you, thank you!"

"Anything for you, Em. You know that."

"I suppose so." I kiss him then do my nightly routine.

* * *

The next morning Don and I are talking about everything while we are in the car together. He talks about his family. He's got a sister named Sam and Don himself is a junior. His father is Don Flack senior. I talk about my brother and sister. They were the ones that took care of me after my dad died. My mom on the other hand is a forbidden subject. He knows that too.

"So what was your dad like?"

"Sweet, caring, loved his family. Wasn't one of those mean cops that came home and beat their kids like they say happens. No, he was a good man and an even better dad."

"That sounds wonderful. It's a shame he was taken away so early."

"I know. I regret not spending more time with him closer to when he died. I just didn't think it was going to happen to him. He was better than that. That's one thing that I regret."

"I agree from what I've heard."

"Thank you." Don reaches over and grabs my hand.

"All right, what's the next address?" I rattle off another address and we start driving. "You know what, after work how about we go to this bar I know, it's a cop bar."

"All right sure. Let's invite some people along. Do you want to stay at your place tonight, or mine?"

"Your's."

"You've been staying over a lot. What does you apartment even look like?"

"I don't know." I laugh and we check an address. "What's this supposed to be?"

"Uhm, not a motel."

"And who's alibi was this?"

"The wife's."

"Let's check the other guy's. The one you pointed to." I nod and tell him that address. We drive there in a comfortable silence and when we get there, his alibi checks out.

"So the wife could have done it?" I ask hopeful that I'm right.

"Possibly. Let's go to the crime lab and talk to Stella about it." I nod, finally getting back into the swing of things and I'm not even going to mention that I am working today, again. The first time in ages. Thank goodness.

He helps me out of the car when we get to the crime lab and we take the elevator up. I lean against Don instead of on my crutches as we wait for the right floor. He wraps his arm around me to keep me up right.

When we get to the crime lab, we walk out, well he does. I use my crutches to limp out. He reminds me everyday that I should just get a wheel chair then I remind him about the stairs going up to my apartment because there is no elevator then he agrees and I stay with my crutches.

Walking into one of the labs where we see Stella, I start talking. "Stel, we think the wife did it."

"Me too."

"We just double checked alibis and the wife's is the only one not true. I thought that Danny and Mac shut that alibi place down?" Don asks.

"I thought so too. I guess not."

"Well what do you have that makes you think its the wife?" Don asks. I lean against him again, worn out from all the movement I've had to do.

"Other than her alibi not panning out, we have her fingerprint on the knife and on the victim's shirt."

"He wasn't killed by the knife though," I say. I memorized this case the night before when we were laying down reading about it.

"He was shot in the abdomen."

"Who preformed the autopsy?"

"Sid. Peyton isn't here, she's with Mac in London."

"All right Don, let's go talk to Sid." I stand up and I balance on my crutches and I walk toward the elevator. I get right outside the door when Don wraps his arm around my waist pulling me back.

"Ah, ah, ah. No you don't. Go sit in with Lindsay. She'll be less inclined to yell at you for being at work while you're still injured."

"You always take all my fun away." I pout but he kisses my lips.

"I'll be right back." I watch him leave with Stella and I wander around trying to find Lindsey. When I find her, I walk into the lab and I sit down in the seat next to her.

"Hey."

"You're back! What are you doing in the crime lab if you're back?"

"Well actually I was helping Don with the case y'all are working on and he ditched me to go with Stel to see Sid."

"Sid would yell at you for being at work with a broken limb."

"He didn't yell at Danny."

"Sid didn't yell at Danny because Danny's a big boy, you on the other hand, he cares about you and doesn't want to see you hurt."

"I love Sid but sometimes I just want to do my own thing without everyone worrying about me constantly."

"I get it Seattle. Lindsay won't stop worrying about me and can't do her job half the time." I smile when I see Danny walk in and kiss the top of Lindsay's head. "I'm going to lunch, want anything?"

She shakes her head. "No. I packed a lunch."

"Right. I forgot." She smiles at him as he walks away toward the elevator.

"You two are so sweet with each other."

"Yeah, I like being around him."

"How's he doing with the whole, hostage thing?"

"Better everyday. How are you doing?"

"I don't think it has really kicked in that it happened. I mean for a while all I saw on TV was the news and the coverage they got on what happened there and here at the crime lab. It never really clicked in my head. Besides, Don is always with me and he's just the definition of safe in my mind. I feel very safe and well protected when I have him around me. I love that about him."

"I'm glad he makes you feel safe."

"Me too. I think it's given me a lot of stablity in the world of crime and murder."

"I didn't used to have that. Then Danny came along." Lindsay smiles, thinking about her comment, then draws herself back into the conversation. "But with you and Don, there's this look in his eyes and every time you're in the same room as him, he'll always sneak looks at you. Looks of just... of something really special. He, not to sound cliché, he lights up when he sees you walk in. Unless you're upset, then worry is etched on his face until you're either in his arms or you feel better. He wants to always be touching you and I think he's reassuring himself that you're still real when he thinks this is all a dream. Don't pass him up. He's a good man and he's definitely infatuated with you and he's got a good heart."

"I won't. I plan on keeping him with me as long as I can keep him with me."

"Good," I hear his deep voice say behind me.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?"

"Yep. Come on, Sid wants to see you."

"I thought he was going to yell at me if he saw me." Don shakes his head. "Okay." I stand and Don helps me out of there. "Have a good rest of the day Lindsay!" I shout back toward her. She gives me a thumbs up and I know she heard me.

I go with Don to the morgue and Sid comes toward me with open arms.

"Emily!"

"Sid, how are you?"

"I'm good. How's you're leg?"

"Better. Don's taking care of me though."

"Good, you know if your commanding officer finds out that you two are dating, there will be concequences to pay for."

"I know. I've been thinking about switching and doing what Stella and the rest of them do, but I don't want to leave Don by himself and I sure as hell don't want him working with another female partner."

"Then work this out as long as you can and when the time comes, you can move up and become an honorary scientist."

"That sounds great Sid, I'll get to see a lot of you more often." He smiles at me. "All right, so what's the verdict on the wound? Did you find a bullet?"

"I did not. Stella did, in the wall."

"Okay so it was a bullet wound, a through and through. Then what about the knife?"

"See I've got a theory about that. What if he was stabbed first then shot? The wound is very large and the tissue surrounding the intestines was pushed out of the way, making this an even deeper wound instead of a fast act of stabbing. The bruising around the wound indicates a very close range shot as well."

"And if he was stabbed first then it would make sense that it would go all the way through. But you would have to get some diviation off the original path, wouldn't you?"

"Not necessarily. If it was a close enough shot and there wasn't a lot of kickback with the gun, then it could very well be on the same path."

"Okay, so look for a gun. Stella did someone determine a type of gun?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know when we do." I nod.

"You know, you don't report to me. I'm just a detective."

"With a masters in forensics."

"Eh, whatever. Just another title. All right, well I'm getting exhausted and I think I need to go home. Good bye Sid, it was very nice talking to you."

"You too Emily. Get better. I wanna see you off those crutches soon."

"Will do." I turn and I let Don help me to the elevator with Stella trailing behind.

"You know Emily, everyone around here adores you," Stella says. "It's nice to see, you're officially apart of the family."

"Awh, Stell. Thank you. I love everyone here. All of you are so sweet and kind but when something, or someone, pisses you off you don't sugar coat it and it's good and it's healthy to let your feelings out. You guys are one of the most functional and healthy crime labs that I've seen. And I've worked with a lot of crime labs and it's not pretty all of the time."

"We love you too kiddo."

Don takes me home and then leaves again after he knows I'm settled into bed. It's nice to have someone looking out for me and someone that cares about me. Someone that I love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Emily**

Turns out Sid's theory was correct and it was the wife that did it. She was an evil, conniving little bitch. But my babe caught her and locked her up in a jail cell.

I got my cast off just a few days before Mac came back. The morning Mac came back, it was a good morning. I smile just thinking about it.

"What are you smiling about?" Don asks me over lunch.

"This morning."

"The murder on the Statue of Liberty?" He was so confused and it was too damn adorable.

"No, the little wake up call I got." Don stayed over again last night and that was when we found out that Mac was home. Dispatch was the one who called us about the Statue of Liberty case and we got a helicopter for him after he got off the plane at JFK. Don called him but let me talk to him when I was finished getting dressed.

"Mac! I'm so glad I get to talk to you. Hurry up and get to the Lady Liberty. She misses you. As well as me and the rest of your crime lab," I tell him. He was happy to hear my voice and we hung up a minute later.

But anyhow, the morning was so wonderful. Don woke me up with kisses and it got pretty heated but nothing happened yet. Then we made breakfast and today was supposed to be our day off. We were going to spend it without many clothes on and in my bed but instead after kisses and coffee and breakfast we got a call about the Statue of Liberty.

When we got there, it was a bloody mess. Not like it was a freaking mess and it was gross but it was bloody. There was blood inside the crown, down her face. It was hell. But at least the dead guard got some before she died. And Sid confirmed that it was consenual.

When I saw Mac, I immediately went to him and I hugged him.

"Mac, it's so good to see you. Six weeks is far too long." He wraps his arms around me and agrees with me.

Now it's current time and Don and I are discussing the case over lunch.

"So when you were talking to Lindsay, what did you find out?" Don asks me.

"Lindsay found condom spray."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Condom spray. She found a can that you can spray on a man's you know and it dries and turns into a condom."

"Oh."

"We should invest in that instead of buying real condoms."

"We haven't had sex yet."

"I'm preparing our ways of not getting pregnant." Don laughs a hearty laugh. It's nice to hear.

"Good. Don't need that. You just got done being off work. If you were pregnant, you'd have to take off more work. Like months of work."

"I don't have that much vacation time saved up." I chuckle. "All right, let's get on with this case. What do we need to do?"

"Damion Brock's parole officer needs to be tracked down."

"I'll have his location in under ten minutes." I get to work without missing a beat and I get an home address and a work address. Then we get Damion Brock's home address and work address. "Let's go check out the home address. Tell Stella." He nods and we leave to check out his place.

* * *

"Flack, just got your message," Stella says walking towards Don and I as we stand next to the door of Damion Brock's apartment.

"Well she tracked down Damion Brock's parole officer. This is the address we got for Damion. Super's getting the keys. Brock's P.O. said he spoke to him the day before yesterday, and he was happy and things were going well. Thinking about moving back to Texas when his parole was done. Didn't detect anything out of the ordinary. Sounds like he kept his nose clean, straighten himself out," Don tells Stella as she walks past us and looks down out the window. "Stella," he says trying to get her attention. "Stella!"

"Flack, I've been here before. It was a crime scene. A young woman was murdered. Marie Casimira." She pauses. "It's still unsolved." Another pause. "It's been about ten months."

"Actually it was exactly a year ago Detective Bonasera," Someone says as he walks up. Stella's confused. "Morton Brite. I was your primary suspect for a while there."

"Of course Morton, I..." She starts then stops.

"Anyway, sorry it took me so long to find the keys." He looks at me and knows that I'm new. He looks me over pretty quickly.

"Hey Morton," Don says, dragging his attention off of me and onto him.

"Yeah?"

"When's the last time you saw Damion Brock?"

"I don't know. A week ago, maybe. Quiet guy, very low maintence tenant." He unlocks the room and lets us go in. Don and a few unis are in first and then Stella and I.

"That smell like Amonia?" She asks me.

"And death." Don puts in. "Something definitely happened in this apartment."

"Did any of your tenants complain of arguements or loud voices?" I ask.

"No." A look of realization crossed his face. "Don't tell me this is happening again. Nobody is going to want to live in this building if this is happening again."

"Look Morton, thank you. But we can take it from here, okay?" I say.

"Do you have any suspects?" He asks, turning to Stella. "Do you have any idea who killed Marie? I stay in touch with her family and they ask all the time." I walk further in till his voice is just a noise in the back of my head.

I slide up next to Don. "Hey Stella," I shout, looking a bathtub with homemade equipment of some sort in it.

"This is definitely where he enbalmed Damion Brock's body. What point is this guy trying to make?"

"I have no idea," Don says. The phone outgoing message turns on after a call is made to the apartment. It's Damion.

"I think Brock was enbalmed while he was still alive," Stella says.

"He knows we're here, guys." I say aloud. "He had to of seen the light then called to trigger the answering machine. He knows who we are."

"It's time to find out where he is." While Stella starts investigating, Don makes a call to get a trace on a number, and I put on gloves because I find something and I tell Stella.

"Stell, what is it?"

"Look for yourself." And I do. It's multiple pictures of someone with their mouth taped shut, all bloody, and scared.

* * *

We go back to the precinct after we come up with a dead end with the phone number and we get another phone call about nine one one. I stop listening to his voice and I get up to go to the bathroom. I sigh. This case is a weird one. First it's the Statue of Liberty, my first time actually going up to see it and it's covered in blood. Let's hope the empire state building isn't like that. Then after that the crime is connected to music and then a music hall and one victim after another and a creepy super that was looking at me weird. It's been a stressful first day back. I think I'm going to sit the next ride out unless we are going home, then I'll gladly go with.

"Em, come on, Mac's found something."

"I'm just going to stay here. Once you bring whatever information you have left, I'll get involved then." He nods. "Be safe!" I yell at him. He turns and he nods, very serious because he knows that I truly, truly mean it.

* * *

An hour later, if that, Don comes back with Mac in tow. They have someone handcuffed and Don's pushing him into interrogation. He lets him sit in there for a while and comes back out to see me. He takes his coat off and rolls his sleeves up on his shirt.

"So he's a suspect. Want to interrogate him with me?"

"Of course." I go in there and Don lays down some photos for me. "Do you know who these men are?" I ask.

"No."

"I'm going to ask again, do you know who these two men are?"

"No."

"What about this girl?" I show him a picture of Nova Kent.

"No I don't."

"You're lying. You were at her show tonight. Have you ever been to the Statue of Liberty?"

"Fine, I was at her show. I've never been to the Statue of Liberty! And I didn't kill these guys!"

"Are you sure, sir?"

"I'm telling you for the fifteen hundredth time, I don't know who these guys are, I didn't kill them, and I've never been to the Statue of Liberty. Ever!"

"Neither have I. Till this morning when there was blood running down her face because of you!" I say. "Anthony. Come on. You went to the concert tonight to finish the job. Nakashima, Brock, and Nova can all identify you as the man who killed Marie Casimira. And you just couldn't live knowing that could happen at any moment at any day," I tell him, in his face.

"No," he whispers in my face.

Don takes over. "T-U-1-B. That's a partial license plate. Only you swap the B for a P, the 1 for an L. TULIP3. That's the flower delivery van you were driving the night you killed Marie Casimira. Brock saw it, Nakashima gave a description. Nova saw you, you saw them all. Now I'm going to go out on a limb here and say the jury's probably not gonna buy the twin tulip van defence."

"I didn't kill them." I grab the files and papers and stack them, very irritated.

"You're being charged with four murders. If you're lucky enough to escape the death penalty, that's four life sentences. Coming clean could be the difference between living and dying." I get up.

I hear Don say, "have a think on that." Then he follows me to the door.

"I only saw her. Nova." I turn around, now this is getting interesting. "I wanted to make sure she was keeping her mouth shut. I went there to scare her, not to kill her."

"Why tonight?"

"I got a phone call. Saying she was talking to the police. I want a lawyer." I walk out and Don follows me. The door shuts and I turn to him.

"I need to hit the gym before I go home I can tell you that for sure."

"Let's just have crazy, wild, hot sex tonight. It'll help the both of us." He whispers in my ear.

"As much as I would love to, something might come up in this case tonight. It's too fresh. We need something more conclusive then I'll have sex with you." I whisper back. We walk into the other room where Mac was observing our interrogation.

"What do you think?" Don asks.

"We have any physical evidence that puts him in the Statue of Liberty or Damion Brock's apartment?"

"Nope. We are still collecting trace but, you believe him?"

"I believe a year ago he killed Marie Casimira but the rest doesn't add up." The door opens and in comes Lindsey.

"Mac we just ran Colton's cell records there's an incoming call from the same phone that we found on Lee Nakashima. So unless this guy, Colton, is playing games and calling himself..."

"All right, I think our friend in there is going to stay with his lies, so I'm going to go rattle the public defender on call, you coming?" I ask. Don nods.

"This guy didn't call Nakashima or Brock," Mac says. I turn and my hands are balled up into fists.

"Are you telling me that Don got the wrong guy? That Stella pointed out the wrong guy?" I ask, getting angry. I try to supress it as much as possible. Wow I do need to have some crazy, wild, hot sex tonight.

"Emily, why would Colton coerce his victims into confessing details of a crime that identifies him as the killer then leave that information at the scene for the police to find? It doesn't make sense."

"So vigilantee and I'm gonna take a walk. I need to cool down." I walk out of there, dump the files on my desk and then go outside. I start walking down the road, not caring how I look or how cold I am.

* * *

I walk straight to the crime lab and it takes me a while because I go the long way. But when I'm finished walking, I get a couple cups of coffee, one black and the other a mocha for me and I take the elevator to the 35th floor. I walk to Mac's office and I see he's sitting at his desk.

"Close the doors." I do. "You've been gone for hours, Emily. You don't have your phone on you, or a jacket. You don't even have your gun on you!" He yells at me. "Don is worried out of his mind. He thought you could handle it for a half an hour tops but you've been gone for several hours. It's past midnight! You left the precinct at seven o'clock tonight. Five hours Emily. Five hours."

"Mac, I came to apologize for being so obnoxiously rude tonight," I tell him quietly. "I brought you coffee. I didn't think you'd be so mad at me." I set down both coffees and slide his over to him.

"We checked your apartment and had someone watch out for you at the precinct. We checked security cameras on the streets and then Don went to the gym because he thought you might be there. Guess what Emily, you weren't." He yells at me.

"Mac, I'm sorry okay?" I yell back, getting his attention. I know I'm not the first one to stand up to him but I definitely surprised him. "I'm sorry that I left and I don't have a jacket. I've got my spare, never leave home without it. I've got my badge as well. I'm sorry for leaving and for being gone for five hours, okay?" I start to tear up and I look away, getting that under control.

"Emily," he walks around his desk and looks at me. "I get that you were upset but you should have at least had your phone. You could have called one of us then."

"I'm sorry, Mac." He gathers me into a hug and I rest my head against his chest. "Little things like what that guy was doing tonight just get me sometimes and I need to be alone or beating up a punching bag. You get it. You knew my father. You know that he died and how and that the people who did it, lied for several hours about it then we finally got a confession when they knew that he had kids, and a girlfriend, and just a family that cared. I'm so sorry Mac."

"Sh, Emily. Now that you've explained it, I get it, it's okay, just remember to bring your phone. Now you have to talk to Don. That's going to be a little trickier. He will be glad that you're safe but he'll be pissed that you left for all of the same reasons that I was." He pulls back and holds my tear stained face. "I watched you grow up, Emily. I get it with you."

"I know Mac. He won't. He knows about dad though."

"You told him?"

"My first day here. I just feel so safe with him." I wipe under my eyes.

"He's got that feel to him, doesn't he?" He smiles and I do too. "All right. I'll call him and if he doesn't forgive you soon, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." He gets up and dials his number on his work phone.

"Flack, she's here. She's safe. Come and pick her up with her stuff. You two can have the rest of the night off and don't come in tomorrow till about noon, kay?" He hangs up. "Thanks for the coffee." He grins at me.

I laugh. "It was a peace offering." I sit on his desk and I laugh with him. I wipe at my tear stained face and he hands me a tissue. "Thanks. You're always taking care of me."

"It's my job."

"I know."

"We got the guy. It was Morton Brite." I nod. "Here comes Don," he says.

"He had to of broken a few laws getting here." I say to Mac. He holds up a finger to his lips and I quiet down. When Don walks through the door, I'm immediately in his arms.

"I was so worried," he murmurs into my hair. He kisses my head several times and runs his hand through my hair several times. "All right so I know why you left, but why were you gone so damn long?" I look at Mac and he knows Don is upset with me.

"I took the long way to get here, and I might have circled the block a few times and got some coffee for Mac and I. For Mac and you, want a mocha?"

"No," he denies it flat out. "You don't have your jacket, or your gun, or your phone."

"Why is everyone caring about my jacket all of the sudden? It's not that cold outside."

"Don't argue with me, Em." He called me Em, I'm still on his good graces. "Why didn't you have your phone?"

"I forgot to pick it up. Rather I neglected to pick it up."

"Let's just get you home. I'd rather discuss this in the morning anyway. Noon, right Mac?" He nods.

"Have a good night, Mac." I say as Don and I leave. We get into the empty elevator and he turns to me.

"Are you okay?"

"I am." He lightly presses his lips to mine.

"Next time you decide to run out like that, call us please."

"I don't think a repeat will be happening anytime soon."

"Good. I don't like worrying about you. I want to know that you're safe." I lean into his side and I close my eyes.

"Thanks for picking me up."

"I wasn't going to have you walk outside in just what you're wearing. I care about you, a lot."

"I feel the same way. I get the way you're feeling though. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry Don."

"It's fine. Let's just go home." I nod.

* * *

When we get to my apartment, Don closes my front door and he pushes me against it, kissing my neck. I moan and let him. He moves up to my cheek and over to my mouth. We start devoring each other's mouths as we cling to one another like it's our only way to breath. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to my bedroom. He lays me down on my bed and we continue kissing.

It goes on for a while, not really going any further than stripping off our clothes and some grinding. I've seen his scar before. It's gnarly, but I love every inch of his body.

"Don," I say when I can breath. "Move in with me." He looks up at me.

"What?"

"Move in with me. You're always here anyway and I really care about you and vice versa and I'm falling for you, and hard. Plus, my apartment is bigger."

"Okay, yeah. I can move in with you. It'll save us some money." I smile.

"I'm so happy." I kiss him with all of my love and strength. He reciprocates and tangles his tongue with mine.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So some stuff is going to happen at the end, just thought I should warn y'all. Btw, if you didn't get it they're going to have sex.

**Chapter Six**

**Emily**

Don and I are kissing all the way up to my, soon to be our, apartment. His coat flies off when we get into the door. He pushes me against the wall forcefully and ravages my mouth. I slip his white button up down his shoulders and he unzips my little black dress, letting it fall around my hips. My foot trails up his calf and my knee bends at his ass. I pull him closer to my body and he moves his mouth from mine and down to my neck. He's kissing my neck when I hear something. I've always been alert, but I didn't think I was right before I was going to have sex.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you hear that?" I ask in a breathy whisper. He lifts his head, my hair following him. He looks behind himself while I'm still in his embrace. He looks at me.

"You expecting anyone?"

"Just you in my panties. But obviously if someone's here that's not going to happen." He looks at me and I want to take the incentive to just attack him right now, he looks damn fine, but he moves too quickly, bending and picking my gun up from the holster on my thigh. It's a little pistol but it's department issue and I knew I was going to be going out tonight. Might as well keep myself safe if Don and I get separated.

He sneaks around to the bedroom and I hear him yell, "NYPD. Don't move!" He runs back and grabs his shirt and coat. "This is Detective Flack. I got a 10-13 in pursuit. Suspect was last scene propelling down the wall of..." he rattles off the address as I call 911 for unis.

"Detective Emily Porter, I'm calling to report a break in at my apartment. I need you to hurry up. Suspect is leaving the scene." I say before hanging up on dispatch. I lift up my dress and I zip it back up. I slip my shoes on and I sigh, sitting down on the couch, the one that Don brought over because his is so much comfier than mine. A few minutes later cops are in my doorway and they are here for several hours. Well into the morning hours.

"You okay?" Don asks me when he walks in the door.

"I'm fine, the apartment on the other hand. Well she just got broken into. I think that person better apologize." He chuckles.

"This is high up, you'd think a break in would be pretty tough."

"No prints," Stella says. I sigh and lean my head against Don's chest. "Did you get a description of the car?"

"Yep. It was your average super stealth spy car. Whatever model comes with a blue fire getaway package." I laugh.

"Okay," Stella says chuckling too. "So did either one of you get a look at the thief?"

"Yeah. He was medium build, he had light brown hair, scar on his left cheek."

"That's very specific."

"Guy turned the lights on when he came in."

"He did? What kind of thief sneaks into an apartment in the middle of the night and turns on the lights." Don's phone starts ringing and I reach into his pants and get it for him.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." He answers and walks a few steps away.

"Maybe the thief needed a light. I would have gladly given him one in central booking." Stella chuckles.

"We all would be glad to do that."

Don comes back into the room as we laugh. "Guys, murder. Mac thinks it's our guy. You coming with?" He looks at me. I nod and we go to my room so I can get dressed. "You know, it was a pretty hectic night last night. If you want to stay at my apartment, the lease isn't up yet and I've been good and I've paid up till last months rent."

"I'm all right Don. Just come here and kiss me."

"Gladly." He wraps an arm around my waist and he gives me a proper kiss. "Was that good?"

"Very good detective."

* * *

A half hour later, we meet Mac and Sheldon at the crime scene. Those two turn him over and Don nods.

"Yep. That's the guy I chased last night."

"See anyone else with him?"

"There was one more guy, and I couldn't get close enough to get an ID. The car window did some weird tinting thing."

"Mac, you've got a uh thingy there," I point out. He pulls out the white piece of cardboard indicating a new shirt. "Two weeks, you still didn't get your luggage back from London?"

"Not yet."

"Mac," Sheldon says.

"What have you got?"

"Scalp. Check this out. Looks like it might belong to our vic, Mac." Mac pushes the eyelid up.

"There's a redness in the eyes. Could be some kind of chemical irritation."

"He's got something around his neck." Sheldon unzips the shirt and he's wearing a suit on underneith.

"At least he dressed for the occasion." I chuckle.

"Chief Sinclair," Mac says to Chief Sinclair, bring my attention back to reality.

"Gentlemen, Ms. Porter."

"Sir," Don says. I nod my head in acknoledgement.

"You're all over the news Detective Flack. Detective Porter as well." I look up from observing Mac and Sheldon. "NYPD detective in high speed pursuit after criminal breaks into another NYPD detective's apartment. Yeah, I'm getting calls from City Hall, borough councils..."

"Listen, Chief, I..."

"You know, the NYPD has a strict policy against high speed chases. Or did you forget that?"

"No sir."

"Next time you want to run up a sixty dollar cab fare you do it on your own time. You're lucky no one got hurt. Taylor."

"Chief Sinclair," I say getting his attention. "Is the NYPD paying for this, or are you taking it out of Detective Flack's pay? If so, here's sixty dollars. It was my apartment the man broke into and my partner was just being my partner and looking out for me." He doesn't take it, he just looks at it. "Take it Chief. You know that it's legal." He does then turns to Mac and talks to him off to the side.

"They hit Sinclair's house, and they hit you. Maybe they're targeting cops."

"Only problem with that is that it was my girlfriend's place. If they were targeting cops, why not hit mine then her's?"

"Girlfriend? How long has that been going on?"

"A few months." Don smiles down at me.

"Sheldon, you don't know?" I ask. "We are dating. Sh, Sinclair doesn't need to know. He'll either tell me to break it off or he'll switch me into the crime lab and I don't want to leave Don by himself."

"You know he can take care of himself. You just don't want another girl thinking he's on the market, right?"

"Kind of." I grin at Sheldon and Don wraps his arm around my shoulders giving me a small squeeze.

"Flack, Hawkes, Emily." We walk over. "Looks like skid marks here and here. Overlapping treads. Could be a body dump. Car stops fast, leaves the body, drives away."

"That means someone in this town," I clear my throat. "City," he corrects himself. I nod. "Has a licence to kill."

"But Don, that was very corny. Who knew you were so corny all of the time."

"I did," Mac says. "Trust me Emily, you won't find anyone cornier." I smile at Mac, a silent thank you.

* * *

The next day, Don and I beat Stella to the next burglary. He interviews the witness and she flirts with him. How shallow.

"So, she just ID'd our vic as the burglar. The only problem with that is, he died 24 hours ago. How you doing?"

"Same M.O. as the other burglaries. Jewelry missing, lights on, window open."

"Wait Stell, he didn't take any of my jewelry."

"Em, yeah he did. I saw a gold chain in his hand, it's got a little heart pendant with a cross on the heart."

"That's not mine."

"Then what was he doing in your apartment?" I shrug. "Our vic's partner is still in business."

"Maybe it's a double cross. Maybe the partner kills the vic, and keeps the take home for himself." Stella takes the black light she's holding and runs it over the window. "Traces of SmartWater."

"SmartWater?" Don asks.

"Yep, this loft has a high-end security system. Basically the thief, is spritzed with a luminescent dye, has it's own unique chemical code. Lasts about seven days and you can't wash it off."

"So somewhere in this town," I clear my throat once again. "city, we've got a glowing thief who may be our killer."

"Exactly."

* * *

Don and I go back to the precinct and do some paper work but I get up and go to the crime lab so I can talk to Mac and Don is going with me to tell him some stuff about the vic. When we get to the crime lab we detour and look around for Mac and when we can't find him we head toward the elevator. Our moods turn up when we hear him giving someone directions.

Danny walks past us and says, "oh how's that new girlfriend of yours?"

"Keep walking Messer," Don says.

"No, seriously, where'd you meet her?"

"You've never been to my apartment with Don or Lindsay have you?" Danny shakes his head. "You know I'm the girlfriend right?"

"Seattle? You're the girlfriend?"

"No, I thought you were Danny. I guess I'm just as surprised as you are." He smirks at me. "Seriously though, why do you think he let's me call him Don? He doesn't let anyone do it. Guess what, behind closed doors, he let's me call him Donnie."

"Really?" Danny says interested. "Got any more dirty little secrets?"

"For me to know and for you to, well, not. Have a good day Danny." I turn and walk to Mac and Don.

"Parents reported him missing this morning," Don finishes. Good, he took the inititive. "No idea their son had a dual career as a secret agent and a thief."

"I'll follow up, thanks." Mac looks around everywhere and at his phone and around some more.

"Mac," I start. "Are you all right?"

"You got a second?"

"Of course." Don and I walk with Mac into his office. I close the door and stand in the middle with my arms crossed, concerned.

"I've been recieving some strange calls. When I pick up, there's just silence on the other end. They've all come at 3:33 a.m."

"How long has this been going on?" I ask, my concern showing very much.

"Since I was in London. At first they were made to my hotel room phone. Then I switched hotels, they kept coming."

"Is Peyton getting these calls?" Don asks. I never even thought about her. I was just consumed in my worry for Mac.

"I don't think this has anything to do with Peyton because two weeks ago I got a call here at my office after you and Emily left when she ran off. And this morning, on my cell at the crime scene." There's a pause. I know there's something after that last statement. "This time, he left a message." He presses play on his phone.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, flight four... on final approach to JFK Airport. Please make... belts are fastened... are up..._"

"_I'm sorry, sir,_" Another flight attendant says. "_I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to turn your cell phone off._"

"He's in New York City," I say.

"I tried to trace the number, but didn't get anything. But I was able to identify some of the sounds in the background. The loudest was a jet engine. Based on pitch, a 767. Next, I isolated the flight attendant's voice. Assuming the caller was in a fixed position when the flight attendant spoke to him, I determined that the engine's sound waves were elongating away from the rear of the engine toward the caller. He was sitting behind the engine, toward the back of the pEm. I need you to find that flight, get hold of the passenget manifest. Someone's playing a very real game. And I'm the target."

"Anything Mac. You know that," I say.

"I know Emily. Don't worry about me. Just focus on the case and when you're off work, focus on your relationship. I've got it. Let Don get the flight information."

"I can't help but worry. You're a target. Sure there have been no real threats verbally or physically but I still don't want you hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"You better not. I'll kick your butt. I don't care if your my boss now. I still have full family permission to do so and you know it."

"Yes I do. I won't get hurt, I promise. If anything else happens, I'll let you know."

I nod. "Okay." Mac moves the couple of steps distance to me and kisses my forehead.

"Get out of here, go work on your case."

"Will do." Don and I leave his office. I'm still in a daze and Don leads me into an empty elevator cart and he turns to me. "What?"

"What was that in there? Full family permission?"

"He's my uncle, well close family friend. I kind of grew up with him in my life. He's such a sweet heart and that's one of the reasons why he and I were talking and why I came here when I wandered off. I wanted to make sure he wasn't too mad at me."

"I had no idea. So he knows about your dad?"

"I took it the hardest, and he witnessed it and heard it on the phone for several years around the anniversary of his death."

"How weird. He's always just been my boss, per se. But now I see him in this all new, totally different way. And the way he acted with you around, he really didn't want you to worry about him."

"Worrying is my job these days. I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to him."

"So that's what I saw at the hospital when he came to visit you. I saw concern and worry, not just for an employee but for a niece as well." I nod. "I'm glad you two have each other to look out for."

"We are all a big family here. He's just like the big adult authority figure while you and Danny are the 'brothers' that always get into mischief and Lindsey and I are your trusty sidekicks. Sheldon is the smart one. Adam is the weird one that still likes pokemon, Stella is by Mac's side as his figurative and literal 'partner.' While Sid is the jolley grandfather with all the cool stories that only one or two people are interested in."

"Very detailed," he tells me as I slip into the car for this.

"I had a lot of time to think about this over the summer."

"Too much if you ask me. We should have been making out all summer. I would kiss you, but we need to stay professional."

"Damn. Maybe when we are in private again where no one and nothing can see us, off the clock."

"That works for me."

* * *

We are almost to the precinct when I get a call telling Don and I to head to an auto dealership. We turn the car around and go in the direction that Stella said. We waltz in and it's sleek car after sleek car.

"Maybach 62 S," the man says when he catches me looking at it.

"Nice car," I say.

"Yeah, it's the only V12 with infra-red relecting glass. It's got two rear LCD TV screens, and a retractable electro transparent partition screen," he says opening the door and Don moving in front of me to check it out. He looks impressed. "And if you play today, I'll install Piconet."

"Piconet?"

"Personal entertainment network," another man says, coming out and walking up to me. "Car retails for 350, but for a 50,000 thou annual membership," I zone out on what he's saying and focus in on the man behind him that was helping us. He's biting his nails. Or the hang nails on the side, either way, he's very unprofessional.

"Got an hourly membership?" Don asks showing his shield. Thank God Stella decides to show up at that moment, with her handy dandy black light.

"Just looking for a little evidence." When she's done, she turns to Don and me. "They're clean." Don must acknowlegde her somehow but my attention is focused in these people.

"I told you, the car was stolen."

"Yeah, we heard you. But if that's true Mr. Gano, why didn't you file a police report?"

"Some of my cars have immigration issues."

I'm still focused on the assistant that was trying to sell Don and I a car. "What's all that stuff?" I ask, walking over.

"Uh, it's nickel chromium. We use it to customize different parts."

"You modify all the cars that come through here?"

"Yeah," The other man must have stopped him some how.

"Sure," the other man says. "But all modifications are done aftermarket for our discerning customers who enjoy a little something extra."

"Like James Stanton," Stella butts in. I don't listen anymore, I know Don will catch it all. I let my eyes wander around. My body follows my eyes and I walk to certain parts of the shop just to get a closer look around. I don't see anything out of the ordinary, not even the assistant's eyes following my ass's every move, that wasn't even out of place.

* * *

The three of us leave eventually. Don and I head back to the precinct to do what Mac asked. It took us an hour of serching and trial and error but we got the correct manifest and we narrowed it down to a section of seats. We just need Mac to fill in the blanks because there are a lot of blanks.

"Mac," Don says when we get to the crime lab. "Did some checking over at JFK. Passenget manifest is in the works, but there was one 767 that landed at 6:00 a.m. but the thing is, it didn't land yesterday. It landed two weeks ago and after that it was pulled into service rotation. Flight 401. London to JFK."

"He was on the same plane I was on. That flight was packed. Couples, kids, families. I didn't even think to pay attention."

"Listen, let us have Intel do a threat assessment. Get you some protection," I say.

"That's not necessary."

"Come on, Em is freaking out over here about you. What if this guy's trying to kill you?"

"Way to freak her out even more Don."

"She thought of it before I did."

"No. He's not going to hurt me, yet."

"Yet being the operative word, Mac. Protection. Now."

He ignores my statements. "The calls, the way he's taunting me, they're methodical, deliberate actions. He has a plan. Get me that passenger manifest. I need a name."

"Okay," Don agrees.

"Mac, you're so damn stubborn. Get some protecton or I'll call some unis and I'll get them to sit on you 24/7 until this goes away. Or I'll make it go away myself. Let me know if anything else arises and I'll do the same for you. Be safe Mac." I turn quickly and walk away.

"You okay?" Don asks me in the elevator, full of people.

"Yeah. He's stubborn. I knew this was going to happen."

"I think you're the only one who actually knows Mac other than maybe Stella."

"You know that situation. He was there for the family. Didn't take me in when everything happened because he was already living over here working as a CSI. So my sister took me in and my brothers were living with her at the time. It was a good bonding experience for the four of us but I wish that I could have stayed with my dad just that much longer," I say holding up my thumb and index finger showing an inch between them. He nods and places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes once as an act of comfort.

* * *

A couple hours later, Lindsay calls us with information about the blue flame that Don saw. Gilmore 171, Ethanol, Methanol, and Caramel number five. We have some unis bring in Mr. Rodrigue so Don and I can talk to him about it.

"Okay, Mr. Rodrigue, tell us, who's your favorite Bond villian?" I ask sitting on the table facing him. "Dr. No? Goldfinger? Blofeld? I can go on, I own all of them."

"I don't go to the movies. I prefer live theater."

"That makes sense," Don says. "With the act you've been doing around town, stealing people's jewelry, personal information. Not to mention you and your partner interupted a very important meeting between partners. See you broke into my partner's apartment. She's not too thrilled about it. Guess who my partner is. The woman sitting on the table."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," I say. "I'm right here. I was the first one to speak," I throw in there just to add some sarcasm to the mix. "Now it seems every time you throw a party, somebody on your guest list gets robbed. Now place your hands in front of you." I hold the black light that Stella so kindly gave to me for questioning since she couldn't be here all the time.

"I had nothing to do with those robberies."

"You drove away from that, my, apartment, you left a trail of Gilmore 171 behind. Now I don't know why I was on the list of people to rob. I wasn't invited to any of those parties."

"We got the delivery log from the party. You signed for six cases that never showed." Don puts the delivery log infront of him.

"That alcohol was stolen." Don laughs. Very fake, I know it.

"Where were you at 2:00 a.m. after the butterfly party."

"Cleaning up."

"Not according to your own company's security report. So, what happened? You let Stanton establish his alibi, followed him after the party, then killed him."

"I wasn't at the party. Okay, I was with a tabloid reporter. I'm a spy. There I said it, all right. Not proud of it but I spy on my own parties. You can call them if you want, I'll give you the number."

"Now you can clear yourself right now of one robbery, or you can wait and we'll get a subpoena for a strip search," I tell him. He rolls his eyes and puts his hands in front of him. "Good choice." I run the now lit black light over his hands and there's nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"He's clean, no trace of SmartWater."

"Means he's not our guy." Don sits on the table and I pick up a marker for the whiteboard behind me.

"Maybe it's just his parties. Now we know that James Stanton was a guest at the butterfly party because Maude spotted him arriving at 9:00 p.m." I say as I draw a timeline on the board. "We also know that our apartment was robbed by James at midnight."

"And that James and Gano got into a fight at 1:30. Which means James robbed our spot, and then went back to the butterfly shindig."

"So, we know that the gang used the parties to establish their alibi. Now when you and Stella first interviewed Rodrigue at the conservatory, he said that he was planning the mayor's benefit, right?" Don nods. "That's tonight."

"And Stanton's partner will probably be there."

"You got a tux that I've never seen before?" He nods. "Kay, I'll meet you there babe. I'm off the clock."

* * *

I go home and I get my best black dress out. It's a floor length halter that shows off my breasts fantastically. I get out black heels too and I think this outfit and the way I want to style my hair is going to be a success.

I stand outside waiting for Don with a camera that Stella lended me so I can take photos and determine which people have the SmartWater on them. When he gets here, I can see in his eyes that he likes my choice of outfit, makeup, and hair. My hair is pulled back into a bundle of curls that flow down my back. He walks up to me and smiles.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you. I do like the tux." I fix his somewhat crooked bowtie and he sets his hand on the small of my back. We go in.

"Flack. Don Flack," Don says.

"There you are, sir." We walk in and look around. There's a lot going on. I never was one to go to a party in high school or college but I did anyway and I always left early, but I enjoyed myself. When my eye catches the lights flickering, I turn to Don.

"The lights, Don."

"Stanton's partner is here."

"Cell phones, PDAs, they're being downloaded right now." We separate to start talking to some of the guests since it's the majors benefit and I've met the mayor once of twice. "Press photo sir," I take a picture of him and his date. "Very nice sir." No SmartWater. I take photos of several other guests and I haven't found a single one with SmartWater on them.

"Anything?" I hear in my ear.

"No nothing. Not a drop of it." I take another shot of someone as Maude walks by. "Don, it's Maude, she's heading toward the roulette table." I walk toward her. "Maude?" I say. She turns quickly. "Nice jacket. Is it hotwired?" I pause for a small moment. "So, who's the designer?" She runs away and I follow. "Maude?" I rush toward her and Don starts to chase after her too.

"NYPD. Freeze," he says. I turn the other way and go to the escalade that I drove here that Mac provided me with. I rush out and I see Don.

"Don!" I yell. He gets in real fast and I speed off after Maude who is in the super cool spy car.

He takes his walkie-talkie and starts to talk into it as I turn the lights and sirens on. "This is Detective Flack, I got a 10-13 in pursuit of a murder suspect. Suspect's headed west on Park Row." He pauses and I turn the corner pretty sharply. "Employ divertive tactics." We are gaining ground on her because she has to keep backing up and she finally just goes straight. "Suspect's heading towards City Hall. Employ HLS security in five, four, three, two, one. Now!" She smashes head on into the wall and we park the escalade and get out. She exits as well and she's not injured at all except for a broken nose. "You're under arrest. Gimmie your hands," Don says, as he cuffs her.

"You'd never make it as a Bond Girl driving like that," I tell her. We take her in for questioning and Danny and Lindsay are excited because they get the car and have to work overtime. They've wanted the car ever since Don saw it outside of our apartment.

"I didn't kill James," she says.

"You were the brains behind the robberies, weren't you?" Don says. I watch from the other room so he's in on this alone. I'm cold and I have his jacket on over my shoulders. That wouldn't look good in interrogation so I'm in the other room, confident that Don has it handled. I have one of the crime labs iPads and I look at the information on the case.

"You don't have anything on me."

"Actually we do. You took a shower in a chemical that proves you were at the last robbery. Come on Maude. You dumped his body and took the car. Now how does this work? You get your partner to fund all your fancy gadgets then you knock him off before the big take home?"

"No."

I hear Mac walk in behind me. "Maude's involvement with the second robbery and the fact that she was driving the car links her to Stanton," I tell him.

"Still don't have anything that directly connects her to his murder." I hand the iPad over to Mac. "The air bag didn't deploy when the car crashed."

"James Stanton's COD was crush asphyxiation."

"Maybe Maude customized the air bag."

"Danny found brake fluid on the street after Maude robbed the loft. In order for that much brake fluid to leak from the car, you'd have to tamper with the brake caliper."

"The whodywhatsit?"

"You should have paid attention when your dad tried teaching you about this stuff. It holds the brake fluid in."

"Oh," I chuckle. "Okay. So she wouldn't sabotage the same car she's driving. So if she didn't do it, who did?"

Mac contemplates it. "A 'Q' wannabe. Always behind the scenes, never got to use his own inventions."

"There's a third gang member who wanted both Stanton and Maude killed."

"We need the science to prove it." He hands the iPad back to me.

"And I think I know who it is."

We have unis bring in the kid from the car dealership in the morning. Stella and I were thinking on the same brain wave and we told each other and we knew it from the get go that something was off about him.

"You know, Capsicum is used to stop nail biting," she tells me.

"Really? I didn't know that. This is why I wouldn't be good as a CSI."

"Who wants you to be a CSI?"

"Mac, and everyone else if it gets out that Don and I are together. I should probably transfer then tell everyone."

"I would love it if you transfered because you're a great person and you know a lot but if you don't want to, then don't. You always have a choice, Emily."

"Thank you, Stella." I sigh. "I want to transfer so I can get to know you guys in the lab better because from what I've seen you all are so wonderful, but I don't want Don getting another partner that is a girl. A male, sure go for it. A female, that girl better watch out."

"I get it. You keep saying our apartment though, did you and Flack move in together?"

"We are in the process. You saw his couch over there a couple of days ago, right?" She nods. "My bed is bigger so we are giving his bed to his younger sister, Sam, same with my couch and he's bringing the rest of his things over on our days off. It's hard to find the time because so many people like to murder and lie out there that we can't seem to find a day off."

"Ask for one off."

"With our boss? The one that isn't Mac? Right. Like he'd give the both of us the day off at the same time. One of us needs to be working unless it's already scheduled ahead of time by him and we have a day off together. It's rare, let me tell you. Haven't you noticed that when I have a day off and Don is working I'm usually with you or Lindsay?"

"I have noticed that. I'm glad that the three of us are friends. It makes things so much easier."

"The three of us should go out, unless she has her hands full with Danny."

"We all have our hands full with Danny." I laugh at her joke and I go into the room to observe her.

"Nasty habit. Cayenne pepper isn't working for you? Seems you have a nastier habit."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cayenne pepper you use to stop your nail biting, you left it and your prints all over the brake caliper and the airbag."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"You know what's funny about all of this, Mr. Royd? Is that without you, this gang would have never existed. But James and Maude didn't get jacket you designed was awesome, but what you did to that car was genius. Auto-tint windows, memory alloy? My favorite was how you rigged the exhaust pipes to handle the alcohol." Mr. Royd is slightly smirking. "How'd you keep them from corroding?"

"I uh, I lined the pipes with a nickel chromium alloy." Busted. "That's pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, the night of the butterfly party, after Maude gives James his instructions, he picks you up. You were the lookout. The guy I saw in the car after my partner's place was robbed. That was you."

"I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh sure you do Mr. Royd. You were with James when he drove back to the party to reestablish his alibi. So you decided you didn't need either one of them. And when James finally drove you home that night, you put your plan into action. You rigged the airbag to kill James. And then you dumped his body on Bond street. Then, you sabotaged the brakes to kill Maude," Stella says. He looks scared.

"They just used me. What was I supposed to do? Just let them have all the fun? Just once, I wanted to wear the suit. Get the girl. They were never going to let that happen." Confession done. Don is going to get the girl tonight. I'm proud.

* * *

When we get back to my place tonight Don and I are right back where we started with the case we just closed. He's in his white wife-beater and I'm half naked while he's kissing my neck.

"Donnie, lets go to the bedroom."

"Gladly." He picks me up and I cross my ankles at his ass. He drops me on to my bed and I scoot up to the pillows. He crawls up after me. Don is on top of me, pinning me to the bed, kissing me, and I love it.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his hips. I pull his hips down toward me and I smile. Our clothes don't come off for a few more minutes and when they do, Don is nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He's quiet. "I want you to feel comfortable, if you don't we don't have to do anything. I don't want you to feel forced to tell me anything." He nods and proceeds to tell me anyway.

"Last year, Mac and I were caught in a bomb. I almost died but Mac saved me by tying his shoelace around a large vein that was exposed. I was in the hospital and in physical therapy for months. It wasn't pretty." I let him explain what it was like and how he was affected by it patiently.

"And now there's a scar there. I remember Mac telling me about that. So that's where I heard your name. Don, your scars make you, you. You have imperfections and faults and I'll still care about you and stick with you." He smiles.

"Thank you."

"You're special to me, I would never judge you." He cups my jaw and presses his lips to mine.

We become excited to start this experience that we haven't done yet. It's been months since I've had sex and I'm just dying to get him inside of me. I trail my kisses down his collarbone and down his chest. I get to the left side of his body and I see his scar. It's large and I kiss it's outline then the center.

Don pulls me back up to his face and in his eyes is consistent adoration. My heart speeds up and my breathing becomes shallow. I'm loving the look he's giving me.

He turns us so he's on top again. Don lines himself up and pushes into me slowly, letting my body get used to him. When he's completely in, to the point where my little buddle of nerves is touching right above his manhood, I sigh and flex my hips and squeeze around him. He groans and his head falls to my neck. He buries his face in my neck and uses his hips to pull out then push back in quickly.

Sweat was building on his forehead and in the indents of his collarbone. I watched up sink into me everytime he thrust into me. The sight was all the more intensifying.

Everything was splendid when we both came. I knew he felt the cum roll out of me. It just made him all the more ready to go again. He and I built up a rhythm of thrust after thrust, touch after touch, kiss after kiss. It was definietly one of those hot, sweat-filled, sex nights and I loved every single second of it and him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Review people, please! I want to get feed back on how I am doing.

**Chapter Seven**

**Emily**

I wake up to kisses and fingers and warmth between my legs. I pant and I ball my hands up into fists, taking the sheets with me. I move my hips and grind against his fingers and mouth. I finally let my orgasm take over and I cry out in pleasure.

"Oh my God," I pant out. "Greatest way to wake up, ever."

"Oh I bet." Don crawls and kisses his way up my body. "I really love your tattoos." He tells me. I've got a tribute to my dad and some extra ones for fun. I've got a small Space Needle on my hip.

His lips connect with mine and we tumble in the sheets one more time before we actually get up and we take a shower, and have more sex. It's a great morning so far.

* * *

When we get to the precinct, we walk in together eating a muffin and drinking coffee. It looks like as partners we bumped into each other and got a muffin while we got our own coffees. Instead of getting breakfast somewhere or eating at home because we are running late type thing. Nothing of the sort. It's a large blueberry muffin, our favorite, and he's holding it while I pick off little bits of it. We sit our desks and finish the muffin together. Him more than I because Mac walks in and pulls me away from Don who is in the middle of making a phone call.

"How's my favorite person right now?"

"You're in a good mood."

"Well somethings happened last night and I woke up with a smile on my face."

"That almost never happens." He points out. I nod. "Well, I apologize in advance. I have to wreck your good mood."

"What's up Mac?"

"I got a suitcase last night in my office. Except it wasn't mine. They never found my suitcase. It was someone else's."

"The 3:33 caller." He looks at me. "What? Don came up with it, not me." He grins.

"Anyway. I opened it and there was a shirt with lots of blood."

"Did you test the blood?"

"No. I was wondering if..." He never finished his sentence before someone clad in only their underwear, comes barrelling in through the doors of the precinct. We immediately grab our guns and aim.

"I killed him!" he says. I stalk forward but Mac grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Get back! Get back!" Mac yells to everyone. The man falls to the ground and starts to seizure.

"I've killed him."

"Killed who?"

"Kevin. Kevin Murrary. Chelsea dorms. 9:45. Do you hear me?"

"It's 10:15," Don says.

"Was that this morning?" Mac asks. He shakes his head. "Last night?" The man becomes angry.

"No," he grabs Mac's jacket and pulls him to himself and whispers in his ear, then drops dead. I holster my weapon and sigh.

"Mac, you good?" I ask. He nods. "Don, get some uniforms and check out Kevin Murrary. See if he's at his apartment and drag him down here. I'm gonna stay with Mac." He nods and gets a small team to leave. "Be safe," I tell him.

"You too." I get called about fifteen minutes later to work on a case in Kraus Deli. I start asking around about what happened.

"It was a typical nighttime crowd. Dumb kids, blue-hairs, and blowhards. Then things started to get really weird. She started to you know. Personally, I've given much better performances. She was clearly fakin' it."

I talk to another person and they say the same thing with a slight comment like, "take it from a man who knows, sweetheart, that show was all real" and "that was the most disgusting young woman I have ever seen come in" and "she came in here for a cup of coffee, then some guy joins her, I bring back the pickles and the next thing you know."

"Tell me more about the guy." I say to the young man I'm talking to.

"Some jock, probably around her age. Wearin' a Chelsea shirt and had a T-Rex tattoo on his arm. Can I get your phone number?"

"Why? You in trouble?" I am immediately concerned.

"No, but I'd like to be." I roll my eyes and walk past him.

"So did you give him your number?" Danny asks picking up evidence.

"The bottom line is, the busboy and every other witness that I spoke to said the two of them never made any physical contact. And a few folks told me that she seemed upset before the fireworks started."

"Anything else about the guy?" Stella asks.

"Whoever he was, he didn't stick around to cuddle."

"Maybe this time Harry killed Sally."

* * *

A couple hours later I head to the crime lab looking for Stella and when I find her, she's opening something.

"Whatcha got there?" I ask.

"A parachute."

"Excuse me? A parachute? I don't think that has anything to do with the case."

"It doesn't. A guy sent me this." She hands me the card and it's a skydiving tourist thing to do here and I turn it over and it says, '_Could you fall for a guy like me? Drew._'

"Cheesiest pick up line ever." I put it down. She starts to pull it out.

"There's safer ways to beat the traffic," Mac says behind me.

"Oh traffic I can handle. Men are another story."

"What is it?"

"Gift certificate for a skydiving lesson. Met this guy at an antique store and then bumped into him again at a coffee stand and suddenly he wants to hold hands at 10,000 feet. So he sent me a parachute."

"Original... and daring."

"And cheesy. On the back, Mac, it says 'could you fall for a guy like me?' I mean who is that cheesy?"

"Don," they both say.

I blush. "Not fair guys. We are bagging on Stella's new guy, not mine." They smile.

"Besides it's a bit too aggressive for me." Mac smiles. "What?"

"You were smiling when you opened the box."

"Mac, my last boyfriend tried to kill me and I shot him." I didn't know that. She gives him a face that says, so take that back, I was not smiling. Mac looks down and smiles still.

"Well maybe this guy is a little different. Why don't you just run him through NYSPIN?"

"Actually I already did. There are three Drew Bedfords in the city. One is 96 and lives in a rest home. The other is in juvie for painting boobs on a billboard." I laugh. "and my original and daring, oh and cheesy, is, uh, squeaky-clean."

"You and I are alike in a lot of ways. We both do everything we can to avoid this sort of thing. But sometimes you just got to take the plunge."

"So you're telling me to fall for all this?"

"Stella, Peyton pursude me. I never thought I'd enjoy another relationship either. Forget about all the risks of romance and... enjoy the rewards. Emily is the same way." Mac rubs my shoulder then walks away.

"It's true Stell. I am. But this one with Don. It just feels good and right and while it's frightening I know that if I don't do anything then I could miss out on the best relationship I've ever had. That's how I go into some relationships that feel good. I'm still cautious but I've learned that if I trust them with my life, I should trust them with my heart."

"Mm-mmm." She shakes her head. I laugh and tell her what I need to tell her. "Wanna come with me down to autopsy in a half hour? Get dinner before hand?"

"Sure."

"Let's invite Lindsay as well. It'll be a girl's dinner." The three of us go to a fast food restaurant for dinner because two of us have to be in autopsy soon. We talk about life and Stella's new present from her new man. It's fun. Danny and Lindsay are good and same with me and Don.

* * *

When we get to the morgue, I smile. Sid is down here and I haven't seen him in a long while.

"Sid?" I ask. "We keeping you up?"

"No, my brain just needs a little oxygen."

"Looks like it needs more than that," Danny says. Sid chuckles.

"Found a few interesting marks on your unknown coed." He pulls up the blanket and turns on a black light. "See that there?"

"Sad face?" Stella says.

"One of twenty-seven. Drawn with a permanent marker then washed away save for the residual pigmentation."

"Maybe some sort of compulsive behavior?" Danny asks.

"Uh, I don't know. Take a look." We lift up her body and he shines the light on her back as well. "Now, see that?" There's more on her back.

"There's no way she could have done all this to herself." Stella says.

"Unless she was capable of drawing on her own buttocks."

"I knew a kid back in the Bronx who could blow out a candle..." Danny starts and Stell interupts.

"What about stomach content?"

"Black coffee and pickles, part of your nutritious breakfast."

"So far we're not hearing COD."

"I see you're not much for foreplay. Very well. In this case, the cause of death was aortic aneurysm due to extreme sexual excitement. The victim's pupils would have dialated. Her breathing accelerated. And with elevated natural levels of endorphins and oxytocin her increased heart rate triggered vasocongestion and pudendal reflex."

"Death by orgasm?" I say.

"Yes and no. Tox found something else in her blood that shouldn't have been there. Methylenedioxyphenylacetone. It's an analog to Ecstasy and methamphetamine but I haven't seen anything like it in any of our databases."

"Some kind of designer drug." Danny says.

"That's what I thought at first, but this was pure. Not what you'd expect from a homemade cocktail. And it was administored at a very high dosage which would have easily led to acute neuromuscular myotonia."

"How in the world did this poor girl get her hands on a drug that turns pleasure into pain?" I pull out my phone and I scroll to Don's contact information.

'_My vic's COD: Death by orgasm. Who knew that that was a thing. Can I get that?_'

Don responds back with, '_Mine thinks he's from the future. A time traveler._'

'_Lucky!_'

'_This guy is a wackadoodle. If I could go back in time though, I would probably go back to my folks' place in Queens for one of my ma's Corned Beef Wednesdays. I would endure every one of my brother's insults at the table for one more taste of that paradise._'

'_Corned Beef = best meat ever. It's SO good. I thought you only had a sister. Find out something new every day._'

'_I've got a brother and a sister, just like you._'

'_We have something else in common! Ha ha, so what do you want to do when you get off work? I'm leaving the crime lab about to head home for the night._'

'_Lets go back to my place and try to pack a little more then get distracted with... more important things. (;_'

'_Sounds like a plan(;_'

And that's just what Don and I did. We packed a few things, loaded some clothes into the back of his car and we had more sex, which I'm surprised about because we are both tired from our long day at work. But we still made time and an effort to do the thing we have taken a liking to the most.

* * *

In the morning, it's seven o'clock and I'm laying on my back in Don's bed while his arm is under my pillow and his other arm over my waist and his head is on my pillow, his face right next to mine. Today was supposed to be a day off for me but I scored a case yesterday. I sigh and start playing with Don's fingers, moving them up and down, looking at how big his hands are, memorizing every line, indent, and scar, while he's still sleeping. At least, I thought he was.

He kisses my cheek and I grin. He moves his hand out of my grasp and places it on my waist and he pulls me closer, dipping his head and pressing kisses to my neck.

"You're so sweet to me," I say.

"You're the kind of person that needs some sort of reciprocated feeling from someone other than a member of your family and I am signing up to be just that." I turn my head and he looks at me. I recognize the look in his eyes and it's the same one that Lindsey and I were talking about a few weeks ago.

"Donnie." I rest my hand on his cheek and pull him into a kiss. "You're the absolute best." He groans.

"I wish we didn't have to go to work today."

"Me too. I wish we were back in school because then we could just skip school and no one would care."

"Did you skip school?"

"Actually I hated skipping school. I did, but I was miserable. Did you?"

"And face the wrath of my ma? No, never." I chuckle. "Have you ever skipped work?"

"Never. I couldn't do that. I may have been a truent in school but work pays the bills. I never sleep in my apartments, I don't know why I even have one. I never have a day off anymore."

"I feel the same. I've never skipped out on work or called in sick but I've been sent home. So there is one reason to have a place."

"Parents. I would have lived with my dad if he was alive and I was a cop. Hell if I was what I wanted to do, I'd live with my dad because he couldn't bother to learn how to take care of the house. Great cook, terrible at clean up. I'm sure if he wasn't a cop, he would have done better."

"Aren't all cops the same way? They come home, take a shower, dig through the small pile of clean clothes to get dressed, then eat and head to work again. Maybe sleep for a few hours if your lucky in between shifts. We are messy people when it comes to our homes."

"I can agree with that." I sigh and reach for my phone on the nightstand. "When do we have to be in?"

"I don't know about you but I have to be in at nine."

"It's seven fifteen. Plenty of time." I turn us over and I kiss Don.

"You know, we shouldn't take showers together. I'm running late," he says as I tie his tie for him.

"You're fine. You've still got a few seconds to kiss me before you have to leave. I don't come in for another hour and a half." I hold his tie and I pull him toward me. He rests his hands on my hips and his lips are tender against mine.

"Bye. I'll see you in a few hours." I kiss him once more and he leaves his apartment.

* * *

The few hours that I have to get ready for work are slow but I'm glad because I can lounge and I can get a coffee and some lunch for Don and I to share. I get us sub sandwiches and head into work. Don is sitting at his desk talking to Danny when I walk in and when he looks up he smiles at me.

"I got sandwiches," I say holding up the bag.

"Thanks Seattle," Danny says reaching out.

"Very funny Messer. Just because you're hungry doesn't mean you can take Don's lunch."

"Flack's lunch? I was reaching for yours." I glare at him and he laughs. We've become closer since the whole hostage thing. It's nice to have a friend in Danny. "So anyhow, I just came here to say what I needed to say. I'll be at the lab if anyone needs me." He leaves and I hand Don his sandwich.

"Thank you Em," Don says. "So what did you do in your few hours off?"

"Went home, curled my hair as you can tell, got some breakfast, actually had time to get a cup of coffee and get lunch. Very eventful."

"I like it curled."

"Thank you. It's gonna stay straight for the most part because I just don't have the extra forty five minutes in the morning or night to do it. So straight it is because it takes less than ten minutes."

"I like your hair straight as well." I grin and take a bite of my sandwich. "So my vic, the crazy one, his assistant just turned up dead after I came into work today. Oh and Stella came by and asked that you get her a court order of all the patient files for your case soon."

"Kay. I'm on it." In a couple of hours I bust that thing out and call Stella. "Court order is finished."

"Good. Danny and I will run by and get it." She comes and we check it over while Don is doing something related to his case. It's weird working different cases. "Hey, can you guys go check out Brent Vandeman? He works in the archeological department and Danny said something about a Mastodon. I need to go back up to the lab and then talk to some more students once I finish up there." I nod.

* * *

Danny and I leave in my car to talk to a couple students and find someone who knows what went on with this girl and her death by orgasm ordeal.

"So how are you and Flack?"

"Don and I are just fine."

"Heard he's movin' in."

"From who?" I ask Danny.

"Stella. She won't tell me much else. Says I have to get it from you and or Flack."

"Let's go out to dinner sometime," I say changing the subject. Don is always telling me about Sullivan's that cop bar you guys like. Me, Don, you, and Lindsay. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, lets do that."

"We can catch the rangers game and hopefully the rangers will win, I know how much Don likes them."

"What are you guys going to do for Christmas? It's right around the corner."

"What about Thanksgiving? That's just a month away."

"Halloween is in a week." I'm shocked.

"Is it really the end of October already?"

"What, too caught up in Flack cloud?"

"Pft, no." I try, and fail, to play it off. "We've just been busy working and moving."

"Have you guys done it?"

"None of your business."

"Flack's my best friend, gotta ask."

"Ask him. I won't tell you." I pull up to the building and we get out and walk inside. We see someone dusting off a tusk on a skeleton.

"You like to play dirty, huh, kid?"

"Brent Vandeman?" I show him my badge and he sees it and runs. Danny runs as do I. He tackles Brent and cuffs him.

"They didn't teach you not to run in a museum?"

"The only person in the city currently working on Mastodons."

"Yeah, well, that's when he's not, you know, leaving girls for dead in a deli."

"Look I'm sorry." Thinks he can just apologize his way out of this. Not going to happen kid. "And if I tell you the truth I'm gonna be screwed out of a scholarship and..."

"They'll screw you out of a lot worse than that on a cell block." I tell him. "You better tell us everything you know about that girl."

"Her name is Robin Graham, and I only followed her to the deli cause I didn't want her to be pissed off. But you know... I... then she started just..."

"Yeah, right, right, right, we know, we know. Why don't you stay focused on why she was upset in the first place," Danny suggests, well orders.

"Come on man, we do it every year. It was just a stupid raffle, but, you know, hundred bucks to play and my name got drawn. But I got her all by myself, you know. Then when I made my move, sh-sh-she freaked. So I followed her to the deli. I mean, I tried talking to her, I did, you know, but then, you know, she just started wigging in front of everybody. I don't know, I-I just bailed."

"You know, for a smart kid, you're a real bonehead. Let's go."

* * *

Danny ends up leaving with Stella to talk to the control patients and then arresting a sorority girl for killing our girl. Then Mac makes an arrest the same day. I'm glad because as soon as Don and I are done with our reports, we get to go home and unpack and eat dinner.

"You amost done?" Don asks.

"Just a few more words," I say as I type the rest of it. "And... done! Let's go." Don and I head out of the precinct and toward home. "So I was thinking that we should have dinner with Danny and Lindsey some point soon."

"Sounds like a great idea."

"I was thinking Sullivan's because I know how much you like it and tomorrow the rangers are playing..."

"You'd sit through a Rangers game for me?"

"Yes. I'd get tickets for you, as long as you take Danny unless for some reason I want to learn hockey when I buy them." He smiles. His smile is so bright.

"Let's unpack and call Danny and Lindsay," Don says. I grin and we do exactly that.

* * *

When we finally lay down, we are exhausted but Danny and Lindsay agreed to dinner tomorrow.

"I just want to sleep." I say.

"Me too." I turn and lay my head down in the crook of Don's neck. His arm wraps around my shoulders.

"Let's get undress."

"Hmmm. No. I want to sleep, let's sleep." He turns toward me and keeps me next to him. He's out like a light bulb as soon as his eyes close.

"Good night Donnie."

"You sound like my ma," he murmurs.

"Night babe. That better?"

"Much. Night Em."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Emily**

"Hey Em, we got a 187. Suspect is on the move," Don tells me as he walks past the our desks.

"Uh, okay! On my way." I get up. "And by the way, I'm driving!"

We get into an NYPD squad car and we race to the scene. Don helps me out by handing me a Kevlar vest and I strap it on. We walk into the apartment building and go up to her place and there is blood all over the door of this woman's apartment. I draw my weapon along with Don.

He bangs on the door. "Fern Lazlow! NYPD!" I stand behind Don and he nods and the uniform busts the door down. I've only done that once for real and it was pretty awesome.

Don walks in first and I peak around his broad shoulders and there is a naked woman, probably Fern Lazlow, standing at her bathroom sink. I go up to her because I don't want Don seeing that.

"Is he really dead?" She asks looking at me in the mirror. "It's not a dream?"

"Somebody get her some clothes. Please." I take her hand. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." I recite the rest of the Miranda Rights that I know by heart as we get the clothes. I only cuff one of her hands for now so she can get dressed but once her shirt is on, the other one is slapped on. I walk her out of the building with a uni on my other side.

I see her face in the squad car's window and it looks like she's smiling as I put her in the running car. Don and I look at each other.

"Was it just me or was she smiling when she looked across the street at Stella and Mac while they were working?"

"I didn't see anything."

"Well she's one sick son of a bitch if she was."

"Agreed. Now let's get some information for Mac and Stella." We start walking and when we are out of ear shot, Don says, "so you look pretty good all strapped in like that."

"Oh really? And later will you explain to me why this is so alluring to you detective?"

"But of course." I sneak in a quick grin and then turn back to everyone else and I have the cold, stoic look on my face again. Don and I ask the uniforms about the vic and they tell us a great deal.

"We got a name," I tell Mac and Stella."Your vic is Mitchell Bentley III. Son of everybody's favorite billionaire, Mitchell Bentley Jr. He hit on me once. The third, not junior. They should have stopped at two."

"So this is the guy that was just aquitted of attempted murder and rape in Central Park?"

"One and the same."

"And get this, the vic in that case, Fern Lazlow, an ER nurse over at Queen of Mercy was seen running from this crime scene to her apartment. We got her in custody. When we picked her up, we found traces of blood, which I'm assuming is Bentley's, cause she didn't have a scratch on her," Don tells them as they listen patiently while collecting evidence.

"Looks like a good clean case of revenge."

"She certainly made her point," Stella says.

Don and I go back to the precinct to talk to Fern Lazlow, our prime suspect. I sit at my desk for a second as does Don.

"So, you want to interrogate or do you want to stand behind the scenes?" Don asks.

"I'll let you interrogate. I don't particularly want to get mad and slap her because knowing how short my fuse is, I would."

"Kay. Well Mac might be in there with you. He's a sneaky one."

"Trust me, he's the one that taught my dad how to take the tooth from under my pillow and put the money under there. And being a cop's daughter, I've got the right instincts and I never knew it when it happened."

"That's good." I nod. "Okay, let's go interrogate."

"You do good, I'll buy both of our dinners tonight while we are out with Danny and Lindsey."

"You don't have to."

"Then I'll just reward you with something else that I know you'll enjoy." I grin and wink as I walk into the interrogation room and I observe Don in the corner for a while and it's interesting but not much happens till right about the end.

"A coincidence? Bumping into a dead body outside your apartment, who, it turns out, happens to be the same man recently acquitted of raping you?"

"I was coming home from the hospital. I cut through the park."

"You ran right past your door man covered in blood. Didn't think to ask him to call nine-one-one? And you made no attempt to contact the poice on your own." She shrugs.

"I told you, I was upset."

"But not so upset that you couldn't dispose of your bloody clothes or take the time to try to wash away any evidence, come on."

"I just wanted him off of me." That I get but it's not going to hold up in a jury if she's innocent, which I doubt she is. "All right. I didn't care about anything else."

"Not buying a word of it."

"I know how this looks. I have every reason in the world to want to kill him, but as much as I would have loved to..." She chuckles. "... I didn't kill Mitchell Bentley." Don rolls his eyes but sits down. He talks to the suspect some more but doesn't get anything else other than she didn't kill him and she just wanted him off of her.

Mac walks in and Don gets up to come stand next to me. Mac puts some pictures and evidence on the table and starts explaining them.

"Those are your prints. That's from the coat you tried to dispose of. It was found at the crime scene."

"Must of got caught in the fence when I fell." Fell? Who the hell said anything about falling?

"How do you explain your prints on Bentley's neck, Ms. Lazlow?"

"I checked his pulse there." Bull.

"You said you checked his wrist," Don speaks up. Good for him.

"Maybe I checked both." Dumbass. I hate people like this.

"Must have, maybe, I don't know. Prosecutor's going to eat you alive," he tells her as a truth and a tactic to scare her.

"The prosecutor?" Looks like it didn't work. She laughs. "Is this the same incompentent ass that let that piece of garbage walk in the first place? We're running in circles here, gentlemen. That's all I'm telling you until I see my attorney." She quiets down and it's a losing battle from there if we try to get her to talk. Then the laywer won't let her talk if we try again. Wonderful. A uni comes in and takes her out of the room.

"She certainly has all the answers," Don mutters.

"When you've taken the time to plan a murder it's very possible you've already considered all the questions," Mac says as a sort of small lecture. Great, thanks Mac.

* * *

A couple of hours and a coffee trip run later Stella calls and tells Don and I that we need to go to a spanish grill and find some evidence about the case. We do and we show the manager pictures of blonde women and on of them is our suspect.

"They are pretty, but I don't recognize any faces," he tells me handing it back to me. Don digs in his coat for the picture of Mitchell Bentley.

"Does this guy ring a bell?" He walks past Don and I and takes the photo.

"Awh yeah, everybody knows that bum from the news. Hard to believe he'd come back here."

"Was he with anyone?" I ask.

"This smokin' hot brunette in a red dress. She made the reservation under Florence Nightingale. I'm thinking fake name." I resist the urge to roll my eyes at how obvious it was and how stupid he is.

"Real sharp, Larry."

"How'd they pay?" I ask.

"Cash. She picked up the tab. She left a nice tip considering she was so ticked off."

"Ticked off at him?" I ask.

"No, they got along fine, but she lost something like a contact. Never found it, didn't want any help, refused to leave a business card in case it turned up."

"Show me where they sat," Don says. We follow him.

"They sat right there," he tells us pointing at on of the unoccupied tables.

"Thank you," I tell him. We start tipping chairs and looking at the bottoms.

Don tips one over and it's his lucky day. "There's something stuck on the bottom of this chair."

"Yeah?" I put the chair I was looking at back up and I walk over to his side of the table. "Huh. It's pretty beat up." Don makes a makeshift envelope and put the evidence in it. "Hard to tell what it his."

"Well I will leave that up to those scientists."

"I'll get it to them, stat."

"That's medical," Don tells me with a sight grin on his face.

"Still science," I say, flashing him a smile. We take the unknown to the crime lab. We go back to the precinct and get down to business with the nitty gritty.

"So, Bentley raped her and two other people?" I ask.

"Yeah and she just so happens to run into him outside of her apartment after he's dead, though we think she killed him." I nod.

"She said she fell but I don't think she did because I didn't see any scratches on her when we picked her up. She was stark naked and the only blood she had on her was Bentley's. Stella tested it and all that jazz." Don smirks briefly. "What?"

"You always have these weird little phrases that you always say."

"I think it's a me thing. My dad used to say stuff like that and I would catch on because, well, I grew up with him and I still use them. It's something that keeps me close with him still. That and having his house in my name now."

"You own a house?"

"I guess I do. It never really came as a big shock that I would get the house and all of his posessions when he died. All of it is in a big storage locker and I rent the house out. I have one of my siblings check on it still."

"Whatever happened to your mom?" Don asks. I am immediately quiet. I look everywhere but at him. I do rest my chin on my hand and look away. He places his hand next to my outstretched one and touches it. "Hey, I'm sorry for asking. I didn't know this was a tough subject. If you want to talk Em." He just leaves it at that because Mac walks in.

"What's wrong?" he asks almost immediately. We both know Don or I will crack but not right now.

"What's up?" Don asks.

"Evidence, we are taking a drive then you're off. Emily, you're off now."

"Thank God," I say. I get up and I walk away with my jacket and my phone. My mother has always been a touchy subject. She didn't die but it was more than the typical divorce. My life has always been shaky with her. But it's really not something I want to think about.

* * *

I head into the bedroom when I get home and I strip off my clothes till I'm just in my bra and underwear. I crawl into bed as I get a call from Danny.

"Hey Danny. What's up? Got a date with some evidence tonight instead?"

"Yeah something like that. I just wanted to reschedule for after the cases are finished."

"Of course. That's perfect. Don and I will just stay in and watch the rangers game. Speaking of which I should probably get the TV on that channel. Anyway, how's the case you're working on?"

"Difficult but processable."

"Good. I'll let you go now. Have a good night."

"You too Seattle."

I lay my head down and I cover myself up. It's dark in the apartment but the lights from the city illuminate the walls and I look at all the pictures. Some of me and my sister, then my brothers, and my dad. On my nightstand there's a single photo of my dad on it when he was a teenager and it's one of my favorite pictures. I've got one of him and I when I was a teenager, a couple years before he died, and one of those photobooth pictures of me as a toddler with my dad. I wasn't smiling but I didn't know how the machine worked and I was confused. I still laugh every time I see it.

* * *

About an hour later, I'm listening to the Rangers game on TV as I'm making a pizza casserole. It's noodles and cheese and pepperoni and olives. From what I've heard, Don isn't allergic to any food items. He is allergic to cats. I remember him telling me that when I asked.

I hear a key in a lock soon and I smile. As soon as Don walks through the door, my arms are around his waist and my face in his chest. His arms wrap around me and I sigh, content.

"Hi," I say into his jacket.

"Hey." He bends and kisses the top of my head. "What smells so good?"

"Dinner." I look at him and he's confused. "Danny and I both thought it would be good to postpone dinner till we are finished with both of our cases."

"Ah. Gotcha." I stand on my tiptoes and kiss the air as a way of saying 'kiss me'. He bends and presses his lips to mine.

"Thank you." I step back and I wander back into the kitchen. I can feel Don's eyes linger on my body. I'm wearing shorts and one of his long sleeve shirts tucked into the waist band of my shorts. I'm at the counter taking the top off a bottle of beer for Don when his arms wrap around my waist and I feel his hips against my bottom along with his arousal. I hand him his beer.

"You restarted the game, got me a beer, made dinner, and dressed like this? How did I get so lucky?"

"No clue babe. I think it was the smile that finally got me. But maybe it was the baby blue eyes." I turn in his embrace and his arousal presses against my stomach. "Definitely the baby blues," I say as his face gets closer to mine. He smiles and quickly dips and presses his lips to mine. It's not a simple kiss either. Don begs for entrance to my mouth and I happily give it to him. He and I are at it with each other.

Making us stand back away from the counter, he lifts me up on to it and I pull him so he's between my legs and he's definitely lined up to pound me into oblivion. I shift so he can pull my shorts and lacy underwear off. Then I unbutton and unzip his pants and push down his boxers and I pull him out. I love having a tall boyfriend.

He lines his hips up with me and pushes into me slowly at first. After the first couple of pumps he's much faster and he just goes for it. Don kisses and bites at my neck and chest and leaves a hickey on my chest where it isn't visable but it's there and it's going to be sore for a couple of days and I swear if someone touches it, there will be hell to pay.

Don's movements become much more frantic and I moan. "Don," I pant out. "Oh my goodness. Oh, Don. Yeah, that's it. Right Goddamn there." I pant out in his ear. "Holy, damn it, fuck," I yell out. I rest my head on his shoulder as he growls in my ear as he lets his release out. "Oh babe. That was, yep. I could get used to this." I look up and I see him smiling widely. I place my hand on his cheek. "I really love your smile." Wait, love? Where did that come from? He's probably going to notice because it's his job.

"Thank you." He kisses me once again and he grows hard inside of me as soon as I trail my fingers down his sides and I slip my tongue into his mouth. He picks me up and moves us to the couch and starts moving again once I'm on my back and it's a lot faster to come this time since we are both still so sensitive. "I..." he's about to say something when the phone rings. I reach over to the coffee table while he's still inside of me.

"Hello?" I pant out.

"Emily?" That was a wake up call. It's Mac. "What are you doing?"

"Just ran to the phone Mac." Don's eyes widen with mischief. "Didn't know if it was dispatch or not since it was in my room." He doesn't buy it but he doesn't say anything about it.

As soon as he starts talking, Don starts moving his hips and kissing my neck again. "Well you and Don need to keep an eye on the girl he and I talked to tonight tomorrow. Stella and I have her schedule, come by the lab and get it at around six."

"Got it." I pant and surpress a moan.

"And will you have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Of course Mac," I say a bit rudely but I'm trying to get Don to stop.

"What's wrong?" I giggle at the ticklish part of my neck that Don found with his tongue.

"Oh Don's just trying to distract me, nothing going on here. He's teaching me hockey. Now I should probably go. Cell phones aren't aloud in class."

"Have fun with that." I hang up and toss my phone to the table again.

"Donald, not cool."

"But oh so much fun."

"Once more. This time," I push the coffee table away as much as I could and I turn us so we land on the floor. "I'm on top."

* * *

Don and I are following the girl he and Mac were talking to last night, the rich one that went to dinner with Bentley.

"So you have an older brother, an older sister, and a detective for a father? Did your old man dust you for prints when you got home from a date?" This is actually a nice conversation about my dad instead of the old dreary ones we usually have. It was nice to laugh about my dad.

"If it was up to the men in my family I wouldn't have known the boys existed till I was twenty-one."

"I'm sure the boys knew you existed."

I smile and laugh. "Was that a line babe? Did you just bust out your game on me?"

He smiles and looks away. "What?" The tips of his ears are turning red and his cheeks were pink.

"It was, wasn't it? Look at you, you're blushing."

"Game? What game? I have no game. If I did that's probably as good as it gets."

"I think it's pretty good. I must have rocked your world last night for you to be this happy today."

"I think it was this morning actually." I laugh.

"Detectives. Oh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I turn and look at the woman we are following today. She get's into the back of the car and starts yapping her big mouth again. "You two have been trailing me for the last couple of hours. Now, if you are going to follow me, you may as well have a copy of my itinerary. We've got lunch at Stang's in, oh, fifteen minutes. That may be a bit expensive on your boyfriend's salary. The rest of the day is here, Saks, Bloomingdales... I've got a meeting at four in the office, you get the idea. And uhm, I jotted down my cell phone incase you have trouble keeping up. Have a nice day." She gets out and leaves.

"That woman pisses me off," Don says. Wow he must be pissed if he says that. He gets out of the car and into the backseat. I turn.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something to help put her in handcuffs the next time I see her." He picks up a hair and shows it to me.

"Not bad for a guy on a city salary."

"Thank you." I wait for him to get into the front seat and we leave.

* * *

"Mac, I'm here for our lunch." He smiles.

"Good. What do you want? I'm buying."

"You don't have to buy Mac. I can pay for my own food." He grabs his coat and leads me out to the elevator.

"And how many times have I ever let you buy your own food?" I look down.

"Never. Fine, lets do chinese because Don hasn't been in the mood for it and I have been and we haven't eaten it yet."

"Chinese it is. How are you and Don?"

"Really good Mac. We finally just got all of his stuff moved over."

"All by yourselves?"

"Danny helped with exchanging the couches. It was difficult to get everything moved in because we work so much and we do need some down time but we also had over a month to do it. It worked out just fine."

"I'm glad."

"How's life with Peyton?" I ask.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about over lunch. She sent me this." He hands me a letter that tells him that they are done because she can't bring herself to leave London again as we step onto the elevator.

"Mac, I'm sorry. She was good but if neither of you want a long distance then please don't do it. I don't want to see you miserable."

"It was all her. But I understand. Sure it's disappointing but I couldn't leave America just like she couldn't leave England. It's just not something we are willing to do."

"Understandably so. When did you get the letter?"

"A week ago."

"And you're just now telling me? Great, thanks Mac."

"You know I love you. I just couldn't bare to see you so sad. I knew you really liked us together."

"I did. Who knows?"

"You and the lab. I don't think Don knows but he might."

"I'll end up bringing it up at some point." I laugh. We get off the elevator and walk out to the parking garage. "So I have a question. How did you and Peyton tell everyone?"

"Everyone found out individually. It got back to Sinclair and he reprimanded me for not telling him myself but I brushed it off." He looks at me. "Are you thinking about telling more people?"

"Yeah. I just don't know if it would be a good idea to go to the crime lab or just keep it a secret."

"Move to the lab. We could use you."

"But Don doesn't need a new partner. I'm good enough."

"There's your father's jealousy coming out." I chuckle as we park next to the curb near a chinese restaurant. "You've got so much of your father in you. You look just like him."

I smile. "Thanks, Mac. Do you think he would approve of Don?"

"Yes and no."

"No?"

"I don't think your father wanted you dating a cop. I don't think he wanted you to be a cop. He wanted you to follow through with your dream of being a writer but you're a damn good detective."

"Thank you."

"Your father would approve of his personality and attitude."

"Do you approve?"

"I do. Good choice in detectives."

"Thank you Mac. I really needed that reassurance in my life. It's been wild and fun and yet stressful. Now tell me about your time in London."

* * *

"Yeah of course. Will do." I hang up the phone. "Don, that was Stella. She wants us to come up with hospitial records for food poisoning outbreaks on the night that Mitchel Bentley and Joanna Morgan died. He nods and we get on it.

* * *

"There's only one food poisoning outbreak that matches the bacteria you discovered in the vics stomach contents," I say walking into Stella's office. "It came from Kalergios Grill in Midtown. I ran checks on the names that the Health Department sent over. A guy named Steve Kaplan showed up in the ER at St. Vinny's with a severe case of food poisoning, Kaplan just made a big scene at the ER. Demanded perscription pain killers."

"For food poisoning? Must have been more than just a bad stomach," Stella says.

"And get this, Kaplan was aquitted of the 2004 murder of a model."

"Kaplan was Joanna Morgan's target. He's the missing piece. He fits the profile," Hawkes says.

"A man who got away with murder."

"Danny and I will talk to him." We go back to the precinct and some uniforms are bringing him in. "Don, Danny and I are going to talk to someone so we will be over there if you need us."

"Got it. So when are we going out to dinner?"

"Does tomorrow work for you? I think the cases will be done by then," Danny asks.

"Perfect." Uniforms come in with Steve Kaplan. Great.

"Gotta go," I say. Danny and I turn around and we sit Mr. Kaplan down. "We need your signature Mr. Kaplan." He looks absolutely dreadful.

"So, what, you were the one who pulled me out of bed to come down here? Not bad," he tells me looking at my body suggestively.

"We appreciate you coming down under the circumstances." Danny leans over toward Kaplan.

"Well, hey, if this paper here is going to help me with my lawsuit against those bastards who, uh, poisoned me, where do I sign?"

"It's just an affidavit saying that you became ill after dining at Kalergios Grill. Says here on your rap sheet you're right-handed, Steve," Danny points out.

"Having some shoulder trouble?" I ask. He moves to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Danny says, pulling him back down in the seat. I get up.

"Oh what do we have here?" I pull his shirt over and I see a bandaged shoulder. I grab his shoulder and squeeze after he groans. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I let go. "Pain killers aren't prescribed for food poisoning."

"You know something. I like her." He smiles widely.

"Yeah? Yeah, you like her, huh? You like her as much as you liked Joanna Morgan?" His smile disappears as he's looking at me and hears her name. He looks at Danny and he's all business now.

"Whoa, wait a second. She pulled a gun on me, buddy. She tried to kill me. That's self defense."

"How did you know her?" I ask.

"I met her on the internet. She, uh." He looks suggestively at me. "She couldn't get enough of me." He laughs. "And when I, uh, I saw her picture I, you know, I had to have her."

"Pay attention here lover boy, all right? How did you end up at the museum?"

"She said she liked to have sex in dangerous places. I mean, we, uh, made it to the top of the museum steps, and, uh, she started to shake real bad. Then she turns around and get's got a gun in her hand. She hesitates. We struggled, the gun went off. Hey, it's not what I had in mind for the evening, but like I said before- self defense."

"If it was self defense, why did you run away and not call the police?"

"Man, who's gonna believe a guy who just beat a murder rap?"

"You're going to be charged with murder, Mr. Kaplan," I say helping him up from his chair and cuffing him. "It will be up to your attorneys to raise a claim of self defense." He laughs.

"Well, well, well. You guys do your job, and if my lawyer is on the ball, you'll be testifying in my defense."

"I got to tell you, I really hope your lawyer does drop the ball. Hey, do me a favor, get this moron out of my face." Danny says to another cop. He takes him and I'm annoyed. I go to my desk and sit down with my face in my hands.

"What's up, Em?"

"I'm literally going to work in he A/V lab with Adam. I can't stand perps looking at me like I'm walking sex anymore. I've delt with it for almost ten years and I don't want to anymore."

"You've got this Em. One more case then you can switch to the crime lab if you want."

"But I don't want. That was terrible, like that wasn't even a sentence. I mean, I don't want to switch because if I do, you'll get another new partner and we won't work a lot of the same cases anymore and we won't have lunch together and maybe not dinner for a while because we will be working different shifts so that means no breakfast. It wouldn't be good."

"How about you work part time in the lab?"

"I'd rather not. Unless I knew for sure that I would have right around the same schedule I have now. My internal clock knows this one."

"Em, tough it out for a few more cases and if you really want to switch then I'll be sure to get a male partner. If I get a new one."

"Good. Cause you're mine." Don smiles. "Let's finish up here and go home." He nods.

"I need to talk to Fern Lazlow though. Stella will be with me."

"Gotcha. I'll finish up my half now and I'll meet you at home. It's so nice to say that."

"It is. I'll tell it to Mac or Stella and I just smile."

"I know, Mac told me over lunch today."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Super sorry I'm a couple days late! Studying for exams and writing articles takes a lot out of you. Turns out a friend of mine might have a pregnant girlfriend and he doesn't know. I've got to be there to support him but I plan on uploading a couple more throughout the week to make up for being late. Review!

**Chapter Nine**

**Emily**

I sit against the arm of couch and Don is right next to me. My legs are bridged over his thighs while his arm is next to my shoulder and he is playing with my hair.

"I like your hair." He says.

"I like yours too. When it grows out a little bit more, it looks really good. I've always liked long hair on guys but I think I'm liking this short cop look."

"It's working well for me so far."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it got me you didn't it?"

"It was a piece of the wonderful package but it did."

"I'm happy it got me you." I smile. "Today has been good. Finally a day off with you."

"Agreed. We don't get too many of these, let alone one together. One of us is on call though, right?"

"Both of us."

"Great." I groan and let my head fall back. "Let's enjoy the rest of the day as much as we can so we can get something out of this day off together."

"I agree." He closes his eyes and rests his head against the back of the couch.

"You know what sounds even better than this right now?" I ask him.

"Hm?"

"Sleep. A nice, deep sleep."

"Mmmh. That does sound better."

"Let's go take a nap. I move to get up but the couch is already underneath me. "The couch is so comfy."

"But we will get bad necks. Bed. Come one." Don gets up and slides his arms under my knees and back. He lifts me up and I lean against him as he carries me to our bedroom. Don lays me down and then climbs over me and falls onto his side next to me, I turn as Don pulls me closer to himself and I lay with him. "Mmm. You smell good," Don tells me.

"Thank you. I shower every day."

"I'm glad you do."

"Because you can use the excuse to save water and shower with me."

"We don't get very clean in the shower."

I chuckle. "Let's sleep. I could really go for a nap right about now."

* * *

"Flack," Don answers. "Got it. Give me thirty." He hangs up. "Groom murdered at a wedding in Central Park."

"Think the bride did it?" I ask looking over my shoulder. "It's all about the bride on the wedding day, he could have been taking the spotlight."

"All ready drawing conclusions? You've just woken up."

"And?" I lean over and I press my lips to his. He holds me there longer than I was intending for, yet I can't muster up a reason to care. "Let's get dressed."

* * *

"So the Hatfields and the McCoys couldn't keep it together long enough to merge the family fortunes," Don says as he and I walk up the stairs with Mac.

"Who's the vic?"

"The groom. Brett Dohn, 28 years old. Emily thinks that the bride did it. Maybe he was stealing the spotlight. She came up with that theory just from the phrase 'groom murdered at a wedding' and she had just woken up."

"She and her dad did love solving riddles."

"Guy made it big in the stock market. The bride is Emma Blackstone. She's a mess," I say directing the conversation back to the case. No need to talk about my dad right now.

"She give you anything?" Mac asks.

"From what she said between the hysterics, which I translate pretty well, I sadly don't think she knows anything. Don had to call me in just so then I could understand a word she was saying. I thought you guys would be more intuned with the blubbers. Right here," I say directing our path of travel into the crime scene.

"We are plenty intune, we just chose to let female detectives do the deciphering for us," Don tells me.

"What if I'm ever crying and you can't understand a word I'm saying?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I roll my eyes and let a slight smile rest on my lips. "Gives new meaning to cold feet," Don says to Mac.

"No apparent gunshot wound or stab wounds, no signs of petechial hemmorhaging," Hawks says.

"So he wasn't strangled."

"Could be internal injuries from the fight. We won't know until we get him on the table."

"Wasn't in the fight," I tell Hawks. "No one Don or I interviewed has seen the groom since the rehersal dinner last night."

"So how'd the only guy not throwing punches end up dead?"

"Don't know Mac. I'm gonna go talk to some more people, have a good time collecting evidence." I can't believe there weren't any other detectives that could have taken this over with them. Today was supposed to be my day off. I asked for today off. I shouldn't have been called for this. Neither should have Don. Today was his first day off in over a week. Poor guy.

"So George, you said you went out with Brett after the rehearsal dinner?" Don asks when we tell him that we still need to speak with him.

"Yeah, it was his last night of being a free agent so we got wasted, you know, bar hopping."

"You were with him the whole time?"

"Yeah it's kind of fuzzy. At like midnight, I looked up, everyone was gone so I hit the next bar." Don writes it down. "I just can't believe he's never coming back." I feel sympathy for him as we walk away after asking a couple more routine questions.

"So we are putting together a list of wedding guests and employees. See if we can tack down a motive," Don says.

"There's a smudge on the curb consistent with the yellow stain on the botton of Brett Dohn's shoe."

"He stepped on the curb while it was still wet," I point out, which is obvious.

"I'll find out when the curb was painted," Don says.

"Our groom was alive there, but dead in there." Mac says looking straight ahead, behind us and then back behind himself.

"Killed somewhere in between."

"No blood, no drag marks, no murder weapon. How do you kill a guy in a twenty foot space and leave no evidence at all?"

"Mac, you gotta stop with all of these rhetorical questions. I can't answer them till later." Mac chuckles. "All right, Don will find out when the curb was painted and I'll leave with Danny to help with anything."

"Oh? You're leaving Don by himself?"

"He's a big boy. He knows how to take care of himself."

"Unless that means cooking and eating. He orders in all the time."

"Trust me, I saw his apartment enough to know that, but he makes a bomb breakfast. So good."

"At least I have some cooking skills," Don says. "You guys are so insulting."

"You know we are kidding. Now go be a detective and use those skills. I'm going to the crime lab. Text me any info you think will be relevant to the case or otherwise. I'll let Danny know the case-related ones." I wink at Don and he smirks then walks away.

* * *

I sit in Danny's office and I work on his computer while he's down in autopsy. I told him that the curb was painted at six this morning if that made any difference. He thanked me and left.

'_Danny just ditched me._' I text Don. His reply isn't for a half an hour but before that Stella calls me.

"Emily I need you to get to the court house right now. Something is on my truck and I don't know what it is and I'm scared."

"On my way. What is on your truck?" I ask. I make my way to the elevator to go downstairs and run the three blocks it takes to get to the court house.

"A box. I'm not touching it."

"Good. I'll be there in two minutes, maybe less." I see Lindsay on my way and I pull her out of her office and pull her into the elevator as it closes. I mouth Stella and she's curious.

"Stay on the phone with me."

"I will. If you blow up and die, I'll be sure to mention that your last words were, stay on the phone with me." Stella chuckles, anxiety fills it. Lindsy'as eyes widen. "I'm at the bottom of the building I'm going to start running now, I'll be there soon with Lindsay. Call bomb squad if you think it's a bomb."

"I'm going to a uniform right now." She hangs up as do I.

"Stella thinks someone put a bomb on the avalanche she's driving," I tell Lindsay. She needs some friends, she's scared." When I reach the scene with Linds, Stella is behind police squad cars. I run up to her as the probe goes out to examine it.

"Stell, you all right?" I place a hand on her shoulder and she is worried.

"Did you see anyone?" Lindsay asks. "Get any threats?"

"No, no, nothing."

"Do you think this is related to the Russo trial?" I ask.

"Maybe. I mean this is just a preliminary hearing. The real trail is not for months."

'_This is why you shoulda stuck with me Em. How's the crime lab?_'

'_Stella found a box on the avalanche and bomb squad is looking at it right now. I'm at the court house with her and Lindsay._'

"Detectives!" Someone says. We walk over and look at the screen that is linked with the camera on the probe. "Let's see what we got here." It zooms in. "No wires, no power source. I'm not picking up anything electronic. It's not a bomb." Stella sighs in relief.

"Thank you." We go with another person to cut the rope around it and open it. He opens the lid and hands it to Lindsay who put gloves on right before. He lifts a bag, of puzzle pieces.

"It's a puzzle," the man says. He hands it to Stella and she looks at it and is contemplating. She takes the box and walks away from Lindsay and I.

"What was all that about?" I ask.

"Does she think she knows who did it?" I shrug. "Lets get this lid back to the lab. Maybe there are some finger prints."

"I hope so. I want to know who sent this."

"Are you going to work with me in the lab?"

"I want to." We start walking back to the lab. "Mac wants me to transfer into the lab so Don and I don't have to sneak around. What's it like for you and Danny?"

"I don't think anyone, aside from you and Flack, actually knows about us. We keep it down low."

"So you think you could ever come out and have a relationship in front of everyone?"

"I think so. Mac already gave us the talk. The one where we can't bring personal matters to work. We need to focus on work until we are off the clock and outside of the building." We step into the elevator.

'_Was it a bomb?_'

'_No, puzzle pieces. She left with the box. Linds and I are going to dust the lid for prints._'

"All right. I could handle that. Are you guys getting by with that?"

"Yes, but I'm sure its because we can see each other everyday."

"Don and I live together. I'm sure it'll be difficult to see each other all the time though. Knowing Sinclair, he will find every possible way to deprive Don and I of seeing each other."

"He just doesn't want his staff getting involved with each other then possibly disrupting the flow of things. Danny and I don't care." We step out of the elevator and we go to one of the labs and she hands me a pair of gloves.

* * *

"Guys, I think we have blood on some of the pieces," Stella says walking into the lab Lindsay and I are in. By this time Adam has joined us. Stella dumps the pieces onto the table and she swatches it and sprays the liquid to identify if it's blood or not. "Definetely blood."

"This puzzle is huge," Adam says. "I tried to contact the manufacturer, Danco, to see if they could, you know, send us a picture of the box or something to help us put it together. They went out of business six years ago."

"Great," Lindsay says. She runs a black light over a piece and looks at it. "Found traces of some kind of powder. No prints so far."

"Wait a minute," I say. "The diameter of each drop of blood looks like it's less than one millimeter."

"High velocity spatter," Lindsey says. "It's consistent with a gun shot. Maybe there is a connection to the Russo trial. Maybe they were sending some kind of warning."

"I don't think so, Lindsay. Puzzles just aren't their style," Stella tells her. "This needs to be put together right away. There could be a body out there to go with this blood. Adam, this is top priority for you."

"Okay." Lindsay starts processing the rest of the box and Adam and I start to put the pieces together. We get very frustrated, until Adam sees something.

"You've got that look of realization on your face. What is it?" I ask. He removes part of the puzzle and holds it out to me. There's a green x on it. "You're supposed to remove it? I noticed a bunch of green x's on a lot of my pieces."

"Wait." He puts the pieces together that were separated at first by the x. He smiles.

"Good job Adam!" I high five him as my phone vibrates against my leg.

'_Do you believe in the whole stay away night before the wedding or else bad things will happen superstition?_' Don asks.

'_Maybe if I was really scared that it wasn't going to work, but my parents didn't when they got married and they haven't been together in years. I was shipped off to live with my dad. Best thing that ever happened to me._'

"Are you texting Flack?" Adam asks.

"Yeah. Just asked me the strangest question," I tell him as I slide the phone into my pocket again. "He asked me if I believed in the bad luck superstition related to marriages. You know, the one where you can't spend the night before the wedding together or it's bad luck."

"Maybe he's planning something?"

"He's working a case. The case I was on before Stella asked me to do this, was a man that was killed on his wedding day and showcased at his own wedding. The bride found him."

"Gross." I nod as I pull my phone out.

'_So would you do that if we were to ever get married?_'

'_Probably. I'd honestly stay with Lindsay. She and I would get mani-pedis and shop for sexy lingere. (;_'

"Adam, I think you were on to something."

"I'm awesome like that." I laugh. "All right, so I've got the shape of a building coming into view."

"Me too." He and I finish in about forty five minutes. Stella walks in and she's shocked.

"Wow, it's 3-D."

"Yeah, that's why the computer couldn't find any matches among the pieces I scanned," Adam started. "It didn't recognize the algorithm."

"It thought it was two-dimensional," I say.

"Looks like you only have half of a puzzle here. Are you done?"

"Yeah, that's all he sent. But you were right about the blood. The predominant size of each of the stains is less than a millimeter," I tell her.

"Definitely high-velocity spatter," Adam says.

"Where's that piece?

"We don't know. We looked everywhere, it wasn't in the box," I say.

"Look again."

"You think it has significance?" Adam asks.

"Until we know who that blood belongs to..."

"We'll look again," Adam finishes.

"I'll retrace my steps," Stella tells us.

"I hate puzzles," Adam mumbles.

"I understand. I've always hated these kinds of puzzles. Riddles with clues and motives, I'm great, these... Shoot me now." Adam chuckles. "All right. Let's search around for this missing puzzle piece, it has to be in here somewhere if Stella doesn't find it." I look at the table. "Think it could have fallen inside of the building?"

"Maybe, but do we have to take it apart? I spent so long on it," I look at him. "We spent so long on it," I correct myself.

"Yes, we need to take it apart." So we do, and we don't find anything. Adam tries spraying LCV on it and we see latent blood. We do research and we come up with some interesting stuff. But when Stella comes back with Lindsay, she has a puzzle piece, just not the right one.

"This piece I found obviously doesn't fit."

"That's because it's not supposed to," Adam says. "When a puzzle comes from a manufacturer, it's connected as flat boards through the use of a frame. The pieces with painted "X" on them, are part of the frame that need to be removed in order to put the puzzle together."

"Yeah, learned that the hard way," I tell her. "But what we also learned is that the puzzle piece we've been looking for isn't actually missing. It was never in the box to begin with. When we was looking for it, I hit the surrounding areas with the LCV, and I saw latent blood near the spatter,"

"So the puzzle was put together with blood spattered on it," Lindsay says.

"And when the spatter dried, the missing piece was deliberately removed," Stella finishes.

"Had to be. And the person who removed the piece had blood on their finger, causing the swipe with directionality.

"The location the missing piece represents could be very important. Maybe the answer's in that building."

"That's what we thought, so I located the actual building on 54th Street. Now, based on the number of windows on the adjacent pieces, I think our missing piece is floors 32 through 36."

"I contacted building security. And there was no sign of criminal activity or anything unusual on those floors. However, 36 has been vacant for the last month and they haven't started showing it yet," I tell Stella. "Let's go to that floor guys, I need to get out in the field again." They nod and Lindsay and I go.

* * *

We walk around the floor with our hands on our guns, ready for an ambush and she's ahead of me.

"Emily?" I walk up to Lindsay.

"There's another box," I say, seeing what she found.

"And a satchel and a small chalk outline."

"Let's get the rest of the crew over here." She makes the call and we get pictures and evidence.

* * *

That night, Adam and I put this one together and this one had blue X's instead of green. Lindsay processes the box and bag like the first one. Stella gets the satchel.

'_Hey, don't think I'll be home before ten. There's leftovers in the fridge._' I text Don. I hope he gets it in time.

"Emily, can you do a background check on the guys at the furniture store?" I nod and finish putting a piece down.

"I'll actually just ask Don to do it. It'll give him an excuse to come up here and see us, say hi." She nods.

'_Can you run some background checks for me? I need these guys._' I send him a list and I get a yes back.

"So Don should be coming up here soon once he's done with the background checks," I tell Stell.

"Okay. So I think we will get another building soon."

"Does that mean I have to go back out in the field? I'm going to need coffee with that request," I say.

"Let Flack know. He should be coming up soon."

"I'll just go down with him and bug him or something like that. I need a break, so do you. Want some coffee?"

"Sure," she says. I nod.

"Got it. I'll go down when Don comes up."

"Here he comes now." I nod and don't look I'm sure he can recognize me by now. I play with one of the pieces with blood on it.

"So you're sure this is all blood?" Stella asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"The x's are blue on this one," she points out.

"Yeah, that striked me as weird. They should be the same color if they came in the same pack," I say. I hear footsteps.

"Look at you in the crime lab. Looks good." Don says.

"Thank you, Don." I smile at him and I lean back to look at the piece in my hand.

"Got those background checks you asked for. Weren't very many. Lab coat is hot."

"Should I put goggles on and curl my hair so it falls around my boobs?"

"Yes."

I roll my eyes. "Typical guy. Maybe one day babe." I take the background checks after I take the lab coat off. "I need to take these to Lindsay, then I need coffee. I'm not sure if I'll be back tonight."

"I know, I got your text."

"Remember, food in the fridge. Don't order in. We're broke." He nods. "Anyway, what'd you find in the background checks?"

"Day manager is a pedophile."

"Way to be blunt about it. Puzzles are toys, Lindsay and I found a child's body chalk outline. It makes sense. It's gotta be him."

"What are you even talking about?" I go into a really long explination about the evidence so far and how much we've found and how great Adam has been doing. It's such a long explination, that I explain it well after I give Lindsay her files and I get coffee brewing for Adam and I. "Wow, that's a lot."

"It all makes sense. And I'm sure that Stella and Lindsay will make that connection." I pour coffee into a mug for me and I finish it with Don before I go get Adam and he has his own coffee. There are no food or drinks aloud in the lab unless it's evidence.

"You look exhausted," Don comments while I'm in the lab, finishing the rest of the puzzle.

"I am. Today has been a long day."

"Damn right. Why don't you come home and let Adam take over from here?"

"Because he's done so much today and I just want to stay and help him finish. I'll be home in two hours. I promise." He leans over and kisses the side of my head.

"All right."

"See you in a couple of hours."

* * *

Those two hours were hell. I walk in the door of the apartment and I dump my purse on my dresser. I take my gun out and same with the clip and I put those on my bedside table. I strip out of my clothes and I crawl into bed naked and exhausted.

"Em?" Don says tiredly.

"It's me. Goodness, I'm so," I stop to yawn. "tired. Jeez." I close my eyes and within seconds, I'm out.

* * *

I'm in the lab with Adam again today. He's on the phone with Stella when I walk in, finished with my first cup of coffee.

"Sorry, Stella, John Andrews isn't your guy. He was nowhere near the courthouse or the office building. The ankle bracelet puts him only at work and at home. But I have something else. I finished the second half of the puzzle. There's a second missing piece, 29th floor. 5630 Broadway." He hangs up the phone.

"The puzzle looks good. You did good Adam, sorry for bailing out on you. I was exhausted and I'm not used to the whole staying up late thing. I've done it a few times since I moved here."

"It's all right. I left shortly after you did." My phone buzzes in my pants and I want to check it but I don't. I continue to talk to Adam. "I was pretty tired too."

"At least I'm not the only one." He chuckles.

"Yeah, you're good. By the way, check your phone whenever you want or need. It may be Stella or Lindsay. Or Don, not that that would be a surprise."

"You're too sweet. I'm not going to check my phone. Unless I'm getting a call. But I do have a text, do we have anything to do right now?"

"No. Check your phone."

'_So the guy we talked to, George, he's the one who stuffed the vics stomach with packing peanuts. Then wrapped him. Then moved him to the park. To win a bet. That is seriously the stupidest guy I've ever met._'

'_Idiot._'

'_Do me a favor, go check to see if Danny is done finding the murder weapon._'

'_Adam and I are on it._'

'_Did you make a new friend in the crime lab?_'

'_I don't think he likes me very much because I'm talking to you all of the time._'

"All right, Don wants us to go see if Danny found the murder weapon for the dead groom."

"On it." We walk to the lab that Danny is in and we walk in. "What are you so happy about?"

"I figured out what killed my groom."

"It wasn't the mother-in-law?"

"No. It was a missing wedding gift. Dental stone mold got me an insignia- S&amp;S- and a little house," Danny says.

"Shecktel and Sage. Oh, they sell such amazing stuff," Adam says. "Oh! I'm a-a gift giver."

"I still don't actually have the murder weapon, but at least I know what I'm looking for. And I know that it's one weapon, not three."

"Since you're having all the luck today, maybe you can help me put together a puzzle, or at least tell me what the green goo is that Doc pulled off your groom's pants. I opened up my big mouth, and then said I could figure it out, and now I'm stuck."

"All right, well, what's it worth to you?"

"25 bucks."

"Danny don't sell him out like that."

"Harmless fun Seattle. 25?"

"Yeah."

"All right, I was never here for this conversation. Good bye boys. I'll trash your office now Messer, get ready for the cleaning of your life."

'_Danny found the weapon, now he needs to find the actual one, not a replical. Hope that helps. By the way, wanna help me mess up Danny's office? He's conning Adam out of $25._'

'_Typical Messer. Thanks for the information and the offer, but I'm going to have to decline. I'm sorry. Come down to the precinct and have lunch with me._'

'_Gladly. What are you in the mood for?_'

'_Pasta._'

'_I've got some left over pasta at home, I'll get some of that._'

'_(:_'

* * *

I cover Don's eyes with my hands. "Guess who."

"Stella?" He guesses, joking obviously.

"No, try again."

"Lindsay?"

"Closer, but no."

"Emily,"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" I take my hands off of his eyes. "And your prize is," I set down a container in front of him. "Food, more specifically pasta!"

"Thank you, Em. Your pasta is honestly the best."

"Thanks, Don. You know, you're kind of the best too. At almost everything you do."

"Almost?"

"Who does the cooking?"

"Right." I laugh. "What's going on with that puzzle?" Don asks as we go into the staff lounge to heat up the pasta.

"It's a puzzle of New York and we keep finding little clues. Redwood indigenus to California, then a pattern from a church in Turkey on a satchel. It's weird, but the pedophile, isn't who we are after."

"I heard this morning." We eat lunch and continue to talk in the lounge. We laugh and tease each other, till Danny comes in.

"Flack, we got him. Let's go interrogate!"

"On my way." He turns to me. "Thank you so much for your pasta, it was so good."

"Course Don." He presses the corner of his mouth to the corner of mine as if we were french and we were greeting each other, only we are leaving. "I'll see you after work."

* * *

I go back to the lab and Adam and I stare at the model.

"You did a really good job with this and finding the clues. No one gives you as much credit as you deserve. I really think if we didn't have you, we wouldn't have a lot of the arrests we do have," I tell him.

"Thank you Emily, that means a lot coming from you."

"Coming from me?"

"We'll when you transfered over here, you made friends quickly and you immediately started up a relationship with Flack and you were one of the big dogs on campus."

"It's because Mac is my uncle, I've met most of the people here before, like Danny and Stella, I think I've even met Don once."

"You're just so lucky that you have all of this recognition and you have the good life aside from the dangerous and frustrating parts of the job."

"Trust me, you don't want to be in the spotlight as a cop. I got a lot of rape threats when I was in Seattle. And it's so much more fun to be in here testing evidence and searching for things because running takes a lot out of you. Then there are the interrogations and the perps. Some of them smell really bad. Then some are down right disgusting. You have no idea how many times I've had to either walk out myself or shove Don out of the room because he couldn't control himself because the perp was disrespecting a woman. Mac got the same way."

"Oh, that's scary, getting those threats." I nod. "I'm sorry you had to suffer through that. Do Mac or Flack know?"

"No. Well, Mac maybe but Don doesn't. I don't plan on telling him right now."

"Telling who what?" I hear Mac say.

"Oh nothing just talking to Adam."

He nods, not buying it. "Thought I should see this puzzle for myself."

"It's cool, right? It was an absolute nightmare to put together," I say.

"Well, it's not easy to assemble a puzzle without the picture on the box."

"And the guy sent it with two missing pieces."

"That's the Riverton building. That was my first crime scene."

"No way," I say.

"This was my first New York apartment. This to scale?"

"Uh, y-yeah. As-As far as I can tell," Adam stutters.

"This high-rise should be much taller in relation to the Chrysler Building."

"How-How could you know that?" I ask.

"I got engaged on that roof. This puzzle's about my life." We end up moving the puzzle so we can steam it and get prints off of it if there are any. "Adam, I need the DNA results from the blood on the first puzzle.

"The guy deliberately removed a piece from two different sections of the puzzle. He obviously wanted us to go to both places," Lindsay says to Stella as they walk in.

"Maybe he didn't know the second place was gone," Stella suggests. "But why would he send us to a building that no longer exists?"

"Because it's not about the buildings. The missing pieces have significance to my past."

"The puzzle's about you? Why would they put it on my truck?"

"He's using my team to get to me."

"What's going on, Mac?"

"I don't know. But I have no doubt, this has something to do with the 333 caller."

"The 333 caller?" Lindsay asks.

"It started in London. He was getting these calls at 3:33 a.m. He'd pick up, no one spoke. He switched hotels, and the calls continued," I answer for him.

"So you're saying, someone's stalking Mac?" Adam asks.

"It goes deeper. On the return trip, my luggage was stolen. When I finally received it, I found this inside." He holds up the t-shirt he showed me.

"A boy's bloody T-shirt?" Stella's mind clicks and she gets it. "To go with the chalk outline of a kid's body. Mac, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what it was about. I still don't, but clearly, he's escalating, and now he's involved you."

"You tested the blood on the T-shirt?" She asks.

"No match in CODIS. I sent it out. It does, however, bear a striking resemblance to the blood on the first puzzle."

"Common alleles at 12 of 16 loci."

"So the kid who owned the T-shirt and the guy who bled on the puzzle are brothers," Lindsey says.

"So where do we go now?" I ask.

"The rooftop where I got engaged." And that's what they did. I stayed at the lab and Don came up to keep me company in Mac's office while we waited. I caught him up on everything.

* * *

When Mac and Stella came back, Adam and I got to work on the puzzle and this time, it's not New York.

"This building in the Tribune Tower in Chicago. It all makes sense now. Over the years, 136 stones have been added to the Tribune Tower's ground level for world landmarks. Including the Redwood Forest, Hagia Sophia, and the Alamo." Adam and I hurry and piece the rest of this together and we end up with the Tribune Tower just like Mac said.

* * *

The next morning after Mac booked our tickets after a long discussion that could probably be classified as an arguement...

"Don, I have to leave with Mac."

"Stay home with me," he asks while his arms, clad in a purple shirt, are around my waist. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll only be gone a couple of days. You've got a murder to solve though. Go to the subway babe. Be safe."

"You be safe as well." He presses his lips tenderly to mine and I curl my toes as my heart speeds up. I pat him on his chest where his pink, black, and purple tie rests after we break apart. He actually matches today. It's cause I dressed him. I swear, he is color blind.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry that I've been competely MIA. Too much to deal with. I'm back and I want to update soon. I actually have up to chapter thirty-nine written. I've just been too lazy to put it up. All right. Review please! I have only recieved one review and I promise this gets better. I like the later chapters. You just have to bear through the brunt of it. Please review!

**Chapter Ten**

**Emily**

"Don, I have to leave with Mac."

"Stay home with me," he asks while his arms, clad in a purple shirt, are around my waist. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll only be gone a couple of days. You've got a murder to solve though. Go to the subway babe. Be safe."

"You be safe as well." He presses his lips tenderly to mine and I curl my toes as my heart speeds up. I pat him on his chest where his pink, black, and purple tie rests after we break apart. He actually matches today. It's cause I dressed him. I swear, he is color blind.

* * *

"Mac, what are we doing up here?" I ask him as we walk around the empty floor of the Chicago Tribune.

"Evidence Emily."

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Mac opens up a few doors checking inside. "I told you no one else occupies this floor. Not for more than a year now. If anyone's been up here, I would know." He checks some more rooms while I ignore the guy. "One of my guys called Chicago PD. Don't you think we should wait for them." He checks three more. "What the hells this all about? I wanna see your guys' badge numbers again pals. One of my cousins is on the job, maybe I'll check you out. Are you even listening to me?" Mac pulls his gun, as do I, as he checks the last room. The last one Mac checks there is a dead mummified body in it hanging from the ceiling with letters written in blood on the wall. It's a game of hangman.

"Detective Taylor," I hear a woman speak I holster my gun and turn toward her. She walks in and sees the dead body.

"Hi, Detective Porter," I introduce myself. She ignores me. Rude.

She crosses her arms and stands next to us. "You want to tell me what this is all about?"

"Just give me some time. I'll fill in the blanks."

* * *

As the Chicago PD files in, I get a call from Don while Mac gets a call from Stella. "Don, what's up?" I ask.

"The 333 guy is hijacking subway trains now."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah he killed someone and almost killed, Stella, Lindsey, Hawkes, and I."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask, concerned.

"I'm fine, we are all fine. I just wanted to get ahold of you and tell you."

"Good. But Mac and I found a dead mummified body."

"Gross," Don says. "Anyhow, let me know if anything else happens."

"Will do."

"Be safe."

"You be safe as well," I say. I'm sure he's smiling as he hangs up the phone. I go to the back room to speak with Mac about the dead body but we are interrupted by this very annoying detective here.

"Detective Taylor, Detective Porter. I need elimination prints and DNA."

"Course."

"So you can imagine I have a lot of questions." Her phone rings. "But first I have to explain to the police chief why New York Crime Scene Investigators found a body in The Tribune Building." She answers her phone and walks away from Mac and I.

"Mac, I don't like her."

"You're going to have to put up with her until we leave Emily," he tells me in the nicest way possible which is hard for him because he's my boss and he's former Marine. One of the uniforms here gets our prints and Mac is looking at the wall with the letters.

"Mac, what's going on in that head of your's?"

"Missing letters. ACDORW." He pauses. "The word is coward." He starts walking and I follow him. He's off to tell that detective. Great. We find her at the court yard in front of the building. "How quickly can you get a subpoena for surviellence footage from the cameras in this area."

"Maybe you've forgotten that your badge doesn't work in this city Detective Taylor. Neither does your's Detective Porter." She sasses me. Rude.

"I'm not trying to step on any toes here."

"Well then you should let me ask some questions. How did you know that there was a body in this building?"

"I didn't."

"You two came here looking for something."

"I didn't know what we'd find."

"What made you think you'd find anything at all?" There she is cutting me out. Again. "You specifically asked to visit an unoccupied floor, you flashed your badge and said it was police business, now this doesn't sound to me like you were looking for office space."

"I, we, were sent here." Thank you Mac. "I don't know why or by whom. And I don't know who the victim hanging from that ceiling is or how it connects to me."

"Coward. What's that mean to you?"

"Nothing." She looks to me. I shake my head.

"So then how this going to be?"

"Someone is stalking me."

"And her?"

"No, she's my neice. Started with phone calls late at night, and luggage that I thought was lost after a trip to London suddenly reappeared with a young boy's bloody t-shirt inside. Last week a puzzle of New York City was sent to one of my investigators. The peices were spattered with blood that has common allels to the blood on the t-shirt. Two brothers. When all the evidence and clues were analyzed, it led me here to Chicago. I grew up here. We found petrified redwood, traces of lime stone consistent lime stone from the Alimoe, and an imprint on leather of a tile from Hagia Sofia. Pieces of all three of those items can be found right here."

"So you believe your stalker vandalised The Tribune Building to send you those clues?"

Mac nods. "Maybe one of these cameras captured him doing it."

"We look at footage from six months ago? Go back a year? You got a give me a window here."

"It began three months ago. We start there, we work our way back."

"All right. I'll get my guys on it. In the meantime we'll process the victim again and try to get an ID. And detectives you are civillians in this city. It's not a joint investigation. Keep your badge in your pocket." She walks away. We go to the hotel room and I stay in there till after Mac visits the morgue when he comes to get me. He's going to talk to an old friend of his and I'm sure he wants a witness if something happens. Like determining who throws the first punch if it ever came to that.

"Jimmy."

"Mac Taylor. Heard your voice on the phone, I couldn't believe it. How ya standing here? You look like your old man. Been a long time."

"Since we were kids."

"Last I heard you were in New York, married. And who's this? Your daughter?" He asks, drawing the attention to me.

"My neice, Detective Emily Porter."

"Heard you were working in the mayor's office or something."

"I'm a Crime Scene Investigator. Emily is too. Just transfered from the precinct she worked at in New York."

"Must be something huh. You've got to be proud." Mac nods. "What's the statue of limitations for us sneaking into Riggley? What brings you back, Mac?"

"Bobby Tool is dead."

"Is that supposed to be funny? He's been dead for thirty years."

"Yeah they found his body today in The Tribune Building."

"We swore we would never talk about this. I haven't told a soul. Did you tell Em over here." I squeeze Mac's arm at the name he called me. I get that he doesn't know but it's still uncomfortable for me.

"Somebody put his body in The Tribune Building for me to find. Wrote coward on the wall. Did you do it Jimmy?"

"What?" He asks as if he can't believe what he's being accused of. "What are you, out of your mind Mac? Is this some kind of sick joke to you?"

"Over a month ago I got a t-shirt stained with blood. And I didn't know until today, it's your brother's shirt. Will's blood, the same shirt he was wearing when Bobby Tool beat him to death."

"You feeling guilty Mac?"

"I don't regret the choice I made."

"And I don't imagine that you do. Because you didn't lose a brother, your family didn't fall apart. You didn't watch your father cry for the first time in your life. Watch him crumble to his knees. You didn't spend ten years trying to make it up to your mother and your little brother. Lying to little Andy about how Will died, not you."

"I went through the same things ten years ago with my neice. I watched her crumble and fall and break because her father died. He was a close friend. Now did you send me that shirt, Jimmy? You been making phone calls? You brought me here to Chicago, what do you want to say?"

"You come back here after all this time, you come back here and you accuse me of something that I didn't do."

"Will worked as a paper boy for the Tribune. A news paper satchel was left as a clue. That's not a coincidence. I have forensic evidence Jimmy. And it points to Will's brother, that's you. You and I were the only ones there."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. You hear me Mac? I had nothing to do with what you're talking about. You, you stay away from me. You hear me? I don't know a damn thing." Jimmy walks away and I bring out my phone ready to text Don about what we just uncovered. Mac bends down with a tissue and picks up Jimmy's cigarette.

"Little out of your jurisdiction, aren't ya?" I jump and turn around and I see Don walking up to us still wearing the same outfit from this morning. I smile and walk up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and I bury my face in his chest. Everytime I'm in his arms, I'm calm and happy and safe. Like nothing in the world can get me.

"When you called me..." He called Mac? "...I thought you were in New York."

Don shrugs. "I'm sneaky like that. Plus it made it easier to find you two."

"Sinclair?"

"Yeah, his specific words were 'you tell Taylor and your girlfriend they've got twelve hours then I want their asses back in New York'. He doesn't like to be embarrased, Mac. So I got the run down from Detective Brenan. But you want to tell me what this is really about?" I move so Don's arm is around my back holding me to him.

"Wanna take a ride?"

"As long as it's not on the subway."

"Speaking of, are you guys okay? What happened?"

"Someone hooked up an MP3 player to the controls and hacked in and took over the entire system. Almost killed all of us. Danny saved us."

"Remind me to send him a fruit basket when we get back to New York." Mac tells him what's going on and puts in, just to lighten the mood, all of the things I dislike about the detective working on this case.

* * *

Mac leads Don and I to a motel and starts going more indepth with the vic we found and the backstory.

"Jimmy and I were fourteen. His brother, Will, was sixteen. Will delivered packages after school for a guy named Sal Martetti to earn a little money. He split it with me and Jimmy when we tagged along. None of us realized what we were doing. Didn't question it. Sal said he wanted a package delivered to a guy named Bobby Tool. We came here that night." Mac leads us up to that room. "I could see it was going bad fast. We had to get out of there. I didn't see Bobby Tool grab Will but I heard the first punch." Mac pauses, probably having a minor flashback. "Get off of him, get off of him. That's what Jimmy kept saying. We screamed like crazy for someone to help us but nobody did. Blood was streaming down Will's face. I was watching him die."

"Brenan said Tool was shot," Don says.

Mac goes over to the nightstand and looks in as if the gun is supposed to be there. "The gun was in the nightstand drawer. I remember Jimmy grabbing it, Tool threw him down, the gun slid across the floor." He pauses. "Jimmy shoots him. I helped Jimmy carry his brother out. Will died in the emergency room."

"You never went to the cops?" Don asks.

"They came to us. We lied. We said Will got in a fight, we didn't see the guys faces. We told Sal Martetti the truth, he said it would be taken care of and never spoke of it after that."

"Jimmy shot Tool in defense of his brother's life. It was self defense, Mac," I point out.

"We were kids, we didn't know. I never saw Jimmy much after that. I suppose some might think I was a coward, I know he did. But I just couldn't get myself to pull the trigger." Mac looks very shaken up about all of this.

* * *

Don and I let him have a moment and we walk outside. "How was this morning?"

"I didn't like not being able to drop you off at the airport with Mac."

"We got to say our goodbyes, several times." I smirk and he laughs.

"Yes we did. But I just couldn't stay away."

"Well I hope so. Now, I never got a proper greeting and you found us hours ago." His arms wrap around my waist and mine are around his neck and he dips me and presses his lips to mine like this morning and I'm happy. He brings us back up and I say, "thank you."

"Anytime. Seriously, anytime. And we live together now so we have the freedom to do that whenever."

"All I see are advantages to us moving in together." I see Mac come out of the motel out of the corner of my eye. He's observing us and it's a bit uncomfortable, but we aren't kissing, much, any more. I think he just wants us to be happy.

"Me too. Lower rent, I get to see you whenever and have sex and kiss you whenever, we get to save water and energy by showering together. Someone else can live in my old apartment and have a roof over their head, we love each other. This is the best desicion you've ever had outside of work." Love? Hm, I guess we do if I'm always this happy around him and everytime we so much as look at each other, there is always that look of adoration in our eyes.

"I agree one hundred percent with every single word you just said." I move my hands from his neck and down his chest and around his waist as I rest my head against his chest. Is this what happiness feels like? I like it.

* * *

We head to the police station after Mac comes up to us, breaking us apart from our hug. You can tell he didn't want to.

"See you found them," Detective Brenan says walking out.

"Yep. Took a little detective work."

"We ran the cigarette back to our lab and a detective Bonasera sent DNA results from New York."

"DNA on the cigarette is not a match to the DNA from the puzzle peices. But still a filial match to the t-shirt. So we're dealing with a brother, but it's not Jimmy. That leaves Will's youngest brother, Andy. That doesn't make sense, Andy wasn't there." Mac phone rings. "Stella, what's up?" Pause. "Drew Bedford?" Stella's Drew? "Drew... Andrew, Andy. Jimmy's younger brother. Andy is Drew Bedford. I'm on my way back to New York."

"What's up?" I ask.

"Andy is Drew Bedford."

"Stella's Drew?" Mac nods. "Things can't get any weirder."

* * *

We get to the city in the morning and we are immediately picked up by Stella from the airport and we go to Drew's place, more like his office I think. I've never been here. I put the Kevlar vest on as does everyone else around us. Don looks me over several times to make sure that I'll be okay. I put a new clip in my gun as Mac starts talking.

"Listen up. We know how methodical this guy is. For the last six months he's planned every move. Stayed one step ahead." Mac comes over to me and checks my vest as he continues talking. "He knows we know his identity and that we'd eventually come after him."

"Mac," I say getting his attention away from my vest and onto the car pulling up.

"Check her vest, Flack," he orders. Don turns to me and tightens it as best as possible so I'm protected but I can still breath. I know he wants me safe. It's a perk to office dating, we always keep each other safe. "He's proven he's willing to kill and if it weren't for Danny, that train ride might have been your last." I place my hand on Don's chest and finger one of the straps on the vest. I look at him. "So we can only guess what's waiting for us behind those doors. Be alert, be careful."

"Taylor," We hear Sinclair say.

"Mac, you want me to..." Don doesn't move my hand from his chest. Thank goodness he isn't embarrassing me like Mac did to Peyton. And yet I move it anyway, just to his pocket as I put my two fingers in it to hold him to me.

"Don't worry about it, Don. I got this one. Chief Sinclair."

"I spend enough time justifying your actions to my superiors here and now I've got Chicago PD riding my ass. You give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull your badge right now."

"Cause this isn't about my badge. This is about me. I have to finish what he started." I can't hear what he's saying anymore.

"Don," I say looking up at him. He looks down at me. "You better be safe down there."

"I will be."

"I need you to be safe."

"I've got a new and improved vest on Em. I'll be okay."

"You can't be like my dad. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, so please stay safe. I'll make something yummy for dinner tonight if you're safe."

"I'll be safe. I love you Em."

"Mike!" I hear. "Give me one of those vests." I would kiss him right now if I could.

"I love you too. I really do."

* * *

We bust in when we arrive at the bottom. We all file down slowly and quietly with our guns drawn and ready.

"If he's expecting us you can bet your ass he set traps," Stella points out. We partner up, I go with Mac and Don and Danny are together. I follow Mac into the backroom where we find a bunch of inventory of wines I think. We go up and down the path looking for Drew or any clues. We notice the door behind us but we don't think anything of it. I feel something on the back of my head and then something in my neck. I'm slowly brought down to my back as I fade out of conciousness.

**Flack**

"All clear in here also," Messer says to Stella.

"Mac!" No response. Odd. "Emily?" She yells. Nothing. Now I'm worried.

"Em!" I shout. I don't hear anything. "Emily," I shout again. We go into dangerous, angry cop mode and we run into the corridor where Mac and Emily are supposed to be.

"They're gone," Sinclair says. "This look like his firearm?" I hear.

"I don't know, but this looks like the only way out, right here." Danny pushes the door open.

"It's an underground tunnel," Stel says.

"Let's move!" Danny shouts.

I get my walkie-talkie. "We got a possible abduction of two officers. I need an ending location for a tunnel beginning at 345 Brookline." Please, God, let her be safe.

**Emily**

Slowly, I come to and Mac is already awake talking to Drew Bedford.

"Whatever you do don't move. You see that gun? Slightest movement puts a bullet right between your eyes and one over there does the same thing to your precious neice. Of course, freezing is something that comes naturally to you, isn't it, Mac? Something the public doesn't know about it's hero cop. But my dead brother knows all too well." Drew looks around the room, admiring his work, when he finally lays eyes on me. "Oh look you're up," he says to me. I roll my eyes.

"For God's sakes, Andy, I was just a kid."

"Yeah, well, you were old enough. All you had to do was pull the trigger. You know, playing with your crack CSI team, it's been, it's been fun. I gotta tell you, man, that Stella, she's just... She's smart. She never quite trusted me. I can see how she'd be an asset to you. It'd be a shame to see her die." He sets all of these lazer trip wires that if touched, can make the guns go off and kill Mac and I. I get the Kevlar doesn't help in this situation. "You see, whoever comes through that door, is going to take a bullet. And I'm sure Stella and company are working on finding out where you two are as we speak. But you know, maybe I should just kill Em here." Again with the Em? "She is your neice. Your family."

**Flack**

"The underground tunnels split into five different directions. By the time we had each exit covered, they were gone. Wherever Drew has Mac and Emily, he wants us to find him, I promise you that," Stella says, filling Lindsay and Hawkes in on the current crisis as we walk through the crime lab.

"He could be holding them anywhere," Hawks says. "What does this guy want anyway?"

"He holds Mac responsible for losing someone in his family," I tell them.

"So what, now he wants Mac to lose someone in his family?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah, Emily," Stella says as my phone rings.

**Emily**

"Ticktock," Drew repeats this word on a never ending cycle for almost a minute and it pisses me off. He's just standing there watching us. Instead of getting irritated, I ignore him.

"You know, I told Don that I would cook dinner tonight if he was safe, Mac." Emotion bubbles up inside of me. "Now I'm the one not safe." I sigh. "He uh, he told me he loves me." Mac looks over at me. He's shocked to say the least. "Yeah, right before we came in."

"And do you love him?"

"I do."

"Then you'll make it out of here alive."

"You really think so?"

"I do. He's doing everything he can right now to get you out, I can feel it. He's in love with you and he's fiercely protective of those he loves and cares about."

"I can tell by the tone of your voice. I love him, Mac. I really love him."

**Flack**

"The hard part is going to be negotiating with this freakin' guy. He's prepared, he's smart, he obviously wants Emily dead. I don't know anyone who's going to be able to talk some sense into this nut job," I hear Danny say to the team as I walk up to the lab.

"He can," I say, grabbing their attention. I stand next to Jimmy, the man Mac and Emily talked to in Chicago.

**Emily**

"Truth is a matter of perception. Like most things, perception can be influenced. People are what we want them to be." Drew holds up a newspaper to Mac and I. "It says here you stopped a million dollar cocaine heist. Took down an Irish gang in the process and your little neice over here, was a victim of a hostage situation. Too bad. You fire your gun, Mac? Your neice did so why can't you." Mac looks at him. Drew starts chuckling. "So the world creates heroes."

"Don't blame me for the press blowing up that story. I didn't ask to be anything other than who I am."

"You know the thing about heroes, is that eventually somebody surfaces that knew the hero before they were granted that status. Perception changes once again. A new truth is reborn."

"This is crazy Andy." Should I start saying Andy? I think I'll continue. "The only thing you're going to accomplish here is getting yourself killed," I say.

"I can live with that."

"Now, that's counterintuitive. If you're dead you can't live. It's physically, mentally, spiritually, emotionally, and psychologically impossible."

"You've got it all wrong sweetheart." He blows me off. So much for my moment of greatness. "You know what Jimmy used to say to me? After that day, he used to look me in the eyes and tell me I looked dead inside."

"I didn't have a choice, Andy."

"No, no!" He yells as if he's having a tantrum. "Don't tell me that. You don't say that. Don't tell me you didn't have a choice. Will was being beaten to death, and all you had to do was pull the trigger!"

"Look, I don't know what Jimmy told you..."

"Jimmy didn't tell me anything, I was there. Jimmy wouldn't let me come so I followed you guys there." He pauses. "Room 333. That number's engraved into my head forever."

"You never told Jimmy you were there."

"What for?"

"Must have been hard to see. You two could have talking about it." Andy chuckles. "You think I didn't replay it in my head a thousand times. Dreamt about it for years since that day. Only in the dreams, I pull the trigger or I'm the one who was beaten to death. I can't change that, Andy. No matter how much you want it to be true. We were kids, I was scared." Thats hard to hear because Uncle Mac is never scared and when Uncle Mac is scared it's a bad situation. "Now, killing me or Emily or whoever comes through that door that's not going to bring Will back." A cell phone starts ringing, it's Mac's I think.

"Well what do you know, it's your partner in crime. Hey, baby. If you're calling for another date, uh, I gotta take a rain check. Busy." His face falls and he turns away quickly. "Jimmy?" Pause. "What... what are you doing? Where are you?" Another pause. "I love you, Jimmy. But I'm doing this for me."

"I've got a bad feeling about this brother. This doesn't have a happy ending," I hear up close. They're here. "Hey man, I lost Will. I'm not going to lose you too."

"Where are you?" I barely hear. "Why can I hear you?"

"I'm coming in Andy. I'm coming in."

"No, no, Jimmy!"

"Jimmy, stop!" I yell just as he opens the door and gets shot. Andy gets in the firing line between Mac and the gun and Mac runs his hand over the light and shoots Andy. He gets up while I'm still sitting and just as Andy is about to shoot, Mac gets him first and shoots him with one of the guns that was aimed toward me.

Don and the rest of the team comes in and they surround Andy while Don is screaming at him to not move as he kicks the gun away and stands next to me.

"We need an ambulance at the City Hall Station," Stella says. They cuff the guy and I shrug out of the binds, confident that a gun wasn't going to go off. Don is right behind me helping me. As soon as I'm up out of that seat, I'm in Don's arms, safe from the world. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly.

"I'm never letting you go again." I chuckle.

"What if I have to pee?" I ask.

"That's the exception." I laugh and soon it tears into legit tears. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you."

"You didn't babe. I'm here. I love you."

"I love you too." He takes my hand and we walk to Mac. "You shot him in the forearm. In a situation like that, we're trained to shoot to kill."

"Not this time. They've already lost enough, too much." He looks to Don and I. "Go home you two. Take a day to recooperate."

"Will do Mac. Take of yourself, really. You know I worry about you." I say, expressing my concern.

"I will Emily." I nod and leave with Don.

A/N: I know I said this at the top but this is a long chapter and you might have forgotten, but please review! Thank you so much if you do.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! Please review. I'm going to try to upload a new chapter each week but I don't think I will. It'll be on my schedule. This summer will be a lot easier.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Emily**

"Say it again," I ask.

"'I love you."

"I love you too Donnie." I say pressing my lips to his. I'm laying on top of him naked since we just had sex after we woke up. We are both full of giggles and grins. We both just finished our first days off after over a week of working. It was mandatory but it was still a day off. The Chicago incident shook me up more than I'd care to admit to anyone other than Mac and Don.

"You're very happy today," he says, running his fingers up and down on either side of my spine. I shift so the blanket is up higher on my back.

"I am a very happy person. I get to spend my day off with my favorite person in all of New York."

"Mmmm," he grins and kisses me once. "Glad I'm your favorite."

"You should be." I kiss him again. He holds my lips to his and he devours them. His are so soft and full. I love kissing him. His tongue soon begs for entrance to my mouth and I allow. I moan as I lift myself up and I sit on his hips, bending to continue to kiss him. He sits up with me and we are face to face, chest to chest, fingers in hair and on backs holding the other close. Don pulls out of the kiss and presses his lips to my neck, tauntingly. "Hmmm, Donnie. Feels good."

"Then this should feel better." He wraps an arm around my waist and picks me up while placing open mouthed kisses on my breasts. He situates himself and he lets me fall back down onto him, softly of course. I groan and let my head fall back. He's so big inside of me and I can't stand it everytime we do this. Thankfully he flips us so I'm on my back and he can thrust inside of me.

I lift my hips to meet his thrusts. It's slow, only because we are tired. It was a lot faster this morning.

During this round of mind blowing sex, his phone rings. My eyes widen. "Don, I swear if you stop moving right now, I will flip you over and start riding you while you're on the phone." His eyes show a glimer of mischief. "I'm serious."

"I know. That's why we are going to speed up so I can call whoever it was back. Who knows, might be a case for us."

"Get on it babe." He chuckles and bends his head to kiss my neck. "Nope," I whisper. "Kiss me like you mean it." He does and immediately our tongues are tangled and his hips are thrusting back and forth. "Hmm... to the right." He shifts. "Little more." He thrusts in once more and my back arches, my breasts moving against his chest as I arch back some more. I know that my orgasm triggers his because I can feel my walls squeezing him.

He groans loudly and falls on top of me. "All right, that was pretty good," he pants out against my neck.

"Okay, call them." I hear my phone vibrate. "Oh look, Stella is calling me. We must have a case. Hello?" I pant out.

"You sound sated."

"Mhmm. What's up?"

"No wonder Dispatch said Flack never picked up the phone. Well let him know that you two have a case and I think you are going to work with Don on this one instead of the lab."

"Got it." Stella rattles off the address and says she'll meet us there. I hang up. "Stella has a case for us. And she knows we just has sex."

"I heard." I kiss him once more before we get up and get dressed.

* * *

"Who we looking at, Flack?" His mouth is, well gone. Blown up.

"Essex palmer. Well, what's left of him. 29 year old internet entrepreneur."

"According to witnesses, one minute he lit up, the next minute he blew up."

"Exploding cigar?"

"Apparently, the guy was a regular with a twisted sense of humor and a history of pulling practical jokes."

"On himself?" Lindsay asks.

"He's a young guy, suffering a painful death in a public place, I don't think he was in on this joke," Stella says to clarify.

"No. Talk about going out with a bang," Don says. I scold myself internally for chuckling.

"Our vic made a fortune buying and selling high-end comic books online. Then he stepped up to buying and selling comic stores. Word is, the kid was loaded, and his wallet seems to agree," I tell them. "A guy in the line outside picked it up after somebody else dropped it."

"Pickpocket?" Lindsay asks.

"Well, the blast couldn't have blown it all the way out the front door," Stella says looking at something that came out of his mouth.

"Well, the cash and the cards are still there," Don says.

"Maybe he dropped it," Stella suggests.

"Well, if you guys can lift some prints, hopefully, I can run down the rest of the story," Don tells them.

"Did you get anything else from the patrons?"

"Everybody reports the same loud explosion and then after that, it was panic at the disco," I say.

"And he did come alone?"

"Yes. Bartender says he was here celebrating some new business venture. Evidently he chose to celebrate by slipping something into a lady's drink."

"A roofie?"

"Well, it sure ain't a spanish fly," Lindsay says.

* * *

Don and I go to the precinct, our home away from home, and we get to work on cracking this case and running a background check on the vic, see if there's any prior arrests or complaints or an order of protection from or against him. But before we are done, I get a call from Lindsay and we are told to find Mario Galanti and we recieve his address.

* * *

Don takes his jacket from the suit he's wearing, off and puts his vest on when we get to the address.

"Damn you look good."

"Get your vest on," Don says not taking any playfulness right now but still sort of smiling.

"Gladly, what if he's dangerous. I don't want to get hurt. I may want some more time off but this isn't how it's done." He shakes his head and wants to stop smirking but can't. I guess I can get away with some playfulness.

Don, a few extra officers, and I go up to his place and knock on the door, well pound on the door.

"Mario Galanti." We open the door, guns drawn, when he doesn't answer. "Mario Galanti, NYPD." Don stands in front of me and stays near the door. "Hey!" We slowly walk up to him. "You hear me?" He taps the man on the shoulder. He jumps and gets up.

"Hey! Hey, hey I'm, I'm sorry! I-I can't hear anything!"

"I need you to come with..." I start. I stop and pick up my cuff and motion with my finger to turn around. He gives me that, not again, face. I want to laugh but I cuff him and let Don lead him out. My phone vibrates as we leave.

'_Meet me with Flack at this address._' Lindsay says in her message. She sends another with the address and when we get back to the precinct. '_Actually do it tomorrow. Danny just got some terrible news and it's getting late. Call me._'

I look at the phone. "What's wrong?" Don asks, we are still in the car.

"Danny just some terrible news. That's all Lindsay said. She wants us to meet her at the address tomorrow morning. She told me to call her." I dial her number and put the call on speaker phone so Don can hear too.

"Emily."

"What's going on? You're on speaker by the way, Don is listening in."

"You know the case Danny picked up this morning?"

"The bodaga robbery?"

"Yeah. He was taking his neighbor's son to get his bicycle blessed and when they came back the robbery happened and... and... and his neighbor's son was shot. He's with Sid in the morgue right now."

"What?" Don says like he can't believe it.

"Lindsay," I murmmur. "Are you with Danny?"

"He wants to be alone. He needs to tell his neighbor."

"That's not going to be fun, seeing the look on her face. That's so terrible. You need to be with him if he will let you."

"I know. I'm about to go find him. I'm in my office right now."

"Good. All right. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Don and I meet Lindsay at the address the next morning, and he starts to laugh when he sees the sign.

"Laughing Larry? You got to be kidding me! You have any idea how much of my childhood was cruelly destroyed by this moron?"

"Trust me. I feel your pain."

"You two want to enlighten me here?" I ask.

"I was into comic books as a kid, right?" Don says.

"Yup," Linds says.

"And this guy had a full-page ad in the back of each and every one of 'em selling things like dribble glasses, onion gum, hypnocoins, whoopee cushions."

"Plastic vomit, rubber dog doo," Lindsay continues the list.

"Sounds great," I say, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah, and it all looked great. And I'd do whatever it took. I would scrimp, I would save, I would mow every last lawn in the neighborhood to get my hands on sneezing salts or 100 piece battle fleet, and then, I go to the mailbox. And right there before my innocent, young eyes would be disappointment in a cardboard box," Don tells me. I want to laugh but I can't.

"I once spent my entire summer allowance on this hovercraft that Laughing Larry said would take me and my friends riding on a carpet of thin air. Hovercrap." Lindsay says.

"How about the x-ray specs I bought in middle school to see through girls' clothes? Yeah. The only thing I ever saw through those was a nun coming at me with a yardstick," Don says.

"Unbelievable," Lindsay says. I start laughing.

"Right?"

"I bought sea monkeys. My sister killed them."

"Oh," they both say sadly.

"But that was then, and this is now, so come on. We have a man to see about a cigar."

"Welcome to Laughing Larry's Laffatorium where you get more yuks for less bucks! Well, now, hey, don't you look spiffy? Do you mind if I take your picture?" He sprays water on Don's tie. 'Larry' starts laughing and Don fake laughs. I just get irritated.

"You know, I spent good money on that tie for him." I say wiping the water off with my sleeve. "Laugh it up, Lar. You pull another gag like that, and I'm gonna add assaulting an officer to your murder charge."

"Wait a minute. You guys are cops? Who died?"

"Essex Palmer. That's what we'd like to talk to you about, Larry," I say.

"Whoa, whoa. You mean, somebody killed him?"

"So you two did know each other?" I ask.

"Yeah, what happened? You decide to fool your friend with an exploding cigar?" Don asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's how he died, Larry," I tell him.

"Just a hot-damn minute now. You guys think that-that I had something to do with his death, you're bigger stooges than I thought."

"So, how did you two meet?" I ask.

"He walked in here, he said he was a big fan, he said he loved my stuff, and he offered to buy the whole thing and ten years of back stock! He said he wanted to turn it into some kind of I don't know- e-commerce venture- ! Me I don't know the internet from intercourse, but I can tell you, after 40 years of raising rubber chickens, he was bailing me out of a damn deep hole!"

"You got any paperwork to prove it?" Don says.

"Ah, it was all on a handshake."

"Yeah? He get the joybuzzer, too?"

"Bet he didn't know what kind of guy he was getting into business with until the whole thing blew up in his face." Don is very heavy on the sarcasm.

"I've been selling exploding cigars and cigarettes for 35 years, and the only thing they ever hurt was people's pride."

"Tell that to Essex Palmer."

"I'm telling you, it wasn't mine!"

"Did you give Essex Palmer a cigar?" I ask.

"Yeah, but..."

"If it wasn't yours, then where did you get it?"

"I don't know. People give me cigars all the time! It's part of my shtick. What?!"

"Well, how about I shtick you in lockup?" Don threatens.

"All right, all right, hold on, hold on. Let me remember who gave it to me. Uh wait a minute. That's right. It was this guy. He was a new father. He gave it to me! He just came up to me and gave it to me." Don looks at him expectently. "Okay. All right. Okay, he was, uh medium build, light hair about your age, only a lot better-looking."

"All right, all right, so you passed on his cigar to Essex," I say.

"It didn't cost me anything."

"Well, it cost him plenty."

* * *

Don and I head up to the lab a few hours later after lunch. "Small leaf, paper fillers and enough preservatives to fill a tox report," We hear Lindsay say to Stella.

"Consistent with Larry's story, as well."

"Cheap and tasteless."

"Well, I found a kink in laughing Larry's tale. Kim Wey Imports," Don says. "According to the New York State Tax Board, they're a Chinatown novelty distributor who have filed no fewer than seven liens against Laughing Larry in the past three years." I hand them the file we have. "Looks like he owes them quite a bit of coin at this point."

"A good reason to want Laughing Larry dead."

"You ready for this? Unpaid receipt of class c fireworks, including party poppers, snapping caps, and exploding cigars."

"So, maybe, when Larry couldn't cough up the cash, they decided to deliver their message loud and clear."

* * *

Don, Lindsay, and I go to Chinatown to find this place. We are wearing NYPD windbreakers and we go up to the large door that Don opens the door, next to it. We wander around with flashlights and look at all of the labels.

"We're not just talking party poppers. This place is more like a powder keg," Lindsay says.

"Aren't fireworks illegal in the state of New York?" I ask.

"Yep. So is murder," Don clarifies for me. "Hey, folks, NYPD, time to close up shop." They start speaking in a language I don't know and they start running. I chase after them with Lindsay next to me. "Hey! Stop! Freeze!" We shout.

"Hold it right there! Hold it right there!" We hear Don yell. "Emily, Lindsay, get out!" We cuff the guys and Don is on the top of the stairs, still chasing the guy who set off the fireworks.

"Okay, we're out of here! Let's go! Move! Move! Let's get out! Lindsay, move! Out! Go, go, go!" We all run out, safe. We get the fire department over so they can put the fireworks out. I find Don and I look at him and he's not hurt in anyway.

"When we get home, I need to make sure you're okay," I tell him standing off to the side with him.

"Okay." He removes his hands from his hips. "Let's go talk to this clown. Maybe he'll tell us something useful."

"He's the reason I had to sell black market fireworks in the first place."

"Let me guess. You're gonna blame your illegal immigration status on Laughing Larry, too," I say.

"You think I care about being deported? He owes me a hundred grand. I got to make a living."

"Even if it meant killing him with an explosive cigar?"

"If I wanted to kill that idiot, I'd strangle him with my bare hands. And believe me, I thought about it. But I held off when it looked like he was finally about to sell. I even paid him a little visit, to make sure he remembered his debts. The deal's in my pocket. He offered me a hundred grand, plus another 50k in interest." Don grabs it out of his pocket.

"Well, it doesn't look like he signed it to me, Mr. Wey," I say.

"It's disappearing ink. He thinks he's funny. I know where to find him."

"Good. So maybe you can send him a postcard from Shanghai," Don says, grabbing his arm and leading him away. Lindsay gets out a black light and shines it over the signature line.

"There it is."

"I don't get it. if Larry had no reason to want Essex dead, this guy has no reason to want Larry dead," Lindsay expresses. "All either one of them wanted was money."

"Means that our real killer is still invisible."

* * *

Later that night, Don and I get home right around the same time and I lead him to the bedroom. I take off my holster and my gun and put it on the nightstand along with my cuffs. He does the same.

"Em, I'm telling you, I'm fine. No need to get paranoid."

"Yes there is. If you're burnt at all that's going to be painful unless you get some aloe vera on it. I've got the plant in the living room."

"You mean the one by the window and TV?"

"Yes."

"I like that plant. It's big and low maintence."

"Don't we all love low maintence plants?" I smile as he takes his shirt off, leaving himself clad in only his pants. "My Lord, I am one lucky woman." I look at his abdomen and his back and there are no burns, just his scar. "You're good."

"So I can get you into bed now?" My heart rate goes up and I become excited.

"Yes."

* * *

The next morning, we bring in six guys and Laughing Larry. He gets pretty annoying. So annoying that I want to be Essex at this point. He's driving me absolutely crazy.

"Can they see me?" Larry says.

"No," I tell him.

"Poor saps, don't know what they're missing."

"Mr. Gelachter, please, just look through the window and see if you can see the man you picked out from the photo," Lindsay says. I stand slightly in front of Don, his hands off of me and mine off of him since we are trying to be professional. It's easy but it's also a lot harder than it seems.

"Wait, there, that's him. Number three."

"You sure that's the guy who gave you the cigar?" Don asks.

"Yeah, that's the happy father."

"Benjamin Sutor," I say. "He's new to the system. He works for an ammo company. He just got booked three days ago for violating a restraining order filed by his ex-wife. Report says she was awarded full custody of their son, but he's a toddler. There's no mention of a newborn."

"That you? Hmm? You recognize me, Laughing Larry?"

"Hey, I thought you said he couldn't see me."

"He can't," I tell him, confused and concerned myself.

"Of course not, but I know who you are. Yeah, you look the same as you did in all the comic books I read when I was a kid. You know, my best friend Sam and I, we never missed one of your ads. You know what we wanted more than anything in the entire world? The narwhal nuclear submarine. You said it was the most powerful weapon to sail the seven seas, that it would dive the deepest depths, and that we could search for sunken treasures beyond our wildest dreams. Even though it was only $6.98, it was more than either of us could afford on our own, so I came up with the brilliant idea that, if we saved up, we could buy it together.

"I have to admit I was a little bit skeptical when it arrived in the mail and it was made out of cardboard. I was unsure that it would do all the things that you said that it could, but, uh, but Sam wasn't. Sam was sure that it would work. Sam knew that it would work because Laughing Larry had said it would. So why wouldn't it? You know, what you forgot to tell us is that, uh, is that Sam had to know how to swim.

"I lost my best friend and I swore that I would never read comic books again or let my own son read comic books or play with toys or play with other kids, so I kept him in the house around the clock. I was just too afraid that my little boy was going to get hurt." I walk out of the room and into the other room.

"So your wife took your son and filed a protective order against you," I say.

"It broke my heart when they went away. But I couldn't blame them, so I blamed him. I'm sorry that an innocent person died. That was not my intention. I tried to stop it, but I was too late." He turns to the window again. "But I swear, for the rest of my life, I will pray for one thing, and that is that you... that you never laugh again."

"Okay, come on, let's go," I say, cuffing him and leading him out and toward one of the officers standing in the hall waiting for me.

A/N: Hey, just making sure you remembered to consider reviewing! Please do! I love seeing them in my inbox.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Emily**

Don and I worked another case in between when Ruben, Danny's neighbor's son, died and when Danny went off the rails. It was funny to hear Don complain because he doesn't normally. He came up to me in the lab and was like, "No New Yorker should never have to see what I just saw." I'm still confused but he was serious.

Then that night, I got home and I start asking Don for a puppy. "Don, can we get a puppy?"

"You want a puppy?"

"Please? Fiona had the cutest puppy and I just helpped Sheldon and Lindsey get DNA and evidence from him. He's so cute, please?"

"Not until we get a bigger place. Do you really think we can have a dog here?"

"Probably not. I get it." He kisses the side of my head and drags me into the shower with him.

Then there is this case.

* * *

"Emily Miller," Mac says looking at her ID. He looks to me.

"I've never worked a case with someone with the same name as me. It's weird but true."

"Last year at college. Organ donor."

"Not much left in that department. This isn't part of a flower. Looks like a tooth," Hawkes says.

"Maybe a molar or bicuspid," Mac says.

"Whatever it is, it's not hers."

"No sign of a bite mark near the wound. How did somebody else's tooth get inside our victim's body?"

"According to the florist and two witnesses, the vic was standing here picking out flowers when she went down," Don says walking up to us. "Blast came out of nowhere."

"The pattern of the shot spread indicates it wasn't close range. Ten feet would have made a wound with perhaps a four-inch diameter. Spread pattern here is broader, suggesting it came from at least 20 feet away," Mac deduces.

"Make that 20 feet above. If our eyewitness accounts of her location are correct, the trajectory of the wound track indicates she was shot from a downward angle, most likely that direction," Hawkes tells us.

"Rooftop's too far," Don says looking up.

"You think a window or fire escape?"

"Got a location?"

"I think we're looking at a stone cold killer."

"Ha, funny Mac. You just made a pun. You never do that." He looks to me. "What? I'm just stating that you don't. No big deal." Mac wants to chuckle but since his face is so stone cold, he doesn't. He drags me up to one of the floors above while Don stays down there in the garbage dumpster with Sheldon. "Window was nailed shut," I yell down. "Gun couldn't have been shot from here. The gun definitely hit this gargoyle. The question is: Where'd it come from?" Mac looks out.

"Right there," He tells me pointing to the awning.

"Don, go to the awning. The gun is over there, Mac just pointed it out to me," I shout down. I swear I hear him say, anything to get out of this dumpster. I almost laugh. He gets the manager and he gets the gun for Mac and Hawkes while I stand off to the side and observe again.

"I closed up right after the shooting. Girl gets blown away right next door, kind of puts things in perspective," the store owner says.

"You were right. Gun must have bounced off the gargoyle and landed here," I say.

"After dislodging one of its rounds straight into an innocent victim."

"Double barrel, one spent round," Hawkes says.

"Serial number's been filed off," Mac says. He sprays it. "Positive for blood. Get this back to the lab and run the blood for DNA. Emily Miller was shot from two stories up. That blood couldn't be hers."

"Whose is it?" Hawkes asks. We all go to the roof and look around.

"Killer could have tried to toss the gun off this roof into the garbage bins below," I suggest. "And hit the gargoyle instead."

"Guy'd be the last pick on my team," Don says. "Bin's a straight shot down."

"Gravel here's been disturbed," Hawkes says. "Looks like our shooter went this way."

"Flack," Don says into his walkie talkie which just goes off.

"Or came from that way," Mac says.

"We got a homicide. 884 92nd."

"That's two buildings over," I say. "Let's go." They all start running and climbing over things. Are these guys like in the matrix or something? I walk down the stairs and over. I get there before them and I get more information before they do fro Stella.

Frankley they all looked silly but I still love my Don and Mac.

"What do we have?"

"William Riverton, 42, found murdered in his apartment by his daughter," I say. I really don't want to work this case anymore, but I will for the sake of getting the bad guys who killed this man. Mac looks to me as I say it.

"Who are the boys?" He asks.

"Daughter's boyfriend and his brother."

"Don't let 'em leave before I talk to 'em." I nod.

"Don?" I say. "Let's go talk to the boys." We walk up to them and ask to speak with them. "You've been going out with Madison for how long?"

"Three months."

"Did you ever meet Judge Riverton?"

"Once or twice. I don't think he approved of me. I'm not the Wall Street type."

"I-I've never seen anything like that, not even in the movies," The little brother says.

"I'm going to talk to the daughter," I tell Don. "Hi, I'm Detective Porter, I just have a few questions to ask, if that's all right with you?" She nods. "When was the last time you saw your father?" I ask.

"Around 1:00. He wanted to stay home and watch the game. I went out.'

"What'd you do?"

"Took a walk. It was such a beautiful day. Afterwards, I went to the movie theater to meet up with Jake and Charlie. We wanted to grab something to eat, but we didn't have any money."

"So you came home to get some from your father?"

"That's when I found him."

"Ms. Riverton, I'm sorry for your loss. I know how it is to lose your father. Mine died about ten years ago. Anniversary is coming up actually. I found out at school that he died. He was in law too. Well the enforcing it part. He was a detective like I am." She nods at my story. "Are you sure the door was locked when you came home?"

"My dad would never leave the door unlocked. He didn't like to take chances. You know, 'cause of his work?"

"Has he gotten any threatening letters or phone calls?"

"Over the years, yeah. Nothing recent."

"Does anyone else have a key?"

"Just the super, the maid, and, of course, me."

"Is there anyone you can stay with?"

"I called my mom. She's on her way here from Colorado." I nod. "Did your dad get threats?"

I shake my head. "No, but I did. When I was still living in Seattle, that's where I was born and raised, I got rape threats and death threats. It was horrific but everyone knew me there and it ended up being too much for me."

"Does your boyfriend know?" Now I'm confused. "That other detective. He's obviously in love with you."

"No. He doesn't. I don't want to burden him with that just yet. But I'm going to tell him soon."

"You should. He'd take it worse if you didn't just out right say it. You're lying to him by not telling him."

"You're smart. I'll tell him on my dad's anniversary." She nods. "Thank you for speaking with me." She nods again and I walk away.

* * *

Don and I go back to the precinct. We are out as soon as we get the paperwork done for the judge and for Emily. He takes Emily and I get the judge. When we do finish, he turns to me.

"That was the oddest thing. I've never written your name so many times, let alone in a document stating that you're dead."

"I feel it. I wrote Riverton so many times, it took me back to college when I did my thesis on the Green River Killer." Don and I log off the computers, then walk away. We are walking up some stairs when Lindsey stops us.

"Hey, Don, Emily." We turn. "Can I talk to you for a minute?

"I just wrapped up the paperwork on Emily Miller. Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. What's up?"

"I'm worried about Danny. He was off yesterday, but he was supposed to come in today."

"You try calling him?" I ask.

"He's not answering his phone. I'm gonna cover for him and tell Mac he called in sick."

"All right, we're off the clock. We'll swing by and check up on him on the way home." I refrain from smiling when he says home.

* * *

We stop at Danny's and we get the super to come up with us. We knock. "Danny!" Nothing. "All right, open it up."

"Don't I need a warrant or something?"

"Yeah, but you also need a fire extinguisher on every floor," I say, showing him my badge.

"Now that you put it that way." He opens the door gladly. We walk in and look around. "Messer?"

I see the missing gun and I go to his open computer. I look at the screen and it's Ollie Barnes's criminal profile is up.

"Don, is it all right to be worried now?"

"Why?" He comes over and he sees the page open. "Wonderful." Barnes, Ollie; Released from Commitment. "Em," I look down and he's holding a memorial card for Ruben. Then grabs a flashlight and looks at what is written down. It a number. Don dials a number in his phone. "Lindsey, I think we got something. We are on our way back." He hangs up and we head back to the lab.

* * *

Lindsey works her magic while Don and I stand to the side observing. She gets a phone number and Don calls it.

"Manhattan bail bonds, what can I do for you?" A man says on the other line. Don hangs up.

"Flack, what is going on?"

"Em found the NYSPIN page up on his laptop. Apparently Ollie Barnes was released on bail yesterday."

"The bodega robber?" We nod. "So you think Danny called the bondsman looking for Ollie?"

"Look, Lindsey, I don't know. I don't know what to think. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Give me an hour. I'll find him. Em, stay with Lindsey." I nod.

"I love you." I say quietly, trying to be professional.

"I love you too." Don walks away.

"Love? When did that happen?"

"A couple days ago. How are you holding up with Danny?"

"He's a mess. He's devistated over the death of his neighbor, who was probably his best friend, other than Flack."

I wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Comfort and space when needed are the best ways to go, Linds." She nods.

"Oh good, Emily you're here. I need you to come with me. I need to talk to a possible suspect," Stella says, poking her head into the lab.

"All right. On my way."

* * *

Stella and I head into the apartment where the possible suspect is living and he's drunk and wobbling.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Stella suggests.

"You asking or telling? 'Cause I don't like to be told what to do right now. Especially by some woman."

"She said sit down," I say. He throws his hands up and sits, then takes a drink of his beer.

"Remodeling the place?"

"You could call it a work in progress."

"Your divorce was finalized a week ago. The judge who presided over it was just found dead. What would you call that?"

"A happy coincidence." He smiles.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" I ask.

"Depends, you got a sense of humor?"

"Depends, you funny?" He cackles.

"Riverton," he hiccups. "gave everything I owned to my wife. My ex-wife. Who I now have to repay for doing me the great favor of leaving me. Spent six years renovating this place. Six years. Now he says I've got to give it to her. So,no problem. I'm going to let her have it."

"Uh, Mr. Rose,when was the last time you saw Judge Riverton?"

"Yesterday. I knocked down a few walls, thought it'd make me feel better, but it didn't. So I got his address off the internet. Figured I'd knock him down, too, maybe that'd work."

"So you just left him there?"

"In the lobby of his building?"

"Yup. I bought a six pack and went over to my ex wife's place in Jersey. The one that I am paying for her to live in."

"And she'll verify that?"

"Probably not. But the cop she called on me sure as hell will." He says.

* * *

We head back to the lab after that and I'm irritated. Especially because I got this text,

'_Danny and I got a list of hang outs and a previous address for home and work. Be back in five hours, Em._'

I'm just glad he found Danny. But he's not telling me everything. I shrug it off and I go to the precinct. I would go home but I'm too anxious and if I find out anything, I'll be just a few minutes away and even then Lindsey and I meet in between.

* * *

After a few hours, Don walks through the door of the precinct. He's definitely pissed off.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Danny was going to come to work today. He really was, but he sociaized with Ruben's mother, Rikki. How about I tell you over an Irish coffee?"

"Well I know just the place. I think what you said got to him. Here he comes." I say as they walk in toward us.

"Em, would you take her inside?"

"Sure." She looks back to Danny and he nods. I walk her inside. I guess Don called ahead and she'll be walked through and she won't spend a night in jail. Lucky girl. That's very generous of Don to do yet it never should have happened in the first place.

* * *

Don and I go out an hour later and we go out for coffee. Everything is still kind of underwraps with the two of us. Sure, Sinclair and everyone in the crime lab knows and everyone in the precinct probably assume it but we haven't outright announced it. We should but I'd have to officially transfer. I'm still getting used to the lab.

We walk into the place I suggested and we order our Irish coffees. When we sit, I tell him to start explaining.

"I already told you that she came over for coffee, and she ended up," he pauses and looks around then whispers, "she ended up taking his gun. I found them later and she had the gun and was about to shoot the ass hat that robbed the bodega and Danny stopped her. I told him to turn her in in one hour or else I'd do the necessary paper work to report that she stole an officer's gun."

"It's good that he made her come in." I say when we we grab our drinks.

"Em, he's taking his death hard. He's blaming himself, saying that if he had walked Ruben home that he wouldn't have died," he says as he sits across from me in his winter gear because it's cold outside.

"Oh Danny," I say shaking my head. "Don, we need to support him right now. He's going to go off the rails. I've seen this a lot in cops and doctors. They always blame themselves." Don nods, agreeing with me. I reach out and I take his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too Emily." He takes a sip of his coffee and I just smile. He takes mug away from his mouth and he's got cream on his lip. I chuckle and use my thumb to wipe it off. I lick it off my thumb and his cheeks and the tips of his ears get red.

"Babe, you're good. You just had a little cream on your lip, I couldn't have kissed it off with a bunch of cops in here."

"I would have risked it just to kiss you." I grin. I don't have a verbal response, just a smile. "After this, lets go home. I want to hold you and watch the game."

"I'll gladly do that with you. Oh, I have to talk to you when we get home though. The victim's daughter made me promise that I'd talk to you about what I talked to her about."

"Which was?"

"Threats. Nothing recently, don't worry. I would have told you if something like that happened."

"Mac would have gone balistic."

"He isn't that scary when he's mad. I've seen him mad too. When he fired Aiden, he was disappointed. When he found out I was one of the hostages in gang attacks, he was upset. If he ever found out about this though, he'd be mad. Sure I wouldn't be scared of it but everyone else would be." I take a drink of my coffee. "He would be the same way with you or Danny or Stella. Lindsey, Hawks, Adam, and Sid too. He loves his family and is fiercely protective."

"I disagree, with the caution: scary when mad thing. He is terrifying when he's mad. Face gets all red and his voice gets really deep."

"Your voice is really deep. You can't be frightened because of that. Lame."

Don rolls his eyes. "Point is, Mac is scary when he's mad." I chuckle. He finishes off his drink and we leave.

* * *

I walk into the apartment and I keep my gun with me while I get dressed into pyjamas and when I go to the couch where Don is waiting. I'm getting a little freaked out as I keep thinking about what I need to tell him.

"Okay, so I should probably start at the beginning."

"That'd be an excellent place to start."

"All right babe, no need to become Interrogation Don. I can barely keep my hands off of Cop Don. Cool it with the interrogation." He smirks and leans back to look at me. "So beginning, I grew up where everyone knew everyone and a lot of people were publiclly addressed and lots of people don't like police officers in Seattle. I grew up around that and when I made the decision to become a cop I was fully cognative of what was going to happen.

"I went through with it anyway. A few years into me being a cop, I was a third grade detective and I was happy with that but I also got more publicity. I had a ton because my dad was murdered but now that I was older, I was a whole new person. I got the first death threat. Cops get them periodically but I'm still confused on who is sending them and why.

"A few days later I got a package full, and I mean to the brim. It was a pretty big size box. A good nine-by-nine-by-six. It was full of pictures of all of my cases that I worked. Me interviewing, me talking to my partner, me finding pieces of evidence. Me out of work. It was weird and I reported it. It's still in an evidence warehouse doing nothing. A few weeks later, I wrapped up a pretty high profile case which was when I was promoted to second grade. This case was a rape case involving the governor's daughter.

"After the case, the threats upgraded from death threats to rape threats. It... it was horrible. Nothing happened though, but it was the reason that I transfered. They kept coming and coming. Dead, mutilated rodents were left on my front step of my father's house, mind you, and rocks were thrown through the windows with notes on them about explicit, detailed rapes that they were going to execute onto me. Like I said, horrible."

"And Mac doesnt know?"

"Nope. I'm sure he suspects that I moved here for a reason but all I told him was that I wanted to be closer to him because he's really all the family I have left." Don is silent. "Okay, I'm going to make dinner while you process all of that information."

I get up to walk past him but his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me back and down onto his lap. "No, just let me hold you and process this. I was serious when I said that I wanted to hold you."

"Okay, whatever you need Donnie." I lay between his legs, wrapped in his arms. He holds me for a good half hour when I start drifting off to sleep.

"How were you so calm when you were telling me just now?"

"Because nothing happened. Honestly they were empty threats and I wasn't going to let them control my life but when the chief came up to me and said pick a city, I knew that they couldn't handle it anymore."

"Chief never told anyone?"

"I specifically asked him not to. It may not bother me much but it's not like I wanted people knowing. It's embarrassing."

"Em, you need to tell Mac. He could help you get answers and put this person in jail. It's the logical thing to do."

"I don't want him to know Don. I just want to live out my life not having to deal with it. Can you not tell him, please?" I beg. "I'll do it eventually. Especially if I move to the crime lab. Please just don't do it." He nods. "Thank you, really Don. I woudn't know what to do if you told him." We hold each other for the rest of the night, eventually turning the hockey game on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Emily**

"This building's been vacant for over two years. New York Power Corp detected an abnormal usage spike from an adjacent building," I hear Don say as we wait to storm the building to find suspect X. She's the one who killed the Judge from New Jersey and the girl from the club who was found by the man who was dancing because it was his anniversary and his wife had passed so he danced with a doll to their song.

"Someone's piggybacking off their neighbor's electric service," Stella puts in. "This tip looks like the real deal."

"Perimeter is locked down- we're good to go," I tell the crowd of cops.

"All right, listen up. We'll be entering the building from a side location, here. This will be our primary access and egress point- and I want radio silence. Our suspect is technologically sophisticated." Don says.

"Make no mistake, this woman will be armed and very dangerous. She's a shooter- killing is nothing more than an instinct. During our last pursuit, I saw her cut down an unarmed civilian without blinking an eye. So she will not think twice about putting a bullet in you. Play it smart," Mac says. We walk in very quietly. I go with Mac and Stella and Don, holding my large gun. I use it to push aside some clear streamers and we walk in slowly and carefully. Stella and Don walk in the other direction while Mac and I walk in another.

We pull back more clear streamers and look around. We find wigs and many computers, well laptops. We also see a hit list on the wall. Mac looks to our left and we find a body on her back, hands cuffed above her head, her feet cuffed in place as well.

"Perimeter's clear," Stella says.

"Man, that's brutal," Don comments.

"Is this Suspect X?" I ask.

"Mac, you were the only one to come face-to-face with her." Mac puts a glove on, I swear that man always has gloves on him, and he hold her head up.

"Yeah, it's her," Mac says. He calls in for the rest of the lab to come in and process the scene while Don and I head back to the precinct.

* * *

"Don, I'm going to go up to the lab, see if Lindsay wants to do lunch."

"Have fun." I smirk. I walk to the lab and as I'm walking into the lab Lindsay and Danny are in, I see them slightly arguing.

"Lindsay, come on. Uh, guys, we're not wired for remembering dates, okay? We remember sports stats and steak sides- that's our thing, all right?"

"Steak sides?"

"Whatcha talking about? Or is this a bad time?" I ask, grabbing their attention.

"Danny forgot my birthday. Says it's not a guy thing to remember dates."

"Don remembered my birthday. Granted I told him only a few months ago."

"See, if Don can remember it, then why can't you?" Lindsay says.

"Detective Monroe?" Some lab person says, handing her a file.

"Thanks. DNA from the knife came back to a white-tailed deer, common to the forests of the northeastern United States."

"Wasn't one of Suspect X's victims on a hunting trip in Jersey when he was killed?

"Yeah. Judge Daniel McHenry. And we also found evidence of a white-tailed deer infected with Lyme disease at that crime scene. So if our new blood sample has Lyme disease, then it's possible that our murder weapon was at that same location."

"Boom. What about the blood on the shrapnel- did that come back deer or human?"

"Human. I'll run it through CODIS."

"All right. While you do that, I will run the blood from the knife and see if Bambi is infected with Lyme disease." He walks away.

"At least I remembered your birthday," I say as I walk up to her and I throw my arm over her shoulder. "Lets go get lunch. I'm sure you're dying for something to eat." She nods. "I know this great bistro down the road..."

"Is it the same one Mac takes you when he wants to have lunch?"

"How did you know?"

"He always talking about when lunch comes up." I laugh.

"That's Mac for you."

"Why does he always have lunch with you?" Lindsey asks. I shrug.

"It could be because I'm his neice." Lindsay is perplexed. "You didn't know that?" She shakes her head. "I thought you would have figured it out by now why he's always more comfortable with me or why he always chooses to see if I'm prepared. Like before we go anywhere, he always double checks my vest and my gun for me," I say stepping into the elevator.

"I noticed that, but I never put two and two together. All of this makes so much more sense. Who all knows?"

"Don and you. I'm sure Stella knows, I think Adam knows. Sid, I think. That's it unless Mac told someone else."

"That seriously just answered all of the questions I've come up with or been asked. That's also why you came here when you 'ran away' as everyone likes to put it."

I nod. "I needed the safety of family. By the way, he's just a really close family friend and I just call him my uncle and he calls me his neice. We aren't actually related, well I guess godparents count, but we aren't related by blood."

"He's your godfather too?" I nod. "You find out something new everyday." I laugh and we walk down the road to the bistro. "So what did Don do for your birthday?"

"Ravished me in bed. He also got me flowers. It was so lovely. He woke me up with kisses, which led to other things." I smile as I think about it. "Then we went out to the kitchen and there was a bouquet of red roses and a couple balloons sitting on the bar. He made me breakfast which was simple, eggs and toast. Then we got ready for work, which held some pretty amazing orgasms. Throught out work, he surprised me with little things. Like little touches he normally wouldn't do and he left me cute texts and some pretty dirty ones too. Guess the biggest thing that he did."

"What?" She asks, amused.

"He kissed me, at work. Well actually it was on our lunch but still, we were still on shift."

"He's usually more professional than that."

"I know, that's why I was so shocked. He never does any of that, well actually the texting thing sometimes. Only when something in the case brings something up then he'll text me on our personal phones rather than our work phones and we will talk about stuff through out the day."

"He's more sweet than I thought."

I laugh. "I know, he comes off as a big brute right?"

"Not so much a brute as just a really strict person. But underneath the facade, he's a big teddy bear, right?"

"Oh, he can be a brute in bed. It's... well words can't describe how honestly splendid it is sometimes. But yes, he's a big teddy bear. Do you think that Danny is going to make up for the fact that he missed your birthday?" I ask.

"I hope so but at the same time I kind of hope he doesn't just so I can rub it in his face everytime he gives me something whether it be work related or personally." I laugh.

"I understand. I don't know how he forgot. All we talked about was your birthday. All the time."

"Like he said, he's a guy."

"But that doesn't make up for the fact that he forgot. Maybe he's planning something special to make you think he forgot."

"Doubtful."

"Worth a shot." My phone rings and it's Don. "Hold on, it's Don. Hello?" I answer.

"Mac needs us to meet him to talk to a suspect that killed suspect X. Russ McHenry."

"The judge's son?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"Bistro right down the road. I'll walk Lindsey back to the crime lab and I'll meet you right outside."

"Got it." He hangs up.

"So, I've got to run, Mac needs Don and I." She nods.

* * *

"Look, Detectives, I'm really busy. I got a garage full of cars. Why don't we skip this Interrogation 101 crap and get right to the point?"

"You still have the Navy SEAL combat knife that was issued to you when you joined your unit?" Mac asks.

"I gave it to my father to gut his deer the day he was killed. That's the last time I saw it."

"Well, it just turned up," Don says.

"Stuck in the back of a dead woman's skull," I say. "We think she's the person responsible for your father's murder."

"Well, when you catch her killer, be sure to thank him for me."

"Mr. McHenry, whoever killed her was highly skilled. This person was able to render a trained assassin helpless and then torture and murder her, presumably all by himself," Mac says.

"A person capable of that could have had extensive military training." I tell him. "What do you think?

"What do I think?" He pushes himself out from under the car he was working on when we came up to him. He stands and he has robotic legs. Don looks kind of uncomfortable for a couple seconds but replaces his facade once more. "I'm not gonna let you stand here and accuse me of murder."

"We're not accusing you. We're trying to understand how your knife ended up at our crime scene," Mac says.

"You're disappointed, Detective. I can see it in your eyes. Come here expecting a big strong Navy SEAL killing machine. Instead, you get half a soldier."

"What I see is motive," I say.

"What do you know?"

"More than you think," I say.

"Don't you dare pity me."

"It ain't pity, Russ," Don says. "I'm just trying to figure out if you could have done it."

"What, 'cause of these? trust me. But come on. Leaving my knife behind? That's sloppy. If you know anything about Navy SEALs, we're not sloppy. I'll tell you this, though. If I would have known who killed my father, yeah, I would have done it." I look at Don and he looks at me. All right, time to come up with new theories.

"So apparently, Mac said that Sid found that the person we found had botox in her forehead," Don tells me. "And Danny just called me while you were in the bathroom and said that the woman is not suspect X."

"We need to get more information then. Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, we need to meet Mac again. He also found the woman in missing persons and her name is Katie Mann. Been missing for a while." I scrunch my nose.

"Then what are we meeting Mac about?"

"We are going to talk to her employer."

* * *

Don and I meet Mac at the park.

"Isn't all of this for the Mayor?" I ask Don. He nods. "Wonderful. Suspect X is going to target this place tomorrow, isn't she?"

"Possibly," Mac says. We walk toward a blonde woman talking to a small number of people, security I assume. Mac waves.

"You two know each other?" Don asks.

"We met last year at a charity event in Gracie Mansion."

"Gracie Mansion, huh?" Don says.

"Couple months after we met, her estranged husband began stalking her. She made a special request to the chief."

"And you took care of it," she replies.

"Yeah."

"You know, I never even had an old lady ask me to help her cross the street," Don mentions. Mac and I chuckle to ourselves.

"Detective Don Flack and Detective Emily Porter, Jordan Gates, the mayor's criminal justice coordinator."

"Pleasure," I say reaching out and shaking her hand. As does Don.

"Same. It's good to see you again, Detective Taylor. The Crime Lab back in one piece?"

"I don't know what strings you pulled, but it seemed to happen overnight."

"Well, I figured I owed you one. The mayor, however, he didn't see it the same way. He said, next time you want to blow up your Crime Lab, it's gonna come out of your paycheck. What can I do for you today, Detectives?"

"Ms. Gates, you filed a missing persons report on your former assistant Katie Mann," I say.

"Uh, yeah, about six weeks ago. Why?"

"I'm afraid we have some bad news," Don starts. "Last night she was found murdered in an abandoned warehouse downtown," Don says, knowing I hate giving friends and families the bad news.

"Oh, my God." Jordan looks like she's about to start crying.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Katie's like a little sister to me. She-she didn't have any family."

"Jordan, I know this is difficult, but we do need to ask you a few questions," Mac informs her.

"Of course."

"What can you tell me about the day Katie disappeared?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. She came to work, she told me she was gonna go out that night to a club. Uh, Random. It's downtown."

"A cosplay club, right? It's where people dress like avatars?" Mac asks.

"Yeah, that's right. She loved going there. You know the place?"

"Katie wasn't the killer's first victim. A woman named Cheryl Miller was murdered a couple of months ago following a night out at that same club," Mac says.

"Katie say she was gonna meet anyone- boyfriend, girlfriend?" I ask.

"No, she always went alone. When she didn't show up for work the next day, you know, I just figured she had a late night. And then when I didn't hear from her the following day, that's when I filed the missing persons report." We ask a few more questions but we have everything that we need and we go back to the precinct and crime lab.

* * *

Don goes out a few hours later to the club Random while I sit back and work at the precinct. The paper work is easy and was finished hours ago, now I'm chasing down leads and coming up with new theories. And it's so boring. I can't come up with anything else.

I end up playing with a pencil when Don walks in, irritated.

"What's wrong?" I ask as he sits down.

"Suspect X thinks its hilarious to screw with us. She hacked into the system at Random. She was watching us. Now you and I have to go search a place with Danny and Lindsay." I nod.

"I'll drive." I say, walking toward the front doors, shaking my ass a little to cheer up Don just a bit.

* * *

As I'm putting my vest on, I see Don looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You look good in a vest." I smirk.

"Thank you." A truck pulls up.

"What's it look like?" Danny asks getting out with Lindsay.

"Kirkbaum's car is parked out front," Don says. "Snooped around- doesn't look like anyone's home, but the basement door was unlocked. You bring anything else?" Don asks.

"All-access pass," Lindsay says holding a warrent.

"Nice," I say.

"You guys take the downstairs, we'll hit the upstairs," Don says, closing the trunk of the car.

"All right." We walk in and search the upstairs. Nothing. Danny and Lindsay though. They found everything.

* * *

We go back to the precinct and we subpeona the victims e-mails, phone records, everything. We sent it over to Adam.

Don and I are then sent over to the park again and my theory is what Mac is thinking now, that suspect X is going to attack the mayor tonight. Don and I walk up the steps of the stage and we see one of the dogs from K9 search the speakers. Then he barks after a minute.

"The dog's hit on something, Don." I say. I bend down to the speaker. "Anybody got a drill?" I ask. I am handed one and I unscrew the speaker and I reach in with a napkin and I find the gun.

"Mac, we got it." Don says into the walkie-talkie.

"Good work. Make sure we lock down the perimeter. If she's here, we can't let her get away." I give the gun to Danny who just walked up.

Don does one last thing before we go home and sleep for a while. It's been a long day.

* * *

The next morning Don and I get up early because Mac calls with an interesting request from me. It woke me up so fast.

"Mac, what's up?"

"Can you possibly go undercover?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, sitting up, letting Don's arm fall down my waist to my ass. He's confused and looks at me. 'Mac' I mouth.

"I need you to play the part of a 22 year-old woman because you're the youngest detective on this case and she hasn't seen you. We need the killer to come out of hiding."

"Okay. I can do that I guess."

"Good. I need you to come in around noon then." I look at the clock and it's seven.

"And you had to call me now? At seven?"

"I figured Don would be awake so I'd only really be waking you up."

"Mac, he doesn't go in for a few more hours, he doesn't need to wake up till about nine and now he's up."

"Take a while to get ready then."

I sigh. "Fine. I'll come to the lab at noon. With Don."

"See you then."

"Love you!" I say into the phone right before he hangs up. "My goodness." I turn and lean back against the head board.

"What's up?" Don mummbles into the pillow, tired.

"Mac wants me to go undercover to draw out the killer."

"What?" Don says, sitting up. "What is he thinking?"

"I don't think he is. He probably hasn't had his coffee yet."

"He's delusional." I let out a breath.

"I'm gonna get some coffee," I say getting out of bed. I'm wearing shorts, really short pink ones, and a black v-neck tee-shirt. I saunter out into the kitchen and I start making coffee with the machine.

"Em, do you want to do it?" He asks me.

"I do because I want to help the case and I don't want anyone else is possible danger but at the same time, I don't want to be in danger like that. She is a trained killer and while I've delt with trained killers before, I don't want to be in that danger again."

"Then tell Mac, that you don't want to do it."

"I might just do that. Let's get some coffee and sit out on the balcony," I say. We do and I sit between his thighs, my side against his chest. I close my eyes and I savor the feeling of being in Don's arms. "I love you Donnie," I say pretty unexpectedly. I surprise myself.

"I love you too Em."

Don and I take this morning and be lazy till about ten, when it's time to actually start getting ready with a little bit of fun before hand. Fun includes pretty much everything, getting tickled, kisses, laughing, sex. I don't think my face has ever hurt this much from smiling.

* * *

"All right Mac, what exactly do you want me to do?" I ask walking into his office with Don right behind me at noon.

"I need you to put on a diguise and meet suspect X here." He hands me a piece of paper with an address. "Everyone will be there undercover or hiden in someway. Flack, you will be there."

"Mac, I'm not so sure about this," Don says.

"Yeah Mac, Don's pissed."

"It's your decision, Emily. You can either do this or not."

"I want to so no one else gets hurt if something goes wrong."

"And you will be protected to the fullest." I nod and turn to Don.

"You've got this baby," I whisper. "Make sure everyone is protected, including yourself, can you do that for me?" He nods. "Good. Now I need to go to the precinct and grab some stuff to make sure I've got everything I need to be safe."

"I will be video calling you and we will be talking to sergeants and agents. Prepare for that."

"Will do." I turn to Don. "I love you."

"I love you too." I walk away to prepare.

* * *

"Sergeant Williams, Sergeant Clark. Agents Beck and Halinan. Detective Porter. Network is secure. Thank you all for joining the TelePresence call. You've all been briefed on our proposed tactical plan, so I'll jump right in here. A meeting has been arranged between Suspect X and our undercover, Detective Porter."

"I just talked to Detective Flack. He and his advance team are on site. We're good to go," I say.

"Good. The meet location is a bench on the north side of the plaza. Sergeant Williams, your tactical response team will stand by at 39th Street between Broadway and Seventh, waiting for my word to move in. Agents Beck and Halinan, your FBI surveillance team will have eyes on the outer perimeter. Let's hope one of your people spots her, and we can take her on the way in. That would save us an awful lot of trouble. Detective Flack will be the ghost. He'll be on set dressed as an employee from the Department of Parks. I will be situated in a parking structure across the plaza. Every member of the team will have audio capability, but all communications will come through me. No one moves without my order."

* * *

I put a blonde wig on and a pretty blue dress, I have to get me one of these, and a coffee. I sit on the bench he's talking about, sipping my coffee, observing everyone walking passed me. I see Don dressed as an employee and I refrain from smiling by taking another sip of my coffee.

I hear Don's voice and it reassures me. "Got movement coming in southeast. Just say the word." A woman sits next to me and slips me a note.

"Nobody move. It's too easy." I read it as she walks away. "It's not her."

"What's the note say?

" 'Don't move.' "

"She sent somebody in first to make sure it wasn't a trap. Have somebody pick up the decoy and stand by. I got a visual. That's her. Uni? Who the hell is that? Where did he come from?"

"He's not one of ours, Mac," Don says.

"He's going to spook her. Move," Mac commands.

"Mac, I lost visual," Don says.

"I got her, Flack. Headed due south towards Seventh Avenue. Watch it! She's changed her clothing. Lost the hat and scarf. The previous description of the suspect's no good." A pause. "I got her. Corner of 46th and Seventh. New construction. I'm going in."

I don't hear anything after that. I get up and I am helped by some undercovers and I get into a cop car and we rush to the scene that Mac described. I get out of the car and I wait for him to come out.

I stand next to some unis with a gun in my hand and a vest on. "Are you sure he's okay in there?" I ask the others around me. They nod. "That doesn't help me. You act like you're too scared to talk. Don't do that. Be straight up with me please."

"He'll be fine detective. He's got a vest on and he's Detective Taylor. Almost invincible, right?" I shake my head.

Mac comes out of the building with unis and detectives, including Don, following him out. I immediately throw my arms around Mac's shouders. His arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't you dare do that to me again. After I couldn't hear you anymore I just lost it and I rushed over here. I may only be your neice but that doesn't mean you haven't been there for me when I've needed you the most. Now I'm here for you, that has to be traumatizing. I heard that you killed her."

"I did." I pull back.

"Mac."

"Emily, it's fine, she won't harrass anyone else again." I nod. "Go see Don." Again, I nod. He walks passed me after presses a kiss to the side of my head. I walk up to Don and I look up at him.

"Blonde doesn't suit you," He says. He takes my wig off and my dark hair falls loose. "Much better." His hands are off of me in an instant yet he stays close to me.

"Staying professional?" I ask.

"Yes. Just because most of our co-workers, and Sinclair, know doesn't mean I can out right kiss you like I want to right now."

"That's why we moved in together." I smile up at him.

"Exactly."

A/N: Please review guys! I know I don't post very often but I love to write and edit these chapters for you and I take time out of my day to write these, you should do the same and review. Please!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Emily**

"Hello?" I hear Don say at about eight in the morning. We are watching TV before work and I think it's dispatch calling now. "All right. Ten minutes." He hangs up. "Dead body on the beach."

"So this is not the proper shoe attire for the beach?" I ask pointing at my shoes, heels.

"No, but before we get there, you can get other shoes on then change back into the ones your wearing now." I get up and I grab some other shoes that will be better to walk around in. "Ready?" he asks, still sitting on the couch.

"Almost. I have a feeling today is going to be a really long day," I tell him. I walk around the couch again, straddle his thighs, and I devour his mouth and he lets me. His hand tangles in my hair as his other one grips my hip. My hands are on his jaw as his head tilts back and mine soon ends up above it at an angle. I pull back. "All right. Now, I'm ready. Are you?"

He nods.

* * *

"A shark washed up on Rockaway last year. No one figured out why. This one brought a little company with him," Don shouts because the waves are so loud.

"You got an ID on the vic?"

"Nothing on the body," I say. "We're canvassing locals, and I put a call into Missing Persons."

"Who found them?" Hawkes asks.

"The Abercrombie twins over there," Don says.

Hawks crouches down and picks up her arm. "Looks like her hand was the appetizer."

"Shark attack victim. Sounds like a job for Chief Brody and the Coast Guard, not my forensics team," Mac tells Don and I. But that's what you think Mac.

"That's what I thought, till I noticed the neck," I say. "Take a real good look, Doc."

"Strangulation marks. Petechial hemorrhaging in the eyes," Hawkes observes out loud.

"So what kind of shark strangles his meal before he takes a bite?" Don asks, somewhat sarcastically.

* * *

"What are the chances that a shark washes up next to his victim?" I ask Don as we walk into the precinct the next day. He holds the door open for me and that's when dispatch calls Don.

"Flack. On it." He hangs up. "Another dead body." We turn and walk right back outside.

"Please tell me it's not on the beach," I say.

"It is." I sigh.

* * *

"Folks were on the beach, minding their own business when the body rolled in with the tide," Don tells Mac and Stella.

"Less than a mile from where we found the other vic," Mac says.

"Tarp looks familiar. No lividity. Petechial hemorrhaging in her eyes, just like our Rockaway vic," Stella says, making observations.

"There's no strangulation marks. Same abrasions on her hands."

"Same MO."

"Found a couple business cards in her pocket that look like hers: Louise Perry, real estate agent," I tell them.

"That's it. That's, that's how I know the first vic. Ever since the fire, I've been looking to buy a new condo. I was in a real estate office, and she was there. Our first vic is also a real estate agent," Stella says. Oh yeah, her apartment was burnt up because the kids next door were kidnapped kids and they caused it to get away from there. That was a very serious case that really made us realize that even the most normal of people that we make friends with are still crazy as hell.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"We have two women dead, similar MOs, found within a mile of each other, both with the same job."

"Maybe we're looking at a disgruntled client, someone who's upset about a sale or a loss of his property," Stella says.

"Two bodies within 24 hours doesn't play like a coincidence," Don says.

"No, it doesn't." Mac says. He starts processing the scene and Don and I do our thing and ask around again and over look everything. Mac and I make lunch plans and Don and I go back to the precinct to finally start the paperwork we need to do.

* * *

"All right, it's time for lunch with Mac. I'll see you in an hour and if we get another DB, less than that." I tell Don. He chuckles.

"See you in an hour."

"I'll text you," I tell him right before I get up.

* * *

"I have your word?" I hear two minutes later.

"Yeah." I see Mac shaking hands hands with someone.

"Okay." I'm about to walk up when a uni stands in front of me.

"Detective Emily Porter," I say showing my badge, irritated that he doesn't recognize me already. I've been here for over a year. He kindly backs off and lets me through. "Hey Mac." I say. "And you are?" I ask.

"Emily, this is Reed Garrett, Claire's son." Realization hits me. "Reed, this is Detective Emily Porter, my goddaughter and we use the term neice pretty loosely."

"Hi," I say, pulling him in for a hug. "I've heard so much about you. I've wanted to meet you since I heard about you for the first time."

"Same with you. Mac is always talking about you."

"Oh really?" I say, amused. "Well I'm glad I finally got to meet you. We should get together sometime soon and get lunch or maybe dinner."

"That'd be nice." I smile and he walks away.

"Well he's a nice person." I say. "Whoever raised him, raised him right."

"That's how I wish your brother would have turned out."

"No, instead we watched him and my sister chase each other around the house with brooms, wacking each other." Mac chuckles. "I miss Claire," I tell him.

"I do too, Emily."

"All right enough of this sad, dreary stuff, lets go get lunch." Lunch has become a regular thing between Mac and I on Wednesdays and Fridays. It's nice to have a regular lunch buddy that isn't my boyfriend.

* * *

"So, how are you and Don?" He asks me as we walk into the elevator with our food from the bistro.

"We are fantastic. I heard Danny forgot Lindsay's birthday though."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Lindsay's pretty sad about it. Also found out that Danny cheated on her. She's heartbroken. Just be glad she isn't showing it in the lab."

"Which is a blessing because guess who's here reviewing the lab," Mac says. The doors open and I see exactly who it is.

"Quinn!" I say. I guess I caught her attention because she turns and sees me. She walks up to Mac and I and I hug her. "Haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know, how are you these days?" She asks.

"Good, good. I'm moving into the crime lab, at least I hope to."

"Wonderful! Why's that?"

"I am working in the precinct right now but I wanted a change." I smile, as does she. "Great hair by the way." Sadly, I'm telling the truth.

"Thank you," she says. "I love your color, did you recently get it done?"

"Actually no. Since I last saw you, which had to of been five or six years ago, I grew my hair out and once it got long enough to chop off, I did. It was still fairly long, down passed my chest."

"I love it either way." We laugh. "Well I'll let you two get to lunch. Mac, we've got autopsy in twenty minutes." She tells him. He nods and we walk to his office. I close his door and I roll my eyes.

"I never liked her," I say.

"I know. I'm surprised you acted the way you did."

"Me too. Didn't know I was that good of an actress." I smile at him and he rolls his eyes, a grin creeping up on his face.

"Emily, you and Flack need to do something for me tonight," Stella says poking her head into Mac's office.

* * *

Models are walking up and down the runway wearing chocolate. I want to eat it all and it smells so good in here.

"It's freezing in here," Don complains.

"Chocolate melts at blood temperature. The cold keeps their clothes on."

"Very good to know. So I hear you have an inspector in house."

"Yeah, I think at some point she worked with Mac. But I don't like her. I've known her for years and she's the biggest bitch in the world. Even worse than some of the people we bring in. They were both up for his job."

"He doesn't mind her looking over his shoulder?"

"Actually, it's weird. He seems to be fine with it."

"She pretty? This inspector?" I glare at him. "Just saying." I don't laugh. "You know I think you're the prettiest woman around."

"Mhmm."

"And now for the ultimate in chocolate, here's Damiana," The announcer says. We see a woman walk out wearing, well more chocolate, and yellow flowers like Stella was explaining to me.

"Yellow flowers and chocolate, that's our girl," I say. He holds out his arm for me to go first and I do.

"Hey, Project Runway, who did your dress?" Don asks the model. She explains who made the chocolate and that his name is Charles Kohl. I've never heard of him and it's a bit unsettling. She points him out to Don and I and we wander on over to him and we catch the beginning of his story to a group of women and a couple of men.

"The first time I mixed Damiana with chocolate, it was at the party. People were having sex on the couch, on the floor, in the kitchen," Charles Kohl says as we walk up to him after the model answers our question.

"Charles Kohl," Don says.

"It was a revelation." He turns to us. "Do you care to blow your mind?" I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his flirting.

"Care to blow yours?" I ask, holding up two photos of the victims dead on the autopsy tables. "You recognize either of those women, Mr. Kohl?"

"Never seen them before."

"You sure about that?" Don asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"That's funny. The one thing these two ladies have in common is that their last meal was your Damiana chocolate," I say. "And since it's not on the market yet, we were wondering how they got it."

"Look around. I have dozens of employees and they all work here at the factory. They all had access to samples."

"We'll need a list," Don says.

"And you'll need a warrant." He snaps at Don. "You sure you don't want a sample?" He asks me polietly doing that eye thing I swear all men learned at child birth.

"I was taught never to take candy from strangers," I tell him then I turn and walk away, letting Don follow behind me.

"Chocolate factory aside, Charlie's lying."

"Yeah, like any good designer, I'm sure he gave a few previews." I see Don pick up a piece of chocolate. At least he'll taste of chocolate while I kiss him. "Why don't we run him through the system, see if he has any priors?"

"Mmm."

"Does it blow your mind?" I ask. He looks at me and smirks.

"Wanna taste?" He asks.

"You know I do. But later, we need to get some background info on Charles Kohl."

"Let's go home and then do that in the morning. It's really late."

"Then we should at least get someone on it then I'll run it up to Stella in the morning." He nods. "Plus all of our stuff is at the precinct." He nods.

* * *

"Do you still taste the chocolate in your mouth?" I ask walking into the apartment, putting my things down onto the counter.

"A bit."

"I still want a taste. Forget about diamonds, chocolate is a girl's best friend." Don laughs at my stupid humor. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. But soon it proves to be more intense and he backs me up into the bar and our tongues tangle. I moan. He pulls back.

"Taste good?"

"Tastes very good."

* * *

The next morning I take the file to Stella. She asks me to go with Don to Charles Kohl's factory to find him and talk to him. We do just that.

"Don, we need to go find Mr. Kohl because he lied." Don nods and we get into the car.

* * *

When we get there, Don stops me from exiting the car. I turn and I observe his expression. He looks sincere but scared as he searches my face.

"Marry me." My eyes go wide. I look around and he just watches me. Did that just happen?

"Wait, what?"

"Marry me." Realization crosses my face. And relief as well.

"So I did hear you correctly." He nods. I bite my bottom lip. "Okay. Yes. I'll marry you." The smile that reaches his face is honestly the happiest I've ever seen him.

"I love you so much, Em."

"I love you too." He kisses my cheek. "Now put on that cold, stoic face. We have a person to terrify."

"Wait." He stops me from leaving and holds my left hand. "I have a ring."

"When the hell did you have so much time to get a ring?"

"I got it when you went to lunch with Mac last week. Stella and Lindsay came with me and I got their opinions." No wonder they weren't in the lab when I was visiting with Mac.

"You've had that for a week?"

Don nods. "And now it's your's," he says, slipping the small, circle diamond onto my ring finger.

"Don, it's gorgeous. I love it."

"I asked Mac for your hand and we had a long discussion about whether it was the right choice and I walked out of his office with confidence that it's the right decision for me to ask you and I did it with excitement."

"Did you know that I was going to say yes?"

"I had a feeling that I was going to be let down and I didn't want that. It's why it took me a week to ask. I just told myself that asking you was going to be the difficult part. Getting let down means that at least I took the plunge and asked even if the answer was one I didn't like."

"But I said yes. We should celebrate later." He nods. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We make our way out of the car and we walk into the factory that produces the Damiana chocolate, Charles Kohl's factory. Don and I walk up to the first employee we see.

"Mr. Kohl around?" He points behind him and we see Mr. Kohl and I'm glad he's just sitting there working. Charles looks up and runs. We chase him through the factory until Don tackles him, slowing him down. I'm there and I take ahold of his shirt and I drive my leg right into his gut and I thrust my elbow into his back, knocking him down. I push him into a bin and Don comes over to help. He picks him up as if Charles has handcuffs on at the moment. He makes a couple jumps and dodges and his back has to be killing him.

"How's that for a sample, huh?" I ask, irritated and out of breath.

"Let's go," Don says, dragging him out of the building and to the precinct.

* * *

We let a uni take him in and we stand outside of the room getting ready to go in. I look at Don and you can tell his back hurts.

"I'll give you a massage tonight all right?" Don nods, happy with that. I walk into the room and I sit down. Don's coat is hanging off the back of my chair while he's standing and since I'm leaning back, I can smell him and it calms me down. "You signed in at an open house held by Chrissy Watson."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, yes, you did." I open the file and I show him our copy of the open house visitors list. "Your signature."

"I looked at an apartment, huh? So what?"

"You lied to us. That's what," Don says.

"You were Chrissy's last client the day she died. What happened?" I ask.

"I'm in the market for a $5 million apartment. I have real estate agents all over me. She was pressuring me to go see a place," Charles says, becoming very irritated. "She was sending me mixed signals is what she was doing."

"Yeah, I bet," I say sarcastically.

"I left. I never saw her again."

"Louise Perry. Was she sending you mixed signals, Charles? She's dead, murdered just like Chrissy. She also had some of your exclusive, not-on-the-market-yet chocolate just before she died," Don tells him attempting to provoke an answer out of Charles.

"I never met this woman before."

"How about this guy? Lawyer from Jersey. You ever been to Jersey?" Don asks.

"Maybe three months ago?" I ask. He shakes his head. "All right." I get up, taking the jacket with me and I leave the room with Don in tow. "He's innocent. He's gotta be. He may have seen them but it doesn't mean anything."

* * *

Don and I research a bit when Mac calls me and we meet him at St. Angelos church. Don walks in and talks to the preist while I walk around back. Don catches up while I'm looking around.

"What's going on in your head?" He asks me.

"I'm just thinking about if I want to get married in a church or outside or somewhere secluded." He smirks.

"Wherever you want, I'll be there waiting." I involuntarily smile widely. "You're so pretty." I can't help but continue smiling as we walk back to the graveyard where the others, Mac and Stella and Hawkes, are. "Showed photos of the vics to the priest. Doesn't recognize 'em."

"Neither do any of the other daily guests out there," I say, trying to push my smile down.

"Then why here? What does this place have to do with these murders," Stella asks us.

"Maybe the killer's a member of the congregation."

"Okay. Well, too bad we don't have a name or a photo."

"How can someone kill three people and not leave a piece of themselves behind?" Hawkes asks.

"Emily, I want a list of anyone who attends services or uses the church as sanctuary."

"I'll see what I can do," I say. Don and I walk away. About ten minutes later, when Don and I are in the precinct, he researches PJ Davis another real estate agent, and tells Stella everything she needs to know.

* * *

Later that day, we get a call about another vic and we meet Mac, and Reed, down at the beach. The four of us walk up.

"I really appreciate this," Reed tells Mac, typing stuff on his phone. I stand next to Don while Hawkes and Mac take a look at the body.

"Same marks. They look postmortem. Mac, it looks like we're dealing with the same MO," Hawkes yells over the sound of the waves.

"I want every cab checked, background checks on the drivers. I want their trip logs." Mac tells me and Don.

"Mac, there are 11,000 cabs in this city," I tell him.

"You've got Flack, split the work load. Our killer's a cab driver. Any New Yorker could be his next victim."

A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one night! I may do a third because I want you to review sooo badly! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Emily**

"Our vic is Robert Greggs. He was a guidance counselor. Divorced, no kids. He also chaperoned the dance and played key master," Don says. We got called at home to a high school dance. We were a bit shocked when we heard it was a high school but at the same time, we knew this kind of thing could happen anywhere.

"Who discovered the body?" Mac and Stella ask literally at the same time.

"You two have been working together way too long. A student came in looking for her keys and boom," Don tells them

"Boom? You and Danny have been working together way too long," Mac says. Don smirks slightly and shrugs. "This guy took a hell of a beating. Witnesses?"

"No one's come forward yet," I tell him, finally speaking up. "But we got a gym full of potential suspects right next door." We walk out to the crowded gym and the students are either oblivious to the fact that next door there is a dead body or they just don't give a shit anymore.

"Behold the future," Mac says.

"Yeah, future suspects, Mac," Stella tells him. Don walks around asking students questions while I head back into the room with the dead body and Hawkes and Danny.

"Phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid. He couldn't have kept the keys in the English room?" Hawkes asks.

"Which one of those you think melted this guy's face off?" Danny asks.

"Hydrofluoric acid, highly lethal. Trace amounts of this on the skin can dissolve and eat it away without you even knowing it. Half a bottle of this spills on your face."

"Why would you keep something that dangerous in a high school lab?" I ask.

"Probably to demonstrate its ability to dissolve glass. It's commonly used in glass etching." Hawks walks over to the whiteboard and starts drawing out a chemic equation. "Silicon dioxide plus four molecules of hydrofluoric acid produces?"

"Oh, me, me, me, pick me! Oh. Mm-hmm." Danny draws NERD on the board.

"That's cold, man." Danny chuckles and looks at me.

"Hey, what's on your hand?" I lift my right hand and inspect it. "No the other one."

I lift my left hand and I realize he doesn't know. "Oh that. You've seen me fifty times in the past week and you're just now seeing this?"

"What can I say, I wasn't paying attention to that. It caught my eye and now I can ask." He moves to start investigating.

"Don proposed like a week ago."

"Congrats Seattle. When's the big day?"

"Not sure. It's only been a week. But you're invited. I'm surprised Don didn't tell you."

"Now that I think of it, he did. We were just smashed."

"Oh, last Friday?" Danny nods. "Kay well now that I know a possible COD I'm going to tell Mac. See you boys in the lab." They ignore my farewell and I catch up with Don when walking up to Mac.

"What do you know?"

"Well, I think we're looking at a fairly short window of opportunity. Most of the kids remember the vic introducing the class president," Don answers Mac's question.

"And at one point during her speech, she referenced Mr. Greggs, but he wasn't in the gym. One student snapped this photo at exactly 10:18," Stella adds.

"So he was alive at 10:18 What time was the body found?"

"Approximately 10:30," I tell them.

"A 12-minute window. It's possible he left the gym with someone during that period."

"I'm gonna collect as many of these as I can, get them back to Adam. If the students didn't see anything, maybe their cell phones did," Stella says. Mac nods. She walks away.

"What did you find with Danny and Hawkes?"

"Well I know what was dumped onto his face, Hydrofluoric acid. Highly lethal."

"Good. You're working this with Don. And if anything else needs to be done with the cab driver killer I'll get you on it." I nod as Mac's phone goes off. Don and I walk away and into the science room. I look at Don's notes and I let him look at my science-y ones.

Mac comes in slightly yelling into his phone and we look up at him until he's finished talking and hangs up. "No, everyone else's priorities need to be checked, not mine. Yeah, yeah, all right, I get it."

"Sinclair?" Don asks.

"Every five minutes, it's someone else. Half the brass wants me working the cab driver serial."

"But you caught a murder at an elite prep school whose alumni contributes half the mayor's campaign funds."

"Not to mention Deputy Inspector Gerrard's daughter is a student here. But until we catch this cab driver, my phone's not going to stop ringing."

"Matter of time," Don says with a slight tone of understanding.

"I got uniforms conducting taxi checkpoints throughout the five boroughs, flyers distributed to dispatchers, and foot posts on bridges and overpasses in case he decides to dump another victim," I tell him to make him feel better.

"Maybe we need to use the media. They already know we're looking for a yellow cab, rigged to allow carbon monoxide to flow into the passenger compartment. Tell 'em about the disabled rear door locks and the torn passenger bill of rights sticker. But don't mention the marks he leaves on the back of the victims' necks."

"You got it," I say. Then something comes to mind. "Hey, uh, what about the tarps he wraps the vics in? Any leads on that yet?"

"You're gonna start riding my ass now, too?" Mac says joking. I smile. His phone rings. "Taylor. Yeah, he's claimed at least three victims that we know of. All died of carbon monoxide poisoning after getting in his cab. Let's hope we don't have to wait for another body to surface," Mac says into his phone.

* * *

I get a call from Mac telling me to go with Don to a laundro mat with a few coins that he found in Greggs' personal things.

Don gets into the car after getting the coins. He hasn't started the car yet so I start talking about personal stuff. "So Danny wants to know if we set a date yet," I tell Don.

"Really?" I nod. "All right, do you want to get married in a specific season?"

"Well what day did you ask me to marry you?"

"April 17th."

"Then lets get married on October 17th."

"In six months?" I nod. "Okay. I'm on board. Do you want a fancy wedding?"

"Honestly, if it was at the court house tomorrow and we were wearing jeans and sweatshirts, it would still be the greatest day of my life." He smiles and starts the car.

"October 17th then."

* * *

"You see something?" Don asks me as I walk almost into the middle of traffic and a cab would have almost hit me if I didn't step back and I stare at it.

"No. Let's go." We walk into the laundro mat.

"What the hell are we doing here? The vic made extra cash fluffing and folding?" I hand Don a coin and our fingers graze slightly. I still feel the butterfly jitters I felt a year ago when we started dating. I try to stick the tokens into the slots to deposit them.

"Tokens don't work. They only take quarters." We look at one of the washers that is out of order.

"Went a little overboard on the "out of order" sign." I stick my coin in and it works. I stick in the other ones and Don hands his back to me. I put that one into the slot and I push in then pull out. It opens. Not the door for the washer, but the entire machine in general. I see some gambling going on and it's noisy with people.

"We're going to need some backup." Don calls it in and we walk in when it gets here and after we put vests on to protect ourselves. I look at a man that a uni is checking out and I see an expensive watch. "I think we got our guy," I tell him. We walk over. "Can I see that watch?" I ask. The uniform pulls it off and hands it to me.

"Hundred bucks says you're the good cop, he's the bad cop."

"Actually, you don't want to rile her up. She's scary," Don says. I ignore it and I'll get him back later.

"Where'd you get the watch?" I ask.

"It was a gift. What do you care?" The man asks.

"It belongs to a dead man."

"You got that right."

"Some DA's might consider that a confession." Don says.

"How much he owe you?" I ask.

"Who?" The man asks.

"Robert Greggs, the owner of the watch," I tell him irritated that he's playing stupid.

"Eighteen grand."

"So, 18 in the hole gets you a face full of acid, huh?" I say,

"What?" The man seems genuinly confused.

"Tell you what, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. The acid was an accident, still, the beatdown gets you manslaughter," I say.

"You want to tell me what she's talking about?"

"I think you know," Don says.

"He's not dead, is he? Tell me he's not dead." He's worried now. "Fifteen grand down the drain."

"Where were you last night?" Don asks.

"Right here. Waiting for that degenerate to give me at least a piece of what he owed. The watch knocked off three, and he said he could scrape up another five. But he never showed. Greggs had till the end of the week to make good."

"Otherwise?" I ask.

"Otherwise I'd get some use out of that new shovel I bought." He threatens. I push him back into the pillar we were standing in front of.

"Now I'm gonna talk to all these people over here. If they don't confirm that you were here last night, all night, the only dice you're gonna roll is with a jury, you hear me?" He rolls his eyes. Don pulls me back.

"Told you she was bad cop."

* * *

We head back to the precinct with these baffoons and then home. Where we had sex till we fell asleep. It was a pretty big day with waking up early and then busting a gambling place. Lots happened.

* * *

Mac calls me in the morning saying that the deputy inspectors daughter is in the precinct. When the hell did that happen?

"Don, the deputy inspector's daughter is here. When did that happen?"

"She came in not too long ago. Maybe ten minutes ago. You were in the bathroom."

"Damn it. I always miss the good stuff. Stupid bladder. Anyway, Mac want's me to talk to her with him, that made sense right?" He nods. "Good. I'll be back with information in a bit." I walk to the back where she is and I see Mac. "All right, fill me in quickly." He hands me a file and he goes into the backroom to talk with the deputy inspector. Makeup, pepper spray, not the other guy we found last night. I comprehend all of the information before Mac walks out and motions for me to walk into the room with the inspector's daughter.

"Do you know why you're here, Natalie?" Mac asks. "Look, I'm sure you've heard enough stories from your father to know how this usually goes. I have a great deal of respect for your father, so, no tricks, no hidden agenda. I'm just trying to get a better understanding of what happened at the dance."

"I don't know what happened," she says.

"I wish I could believe that was true," Mac says.

"Well, it is."

"What was your relationship with Mr. Greggs like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Over the last three months, you and he have had a lot of meetings."

"So?"

"Why did you withdraw your acceptance to Northwestern?" I ask. "Everybody in your class is going to college, Natalie. Everybody except you. Why did you change your mind?"

"College isn't for everyone."

"In the last three months, you went from being an A student to a C student," Mac says, reading off of the file. "You became withdrawn from your classmates." And then the decision not to go to college. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just don't want to go, okay? Had a lot of meetings with Mr. Greggs because he was interested in my future."

"Or maybe he was interested in you," Mac suggests.

"Is there any chance that Mr. Greggs misinterpreted the time that you were spending together?" I ask. "Maybe make a pass at you?"

"Mr. Greggs would never do that."

"But you told him you didn't think of him like that," I say.

"We know he'd been drinking. Did he ask you to meet him in the science lab the night of the dance? He came onto you, so you used your pepper spray on him. He took a hell of a beating. You must have brought someone with you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Who are you trying to protect, Natalie?" She's silent, terrified out of her mind. "Okay. We're going to need to take a sample of your makeup." The door opens and in comes the inspector.

"Don't say another word, Natalie. This interview is over."

* * *

I walk out and to my desk. Don looks at me and I don't smile but we've learned to talk with our eyes.

"Deputy inspector put a hold on the interview. He's pissed."

"Well if that was our daughter I would be too." I know my eyes light up at the words, our daughter. It's so cute how he's thinking of a future with kids.

"I would be livid if it was that senario. But, I understand where he's coming from. I just wish he would have given us some more time to delve deeper and figure out more." Don looks at his now ringing personal phone.

"Hey ma," My eyes widen. I still haven't met the parents. During Christmas and Thanksgiving I wasn't even here. The parentals know about me and want to meet me but I'm terrified to meet them even if I don't show it. "Friday? All right. We will be there." We? Fuck. She wants us to come over for dinner on Friday. How are we going to explain that we are engaged. I'm so surprised that I never met his parents in the year that we've been together. Work. Let's blame it on that. He hangs up.

"Your mom wants us to come over for dinner?" I whisper immediately.

"Yes."

"Cool." My voice cracks at the end and he knows I'm nervous.

"Don't be nervous. She'll love you. She'll probably attack you with hugs when you walk in the door. There's Sam too. You weren't nervous to meet Sam," he whispers.

"Sam's your sister. Your mother on the other hand. She's got the power to make me stay or go."

"I love you. She'll love you. Don't worry." I sigh.

"I love you too," I whisper. Stella then calls and Don gets a uni to pick up a kid from the dance. He interviews him and while he's in the interview, a man stalks up to me.

"Where's my son?"

"Who's your son?" I ask, standing up. I will not be put down by this man.

"Jesse Carver." I touch a passing uniform's shoulder as he walks by us.

"Can you please get Detective Flack out of the interview with Jesse Carver?" He nods and walks off. "Answers will be with you in a moment, all right? Until then can you..."

"I want to see my son! Where the hell is he?"

"Sir, calm down," I say.

"No, I will not calm down. I want to talk to my son."

"It's okay, Emily." I look up at my fiance.

"He's all your's," I tell Don. I sit and listen to the conversation.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm Jesse's father. Is he in there? What are you doing to him?" He moves to walk by and Don side steps him.

"We're not doing anything to him, Mister?"

"Wallace Carver. I want all questions to stop right now. I've called a lawyer, and he's on his way."

"Mr. Carver, your son is not a suspect. We're just asking him some questions."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's been very cordial. Is he under arrest?"

"I just told you..." Don is about to finish his sentense but he is interupted.

"Then I'm taking my son home." Don is mad. Not angry. But mad. He let's Jesse go into the open arms of his father and he sits down.

I look at Don while no one else is looking and I mouth 'I love you' in the smallest way possible. He grins at me and I know the madness has disapated a bit. Don calls Hawkes and tells him the information he has gathered.

* * *

Mac wants me to talk to Natalie again with him. The inspector is there too.

"You saw Mr. Greggs go into the science lab with Jesse Carver. Where were you going, Natalie?" Mac takes out a picture zoomed in on her walking into the science room.

"Home. I was tired."

"Without your keys?" No answer. "We talked to some of your friends at school. They said that you and Jesse dated for a little while about three months ago."

"Why didn't you ever mention him?" Her father asks.

"You went out three or four times. That's when your grades started to slip, and you became withdrawn. What happened, Natalie? Why are you protecting him?"

"Sweetheart, please. If you know something that can help them, anything now's the time. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise, Natalie, I would never let anyone hurt you." She starts crying.

"I didn't want him to do it to her, too."

"What-What do you mean, Natalie? Mr. Greggs? What did he do to you, baby?"

"Can I talk to her? Alone?" She asks looking at me. I look at Mac and I nod.

"Yes, of course you can. Stan? Why don't you and I just go outside for a bit?"

"Do you need a few minutes?"

"I'm okay."

"Listen, Natalie, this kind of thing, it happens more than you would think. If Mr. Greggs came on to you or touched you in any way..." I trail off, since she's smart and she understands.

"Not him. Mr. Greggs was always nice to me."

"Jesse? What did he do to you?"

"He was so charming and funny. He really knew how to make me feel good. So I went out with him a few times. And this one time we went to a party, and Jesse kept bringing me drinks. And I remember telling myself to slow down But I liked him. I wanted him to see that I could keep up. That I could be the life of the party, too. Afterwards, we went back to his house. My head was spinning. I could barely make it up the steps."

"It's okay. What happened upstairs?"

"I don't know. I remember Jesse on top of me. And and there was someone else. I felt someone else touching me."

"Did you tell anybody?"

She shakes her head. "I was too embarrassed. I should know better than to put myself in that situation."

"You can't blame yourself, Natalie. This is not your fault."

"Yeah, my father's deputy inspector. Try telling him that."

"What did you mean when you said you didn't want him to do it to her, too?"

"Lacey. I saw Jesse pour alcohol into a glass. I knew what he was doing. I couldn't let him get away with it again."

"So you told Mr. Greggs what Jesse had done to you."

"When I saw Mr. Greggs pull Jesse aside, I grabbed my coat and left. I didn't care about my keys, I just wanted to get out of there. I should've never said anything."

"Yes, Natalie, you should have. You saw that he was going to do it to somebody else. You had to say something. Now, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but is there somebody I can talk to? Or is there something that can corroborate what happened with Jesse?" She nods.

"I still have the dress I wore, the night he raped me." She sobs harder. "I'm sorry, Daddy." I even want to start crying. Mostly at that last sentense that she says aloud. I was a big daddy's girl and I know how it is to disappoint your father.

I walk out once she has calmed down and Mac and her father can take over. I slowly make my way over to my desk and I sit down. I rest my face in my hands and I sniffle. I know I have to be strong but it's hard when this situation arises. Don, thankfully, isn't here at the moment and I can have a moment to myself.

* * *

Eventually, I get the dress and I run it up to the crime lab. I wait while Lindsay tests it. Another lab tech brings the results to me and I look at them.

"Emily, are you okay?" She asks.

"No, I'm not. That girl was raped, by two people. Both much, much older than her. Both convicted felons. I need to talk to Mac." I get up and she stays behind. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Is that Natalie's dress?" Mac asks, as I walk into his office.

"Yep. She kept it in a plastic bag in the back of her closet. We collected semen samples. There were two donors, just like she said."

"Call the DA. Get a warrant for Jesse Carver's DNA."

"We don't need to. He's already in the system." I go around his desk and I pull the information up. "One of the donors is a guy named Frank Moore, AKA Wallace Carver."

"He's not Jesse's father."

"He's a convicted sex offender. He was released four years ago, never registered. He fell off the map."

"And the other donor is Jesse Carver."

"Except he's not Jesse Carver."

"Hank Bedford. 1999 sexual assult, 2001 sexual assult."

"Check out the date of birth."

"March 18, 1976."

"He's 32 years old, Mac."

"He was posing as a 17-year-old student to prey on high school girls." I nod.

"The other, Frank Moore, was born in 1970. Even worse. I'm so sick to my stomach and angry." Mac looks at me. "Don't let me near them, Mac. Do not let me anywhere near them." I take a deep breath and I release it. "I'm going to call Don and ask him to get these two and bring them in. You and Don can talk to them. I refuse." He nods. I dial Don's number.

"Flack."

"Hey Don. I need you to pick up Jesse and Wallace Carver. By the way, their names are actually Frank Moore, Wallace, and Hank Bedford, Jesse. Both convicted of sexual related crimes. I'm staying in the lab. Get them and don't let me near them."

"I won't."

"Don, they raped deputy inspector Gerard's daughter. It's horrible. I listened to the story. I couldn't bear it. I almost started crying."

"Em, we will talk about this later okay? I'll get you from the lab after they are in the back and we will get back to the precinct."

"All right. I can handle that. Go get them."

* * *

Don comes up to the crime lab about an hour later.

"They're away from view." I nod, exhausted. I look at his vest and there is a slash in it.

"What the hell happened?" I ask.

"Frank got a knife and tried to do this," he points to the slash on his vest, "to my stomach." I take another deep breath.

"All right. Let's go." We head back to the precinct and he actually stays with me in the front. Mac goes to the back with Lindsay because he knows I can't face it, not this time. If it was anyone else I'd be fine. Not now.

Don reaches over to the computer's printer and he grabs the paper. I look down at the ring on my left ring finger and I smile. It's the right decision, marrying him. I'm so in love with him.

Mac walks over and sits on the edge of my desk, looking at Don and I. "I've been on the job a long time, but I've never seen anything like this," Don says. "He talking?"

"A couple of admissions about his relationship with mope number two in there and enrolling in the school, but now he's crying lawyer. I'll tell you, his lack of remorse is chilling. He doesn't seem even remotely sorry."

"Yeah, your brain's got to be all kinds of screwed up to concoct something like that."

"Thank God it ended when it did. God only knows how many other girls are too embarrassed to come forward."

"Your guy asking for a lawyer, too?" Stella asks, walking up.

"I can't get over how elaborate it was," Hawkes starts. "Forged transcripts, standardized tests, fake letters from schools he never attended."

"That kind of preparation takes..." There's a gun shot and everyone reaches for their guns. We all jog to the back, Don's hand is on my lower back as he leads me out. We stand back as Mac opens the door and the inspector is over Hank Bedford's dead body, with a gun in his right hand. The inspector sits and starts to cry. Poor guy.

* * *

Don and I head home after hours of working overtime.

"Em," he says when we walk into the apartment. "I love you. Don't forget that please."

"Don, of course I won't. I was actually admiring my ring right before the inspector shot Hank Bedford. I know this is the right decision. I couldn't be anymore estatic. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you too Don." I wrap my arms around his waist and I press myself to him. "Whoa there. Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Both." I smirk and he presses his lips to mine. "I still love you."

"I still love you too. Oh, and I'll try not to be super nervous when we go to your parents' house."

"Good. Cause they'll love you. Just like I love you."

"You're a sap today."

"You're playing along just fine."

"Only because I love sappy Don almost as much as I love all of you." He smiles and kisses me, leading me to the bedroom so we can mess up our sheets and sleep together, in both senses of the phrase.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Emily**

"How does this look?" I ask Don, walking to the living room. It's my first outfit of the night and I'm wearing jeans, since it's still a bit chilly at night, and a loose tank top that fits around the bust. It's still classy and I'll be wearing a sweater over my shoulders with short heels. Only four inches.

"You look great."

"All right, I'm adding a scarf." I walk back to the bedroom and I know Don is rolling his eyes at me. I place the scarf around my neck and I twist it so it sits nicely on my chest. As I'm fixing it, I catch sight of my ring and I grin. I put the finishing touches on my outfit and makeup and I shut off the light and walk to the living room. I walk up behind Don, still sitting on the couch watching TV, and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "I love you." I kiss his cheek and I stand, leaving my hands on his shoulders.

"I love you too Emily." He takes my hand, the right one, and he presses a kiss to the back. "Don't be nervous about tonight, okay?"

"I'll try not to show it." Don chuckles. "All right. Let's go. We told your mom we would be there at six."

* * *

When we arrive at his parent's house, my nerves have calmed and I get out of the car with confidence. Don takes my hand and we walk to the door. He knocks and walks in.

"Ma, we're here."

"Donnie," his mother says. She walks out of a room and down the hall to us. She embraces her son and he wraps an arm around her. When she pulls back, he toes off his shoes and I guess I could have worn anything. It's what I usually wear to work so I decided that it'd be fine to wear here. I am about to follow and take my shoes off but she engulfs me in a hug. "Sweetie, I've been so excited to meet you."

"I've been excited too. I'm sorry I didn't come for Thanksgiving or Christmas. I went home to visit my brother and sister. We always do both at my brother's house since my sister has children and a husband and she doesn't want to cook for all of us so he took on the challenge after I left to move here." There, I gave her some background on my life. I hope she won't ask anything else. What has Don told her?

"Emily, it's quite all right. I know how important family is and those are holidays best spent with family." I smile at her. Her name is Sherri and she turns out to be an absolute sweetheart. His father is Don Flack senior, he's... polite. Absolutely loves his wife, and I admire his sensitivity and gentleness with her. Don definitely gets those from his parents.

After dinner I help his mother clean up, because it's the proper thing to do and it's nice to help the host clean. "So when's the wedding?" she asks unexpectedly. "Honey, I saw the ring at dinner. I know my son proposed to you." I'm now terrified.

"Uh, we decided on October 17th, this year."

"Just six months away? How long were you together before?"

"A little over a year." Wow, now I made it awkward. "Sherri, I love your son. He's perfect for me, at least I think so. We are both cops so I can handle the stress of getting calls in the middle of the night to work. We work together on most cases but there are some that we do not. I'm planning on transfering to the crime lab for acception of our relationship. Right now, the only opinion I am worried about is yours."

"Sweetheart. I accept your relationship, I do. I've never actually met one of his girlfriends. Sure there have been girls who are friends but never a girlfriend. My only concern is that he's a homocide detective, are you not worried about his safety?"

"Consistently. Whenever we do anything, we are always there to double check that everything we have on is safety approved and the people around us, our coworkers that know about our relationship triple check."

"What if he gets shot? What if he possibly dies? What then?" I stop what I'm doing. I put the plate that I am drying down on the counter.

"Excuse me." I walk out of the kitchen and I sit in the dining room, my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands.

"What did I do?" I hear.

"Ma, her dad died the same way you just described. She's sensitive to the topic. I think she tries to not think about it. If Mac or I ever got shot, and we were dying..." his sentence runs off. "She couldn't handle it. Her dad was the only parent in her life ma. Not all of us had the experience I did growing up."

"What happened to her mother?"

"She hasn't told me and I don't think she ever will. All I know is that she is alive. I've never tried searching in the national database for her, I asked once and that was a mistake. She almost shut down after that. I don't think it's good whatever it is. Just please do not ask about it unless she brings it up and feels comfortable to talk about it with you."

"How long have you known?"

"Since her first day on the job. Why she told me, I don't know, but I'm glad she did because now I can't make the mistake of asking or mentioning that ever again." I don't hear her response. "Just go apologize. I'm sure she'll be happy to talk about anything else. Anything but the topic of parents, okay?" I hear footsteps a moment later and I feel a hand on my back. It's quite a petite hand and I know it's his mother.

"Sweetheart, I apologize." I look up at her, glad that I didn't start crying. "I didn't know."

I nod. "I know you didn't. Just the subject being brought up again is hard. I have to live with it every year, five times a year. Christmas, Thanksgiving, my birthday, his, and father's day. Those were our days, including my siblings of course." She places a hand on my shoulder and I nod.

"All right sweetheart, let's go visit the boys." I nod. We walk out to the living room and Don and I make eye contact. He takes my hand when I come closer and I sit next to him on the arm of the chair he is sitting on.

* * *

We leave soon after, sadly it's because of my bad mood and I was trying to be happier and joke but it was a bit hard after talking about my dad like I was.

"Are you okay?" Don asks me in the car.

"I will be. We didn't have to leave. Neither of us have to work tomorrow."

"You were upset and I didn't want you to not enjoy yourself." He grasps my hand. "Be honest, you would have been miserable if we would have stayed."

"Maybe a little. I would have cheered up." He brings my hand up to his lips and kisses the back.

"Em, no you wouldn't have. I love you, but it's harder to get over something like that when it is brought up like that."

"Look at you Mr. Psychology," I joke. He kisses my hand again and we continue home.

* * *

I dip my first foot into the bath, then the next, and I sit in the scalding water. The bubbles are soothing but the water on my shoulders is like therapy. Don is at a basketball game with Danny because Danny pissed Lindsay off and when he apologized, she did too and gave him two tickets.

I'm glad Don has a night off and he is spending it with his best friend. He spends a lot of time with me and I understand that's what you're supposed to do with a fiancee but he needs some guy time.

I close my eyes ready to drift and relax even further but my phone rings. I look at the screen and it's Don. Harmless.

"Hey babe, what's up? How's the game?"

"Uh, there's been a death."

"Are you kidding me?" I just got the night off. "I'm guessing this isn't a heart attack, what is it?"

"Danny thinks poison. There aren't any actual marks. He was right in front of us the entire time. He shot the ball into the basket."

"Oh the half court basket thing?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I was watching the game for a few minutes. I'm in the bath now so I'll be there in twenty minutes. Maybe."

"Gotcha. I love you." He must be alone because he wouldn't just say that in front of everyone.

"I love you too."

* * *

I get to the stadium and I have a hell of a time getting in. My badge is on my hip and no one can see it but I don't want to hold it incase of emergency.

"NYPD," I say trying to get in. The security guard stops me. I roll my eyes. I lift my shirt and I show him my badge. "NYPD," I repeat. He lets me by. I see Don pretty quick when I do get in. "Hey babe." Thank goodness no one is around. "They are crazy. No one let me in."

Don smiles. "Just doing their job." He turns and walks with me. "So I just talked to some people and made a couple calls. I'll fill you in as I fill in Danny and Lindsay." I nod. He puts his hand on my lower back and helps me through the crowd still exiting. "Okay, so it turns out our vic, Dugan Scott, was a ten-year season ticket holder in seat E5. He also picked up a couple drunk-and-disorderly tickets along the way."

"Anybody on the floor see anything?"

"Spoke to a couple cheerleaders, refs, security staff. All of them had their eyes glued to the basket until he hit the hardwood."

"Surprised he didn't kick the bucket from altitude sickness with these seats." Don and I chuckle.

"That or the nachos," Lindsay says.

"You know, maybe we should take a look at this scene from another angle. This was a televised game, right? There were cameras all over the place?" I ask.

"If you could get us some footage, maybe we can get a better-detailed picture of what happened," Lindsey suggests to me.

"I'll make some calls," I say.

"I think I might be able to make a call right now," Danny says, getting I think blood off the bottom of a seat. Wonderful.

"All right, well I will take Don and we will talk to some people and get some footage and we will run it up to, say Adam maybe?"

"Give it to me," Lindsey says. I nod.

"Then we are going home. Good night everyone." We walk down and I look around the arena. "This place is huge. You know you're tall enough to play in here. Well actually, most of the people in here are like seven foot thirteen." Don chuckles.

"Seven foot thirteen?" I nod. "You mean eight foot one?"

"Same thing."

"You need sleep more than I do. Lets get some information and then you need to get to bed."

"As long as you come with me."

He smiles. "How did you even drive here tonight?" I shrug. "That's illegal you know."

"Eh, I'm okay. I caught my second wind when you called me."

* * *

We return home after an hour talking to people and another hour waiting in traffic and another ten minutes serching for a parking spot relatively close to the apartment and walking up to it. I almost have Don carry me up but then I realize that he's had a stressful night as well. Sleep. It's good for the soul.

I go to get something to eat but Don wraps his arm around my waist, keeping me from entering the kitchen and he pulls me back and we walk to the bed room.

"No food. Just sleep. We've been up for almost eighteen hours. It's time for bed."

"We could have slept today."

"No we couldn't and you know it. We had to go shopping." I scrunch my nose.

"That's right. I forgot."

"You're becoming delirious. Bed." I crawl on to the bed and he bends and takes my shoes off. I unbutton my pants and Don pulls them off for me.

"You're so sweet." I pull my shirt off and I crawl to the end of the bed. He unbutton his pants and I lift his shirt off of him. He pushes his pants down and they fall on the floor. I put my finger in the waistband of his boxers and I pull him towards me. He presses his lips to mine tenderly. I fall back towards the bed with him falling with me.

* * *

"Hey Linds, what's up?" I say into the phone at work.

"Danny and I need you to get all of the cheerleaders from the game in. We need lip prints and lipsticks."

"Uhm, okay. I'll get Don to do that. Want me to go in with you while you get them?" I ask.

"Yes please. I need someone with more detective authority with me since Danny and Don would just giggle." I laugh. "Thank you."

"Of course. See you in a few." I hang up. "Don, we've got a job to do."

* * *

All of the cheerleaders press their lips to the sticky film and hands it back to Lindsay. We turn to the one way window and she scowls while I roll my eyes. I'm sure the boys are chuckling. When the girls are out of the room I apply my lipstick, unconsciously insecure about it, using the one way window as my mirror. I pucker my lips and I leave.

I walk into the other room and Don turns to me.

"Sexy. But dangerous," he says. I smirk.

"Of course. I know how to shoot a gun from fifty meters out and still get my target. You'd do well to remember that, Detective Flack." He smirks and follows me out. "Hope you got everything you need Linds."

"I did. Don't go home to make out, we all heard your exchange with your fiance." I smile.

"Bridesmaid?" I ask.

"Of course! Who else is going to throw you a wild bachelorette party and get you drunk off your ass?"

"Thank you Lindsay."

"Anytime." She smiles and I return it. "I'll catch up with you if I need something else." I nod and Don and I go back to our desks while Danny and Lindsey ditch and head to the crime lab.

* * *

"All right," I say a few hours later. "I'm going to see Mac. Probably shouldn't visit with him as often as I do, but I do need to ask him something. Maybe he'll give us more information on the cabbie killer case." Don nods. I mouth, 'love you' to Don and he mouths it back discretely. I leave. When I get to Mac's office Stella is leaving, "Hey Stel," I say, catching her attention.

"Hello, how are you?" She asks with enthusiasm.

"Just about to talk to Mac about some stuff. Since you're here, can you be a bridesmaid with Lindsey? I would have asked one of you to be my maid of honor but my sister is filling that role."

"Yes, I will Emily. I would love to be a bridesmaid."

"Awh Stel. Thank you. I really appreciate it. Six months away."

"You are on it aren't you?"

"Don and I discussed where we want it, what kind of cake we want, how many guests we want, and when we want it."

"Good job. How long have you been engaged?"

"A week and a half," I say sheepishly. "Just need to get the dresses and tux and ask someone to walk me down the aisle."

"Are you up here to ask Mac?"

"Yes because as much as my brother woud love to do it and as much as I want him to, Mac and I are much closer and Mac pretty much raised me with Claire. He has always been in my life. And I'm not even sure my brother can make it because he's got work and kids since their mother passed. It's a struggle for him being a single working father."

"I understand. Mac would love to do it, I'm sure of it. He's never had kids and I'm sure he would want this experience." I nod.

"Thanks again Stel." She smiles kindly and walks away. "Catching it from all sides, huh?" I ask walking in.

"Let's just say that between the media and the mayor's office I should probably be wearing a flak jacket right about now." I chuckle.

"We're closing in, Mac. We're going to nail this guy. You know that."

"Whether we can do it on everyone else's schedule, that's another story. People want this killer's head on a platter and if they don't get it soon they'll happily take mine instead."

"What was it you once said? Uh, 'When the heat is on, you got to wear more sunblock'."

"I said that?" He asks, shocked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Think I was just back from vacation. Probably in a much better mood." He sits on his couch next to the door. "Today I got a call from the widow of Ben Melvoy."

"The attorney from Jersey."

"They have a toddler and a newborn. They were two weeks away from celebrating their tenth anniversary. And then he gets into the wrong cab."

"My God."

"But you know what hit me the hardest? She couldn't have been sweeter. Held it together, didn't even cry. All she asked me to do is to stop this killer from hurting someone else. But in spite of all the heartache, the bloodshed he's causing, the only thing I could really offer her was an apology. Are we going to get this guy?"

"We have to." I nod and repeat. "We have to." I sit next to him. "What else have you found?" I ask.

"Found where he gets his tarps, Stella and Hawkes found a DNA match to an old unsolved murder and that's it other than another body."

"My goodness." He nods. "Can we discuss something happier? Please? This is bringing both of our moods down and we need to stay positive."

"All right. What do you want to talk about?"  
"Well I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"I don't think my brother and his kids can make it to New York in six months. I want him to be in the wedding but he cannot. My sister can make it with her husband and kids and she's my maid of honor. Stella and Lindsey just agreed to be my bridesmaids. But my question. Since you and Claire have always been in my life and you helped raise me and gave me a job here, and I adore you for you steped in and became a father figure in my life when my dad died. Can you... Can you walk me down the aisle? Please?"

His face changes from his serious expression to a softer, more adoring look.

"Emily, yes I will." I smile and he pulls me in for a hug. "I consider you a neice, at the very most a daughter."

"Awh Mac. Thank you. I apreciate it." He nods. "All right. I need to get back to work." I stand. "Although Don and I aren't busy at all. It's been pretty uneventful today and yesterday for that matter."

"The calm before the storm."

"Right. I'm going to go stress myself out now. Have a nice day. Don't get too worked up over the cabbie killer. I love you," I tell him, touching his shoulder.

"You too Emily."

* * *

"This is her apartment, detectives," the super tells us. We knock and Don opens the door.

"Paula Tolomeo. NYPD," Don yells. Nothing.

"We have a warrant to search the premises," I shout. "Hello?"

"Nobody's home," Don says.

"I don't know. A lot of big books with big words for a cheerleader," I say walking to the living room with Danny trailing behind me.

"Maybe she doesn't live alone." Danny pulls out a jacket. "This look a little big for her, no?" I nod. "You hear anything about a roommate, perhaps?"

"Super said she's the only tenant, but pro cheerleaders aren't exactly on the high end of the pay scale," Don says. "Maybe she's subletting."

"A lot of diet pills," I say holding up and shaking a bottle of pills. "Could explain the phentermine trace that Sid found on the vic." I go to the fridge. "Not a lot of food," I say.

"You wouldn't survive in this apartment," Don tells me, looking over my shoulder at the mostly empty fridge. I elbow him in the gut softly, then shut the door to the fridge, revealing a picture of a girl, a pretty chunky girl but still very pretty.

"I wonder if that's her roommate," Don says, still behind me. I can feel the warmth of his body on my back and I love the closeness. We aren't even touching but I feel the safety radiating off of him. And the sexual prowl as well.

"I found her secret garden, I can tell you that much," Danny tells us. We turn and find Danny on the other side of the room. We walk over. "Belladonna."

"What's the other stuff?"

"Looks like Calabar beans," I say. "Wait a minute. That's it. She also made an antidote."

"There is one?" Don asks.

"Physostigmine," Danny says for me. I can never figure out how to pronounce it.

"It comes from the Calabar bean. Ophthalmologists use it to contract their patients' pupils. But she used it to stay alive. Paula could've ground up the berries and the beans. Made two differe concentrated elixirs, then she refills the diet pills, one with poison, the other with antidote. She would've had to swallow the antidote first to counteract the effects of the poison. But then all she had to do was pop the other pill. And the shot clock starts to tick."

"Talk about a personal foul," Don says.

"All right, I'm with you on the 'how,' but what about the 'why'?" Danny asks.

"Well, maybe our mystery girl can answer that," I say.

* * *

She slams her hands on the table. Two times slowly. Three times quickly. "Eat a salad." And again with the slamming of her hands on the table. "Eat a salad." She looks down. "That's the chant he started. It was two years ago but I can still feel the humiliation like it was yesterday." She reflects on the past experience for a moment then speaks. "My boyfriend was at that game. He dumped me the very next day. And because my fat face was on the big screen- complete strangers would come up to me telling me to 'eat a salad'."

"So you chose to get back at Dugan Scott by killing him?" Danny asks in the interview room with Don, Lindsey, and I.

"A crime of passion?"

"A crime of patience," Lindsey says, astounded.

"I worked my ass off. Literally. I swore I would do whatever it took. Gastric bypass, liposuction, plastic surgery, tryout after tryout after tryout until I finally made the squad just so I could watch him eat his poison words in front of everyone." I look at everyone's faces.

Don is cringing inside, Danny is saying in his head, 'you crazy girl' and Lindsey is kind of in that impressed yet disgusted stage where she admires her for having the patiences and the motivation for losing weight but disgusted that she killed a man. While I am sad for her. I feel sorrow because she felt that she needed to kill him instead of leaving at joining the team and rubbing it in his face that she is all right now.

"I hope it was worth it," I say. "Because you just kissed your life good-bye."

A/N: So I hoped you liked this one! Emily finally met Mama Flack! I hope you like how I portrayed Don's parents. It was difficult to write it. And don't worry. There's A LOT more of the Flack family! Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Emily**

"Hello?" I say, slowly waking up. I look at the clock, it's five am.

"Emily, I'm sorry to ask this of you but we need you to come in and work in the lab or with Don in the precinct. We need to bring the Cabbie Killer to justice," Mac says.

"Are you at the lab?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been there?"

"Since four."

"My God Mac. Get some sleep. I can't have you tired out and exhausted before the wedding."

"We are going to get him before then. That I can promise."

"I don't care Mac," I say throwing the sheets back and untangling Don's arm from my waist. "You need to sleep and so does every one else. I understand that people are loosing their lives but we could loose our sanity if we don't find anything else. What else is there to do other than re-run DNA samples or run the weird carving code into multiple databases again." I go to the kitchen and I start making coffee. I'm going to need it if I'm going in today.

"Emily, don't argue with me. Be in the lab by six. Don't be late." Then I hear the dial tone.

"Ugh," I growl loudly slamming my phone down on the counter. I walk back into the bedroom and I go to the bathroom to flat iron my long hair.

"What's going on Em?" Don asks coming to lean against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Mac wants me to be in the lab by no later than six. He's pissed off and that makes me pissed off."

"Cabbie Killer?" I nod. He walks in closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist and he kisses my throat. "We will get him and make the world that much safer."

"Okay."

"I'll even come in with you and hang out till my shift starts."

"It starts at seven."

"Exactly. I'll get caught up for an hour then head down to the precinct and get going on the researching part. Maybe I'll just research up there with you."

"Awh babe. You're so sweet to me." I lean up and kiss him. "Hmm. I like kissing you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hm, yeah." He continues to kiss me, placing his hands on my waist instead of around my waist.

* * *

"Mac, what do you want me to do?" I ask when Don and I walk in.

"For now, you two need to pick someone up for a case some one in the lab is working on." We nod.

* * *

I get out of the car and I open the backseat door to let Don out from sitting back with the man.

"Ah, he's nasty." I laugh as he slams the door. "His breath smells. Makes prom night in the back of my father's Caddy with Bianca Difazio seem like it never happened."

"Back of your father's Caddy?" I ask still laughing. Don smirks at me.

"Come on, Roland, time to make the doughnuts," Don says, letting him out. "Was either that or my Pontiac Sunbird. Let's go, pal." Roland unexpectedly pushes Don and he takes a swing at me. I duck and kick him in the gut, shoving him into the car. Don gets up and holds him there.

A speeding cab comes for us. "Don!" I yell and I pull Don out of the way, and over the trunk of the car, making him land on top of me. I groan. The person we brought in, gets into the car and the cab dumps a body in front of us. I rush with Don, when he gets off of me, and I check the body while Don runs after the cab. I place two fingers on the victims neck and he's gone. "He's dead." I tell the uniforms surrounding me.

One of them goes to the perp we brought in and I walk over to check the wallet. I close my eyes and sigh. JCPD.

"I lost him," Don says walking back to me.

"Don, Jersey City PD. You think it was him, the Cabbie Killer?" I ask. I'm filled with sorrow now. He probably had a family.

"Well, if it was, he just upped his game. The son of a bitch killed a cop." We call Mac and the whole team comes down and collects evidence. We are all very upset and pissed off.

"You catch a license plate on the cab?" Mac asks.

"No, it didn't have any tags."

"What about the car? Make, model, year?"

"I don't know, maybe Ford."

"Any dents or distinguishing marks?" Stel asks Don.

"He was going too fast, I was running."

"Come on, give me something- anything."

"Look, I know I sound like an idiot. It was a yellow cab, that's all I got." He walks away and toward Danny and I. "I get within 20 feet when he jumps the curb, cuts the corner, and he's gone."

Danny shines a light over a spot of something. "That's motor oil," He points out. "Must have cracked his oil pan. Can't get far if he loses too much."

"I was this close. I could've seen his face."

"Don't worry about it," I tell him. "We have every cop in Manhattan looking for this cab," I say. Don walks away.

"What the hell? Ants- what are you guys, crazy, eating this stuff?" Danny says. "Eh."

"Danny, I'm going to check on Don. He's beating himself up over this." He nods. I walk away and I see Quinn walking up to Mac. Wonderful. She's back. "Flack," I say in front of all the uniforms. He stops and turns.

"Whoa, it's weird to hear that come out of your mouth," he says, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"It's weird saying it like that. I'm used to Don Flack or Don." I catch up to him. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over this, okay? He drove the car, he was much faster than you and I kind of pulled you away so you couldn't see his face. Besides his back was facing you not his front."

"I know Em. I know. I just want to be helpful and get us that much closer to catching him. He killed a cop, Em."

"I know he did. And Quinn is here to help."

"Really?"

"Unfortunately."

* * *

"All right, boys, everything gets checked," Don says as he, Stella, and I with a lot of unis duck under the garage door to a cabbie company's garage. "If it makes you look twice, I want to see it."

"We got company," One of the workers says. I hold the warrent up for everyone to see.

"What the hell is this?" The manager says.

"We have a warrant to search the premises," I say while the unis search and Don and Stella come up with me.

"Now what? You guys are here every other week."

"Uh, there's a killer out there and he happens to drive a cab," Stella says, sassy as ever.

"And who you think is paying the price for that, huh?"

"The whole city's a victim," I snap at him.

"Cab come in recently with a broken oil pan?" Don asks.

"No?"

"Anyone call for a tow last night, early this morning?" I ask.

"No, nothing like that."

"All your cars accounted for?" I ask.

"Yes. Every single one."

"Well, now, that's odd. 'Cause a man was murdered and dumped out of a cab that was leaking G-OIL. Your's is the only cab company in the city that uses it," Stella snaps.

"Care to explain that?" Don asks.

"You're the detective. Ain't that your job?"

"Yes, it is. And I plan on staying here while every cab is processed and every logbook checked, and if I find out that either of you two are lying to me, you're gonna find out just how well I do my job." Don smirks but he's very irritated. I give them looks like, don't mess with us or else we'll have you in cuffs and not in the kinky way.

* * *

I get a call and I leave in the middle of the investigation and I come upon the cab. Yes!

"When did you find it?" I ask a uni.

"Ten minutes ago."

"Good thing you called me. I'll call Detectives Flack and Messer." I walk away and dial.

"Flack."

"You need to come down here, get Danny too. He'll love to see this."

"Okay, where is here?"

"Shipyard. Found the cab."

"Good!"

* * *

"Patrol found the cab twenty minutes ago."

"Nice!" Danny says.

"Can you give me your flashlight?" Don asks.

"Few more hours, somebody would've been living in it." Danny says, referencing the homeless. Don gets on his back, oh how I love to see him on his back, on our bed, me over him, all right too much. I'm working and I'm not looking to get fired. He checks under the cab.

"Oil pan's cracked. Yep, that's the cab."

"All right, I'll have it towed back to the lab," Danny says bringing his phone out.

"Gloves?" I ask Danny. He tosses them to me. I pull open the door and I search.

"Flack. 'Five Brothers Cab Company'. Isn't that the cab place we were checking earlier?"

"What? We seized every document in that garage- there was not a cab unaccounted for. Looks like our friends are trying real hard to cover their tracks."

"And missing paperwork doesn't put them at the scene."

"Guys? This case just got a lot stranger. Our Jersey cop was moonlighting as a cab driver," I say pulling out his license and ID card for the cab.

"So Jimmy Chameides was dumped out of his own cab?" Don asks.

* * *

I'm in Mac's office talking to him about the information we gathered.

"We've been looking at Jimmy Chameides' case the wrong way. We thought we had a dead cop. What if what we're really looking at is a dead cab driver?"

"Okay. So our cabbie is beaten up by three guys. But then, they kill him with carbon monoxide, and carve into his neck," I say.

"Maybe they gave him a taste of his own medicine. Jimmy was a cabbie, cabbie's been terrorizing the city, putting hacks out of business."

"That's why they dumped him in front of the precinct. They delivered him to us like a gift," I say, realizing why this happened.

"This is vigilante justice. Still doesn't explain how the killers knew about the carvings on the back of the victims' necks."

"Or why they thought Jimmy Chameides was our Cabbie Killer."

"Can either of you help me explain to the mayor how sensitive information about an active serial killer case ends up on an internet blog?" Jordan says, walking in. Yes, Jordan.

"What sensitive information?" I ask.

"The existence of carvings on the victims' necks."

"Are you accusing this lab of leaking information to the press?" Mac asks.

"I'm simply asking for your help. The investigation of this leak has landed in my lap." She hands me the case file.

"Well, plenty of people right on up to the mayor's office were privy to that detail, Jordan," Mac says.

"Did you question them, or was it just easier coming in here and accusing us?" I ask.

"That's not fair, Emily. I'm looking for answers. I'm not pointing fingers. The last thing I would do is question the integrity of the two of you. But this administration's at the breaking point. If this leak came from this office, I can't help you." She walks away. I look at the file and realization appears evident on my face.

"Mac, it's Reed." I say.

"Reed was at the scene, but from where he stood, he couldn't have seen the carvings. He couldn't have known," He says, defending Reed. He storms out of the office and I follow keeping the file with me. We find Reed coming out of a cafe. "Who's your source, Reed? Who told you about the carvings on the neck?"

"I don't know his name."

"How do you get in touch with him?"

"He contacts me." Reed is so calm while Mac is so pissed.

"What's he look like?"

"I can't tell you that," Reed says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can, and you will."

"Look, when I wanted a story, you stayed true to the code of your office, and now, I'm staying true to mine."

"This is not a game. An innocent man is dead," I say.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your blog. You accused a driver named Jimmy of being the Cabbie Killer."

"I didn't accuse anybody. I reported the information that I was given."

"Without confirming it. Jimmy the cab driver was also known as Police Officer James Chameides. He was moonlighting as a cabbie out of Five Brothers Garage."

"No, wait a minute. I thought Chameides was the work of the Cabbie Killer. He was... He was dumped from a cab?"

"His own cab after he was brutally beaten and murdered by three men. Vigilante justice. Now,where do you think they got the idea that Jimmy was the Cabbie Killer?" Mac is very angry and there's nothing to stop it.

"You're not blaming me for this guy's death?"

"I'm blaming you for putting a target on his back." He turns to me when Reed walks away. "Emily, I want you to stay with him, make sure he does not come into contact with this guy again." I nod.

"You know Mac, what if we let him and I'm there. I could see the guy and possibly arrest him."

"It's too dangerous. Don't let Reed near him. Understood?" I nod. I follow after Reed.

"Reed, hey. I'm going to stick with you, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Please tell us your source."

"I honestly don't know his name. He's a recluse." I sigh.

"All right. Let's just go back to your place and figure this out. Do you know what he looks like?"

"I do." We get to his place and before we walk up the stairs, Mac calls. "Home," Reed tells Mac. He hangs up. We walk in and we are about to go inside and his key is in the door but we are both knocked unconcious.

* * *

I soon wake up and I feel something next to me. Something moving.

"Hmmm." I hear.

"Reed?" I mumble, tape over my mouth. I'm sure it's over his too.

"Mmmm," He says. I know it's Reed. I reach for his hand and I hold it. I feel him moving and he lets go of my hand. Uhm, okay? He bends and tries to reach for something. I feel something soft tap the cloth over my head. He must of had something over his head. I bend and he help by lifting it off minimumally. I open my eyes and shake it off. I see Reed and we both struggle to get out. I see that we are both covered in duct tape. We hear someone talking and she takes the cab. Damn it.

I start picking at the tape and soon her screams start and stop. Reed and I count the minutes and then we are stopped and the girl is depostited in the back with us.

We count more minutes and we are stopped again. We are lifted out and the girl is on one table and I'm on the other. Reed is at a computer and the cabbie is forcing him to write. The tape is off of his mouth at least, but me, I'm cuffed to a table.

"Read it to me as you write."

"What I never anticipated was becoming part of the story. At this moment, I'm sitting face to face with the brilliant criminal who has made the greatest city in the world his victim. He wants you to understand. He wants me to give you his message." As Reed types, the killer is drawing the carvings into the back of the dead girl's neck.

"Why can't you see who I am?"

"I'm trying. Please, okay. I'm trying so hard, I just..."

"The newly dead who have coins to pay for the ride must be taken across the river, or they'll wander the banks for a hundred years."

"Okay, do you want me to do you want me to write that? Is that what you want me to say?"

"No! Don't you see? They think I'm insane. They call me the Cabbie Killer. Use your words. Let them see me deliver the message to the doomed. Make them understand." I can't see what is happening but I hear it.

"Are you gonna kill me? Are you going to kill her?"

"Only those who have the golden branch can cross the river while still alive and return to this world. Type! Now!" He doesn't read aloud anymore.

The killer stalks over to me after I hear someone fall to the ground. It must be the girl. He flips me over and starts to almost carve something into me neck. His hands are shaking. I don't think he's done this on a live person before. Once the blade touches my neck and he presses in, I scream. He only gets so far into the first line when we hear a car pull up. He rushes around and leaves.

"Reed," I say, crying. Nothing. Where is he? What happened? Was it Reed who fell? I hear a crash. I squirm and cry, the pain becoming too much for me. I'm almost unconscious, but Stella rushes in. "Stella, help Reed. I'm sure he's hurt." She rushes to him.

"Emily, are you hurt?"

"So much pain."

"Mac, you need to get down here." I hear more footsteps. "Mac, my hand, it's too small."

"All right. Reed? Hang in there, Reed. Don't die on me." I hear Stella call for dispatch.

"Bus is on its way," she says. "Emily." She comes over to me. "Oh my God," I hear her say. I sob. The pain is so intense on my neck. "Emily, come on, you can do this. Is anywhere else hurt?"

"My neck," I sob out.

"Emily," I hear Mac say. "The bus is almost here," I hear him say. I sob and when the bus does get here, they have to get another one for me. I get to the hospital and they have to knock me out.

* * *

I wake disoriented, probably several hours later but it feels like seconds. I'm alone and I'm freaking out. I turn my head and there's pain. I move my hand to press the call button for the nurse. Thank God the cut wasn't deep enough to paralyse me. I flex my fingers and my toes as the nurse comes in.

"Oh good you're awake."

"What happened?"

"Cabbie Killer sweetie," she says. She moves to look me over.

"Where is Detective Mac Taylor?"

"With another patient. The one brought in with you. Reed Garrett."

"Can you get him for me? Please?" She nods. A few minutes later, she comes in with Mac in tow. "Mac," I whisper.

"Emily," He sighs with relief. "Can you move everything?"

"I can." I sigh. "Where's Don?"

"On his way to get your statement after we get this guy. I just received Reed's."

"How close are you to getting him?"

"Very. We are on his tail now. I'm sure he'll be here in a few hours."

"He knows that I'm here?"

"Not yet. He's curious as to where you are but I haven't told him because he'll worry and possibly screw up his job."

"Okay."

"How's your injury?"

"Mac, it hurts. So much. I'll be fine but I won't ever be able to wear my hair up again. So I can never be a chef."

"Emily," he sighs. He feels sorry for me. Wonderful. "I'll have Don come by soon."

"But he doesn't know right now, right?"

"Yes." I roll my eyes and I look away from him without turning my head.

"Just leave, Mac." He does as I ask. I'm pissed. How dare he keep information about me in the hospital away from my fiance. I understand that Don could become distracted but it would drive him harder to get this guy.

I press the button to call the nurse in.

"Yes?"

"Can I get some water? And be moved into Reed Garrett's room?"

"Funny, he asked the same thing. I will have someone move you into his room."

"Thank you."

I am moved into his room and I am left to my own musings but at least I can have someone to be with instead of being alone. A few hours later, Mac comes in with Don following behind him. His face softens when he sees me.

"Em," he says.

"Don," my eyes well up with tears and I reach for his hand. He grabs it and I hold it to my lips. His presence makes me feel safe. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I thought you were in the lab. I never even thought to check."

"No, I've been with Reed and the Cabbie Killer."

"Mac finally told me before we came here." I don't bother looking at Mac. I'm still upset.

"I would have called you hours ago but the killer took my phone and my gun and my spare."

"He used your own cuffs to cuff you to the table," Mac says.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I ask. Mac and Don and Reed are all surprised by my choice of words. "Kinky son of a bitch." I close my eyes and I hold Don's hand to me.

"Want to go home?" Don asks chuckling. I nod.

"Thank you."

* * *

We get home and I walk into the living room. I sit and Don locks the door.

"Will I be going to work tomorrow?"

"No. Not for a couple of days. Think of this as your weekend, it's just a couple of days." I nod. "If we need you, I'll call." I nod again, wincing this time. "Can I have a look at the back of your neck?" Don asks me. I turn and lift my hair. "It's not bad at all. It truly looks like a cut and you'll be fine."

"I can never wear my hair up again because it's going to scar and people will ask questions and if I tell them, they'll pity me, if I don't tell them, they'll pity me because they will think it's something so horrific that I can't tell peope about it and be too shocked and afraid and I don't want that." I start to cry. He wraps me up in the blanket on the back of the couch. He pulls me into his lap.

"You can wear your hair up, Em. It'll be fine. No one will ask."

"We are lucky that I already chose to wear my hair down for the wedding." He chuckles. He places two fingers on my jaw and he pulls my face to meet his. He kisses me and wipes at my tears at the same time.

"I love you, all of you. Just because you're going to have a scar on the back of your neck doesn't mean any thing. You are your own person and no one can take that away from you. You are a perfect woman and I couldn't be happier to have you back. It will heal. Who knows, there may not be that big of a scar."

"Thank you Don." I rest my head against his shoulder as he holds me in his lap. "I love you too."

A/N: So that was the end of the Cabbie Killer. How'd you like it? I didn't want to put Emily in that situation but I felt like it needed to be done. I say that because it shows the strength she has and how she isn't going to let it bother her. She has her rock and she's been through a lot already, this is just on more thing and she's going to handle it very well, expecially since she has Don and the rest of the team as a support system. I'll be updating again soon. Please review! Do you want longer chapters? Or was this good? I have written a lot of long chapters and a lot of short chapters. Let me know how you feel about this chapter, how long chapters should be, and what I should mention more and what I should mention less when writing these. Please and thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Emily**

I stand next to my fiance with our guns drawn as the man holding maybe a dozen hostages including Mac, brings one out at gun point as leverage. A lady runs past him and I run out, wearing my kevlar vest, to her. I take her back behind the police cars.

"We gotcha, we gotcha," I say to her as we run.

A man is holding many hostages at a bank as a result of a robbery and there is a dead body which Mac is going to investigate. He is technically a hostage as well. He went in willingly but he is a hostage.

"Thank you," she says as I follow her to an awaiting ambulence.

"Are you hurt?" She shakes her head. "Good. You must be shocked. How many were in there?"

"Maybe a dozen. Theres a dead body." Wait, what?

"Really?" She nods. "Did he shoot him?"

"I don't know," she says. She is shocked.

"Get her a blanket," I say. "She's going into shock. I got as much information out of her as I'm going to get for now. If you get anymore out of her, tell me." The EMT nods and places a blanket over her shoulders.

I walk back over to Don. We see Stella pull up. "How many has he got inside?"

"Maybe a dozen. I can't get an accurate count," I say. "Here's what I know. Employees were just showing up for work when our perp enters the bank cowboy-style. Gets everyone on the ground, then heads toward the open vault, at which point a teller trips a silent alarm. The response is immediate, trapping the perp inside, which is when he decides to go Dog Day Afternoon," I tell her, walking with her and Don.

"You sound like Don. Got an ID?" She asks.

"All we know is he's male, white, approximately 30 years old, armed and definitely dangerous," Don says. We stand near the big red phone, Don has been talking into all morning.

"He already killed someone inside," I say.

"He shot a hostage?"

"Details are sketchy, but the witnesses who got out say they heard a gunshot, then saw a body down on the floor in the vault."

"Geez. Where's Mac?"

"With the body."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding."

"This ain't your everyday bank robbery, Stella," I say. "This guy made three demands: unmarked police car, no press, and somebody from Crime Scene."

"He wanted one of us?" I nod.

"He swears he didn't kill the guy inside, and he wants someone in there to prove he's not a murderer. So Mac agreed to meet one of his demands In exchange for a hostage," Don says.

"Oh, this guy is smart. Now he's got a cop for insurance."

* * *

After about thirty minutes a man, a stupid stupid man, runs up with a camera to try and document the scene unfolding inside and we get him out of there. Don and I get irritated and SWAT gets him out of there. One of the demands was no press.

"Have I told you how much I love the media?" Don asks me. I nod.

"Mac just sent over these photos from the crime scene." Stella says. I come over to her to look at them. "Our vic is male, approximately 45 years old. Looks like a single gunshot wound."

"Let's put him in front of some witnesses. Maybe we can get an ID," Don suggests. Stella prints a picture. I go around back to talk to the hostage that was released.

"Oh, my God. That's Walter Sutherford, the bank manager," She says. Good, she's not that shocked.

"Tell me, did you see Mr. Sutherford engage the gunman?" I ask.

"No, I heard someone say they saw a body in the vault, but I didn't see Mr. Sutherford get shot."

"Thank you," Don says.

"Thanks," I say. We walk away.

"Of all the witnesses who got out, no one saw our bad guy pull the trigger."

"That's Mac's job."

"I'll send someone to Sutherford's house to make the notification," Don says.

"Detectives," the lead SWAT team member, Commander Jackson, says, catching our attention.

"Where are we at with the surveillance tapes?" Don asks.

"One of my guys just talked to the main branch just a few minutes ago. The surveillance feed is piped right into the manager's office."

"Okay, so Mac has access to them," I say.

"If the gunman lets him," Don points out to me.

"Got NY Power ready to shut down the juice."

"Oh, you can't do that. Mac is still processing the scene," I say.

"Hey, detective. All due respect, that's an active crime scene. If we're not gonna make entry, we've got to do something. Making it uncomfortable for this guy is our only leverage."

"I understand that, but see, if you turn off the air, that body will start decomposing so fast we'll lose all our evidence," I say.

"And maybe our only chance of resolving this peacefully," My fiance says to persude him into giving us more time.

"Then tell Detective Taylor to work a little faster. He's got two hours to process. Then we're gonna start getting proactive, all right?" I nod, irritated.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later the large red phone rings. Don is the first to respond to it.

"It's him. Yeah?"

"Where's my police car?"

"We're working on it. I got a mechanic disabling the GPS per your request."

"I can still see the media. I thought I told you to get 'em out of here."

"Look, we're trying. But you and I both know this is the best game in town and people want to watch."

"Ah, well, then let's hope the kids are out of the room when I start tossing bodies in your direction."

"Come on, pal. You don't want to do that. You said yourself you haven't killed anybody."

"Yet. But if you provoke me, so help me God."

"Tell you what. You send a hostage out, I'll bend some arms out here and get you what you want."

"I'll think about it." Don hangs up.

"Don, we need to stay calm. That's the only way this is ever going to work out in our favor."

"Em, I get that but we need to be alert and ready for anything as well."

"I didn't say relax, just calmer. No one's going to die on our watch," I say placing a hand on his upper arm. I catch Commander Jackson staring at us. I look and it's my left hand on his arm and the Commander catches sight of my engagment ring. Frankly I don't care. "Let's just focus on getting Mac out, safely."

Stella is soon on the phone with Mac.

"If that's the truth, then there would have been three rounds fired in that bank." I hear Stella say from a little ways away. Don walks away from me and over to her.

"Are you engaged?" I hear the Commander ask me.

"I am," I reply.

"To whom, may I ask?"

"You won't like it," I warn. He shrugs. "Don Flack."

"Oh," he looks impressed with my choice of men. "You're a detective kind of girl." I chuckle and nod.

"Guess I am."

"I married in the job too you know. She was forensics and I was a mere detective in the FBI training to be SWAT. Still happily married with two kids out of college." I smile.

"Congrats," I say. "I hope to be happily married to Don decades from now."

"When's the wedding?"

"October 17th."

"Oh just six months away." He smiles. "When did he ask you?"

"About two, maybe three weeks ago."

"The wedding is so soon." It's a statement rather than a question.

"We wanted a quick engagement. With a cop's life you never know where it's going to take you and we want to be married as soon as possible just in case, because you never know what's around the next corner," I tell him.

"Same words I spoke to my wife years ago when I proposed. I'm happy for you. Don't let it effect your work. Murders are more important than your relationship." I nod. "You act just like each other," he tells me on a happier note.

"Really? I never noticed."

"Just like each other. I've known Detective Flack for a few years now and he makes movie and song references and you seem to be the more gentle one, the one who keeps him in line when he wants to veer off and do something crazy and wild. He's more willing with you and he isn't as fierce as he used to be."

I laugh. "I have never heard anyone call my fiance fierce before." Don walks over to us.

"What are you two crazy kids talking about?" He asks. I smile up at him.

"Oh just our relationship and the wedding," I say casually. Don's eyes widen. "It's fine. He was asking and I was answering."

"Congratulations," Commander Jackson tells him, us.

"Thank you," Don says, still shocked but glad.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Don, Commander Jackson, and I are called in for an impromptu meeting with Stella and Lindsay and Hawkes and Sid.

"Okay, we have a full house, network's secure. You're good to go, Stella," Lindsay says.

"Great, thanks. I just met with Agent Dunbar from Homeland Security. We managed to identify what I believe is the type of weapon used to kill our victim earlier today. It's called a Kriss Super V. Now, I'm sending over our reconstruction videos and specs as we speak. They're coming to your screens now. The weapon is a limited production gun. It's manufactured by Ridgeline Defense Services. , I want you to reach out to the manufacturer. Ask about inventory. See if there's one missing or stolen. I want to know how our killer got his hands on the gun. Sid, send over the CT scan data that Mac took to Hawkes. Let's get a close-up image of one of the fragments. If we can extrapolate the number of lands and grooves, we can match class characteristics to this make of weapon."

"You got it."

"All right, that's all I got. I'm going back to the bank." Someone walks up to Don and whispers in his ear. "Flack? What is it?" Stella asks.

"This just turned into a doubleheader. One of my guys went over to our vic's house to talk to his wife and make the notification, and found another body," He announces. Hawkes and Lindsay get up and they rush to the crime scene.

"Time's up, detectives," Commander Jackson says.

"We need more."

"But this guy's been playing us for three hours now. Sooner or later he's going to figure out we're not giving in to the rest of his demands. And it's going to get pretty bloody in there, unless we can make things difficult for him."

"This guy's not a shooter. There's something else going on. We need more time," I ask.

"Time's not what you give to a hostage taker, detective."

"Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes and it's your show," I compromise with him.

"All right, thirty, starting now. After that, I'm taking the first steps towards ending this thing."

"Flack, Porter, front door." We hear a SWAT member say.

"Heads up. We got movement," Don says. "Everybody stand down. Emily, go get her." I rush to the front door and I grab her. We run to the other side of the street.

"This way. It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. You're going to be okay," I say. "It's all over. What's your name?" I ask.

"Uh, Lori Mandel. I'm one of the tellers."

"Lori, how are the rest of the people inside the bank?" Don asks.

"Uh they're fine. The man with the gun said they'll stay that way as long as Detective Taylor does his job," she says. She hands me evidence and I look inside. It's the bullets.

"Stel!" I shout. I hand her the evidence. She runs it to the lab. "Don. What's going on in there?"

"I don't know Em. We need to get Mac out as soon as possible."

"I know, I'm worried out of my mind for him. You know, I asked him to walk me down the aisle and he agreed."

"Em, that's great."

"Yeah as long as he comes out alive." The phone rings.

"Yeah?" Don answers. I stand closely next to him so I can hear Joe speaking.

"I want you to turn the power back on. Now."

"It's out of my hands, Joe. I'll tell you what, though. You release one more hostage and I'll see that the situation returns to my hands."

"Listen to me very carefully. If you don't turn on the power in one minute I'll give you a hostage, but you better call the morgue to come pick her up."

"No, no, no, no, no. No more threats. The power stays off until we get another hostage." He hangs up.

"Damn it." I say. The phone rings fifteen minutes later and Stella answers.

"They're coming out!" We rush to the front of the squad cars and we observe with our guns drawn. Mac comes out with his hands up and a gun to his back. Oh Mac! I block out any conversations and I focus on Mac and on the gun man. Something isn't right. Something is wrong, very wrong.

"Emily," I hear Don say. I turn. "Lets go." I nod and we leave to go to the supposed house.

* * *

"Don, I don't think he was telling the truth. He's putting on a good act."

"Are you saying that we are wasting our time?"

"No, what I'm saying is that I don't think he's telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth." We pull up.

"Now's our time to find out."

We go in and the house is empty. No furniture and no people.

"This place is empty," I say.

"I guess you may be on the right track," Don says. "Stella, Em thinks he was lying the entire time."

"Well just not giving up the whole truth," I say.

"I think you're right."

* * *

"He's in Jersey," Don tells me about an hour later.

"Let's go!"

* * *

A body is pulled out of the water and Don crouches to observe. He gets up and I follow. He knows I'm anxious to be with Mac but my job comes first, always. When we reach Mac I don't leave any room for talking. I wrap my arms around his neck and I hold him to me.

"Emily."

"Mac, shut up and hug me." He chuckles and wraps his arms around me. "Mac, I was so worried when Don told me you were in there with him. I wish you would have let me go instead. I know everything that has to happen."

"No Emily. And don't argue with me about it."

"I'm just glad your back and safe." I pull away. "All right Don, take over." He nods.

"The vic we pulled out of the car is Derrick James."

"That's our prime suspect in the murders of the bank manager and his wife," Stella says.

"And he's not the guy you left the bank with, Mac. Do you have any idea what happened to the guy who took you hostage?"

"He calls himself Joe. We were in the car. Last thing I remember is pulling myself out of the water."

"You think Joe's a floater?" Stella asks.

"I'm thinking Joe's a fugitive," Don says. "Divers haven't found anything that suggests there's another body out there."

"Well, once we process the car and we get our vic back to autopsy, maybe it'll fill in some blanks," Mac says.

"Bad news on that front. This scene's out of our jurisdiction. Jersey Brass will only allow us to take crime scene photos."

"Mac was in that car," Stella says. "It's an NYPD vehicle."

"And it's in New Jersey. They get the body, the car, and before you ask, they want no part of a joint investigation." Stella scowls. "Look, I don't like it either, but it's proper protocol. They'll keep us informed, and they'll give us all the information they can."

"So what are we supposed to do- go back into the city and thumb through photos and wait?" Stella asks.

"No. This guy robbed a bank, held people hostage, and killed a man. He's out there somewhere and we're going to find him." Don and I get into the car and start to drive.

"Don, I'm so glad Mac is all right. Well, mostly." Don chuckles. He reaches over and grasps my hand.

"I love you," He says reassuring me.

"I love you too."

* * *

We get back to the precinct when it's dark. Don is on the phone within minutes of returning.

"Yeah, we just sent out a photo of Joe. Check your e-mail, check your fax machines. Listen to me. If anybody looks like he could be this guy's cousin, I want him questioned." He hangs up and picks his cell up. "Yeah, Dempsey, sorry about that. Listen, chances are he's gonna dump that car. So do me a favor, tow any make or model that even remotely resembles what we're looking for. Thanks." He hangs that one up too. Adam wanders over to me.

"Is it cool if I talk to Flack?" Adam asks me. I nod.

"Don," I catch his attention.

"Hey, Flack, you got a second?"

"Yeah, Adam. What's up?"

"Uh, I just need your help with something. Um, you got a place I can plug in?"

"Yeah." Don waves me over to go with them into the back where a private computer is.

"I ran with the theory that Joe came back into the city, which means he could have returned using the Holland or Lincoln Tunnels or by bridge."

"All of which have surveillance cameras," Don points out.

"Specifically, in payment zones intended to capture the plate numbers of those who don't pay. I focused on all traffic heading east the first hour after the bank robbery. And I isolated all cars that were a match for our wheel base, and found this. This is Joe at the tollbooth."

"He dropped a coin," I say.

"Perfect," Don says.

"Using digital facial points, I confirmed the profileto be a match to the photo that you have of Joe from the bank. That's him."

"We got a plate?" Don asks happily.

"Bogus plates. But we did get a VIN number when he opened the door to pick up the coin."

"Good. What'd NYSPIN give us?"

"Well, the car doesn't belong to Joe."

"Who's it belong to?" Adam shows him the information. Don's face falls. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, I ran it three times."

"Do Mac and Stella know?"

"No. I-I came to you first."

"Okay. We got this one."

"Okay, well, I-I got to tell them."

"Give us two hours." I look over their shoulders and I see the name. Samantha Flack. Don grabs my hand and he leads me out of the room.

* * *

Don and I walk into a club using our badges to get us in for free. He grabs my hand and leads me through the throng of people to get to the bar. The bartender double takes and smiles when she sees us.

"You still a lager guy?"

"I'm on the clock."

"Hey, Sam," I say smiling back at her.

"Bummer. Hey, it's my soon to be sister in law!" I laugh with her as she takes a drink of a beer.

"Where's your car?"

"What?"

"Where's your car?"

"Uh, I loaned it to a friend of mine. Lauren." She walks to the other side of the bar and we follow.

"Lauren got a last name?"

"Salinas. What's the problem?"

"We need to talk to her."

"Well, I don't have her number on me. And, uh, I left my phone at home. Which I'm starting to get the impression probably has about six messages from you." She smiles.

"Where does she live, Sam?"

"She lives in the Twenties. Somewhere between Third and Lex I think."

"You're telling me you loaned your car to some girl you don't even know where she lives?"

"Yeah. That's what I'm telling you. Look, I know her place by sight. Pizza joint, lighting store. Look, she's a friend. She needed a car. So I loaned her mine. Don, what's going on?"

"Listen to me. You'd better not be involved in this, okay? 'Cause I'm not bailing you out this time and neither is Dad."

"Involved in what?"

"Sam, all we can tell you is that this is part of an investigation and we need to get to the bottom of this. Thank you for all the information you gave us. Really, we appreciate it even though your brother is a stubborn ass and refuses to tell anyone anything." She nods. "All right. I will call you later. We have some more info on the wedding." She smiles.

"Good luck with him. It still surprises me how in love with him you are." I smile and blush.

"Just fell hard. Now I need to go or else I'm taking a cab to the precinct and I don't want to pay cab fare." She laughs and I leave. "Don," I shout when I reach the door, grabbing his attention. "I didn't tell her anything but I left her thinking about the wedding instead of the investigation." He nods. We get in the car. I stop him from starting in and I turn in my seat. I grasp his hand and bring it up to my lips. "Don, what's going on? Is this making you anxious?"

"Yes." I kiss the back of his hand again.

"Don't let it, okay? I doubt she was involved. Just because she parties a little too hard and a little too much doesn't mean she was in on a murder-hostage investigation. Just her car." He's silent. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles and turns toward me. "See, this is why I'm marrying you."

"Because I love you?"

"Because you clean up my messes." I laugh loudly.

"All right hot shot. Drive. We've got a case to solve."

* * *

Don and I find his sister's car and call Mac.

"Found it a half an hour ago," I say as Mac walks up.

"Fits the description Adam gave of the possible vehicle. And the VIN number matches what he pulled from the tollbooth photos," Don says, playing it off as if he doesn't know it's his sister's.

"And it's your sister's car." Don nods.

"She loaned it to a Lauren Salinas. We got no answer at Lauren's apartment. And her super wasn't in either." Mac checks the backseat.

"Open it," he says. A uni comes in and unlocks it. He crawls in and looks around. "Pop the trunk."

Don and I go to the trunk and we open it to find a body. "Hey, Mac," I say grabbing his attention. "This could be Lauren."

"I used her phone."

"What?" Don asks, shocked. When did this happen?

"When I got out of the water, at Freedom Way. She gave me her cell phone. This woman came to my rescue."

* * *

We transfer the body into autopsy and Don goes to get his sister while I wait for them in the interview room.

"Yeah, that's her. That's Lauren. I can't believe she's dead."

"All right, Samantha, I need you to tell me everything. Everything that you know about her," I ask.

"She was a regular at the bar. She loved to party. We had a lot of laughs together. Aside from that, I really don't know that much about her."

"If you didn't know that much about her, why would you lend her your car?" I ask.

"I'm a generous person." I give her a look. "Okay, she said it was only gonna be for a few days. Her car was in the shop, and, anyways, I can walk to work. I tried to help somebody out, okay?"

"Did she mention anything about coming into money? Moving? Buying any expensive items like that?"

"No."

"She mention anything about having a husband, or a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, she had a steady guy but I never met him. You ever see her with this guy right there?" I hand her a picture of Duncan.

"No."

"How about...How about him?" I hand her another picture this time of Joe.

"No." I sigh. We look to the window as if we can see Don. "Do you think these guys killed Lauren?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." I walk her out to Don. "Hey, Sam. everything is going to be all right. I'm sorry about your friend okay?"

"It's okay. We were close but it's not as if I lost my best friend." I nod. We lead her back to our desks. "Hey. You're not gonna tell Dad about this, right? I-I don't want him to worry. You know how he gets. He will not stay off my ass if he hears about this."

"Let me give you a ride home."

"Come on, Don. Please. Just promise me you're not gonna tell him."

"Samantha," A perp says. "Hey baby, how you been? You all jammed up?"

"Okay, pal, that's enough."

"I was just being friendly, man, that's all."

"Go be friendly over there," Don says calmly.

"You know, I can handle my own life." Sam and Don walk to the corridor on the other side of the door. "What?" Sam asks.

"What?" Don exclaims. "Take a look at that guy. That guy's in your life? That's the kind of scum you hang out with? What's wrong with you? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I don't need you passing judgment on me. I'm sorry that I embarrass you," I hear them fight.

I see Don look down after she walks out. I get up and walk over. "Want me to take her home?"

"If it's no trouble."

"None at all." I walk past him and to the front doors of the precinct. "Sam!" I shout. "I'll take you home. Get in," I say. She looks freezing in her short dress with no jacket on. I turn up the heat full blast and we head out into the road. "Sam, Don's just trying to look out for you and make sure you have the best of the best."

"Emily, I don't need to hear that from you too," she snaps at me.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Just try to be a bit more concientious about who's in your life. Please? Think about how embarrassing it would be if you dated someone and they got arrested for drug posession or public intoxication. You wouldn't want to be seen in that way."

"No I wouldn't. Emily, I'll try. That's all I can say for now." I nod, accepting that.

* * *

I get back to the precinct and out comes Don. We are done for the day. I pull away when he gets into the car and we head home.

"Don," I say, reaching over to grasp his hand. "What can I say or do to make this better, even if it's just a little bit?"

"Just be here with me. Life is stressful and I want you by my side for as long as possible." I nod. "Thank you." We exit the car and when we get into the apartment, he is all over me. It's been a few days since we've had sex but that's not slowing us down any.

He's holding me against the wall, my legs around his waist as he grinds his growing erection into my center and he kisses me several times. Nothing takes long tonight. It's all fast.

* * *

"Wait, you had long hair and a leather jacket?"

"It was 2004, everyone had long hair."

"Baby, no body had long hair in 2004. You're so cute Don. I'd love to see pictures."  
"I'm sure they'll be burnt before you get your hands on 'em." I giggle.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

"Please show me."

"I'm okay."

"Fine."

* * *

The next day we catch Joe and as it turns out, his real name is Ethan. Which is odd but true. Mostly because my brother's name is Ethan.

A/N: Review guys! Tell me what I can do better and what I can take out please! Do you like my writing? Is it enjoyable? Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Emily**

Months fly by and it's the end of September. I'm standing in the kitchen cooking something for myself since its my day off and I hear a knock at the door. I go to it and I unlock the slider lock. I'm wearing shorts and a t-shirt and my hair is flat ironed, but up in a low, messy bun. The door opens and in walks Don. He stands there shocked.

"Your hair is up." I nod and place my hand on the back of my neck as a coping mechanizm. "I like it," he says, removing my hand from my neck. He presses a kiss on my throat and I rest my head against his shoulder. He pulls me in for a hug and I rest my arms on his shoulders and I tangle my fingers in his hair, keeping him to me.

"I love you," I mumble.

"I love you too."

"Let's get married."

"Right now?"

"Yes. I don't care, lets get married." His phone rings breaking the silence.

"Flack...Yeah...Okay...Be there in a bit... Yes with her." He hangs up. "We got a case."

"You know, I'm barely dressed."

"Put some pants on and a nice shirt." I nod. "I'll stop the food." I sigh and head to the bedroom.

"You know," I shout. "My last name is going to be Flack as well. I'll be Detective Flack like you."

"Oh man," he yells back. "That's weird." I smile to myself.

* * *

"It was a free concert in the park by Maroon 5," I say.

"Must've been one hell of a show," Stella says.

"Our vic is Liza Carpenter," Don says walking up to us. "A first year Asian Studies major at Triborough College. Stumbled out in front of the crosstown bus as it was leaving the stop."

"The bus didn't kill her. Look where it is in relation to the bus stop. What is that, ten feet?" Mac asks.

"Yeah, there's no way it could've been going fast enough to do this." I crouch and I look at the body.

"Looks like a crushed trachea," I point out. "The riot squad use 37 millimeter soft rounds?"

"Yeah, beanbags for crowd control. This place went from a sing-along to a slugfest in about 60 seconds. Come on, you're not saying that one of our guys is gonna take the heat for this?" I look at him like he's crazy but then I realize that Mac is giving him the look.

"Not saying anything, yet."

"You guys know these rounds are designed not to kill," Don says.

"It's not our job to tell you what you want to hear, Flack," Stella says.

"Once we sort through the evidence, our findings may rule out misconduct or excessive force," Mac says.

"Or they may not. I get it. It's just that, you know, these guys don't have an easy job out there."

"Neither do we," Mac points out.

* * *

I go with the body to autopsy and I sit with Sid.

"I just want to observe, please Sid?"

"Fine, just know that you cannot touch the body without gloves."

"Then hand me gloves. I want to know how this works." He nods. He has me look into the microscope several times and he hands me a comb to comb out her hair after he washes the face which has bumps.

"Sid, her hair is coming out," I tell him.

His face turns to one of comprehension. "Oh no." He alerts the building and he keeps the two of us quarantined as Mac and Stella and Hawkes rush in. "Don't come any closer. We don't know what we're dealing with here."

"You sure it's radiation?" Sid brings over a radiation detecter and puts it near her face and it's off the charts.

"It wasn't the beanbag that killed her, I can tell you that much."

"All right, we need to move that body to out Exposure Control Facility, then test all personnel who've come in contact with her for possible contamination," Hawkes says.

"That would include you and me," Stella says.

"Your contact was limited. I'm guessing you'll be clear. Besides, this radiation isn't airborne, and her clothing levels seem safe. It's her skin that reads hot."

"Suggesting her contamination was transdermal," Mac says.

"The paint on her skin was refractive. Could've been laced with radioactive salts of some kind," Stella suggests.

"We gotta find the source and contain it fast."

"Safety protocol demands we call the Centers for Disease Control first, then we secure the body, quarantine this area, and move quickly to isolate and protect all exposed individuals," Hawkes says.

"Not before we get Sid and Emily to a hospital."

"No, we'll be fine, Mac," I tell him. Stella turns to talk to him while I feel dizzy. "Oh no, Sid." I slide down the cabinets and I become unconscious as Sid falls to the ground next to me.

**Flack**

"What are you talking about, she got radiation poisoning?" I almost shout in the precinct as Mac tells me why my fiancee is in the hospital yet again. I become anxious. I have to see her.

"Don, stop. She'll be fine. We haven't identified what one is and she's going in and out. You cannot see her unless you are outside of the room looking in. We can't afford to have three people get it."

"Mac, I have to see her, just to make sure she is okay."

"I'll go with you then."

* * *

We get to the hospital and she's laying in the bed next to Sid and her face is red and splotchy.

"Mac, what... what if something happens?"

"Don't think like that. Be strong. You'll get her back."

"I hope to God I do. I can't live without her again, Mac." He nods. We both get calls about another person dead with radiation poisoning.

"Remember, nobody touches the body without a safety suit on." Mac reminds us all.

"Who are we looking at?" Stel asks.

"Our vic is Dante Gunther. He's the director of Killer Vacation, and he was set to receive a lifetime achievement award at tonight's horror film festival," I say.

"What is he, twenty-something? A little early for lifetime achievement," She says.

"Looks a little late to me. Anyone see what happened?"

"No, the audience is so far below us, they couldn't see or hear anything. Publicist I spoke to said that Gunther was supposed to intro the film, but he showed up late. Then he started acting weird. He didn't remember his own name. He even started pulling out his own hair. So they finally rolled the picture, brought him up here to this VIP section, and a few minutes after that, he hit the red carpet."

"Anyone make direct contact with him?"

"Negative- no moviegoers were allowed up here, and he arrived at the screening alone."

"Tell you one thing, that's not the sound of applause we're hearing," Stel says as the machine picks up lots of radiation on his skin. "Did the CDC tell us anything else?"

"Our deceased director just checked into the hotel two days ago."

"Concierge say where he was before the screening?" Mac asks me.

"They're checking restaurant and car reservations. Nothing yet."

"The CDC's only found low levels of radiation thus far. Normal for living in the city."

"That sounds localized," Someone says as the buzzer goes off. "We might have something here. It's in his cuff. This is the source of the radiation." He picks up the source of the sound.

* * *

I spend the night waiting outside of the hospital room where Emily is. I drift but I mostly stay awake waiting for something to happen.

* * *

"So far, we've found no other radioactive trace at any place either of them were at in the days before their deaths," I say walking with Danny through the lab.

"Means we need to keep looking." Danny looks to me. "How's Emily?"

"She's getting treated. Nothing changed over night." He nods.

"Ready for some Heavy Metal 101?" Adam says walking with us.

"Rock on," I say trying my best to stay in a fair mood.

"Thallium has a pretty toxic place in the periodic table, somewhere right between mercury and lead."

"Cozy but deadly," I say.

"Yeah, and apparently, 60% to 70% of it is used in the electronic and optical lens industry. The rest of it is used in nuclear medicine."

"Isn't it also used in rat poisoning?"

"At one point, yes, but it was just way too toxic, so besides China, it's pretty much been banned everywhere else."

"Well, somebody got their hands on it, so we need to check every medical, optical and technical lab using thallium in New York City." I walk into the awaiting elevator.

"Maybe one of them is missing our murder weapon," I say as the doors to the elevator shut.

* * *

I show up at the lab later and I see Stella talking on the phone.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll call back later."

"Sid?" I ask.

"Yeah. He's still under heavy treatment, but according to the hospital, he seems to be alert and responsive. Emily is getting much better as well." The relief that enters my body is prominet.

"Well, that's good news. You want some more?" I ask.

"Absolutely."

"Great. Well, as it turns out, nobody's actually allowed to check out books from Special Collections at the library's central branch. They're for reference viewing only."

"So our killer contaminated the book from inside the library."

"Yeah, and anybody who wanted to read it had to sign in. Liza Carpenter signed in two weeks ago, and Dante Gunther, about a week after that. So I figured we got to be looking for somebody who signed in before those two."

"Yeah, and if that somebody's still alive, they could be our suspect."

"In the past six months, only ten people signed in. Eight of them are clean. One of them- a guy named Timothy Pram- actually read the book twice. Should I just get to the best part?"

"He has priors?" I nod.

"For multiple acts of vandalism at Manhattan chemical laboratories, and an attempted break-in at, get this- Three Mile Island."

"Oh, this could be his twisted way of making a statement. Where is he now?"

"Currently residing at 7th and Webster."

"That's the same address that was scribbled on the book page that Dante Gunther tore out."

"I knew that rung a bell."

* * *

Stella and I go to the address. "Excuse me. NYPD," she says.

"I am Lhamo Vadhana."

"Do you have any idea where we can find Timothy Pram?"

"He no longer exists."

"What do you mean, he's dead?" Stella asks.

"In a manner of speaking. He is who I used to be."

"Okay, then. Listen, Lame-o," I say.

"It's Lhamo."

"Tim, why don't we start over? When did you start hiding behind Buddha?"

"Oh, my transition occurred when I stopped hiding."

"Great. Then you won't mind telling us what you know about these two people," Stella suggests.

"I'm not familiar with these individuals."

"No? 'Cause we're familiar with your tendency to go nuclear. And since those poor folks died of radiation poisoning, and one of them had your address in his pocket..."

"What are their names?" He interupts.

"Liza Carpenter and Dante Gunther," Stella says.

"I don't know the woman, but Mr. Gunther did call me recently regarding several tenets of Buddhism, specifically, its sacred view of what to do when death is closing in. I believe he said he was developing a film along those lines."

"So what, you told him to read the book first?"

"I suggested that before we meet, he should become more familiar with the Bardo Thodol."

"The Book of the Dead?" Stella offers as a translation for us dumb folk. Emily would have know that. She would have known so much of this. I really miss her right now.

"As Westerners refer to it, yes. It's a centuries-old text to prepare one for the signs and rituals of death and rebirth."

"Are you aware that book was contaminated with a deadly dose of thallium?" Stella asks him.

"Of course he is. He's the one who contaminated it," I say. Probably out of line, but I haven't gotten in trouble yet.

"Detectives, I fully acknowledge and accept the mistakes of my youth. Vandalizing a nuclear facility was a foolish thing to do. But I have paid for my transgressions, and my past is just that- my past. I have no intention of hastening anyone's journey from this life to the next."

"Really? 'Cause I have every intention of hastening you from here to lockup," I say, bringing the cuffs out. Oh man, I'm definitely using these on the honeymoon.

"Hold on, Flack, before you book him, mind if I check your aura?" Stella brings her machine that picks up radiation thing out and runs it over Tim's body.

* * *

"We've already cleared the graffiti artist and the Buddhist monk," Stella says to Danny in the lab. We came back and I actually did some more research and I found something else that might be of importance.

"Well, there's someone else you might want to talk to," I say.

* * *

We head to the library. "Lawrence Wagner. He was Molly Paulson's assistant at the library. But according to the personnel department- she had him formally written up three times for not showing up to work. Then she died- and he's been a no-show ever since."

"Do we know where he is?"

"His address on his application turned out to be a fake. I got my guys running down a real one as we speak. In the meantime, I figured you might want to rummage through his desk."

"All right." Stella brings out her little tool to read the levels of radioactivity.

"Ah, here we go again."

"Come on, I don't want to put on that suit," Danny complains. I understand completely.

"No. Levels are low enough for lead-lined gloves."

"Oh, good." They open their kits while I look around the room with my flash light. I so wish Em was here with us. It's odd to be without her.

"You don't mind if I keep my distance?"

"I'd actually prefer if you did," Danny says. Cheeky SOB. "Smoke detectors. These connectors were cut away from brackets on the wall to remove the smoke detectors."

"Why?" I ask.

"Most ionization models use small radioactive source to detect the smoke particles," Danny clarifies for me. Emily would have been all over that if she was here, hitting everyone with random scientific facts. "By the looks of it, this guy had quite the collection." My phone starts to ring.

"Whatever happened to friendly hobbies, like collecting baseball cards? Flack." I say.

"Well, it looks like Lawrence Wagner was taking them as well."

"Want to find out why?" I ask. We head to his address that one of my guys just called me and gave to me. I have to put on one of those Godforsaken suits too.

"According to his mother, he spends all his time back here doing experiments in the shed."

"When the hell are people gonna learn how to profile?"

"Lawrence Wagner, NYPD!" Nothing. "Listen up, Larry. I'm a little pissed off over having to wear this outfit. So if you don't open this door, I'm gonna huff and puff and nuke your little house down," I say. I open the door and look inside.

"Please tell me that's not a reactor," Danny says behind me. Larry is working on something and he looks terrible.

"All right, Lawrence. Lawrence, put your hands up above your head. Walk out slowly," Stella says. He does exactly what she says as she says it.

"Right there, right there," Danny says. He runs the machine thing over him, the noise going off like the timer Em uses to know when dinner is finished. Oh Em.

He waves Stel over. "Can I borrow one of your suits?"

Stella unfortunately gets a picture of me wearing the suit and I scowl at her as I take it off and savor the feeling of my regular clothes. She'll probably show Emily. Em'll get a kick out of that while she's in the hospital. I can see her smiling and laughing about it already.

* * *

I go to sit outside of Emily's room again that night. I watch as she slowly gets better. She's perfect for me in every way possible and I just need her to get better. I would be in with her but I'm not aloud to. I would have played hookie but someone needs to catch the son of a bitch for this.

* * *

Mac and I go see the first victim's husband in the morning.

"You killed Molly. And then you murdered two more innocent victims," Mac says, his voice threatening as always. Looks like he figured it all out.

"Don't-don't be ridiculous."

"We read your trial records, Joel," I say.

"So now we know about the chemical plant in Chinatown you represented three years ago. Closed down for illegal importation of various radioactive agents, including thallium," Mac says.

"That's where you got it," Stella points out connecting the pieces together. "And since Molly already had lupus, you saw the perfect opportunity to use it. You fed it to her, and you made an already sick woman die a cruel and painful death."

"You have no idea how miserable she was."

"Because she's dead," I point out.

"I took care of my wife for a long time!"

"Yeah, and after she died, you took care of her insurance money, too," Stel says.

"Half a million-dollar policy. Not too shabby for an ambulance chaser," I say.

"That still wasn't enough, was it, Joel? No, no. You wanted a lawsuit," Mac replies. "That's where the real money is. Only you needed a few more victims to make it all look legit. So you used your wife's access to the library and painted the book. Murdered two people. Nearly killed two of my colleagues and risked the lives of God knows how many other people." He sits and sighs.

"So I wouldn't have to practice law anymore. Day after day, I spent defending that chemical plant. Night after night, worried about my wife. How she wasn't happy or healthy anymore."

"So you were angry at life- decided to embrace death instead. Is that why you chose the Book of the Dead?"

"It was in Special Collections. I knew people would read it. Figured I'd take care of business, file one last suit, and then retire from everything."

"That will depend on your execution date," I say, grabbing the cuffs. "Get up."

"You were right, Mr. Paulson. Someone is gonna pay," Mac says, his tone threatening.

**Emily**

"So it's been close to seventy two hours?" I ask, still calm.

The nurse nods. "Your fiance sits right outside waiting for you to wake up every night and leaves fairly early in the morning, probably to go to work." I smile. That sounds like Don.

"Thank you. Wait. Since I'm better, does that mean I can kiss and touch my fiance?" I ask the nurse.

"Yes, you may." I smile.

"Thank you." I turn to Sid. "Do you watch any of the hockey games?" I ask.

"No but I'll listen to it if you put it on. I think I'll just read this magazine instead." He grins at me. I switch on the game. For some reason I cannot go without watching a game if I'm not with Don. I want to be updated as much as possible, just in case he's not. "Wait, what just happened?" Sid asks suddenly. I laugh. So much for reading the magazine.

"Foul."

"I thought you could hit each other like that."

"Not when you knock the goal down."

"You know I'm not much of a sports guy, I'm more into science and anatomy." I chuckle. I'm always interested in what Sid has to say and whatever comes out of his mouth is always very entertaining and interesting.

"I had to disect a fetal pig in high school," I tell him. His eyes light up. "Do you ever view what you're doing as disecting?"

"Depends on the case. Oh, there was this one case where,"

"Oh Sid. Don't bore the poor girl with stories about work," Hawkes says as he walks in.

"Sheldon. How nice of you to come."

"How you doing?"

"Let's just say I know how a microwave burrito feels."

I chuckle. "I'm with you on that Sid."

"But I should also say thank you. We owe a great deal of our recoveries to you."

"Ah, come on, that was nothing. You would have done the same for me."

"As a matter of fact, I would."

A noise from the door distracts me and in comes Mac.

"If you get tired of that Journal, I thought you might enjoy a little light reading."

"Yeah?" Mac holds up a copy of The Tibetan Book of the Dead. "A clean copy, I presume?"

"We were worried about you, Sid. You too Emily." Mac comes over and kisses the top of my head.

"It's good to see you two up and around," Hawkes says.

"Up, maybe. Around might take a few days," Sid says.

I chuckle.

"Okay, who's up for the Rangers game?" Don asks, walking in with chips and salsa.

"Did you bring any beer?" Sid asks. I hold back my laughter, it still hurts a bit to laugh.

"I wish I did."

"How about we pour you some water instead?"

"All right. Chips and water."

"That's like pizza and milk," I throw in there.

"You're, you're kidding about the beer, right?"

"Nope. You gotta get good before you start drinking again," Don says. He looks and sees the game on already. He turns and smiles at me. "Did you know I was coming?" He asks me.

"Nope. Just wanted to be reminded of you." He walks closer to me. "Kiss me. I haven't been kissed in almost seventy-two hours." He looks at me skeptically. "Oh babe, I'm fine." He bends and presses his lips to mine. Hmm, soft. When he pulls back I smile then pull him in for one more quick kiss. "Sit with me," I say.

* * *

I drift as we watch the game, Don laying next to me on my bed. When I wake a bit, Don is staring at my face. Everyone else is distracted with Sid. "Guess what," he whispers. I look up at him. "The three of us have a wedding to go to in a couple of weeks."

I'm confused. "You, me, and Mac?"

"You, me, and a little bean sized baby growing in your tummy." My eyes widen.

"I thought..."

"We haven't been for a few months now." I nod.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's been a month and the doctors said that the treatment and radiation exposure, may have hurt the baby." My world comes tumbling down. I don't want my first baby to be accidently exposed to that. "It may not happen at all. It has just barely started it's heartbeat says the doctor."

"Can we listen to it?" I ask. He nods.

"Tomorrow. You're tired now. Sleep, please?" I nod. "Oh and by the way, I'm playing hookie tomorrow."

"No you're not."

"No, but Mac is letting me have a few days off to take care of you and to get you home and settled. Then we are going to get married. Oh by the way before you fall asleep, I'd thought that since you're in the hospital and carrying our child, I'd let you see pictures of my long hair." I am shown a picture of his police ID and his driver's license.

I giggle.

"Babe, I love it. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm keeping these." I say holding on to them.

"No you're not." He takes them out of my hands.

"Yes I am." I say taking them back. I kiss him and relax against him.

* * *

The wedding was fabulous. Don was dressed in a suit with a bow tie and Mac was kind enough to walk me down the aisle. His mother and father and sister were there. They didn't sit next to each other but they were there and they made me feel like a part of the family, which is nice. His mother was in tears and was congratulating us and she revealed a bit about how she wasn't sure about our marriage at first but seeing us together more and more since I met her, really changed her mind.

We haven't told anyone about our baby, but I'm sure we will tell Mac and Stella first. They are always the first to know everything whether it be in the lab or in the personal lives of everybody they work with.

When the officiant says kiss the bride, Don dips me and kisses me fully. Our honey moon is pretty spectacular. We are either eating or having sex. We are so calm and serene. It's the perfect balance between good and great.

* * *

A/N: So that was almost an entire chapter in Flack's point of view. And they got married! I know, short engagement but I thought that I would leave a lot of the wedding planning out and instead I would add something special for you guys. A baby! Now I've already written passed her having the baby. To be honest, I'm in the middle of season six right now with this writing thing. So the baby is born but that's all I'm telling you. Whatever happens, that baby is going to be born, but that doesn't mean it's going to be dead or alive. ;) Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Emily**

I turn over in bed. It's our first day back to work today.

"Good morning husband," I say.

"Good morning wife." I smile.

"Oh say good morning to the eight week old baby." He rests his hand on my mostly flat stomach and murmurs his good morning. "I'm definitely gaining some weight." I tell him.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Good. That means I'm still sexy."

"You will always be sexy."

"Oh really?" I ask, turning him so I am straddling his hips. I take the cuffs off of his nightstand and I clasp his wrist with on of the shackles and the bed frame with the other end. I attack his lips with mine. His phone rings and I see that it's Mac. "Mrs. Flack," I answer.

"Just making sure that you two didn't forget that you're back on the clock today."

"No we didn't. But Mac, would you join us for dinner tonight. We've got something to talk to you about."

"About?"

"About the job."

"All right. I'll come by your place tonight. By the way, case. Now."

"See you at work." I hang up.

"We are telling him tonight?" I nod.

"This is going to be my last case as a complete homicide detective." Don's face falls.

"I love working with you."

"But Don, until we stop having kids, I'm going to be working in the lab. It's much safer than out in the field and I don't want to be stuck in the suffocating walls of the precinct." He nods. "I'll still be working with you. I just won't see you every second of the day." He nods again. "Babe, I love you."

"I love you too. Will you uncuff me?" I nod and I grab the small key.

* * *

"Caucasian female, no I.D.," Don tells the rest of us.

"What, the carnival in town?"

"It's a renegade street party. Ever since the city put restrictions on public gatherings, they've been popping up all over town."

"I say she's a little overdressed for the occasion," I say. "Ballerina on stilts over there said she just wandered over to him and dropped. No idea where she came from."

"What time'd the party start?" Mac asks me.

"Midnight," Don and I say at the same time.

"We're taking statements from everyone. So far, no one saw anything suspicious," Don says, taking over.

"Multiple lacerations to the face and skull. COD appears to be blunt force trauma."

"Looks like she left us some clues," Danny starts.

"And they're deadly," Mac finishes. As it gets brighter, Mac and Danny have a better time getting more evidence.

"Hey, Mac, got some kind of plastic shards here. I'm not sure what they are."

"Danny, the city's got a streaming surveillance camera near here, corner of Hogan and Lafayette."

"All right, I'll go check that out."

"There's some bloody tissue on our vic's bracelet," Stella says as I watch over.

"No defensive wounds on her hands or wrists."

"Canvass found the vic's wallet in a storm drain around the corner. There's a photo ID inside. Her name is Ann Steele. Blackberry was found in the bushes a couple of feet away."

"Ostrich skin, pretty pricey. Corporate jet access card, board member of the Manhattan Conservatory, Scorpion Room VIP. Key card for Wickfield Condominiums," Stella says, picking through the wallet.

"Sounds like a real mover and a shaker," Don says looking to me.

"No cash or credit cards."

"Could've just found our motive," Don says.

"If it was a robbery, why toss the Blackberry? The wallet? Expensive items," I say for Mac, knowing he was going to say it.

"Maybe he was just plain stupid? I'll flag the credit cards," Don says. "Keep 'em active. Coming?" He asks me. I nod. Stella cocks her head to the side. Normally I don't ever pass up a chance to be out in the field but today and for the next seven months, its going to be a little different.

* * *

"We searched every office and every floor. So far, no sign of an intruder," I tell Mac as he and I and Don walk down the hall. Turns out Sid walked in on an intruder looking for something in the ME's office.

"I want someone posted at every exit in case he's still in the building."

"Done," I say.

"Any idea how he got in?"

"Security guard said he flashed a badge and claimed he had to ID a body," I say, struggling to keep up with Mac. This baby is taking a lot out of me.

"What kind of badge?" Mac says, slowing down after noticing my slower strides.

"Said he didn't get a good look at it," I say struggling to take a deep breath. "He's already been replaced."

"Sid, you have a description?"

"Uh, Caucasian, around six feet tall, black jeans, black shoes; he was wearing a hoodie, so I didn't get a real clear look at a face. And he had on a pair of surgical gloves."

"Means no fingerprints." I lean against Don for support. He notices my slow wearyness. "I don't suppose you have any idea what he was doing in here?"

"He was hovering around the body when I came in."

"I got a partial shoe print," I hear Adam say. I squeeze Don's arm and I walk over.

"Good job Adam." I'm still exhausted from the walk. Maybe I need to take a break during this case.

"Hey, sit down," Adam says noticing. Am I really that terrible of an actress?

"I'm okay Adam." I clap a hand to my mouth. "No I'm not." I rush to the ME's women's bathroom and I throw up breakfast into the trash bin. This is weird. It's starting much later than I would have imagined.

I rinse out my mouth when I'm finished and I open the door to find Don waiting for me.

"Em, are you finally getting morning sickness?" I nod.

"It's starting pretty late. I thought I was going to get off scot-free."

"Guess not. Feel better?"

"Much. I'm sure that's why I was so out of breath. My nausea." He nods. "Let's go talk to Mac.

"What's wrong? Do you need to go home?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine now. Let's solve this case." I move to walk upstairs and Mac follows reluctantly.

"We get an image of the intruder on surveillance?"

"No, it looked like he deliberately turned his back toward the camera."

"That didn't raise suspicions with the security cop on duty?"

"He's not a cop, Mac. He's one of those private hires they're phasing in. The guy's basically just a warm body with a badge."

"Pulling experienced NYPD officers off posts and replacing them with undertrained civilians. I'd like to smack the pencil-pushing bureaucrat who came up with that brilliant idea," Mac tells us.

"Tell us how you really feel Mac." I chuckle and a slight smile starts to form on his face.

"That would be me, Detective Taylor."

"Chief Sinclair."

"Go on, you were just saying?" Don's phone rings and I see Lindsay.

"Yeah, it's Flack." Don pulls me away from them and continues talking. "Hey, Mac." He says a few minutes later. "Got some activity on Ann Steele's credit card."

"Chief," I say.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Flack," Sinclair says, putting emphasis on Flack, well more like every word. I blush.

"Thank you." I rush after Don and we get into the elevator with time to spare. On the way down though, I get off the elevator on a random floor and I find the nearest garbage can. I throw up again and I sigh, wiping away the tears that formed around my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Don asks me.

"Mhmm, just fine." I say. I take a deep breath and I use my jacket sleeve to wipe the corner of my mouth. "All right. I'll need a mint till I can get my hands on toothpaste." I lean against Don and he holds me up right. "Thank you."

"Of course. You're my wife, I'm not going to let you sit here and be miserable."

"I like that."

"What?"

"You calling me your wife."

* * *

Once I get some tooth paste, Don and I leave to arrest the person using Ann Steele's credit card.

"Okay, folks, show's over. Give me these," Don says, taking the scissors away from him and unpluging his music.

"Hey, I'm in the middle of my thing."

"Yeah? So are we. It's called homicide investigation."

"Do you know this woman?" I ask holding up Ann Steele's picture.

"Never seen her."

"No? How'd you get her credit card?" I ask acting sassy.

"I didn't."

"You used it to buy that amp on your back at Conran Electronics."

"You were stupid enough to forget your business card on the counter," Don says, starting to cuff the guy.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?"

"The woman in that picture, she's dead," Don says. Well aren't we fiesty today?

"Okay, just 'cause I used someone's card doesn't make me a murderer."

"True. But it does make you guilty of grand larceny and it makes you a suspect," I say.

"Okay, okay, I found the card in the street."

"Which street?" I ask.

"Downtown."

"I was at some party thing. Then that lady dropped dead, everyone was freaking out. I took off, found the card on my way home."

"Why'd you leave?" I ask. "Did you have something to hide?"

"My roller skates were giving me a blister."

"Where were you before the street party, Mr. Scissorhands?" Don asks. "Just before midnight."

"I was on the six train from Astor Place."

"Anyone who can corroborate that?" I ask.

"Zach Rosenthal. We took the train to the party together." I look to Don, hoping he know who he is.

"Stilt-walking ballerina." Oh, I know who that is. We take him in. I book him while Danny steals Don away and leaves Lindsay to care for me and my sickness, Danny's words, not mine.

"Linds, you don't need to baby sit me. I'm going to be sitting here all day and not moving unless I need to use the bathroom for any reason."

"You've been gaining weight, yet you've been throwing up. Are you..?" she starts to ask.

"Sh!" I cut her off. "No one can know yet. Especially not Mac. Not until tonight. We are going to tell him together and it would be best if we told him together instead of separate. Or from another person. We weren't going to tell anyone else for a few months."

"Awh, why were you going to leave me out? That's not nice."

"Jinxing it. I didn't want that to happen."

"It wouldn't happen," she tells me.

"You never know with my luck. Did I ever tell you about what happened in Washington?" I ask.

"No. What happened?" I tell her the story of the harrassment. "Emily. You'll be okay. Nothing is going to happen on my watch. I promise you that right now."

"Thanks. The doctors said the bay might have had radiation poisoning or the medications could have hurt him."

"Emily, he or she is going to be a beautiful baby that you will love and cherish. You're going to be an amazing mom. You're going to have such a good relationship with your child. I really hope there are no medical problems with the baby. But I have a strong feeling your baby is going to be just fine. I think you and Don are going to be great parents to a wonderful, respectful child."

I lean over and I hug Lindsay. "Thank you so much. Now go. Adam has been texting you for the last five minutes with your new file for the case. Go, I'm fine." She nods.

* * *

Don comes by and soon and we are up again.

"All right, Ann Steele's apartment should be right around this corner," I say.

"What is this? No super to greet us?"

"This kind of money, they're not called supers, all right? They're called concierges."

"Oh, yeah?"

"And they use key cards instead of keys," I tell him. A noise spooks me.

"Did you hear that?" Don asks me. I grab my gun and I slowly unlock the door.

"NYPD," Don says going in before me. I go around the corner and same with Don but Don realizes first that the suspect is still in the big room. "Where you going?"

"Don't move," I say, sitting on his back, his hands under my knees. I cuff him.

"You got him?" I nod. Don gets his wallet out.

"Anthony Martino, Private Investigator."

"Private Investigator, huh?"

* * *

We head back to the precinct and we get him settled. I'm going to be sleeping good tonight.

"Mr. Martino, I see you were on the force for six years before you became a P.I. Why'd you leave? Drugs? Gambling?"

"Money. When was the last time you looked at your paycheck?"

"Nice dogs you got there," I say. Wow, I've been hanging out with Danny too much. I pull them down off of the table. "What are those, Nike Airs? I'm gonna guess. Size ten?"

"This is NYC. Lot of guys wear these."

"But a lot of guys weren't caught burglarizing a dead woman's apartment," I point out.

"Unoccupied dwelling, Detective."

"Right."

"Most I'll get is burglary three. And that'll get pled down to criminal trespassing."

"Times two," Don points out. " 'Cause those sneakers are gonna tie you into the break-in at the M.E.'s office. Should wear booties next time."

"Thanks. I'll make a note of that."

"What were you looking for?" I ask.

"Your mother," he says as a smart ass remark. But I take it to heart sadly.

"That's funny. I don't have a mother." I grasp his shoulder and I push him back into the chair and I hold him there. "Let me rephrase the question for you. Who are you working for?"

"People."

"Yo, people who?"

"People who are gonna make sure I don't do any time for this." I leave, fed up with this fucker. I try not to let his comment make me feel bad but it's hard. I lean my head back and I don't feel the nausea that I did before anymore which is a plus sign for me. I deal with the emotions later. Don comes out and he's irritated too.

* * *

Don and I end up going to a factory that makes silicone dolls, also known as, the perfect woman.

"Are any of these your perfect woman, Don?" I ask. He looks at the one he's standing next to.

"Oh I don't know, Em. Hey girl what's your sign?" He pretends to ask the doll. I smile.

"Oh but Don, isn't this one better for you. Dark hair, big boobs, tan complection. She's your perfect girl," I say still being sarcastic.

"My perfect girl is the one carrying our child," he whispers in my ear, placing a hand on my stomach. I smile.

The manager comes out and starts talking to us. "Now, our clientele are mostly single men who want female companionship without the complications of a human relationship. Now, a typical doll runs around $6,000."

"Well, we're looking for..." I go to say but she interupts me.

"We've got ten different female body types and 16 faces. Not to mention skin tone, eye color, makeup."

"We're more interested in hair. Blonde hair."

"We've got every color. All shades and styles."

"Actually, what we need is a list of your clients that bought dolls with blonde hair. Your customer list."

"We've got over 4,000 of them. And it's because of the skin. It's almost like the real thing. Since 2007, we've been using this incredible new material..."

"Japanese silicone," I say.

"Yes!"

"How about we narrow down your customer list? Exactly. Blonde dolls with Japanese silicone skin that were sold in New York City."

"There's a confidentiality issue there. Most of our clients are quite secretive about their dolls."

"That's why God created warrants," Don says coming up next to me, holding the warrent.

* * *

"I know what you're thinking." The man we are seeing right now says.

"What?" I ask.

"That I have carnal relations with them."

"No, I wasn't, uh, thinking that," I try to spit out.

"Well, I-I don't. I was raised to be a gentleman. So, um oh, um, this is Akiko, Vanessa, and Melody. She's new to our family."

"Ladies," Don greets uncomfortably.

"When I come home from a hard day's work, they are always here for me. They give me a sense of peace and comfort that I've never been quite able to achieve with a human female."

"Mr. Gorem, we're not here to pass judgment, really. We're looking for a blonde doll. Company that makes these said that you bought one about a year ago," Don says.

"Tiffany. She-she had a bit of an attitude problem, so I-I found her a new home."

"Where?"

"On the internet. There's a site for doll devotees. We trade grooming tips, first date stories, we even trade the dolls."

"Who'd you trade with?"

"I don't recall his name, but he took Tiffany and gave me lovely Melody in return. She's a much better fit for us. Although she doesn't really like to watch TV." Don laughs still not confortable.

"We're going to need your computer," Don says.

"Maybe there's an online record of the transaction," I say to justify it. "Okay. You know what? Mr. Gorem, we're also going to need to borrow Melody," I say.

"Uh, b-b-borrow her?" He sounds very nervous.

"It's possible that she's carrying DNA from her previous owner. And if you can't remember his name, we're gonna need to take her and do a few tests."

"Tests? Where?" I walk around to her back and he turns to me. I mostly do it because Don can't hold it together.

"At our lab."

"Can I at least come with her? She is very fragile."

"Don't worry. We'll be gentle," I place my hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"Thanks," Don says as the woman holds the door open.

"Okay, how weird was that? There's no way that one of these can replace a real woman."

"Oh, I don't know, Em. They're not bad-looking. Think of all the money a guy could save on dinner." He smiles.

"A doll?!" I stop and say loudly. I'm sure many heads turn to me. "I mean, I could understand if you dumped me for a real woman but a piece of plastic?! What does she have that I don't have, huh?" I act out as a joke, stomping in front of him.

"Forgive my wife. She's not well." He uses the universal cuckoo signal and we walk past the old married couple. "I'm gonna get you for that, Flack. Big-time," He says.

* * *

Don takes me to talk to Trevor Jones with a lot of unis. He knocks and when the door opens he waltzes right in.

"Miss us?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't just barge in here, not without a warrant."

"Oh, look what I got," Don says getting the warrent out.

"Where's your girlfriend, Trev?" I ask.

"What girlfriend?"

"The rubber one," I answer.

"Emily, silicone," Don corrects me.

"Oh, sorry, right, silicone."

"You guys mind telling me what this is about?"

"Detectives." We look over and Tiffany is getting wheeled out from under the bed. We walk over.

"This is what it's about. Wow."

"It's not what you think, all right? Some of the guys at work got her for me as a joke."

"Right. And she's been under your bed collecting dust ever since," Don says. I walk over to the window and push back the curtain when I find something.

"I think we just found our mystery witness." I say grabbing their attention.

"Oh, it's her all right," Don says as he compares the real life to the photo.

"You can't take her; she's my property."

"Now she's ours," Don says very authoritively.

"No, no, no, wait. I mean, why-why are you taking her? What does she have to do with this?"

"If the girlfriend's hair and silicone match our evidence, it puts the victim in your apartment," I tell him.

"So?"

"So you told us you never met Ann Steele before. That would mean you lied. Ah. We'll take a ride downtown and talk about this. Yeah, see, that's why boys shouldn't play with dolls," I say.

* * *

We get back to the precinct and I book him while Don runs the doll up to the lab. We get him into an interview room and I'm glad that I don't feel the need to throw up anymore.

Don grabs the case file off of his desk and brings me along with him to go interview about an hour later.

"Remember her? Nah, you were drunk. Right," Don says.

"Were you drunk when you killed her, or you sober up by then?" I ask.

"I don't recognize her."

"Her name is Ann Steele. Hair we found on her nylon is a match to your little doll. Silicone on her bracelet, also a match to your doll," I say.

"I was drunk. I didn't remember her face."

"Why don't you tell us what you do remember," I suggest.

"All right, I met her at a bar, took her back to my apartment. We were in the living room fooling around. She asked if I could go into the kitchen and get us some wine. When I came back, I couldn't find her. I swear, that was the last I saw of her."

"So you just let her go? Taking your kinky, little secret with her?"

"That's my story."

"And I'm sure the jury will be just as entertained as we were. Hey, if you play your cards right, you might even be able to swing some conjugal visits with Tiffany."

"You might be able to prove this woman was in my apartment, but you can't prove I killed her. In fact, you don't even have enough to arrest me."

"Not yet."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Don asks me as we sit at our desks the next morning.

"I'm okay."

"Do you feel bad that we had to reschedule dinner with Mac?"

"A bit. I was so excited to tell him last night. But hey, what's another night."

"I would say lets go tell him at our lunch break but this case is pretty high profile."

"I know," I say frowning. "The only good in this case right now is that fact that it's going to be over soon. I hate high profile cases."

"Because of everything that happened?"

"Yes." Don reaches over and grasps my hand. "I'll be okay, Don." He nods.

"You know, Mac just broke the case. He's with the guy we brought in last night."

"Good for him!" I say. I start taking slow deep breaths. "Oh not again." I whisper more to myself than anyone else. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in like five minutes.

* * *

That night, Don and I are sitting on the couch waiting for the chicken enchiladas to finish cooking and for Mac to arrive.

"Do you even want enchiladads anymore?"

"Eh. It's starting to smell weird but I'll eat them. Unless I throw up."

"I hope you don't."

"Luckily I only throw up around mid day. I hate throwing up all day."

"I should get you a list of food that you can eat," Don says.

"We should schedule an ultrasound, see the baby, get a list from a doctor." Don nods, agreeing. "Oh Lindsay knows by the way." He looks at me shocked. "She guessed. I told her to keep quiet though. That we don't want to jinx anything."

Don nods. "All right." The timer rings. I get up and pull out the food as a knock resonates through out the apartment. Don opens the door and in comes Mac.

"Hi Mac!" I say as he walks in. "How are you?" I ask giving him a quick hug.

"Happy the Ann Steele case is over, but I have a feeling its going to come up again in the near future. How are you?" He asks me.

I sigh. "Pregnant." It goes silent. "I didn't mean to tell you that way but it was almost perfect to tell you then."

"Congratulations," he says, pulling me in for another hug.

"Thank you Mac." I pull away. "Haven't you noticed that I've been gaining weight though?"

"Yes but I didn't want to say anything." I laugh.

"Well Don knocked me up."

"Takes two to tango, Em," Don says. He presses his lips to mine for a brief second then starts to get the plates out.

"We found out after the radiation incident," I tell Mac.

"Is the baby okay?" Mac asks, worried.

"So far. We were talking before you got here and we want to schedule an ultrasound appointment. Can I have the day off when we get around to it?"

"I can try to give it to you."

"That's all I'm looking for right now."

"When you come up with a date tell me and I'll talk to your commanding officer Don."

"Thank you," Don says, wrapping and arm around my waist and he kisses the side of my head.

* * *

A/N: I just updated a few days ago but I wanted to update again. Thought it was time. Hope you liked it. Review, please. I've been having a pretty hard month and I could really use some reassurance right now. So if you have any kind words to say at all, feel free to leave a review. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Emily**

A few weeks go by and we come up with an ultra sound date. Stella gets her life threatened by a Greek who wants the rare coin she found back for his own personal gain and I've been helping her secretly ever since because she's one of my best friends and when a friend needs my help I will help her.

Don was adorable though because the case after the one involving Stella he mentions that instead of Looney Tunes he is more of a Tom and Jerry kind of guy and I just about died after hearing that. I was collecting evidence and I had to stop because the thought of him watching it with our little boy as a toddler on the couch, under his arm, completely focused on everything happening in the show. Don was worried when I stood up and stopped working. Everything was fine though.

Now it's late at night and I'm with Sheldon and Don in a sort of tomb. Actually it's a basement that a house was over. I'm waiting for Hawkes to finish taking photos of the body and finding the estimated TOD. I'm putting batteries into a flashlight when Mac comes down.

"Mac," Sheldon greets.

"We know who this is?"

"This is Kevin McBride," I say as Don hands over the wallet. "Yeah, I know, it's not much of a resemblance."

"Who found him?"

"Couple kids were going freestyle on their bmxs earlier tonight, and one of them, a kid named Tony Shaw, landed right on top of our vic. He'll be the most popular kid in school tomorrow," Don says looking at me.

"God I hope if our kid came upon a dead body that he would tell us imediately, then his friends."

"His?" Mac asks.

"It's about ten weeks too early to tell just yet Mac. I just have this feeling that its a boy."

"You're pregnant?" Sheldon asks. I smile.

"Yes I am. Don knocked me up before the wedding, luckily I could still fit into my dress." Sheldon chuckles.

"Congratulations," He says. I smile and look to Don.

"Thanks," Don says. I squeeze Don's arm before crouching and looking at the injuries the victim has sustained.

"Based on this skull fracture here, COD is more than likely blunt-force trauma," I say as Hawkes nods.

"What did he get hit with, a blender?" Don asks me. I look at him and I roll my eyes, unable to keep the joy from the sort of joke in. "I'm just saying."

"Core temperature is 55 degrees," Mac says. "That would put his time of death at about 36 hours ago."

"Exactly, somewhere between 9:00 and 10:00 yesterday morning," Sheldon says. I start collecting evidence as Mac looks around. He walks up the steps and Don squeezes my shoulder before following Mac.

"The blood just cuts off mid-trail at this top step," Mac says to Don.

"So he was dragged down the steps from...?"

"Somewhere up here." I get all the evidence that I need to and since this is taking so long for Don, I fall asleep in the car. He carries me up to the apartment and I wake briefly to change but in the morning I go with Stella after a pretty heavy kiss from Don and telling him that I'll be working in the precinct since most of the team is going to be processing and I went to Kevin McBride's house.

* * *

"Looks like this might be the connection to your crime scene, Mac," Stel says into her bluetooth. "Somebody went to a lot of trouble."

"I got a cleaned-up blood trail," I say. She comes over.

"Remnants of latent blood indicate directionality, but then it abruptly stops."

"It continues down these stairs to the cellar where Kevin McBride's body was found. Looks like we've got two crime scenes and one body," I hear Mac say as she walks to the door and opens in. "Where are you, Stella?"

"I'm in the middle of the east river. Smack dab in the middle of the East River, with Emily."

* * *

"Show-off," I mutter, looking at the window with Lindsay, as Danny walks by.

"I came over with the coast guard."

"Oh, yeah?" I ask.

"They offered me a speedboat. What was I gonna say? Got a little info on our vic from Mac's cellar. Kevin McBride- he owns a house relocation company. Latest job was moving this house from Staten Island to the Upper East Side for a stockbroker named Franko Vladeck, who's been in Beijing for the last six months. I'm still trying to contact Franko."

"This house used to be over the cellar where Mac found the body, and from what I can see, all signs of a struggle are here in the living room," Stella says. "Now, this cleaned-up blood pool over here suggests that McBride was killed here, and then dragged into the cellar where we found him," Stella finishes.

"Right, and then this big, giant house was moved and nobody noticed a dead body," Danny says.

"Which puts the movers at the top of my suspect list."

"Or somebody with a window of opportunity," I say. "Maybe our killer broke in before the house was in transit. There's no glass anywhere on the floor here. If this window had broken during the move, there would be pieces."

"So you think the killer cleaned up?"

"Maybe he cut himself and he wanted to take the evidence with him."

"All right, so let's say the house was secured. Killer comes in through the window. Movers return the next day, lift the house up on hydraulics, drive away. Kevin McBride's body is left behind until it's found."

"That all makes sense to me, except for one thing. If the house was locked up for the move, what the hell was Kevin McBride doing in here?" I ask. The boat stops moving at a dock and we get better equipment and we start processing more and more. Danny and Stella are taking pictures while Lindsay and I find things laying around that look suspicious. She finds an old carrot. I open the bag for her and she drops it in. I go to the stairs because something catches my eye and its a bullet.

"Hey, guys. Found this shell casing. The amount of soot on it indicates it was recently fired," I say.

"But Kevin McBride wasn't shot," Lindsay says.

"Should we be looking for another victim?" Danny asks.

"I'm going to go to interview. I'm better at that than this. I'll be back to process later." They all nod.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Kevin's assistant says. "This can't be happening."

"Can you tell me the last time you saw your boss?" I ask.

"Yesterday. I dropped off some papers for Kevin at the job site. He was doing a final walk-through before the move."

"What time was that?"

"I had a manicure in the morning and went there right after, so 10:00, maybe. I'm sorry," she says, crying even harder. I bring out a box of tissues from my car right next to me. I hand her one.

"Let's just, uh, step over here for a minute, miss." A uni says.

"What's her story?" Don asks me.

"Kevin McBride's secretary, Rita Mannetti. She came by to see why we were suddenly taking the house for a little detour."

"Well, I didn't get squat from the canvass of the neighborhood. No one saw anything out of the ordinary other than a 20-ton house being driven away. I'll run criminal history checks on the moving crew to see if anything pops up."

"I saw your sister last night," I decide to mention.

"You did?" He asks. "Where?"

"I was picking up food for us and I made a detour into Crown Heights because I was craving the pizza that we had there once, some party was going on, and a beer bottle suddenly collided with the windshield of the car," I smile. She's a funny girl.

"Sam?" I nod. "Guess one of her friends bailed her out 'cause my phone didn't ring."

"I didn't bring her in. I mean, she mentioned you and how you would be mad and then she asked if I was getting fat. I told her about the baby. We got a congrats from your sister."

"Why didn't you call me, Em?"

"It was the guys she was hanging with that were causing most of the commotion."

"Right. You know, I don't know why my sister does this stuff. My father's washed his hands of her, and I gave him a hard time about it, but I get it. I'm starting to think he did the right thing."

"I'm sorry, Don. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's good. It's good you told me. Now I know who's ass to kick if you ever run into them again and something worse than a bottle hitting the windshield happens."

"Still. I understand though. My mom was the same way before she got worse," I mutter hoping no one but Don would hear. Don's eyes widen. "But hey, at least I'm done with that," I show him a strained smile and I reach out to grab his hand. "I love you, kay? If you need to talk, do it."

"I will. I love you too. Want a ride to the precinct?"

"If it means I get to spend more time with you, then yes."

* * *

I sit at my old desk and the only reason why I'm not here anymore is because of the pregnancy. Once I'm back, I'm going to be back here with Don. Or in the lab. I don't know yet.

I run background checks, and while I do that I periodically look at my husband's face then his left hand where his wedding ring is and I smile.

"You know, you should get a picture. It'll last longer," Don says, still reading the case file in front of him. I blush.

"Now why would I do that when I have the real thing in front of me almost all day every day and night."

"What if you're in the lab and you miss me?"

"I can call you and or look at your driver's license because I've got acess to that information."

"Did the DOL ever change your license and ID?" He asks me.

"They emailed me and said they did but I haven't gotten it in the mail yet. I should soon." I lean back suddenly exhausted.

"Are you getting enough nutrients?" Don asks as I hold my fast growing belly.

"I'm taking the vitamins everyday just like the doctor said I should." He nods. "And when Lindsay and I or Stella and I go out to eat I order milk so I can get some calcium and water so I won't get dehydrated. Stella is still curious as to why. I haven't told her yet."

"You can tell her pretty soon." I nod and I look at the time.

"All right. I promised Hawkes that I would meet him in autopsy. I'll be back." Don nods as I turn to leave.

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Flack." I smile when Sheldon calls me that.

"One day I'll get used to being called Mrs. Flack. Then I'll have to get used to Detective Flack. A uni will say Detective Flack and he or she will be talking to Don but we both turn and it's very confusing." Sheldon chuckles. "What's that?" I ask him. He's got a skull of some sort in his hands.

"You will find out as soon as we get to Sid." I nod. "Hairs you found in the nasal cavity are consistent with a Didelphis Virginiana, a Virginia Possum. The face of Kevin McBride was part of a little midnight snack," Sheldon says as soon as we get to Sid.

"I should've known. Those little beasts have complicated many an autopsy. You were right about COD: transection of the frontal lobe due to blunt-force trauma. Looks like the skull was impacted around 80 pounds per square inch."

"That's too much for a punch. Any idea what hit him?" I ask.

"It's difficult to determine. We lost our chance at a patterned impression on any soft tissue, thanks to our marsupial friend. But I did find indentations on the underlying bone fragments." Sid hands Hawkes the petri dish with the bone fragment. He looks at it. "Mind you, now that you've discovered the dining preferences of our oversized rat, he might be the cause of those as well." I chuckle and unconciously hold my stomach. Sid notices. "I also discovered lacerations on the vic's wrists. The color and inflammation suggests they were made right before he died. And recovered a bit of trace. I'm not sure what it is. All in all, this is sounding like a rather unsuccessful autopsy."

"Not so fast. The scratches and indentations on these bone fragments are inconsistent with our possum's teeth," Sheldon tells Sid.

I look at it and so does Sid. "Some type of a waffle or a grid pattern. Localized right at the point of impact," I say.

"Sid, I think we just found evidence of our murder weapon." Sheldon smiles.

"Good. And I think we found evidence of something else." Sid looks to me.

"What?"

"You want to tell the class or shall I tell you my observations?"

"Actually Sid, I want to hear your findings. You always find something interesting on a dead body. Let's see if you can do it on a live one instead."

"Well a few weeks ago, you became rather tired rather quickly. You threw up as well and still stayed at work. Your hands keep resting on your stomach which is the only thing growing apart from the breasts. You're pregnant."

"Damn, you're good."

"I haven't told you the interesting observation yet."

"Go on."

"You're at the end of your first trimester."

"Good job. I'm at ten weeks now. I'm a quarter of the way through it. But I have a feeling that I'm going to miss being pregnant."

"Some women love the feeling of being pregnant. Some hate it. When's the due date?"

"Some time at the end of May, early June."

"Congratulations. I hope that when the baby gets here you will bring him or her. I'm sure I'll visit you and the little one in the hospital but when you come back to work, be sure to bring him or her."

"I have a strong feeling that it's a boy." My phone dings. I look down and it's a text from Don.

'_Gonna go see my sister and get some lunch, come with?_'

'_Of course. I'll meet you outside._'

"Is it Flack?" Sid says.

"Yes. We are going to lunch. I'll see you guys later." I meet Don outside and we leave the building to go to the bar Sam works at. Sam is sitting, drinking a beer when we walk in.

"Two o'clock in the afternoon?" Don asks, moving me in front of him so I can sit. He's looking after me. Sam laughs.

"Ah, come on. I work in a bar. Just, uh, call it a perk." Don doesn't say anything to her joke even though I chuckle. "Uh-oh. Someone's mad. All right, let me have it." She turns to us. "I'm ready. Just, uh what did I do, by the way?" She holds up her hands as a joke because we're cops.

"You almost got hooked up on a drunk-and-disorderly last night." Don leans his left side against the bar and rests his right hand on my waist, holding me and letting it touch my stomach, where the baby is.

She laughs. "Aw, come on, Donnie, a drunk-and-disorderly? That's what me and you used to do, every other Friday night after dad would fall asleep and we'd sneak out of the house. Besides my sister-in-law was there."

"We were kids then, Sam. Come on. This kind of thing is serious. Okay? You hearing me?"

"Yeah, I hear you. Hey, you remember when dad used to drive us out to the shores over labor day weekend?"

"You're changing the subject."

"There was no air-conditioning, and a busted radio and just that one walkman between the two of us. And we would each take a headphone and listen to that song, you know the one song over and over again. What was that? Come on, Don. I know you remember."

"I don't remember."

"And dad would be yelling, 'would you two shut that thing off?!' "

" 'Family time.' " Don impersonates.

" 'We're making memories here.' " They say at the same time. Their dynamic is so brother and sister like and I love it, when they get along. They laugh at the memories flooding their heads.

"But, Samantha, listen to me. No more free passes. Okay? No more using my name to get out of jail."

"Donnie, I only asked her if she got knocked up by you, okay? I wasn't asking for any kind of favors. Okay. Yeah, ay, I promise. I will only ever use your name if I need to borrow money." She laughs, as do I. "I'm kidding. Okay? You need to learn to laugh a little more, 'cause you're never keep this girl with this grumpy mad-dog thing going." Don chuckles. "How's the baby?" She asks, taking another sip of her beer.

"Good."

"Now how are you?"

"Exhausted. It's getting better. I'm starting to gain my energy back and I'm starting to get fat as you so kindly put it." She blushes, embarrassed.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's just fine. I am getting fat."

"No you're not. I was drunk and I shouldn't have said it."

"Sam, it's okay. I'm pregnant. Not actually fat. Now I'm going to change the subject, got any food here?"

"Want a.. nevermind you're pregnant, you don't want a beer."

* * *

Don and I head home after I finish running tests with Danny on the murder weapon. We finally get a match and it's common, sadly.

I go back to the lab the following day.

"Hey Seattle," Danny says, coming up to me. I put my hand on my mouth when I see and smell the coffee he's holding.

"Oh God." I turn and I walk quickly down the corridor and to the bathroom. On my way I pass Don and I don't glance back. I go into a stall and in there I proceed to throw up.

"Danno, Danno! A few of my boys found this in a dumpster two blocks from the crime scene," I hear. Must be the murder weapon. I hear footsteps. "Em, you good?" I hear.

"Fine. That coffee smelled horrible." I flush the toilet and I rinse out my mouth with water and then brush my teeth. I come out and we walk toward Danny.

"Remind me never to drink coffee around you when you're pregnant."

"I don't get it though. I've been drinking coffee this entire time and smelling it and this is the first time I've thrown up because of it."

"Huh."

"This is great," Danny says when we walk back out.

"Also, I spoke to couple cops over on Staten Island. They did, in fact, receive numerous phone calls about a guy jumping out of a moving house."

"All right, so Tanor Sommerset was telling Stella the truth? At least about his little trip." I see Lindsay become rather irritated.

"Oh, come on! You've got to be kidding me! Whose stupid idea was this?" She asks.

"Yours," I say. She glares at me.

"Hey, I've seen something like that before."

"Yeah, they're QR codes. They're popping up everywhere. They're the newest thing."

"No, no, no, no, no- that card and the border. I saw a whole stack of 'em. The bar, Em."

"You're driving," I say.

* * *

"What do you mean she got fired?" Don asks, irritated.

"She was a little too fond of kicking one back during her shift, you know? She hasn't worked here for weeks."

"I got them," I say getting the QR cards. "You ready?"

"Yep. Thanks."

"Hey! Twice in one week? Come here." He kisses her on the cheek and they hug. "How lucky am I?" She turns to me. "Mom and baby are with you too," She pulls me in for a hug and I smile.

"So what's up, kid? What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?"

"Take a walk with me." I stand back and sit on the stool. "You just look me dead in the eyes and you lie to me like that? It's that easy? I know you don't work here anymore, Sam. Your boy just told me you got fired two weeks ago for drinking on the job."

"Okay, so now you know. Good for you. Look, it's not a big deal."

"Oh, it is a big deal. What's going on with you, huh? When did you become somebody who spends all day drinking in bars, and all night hanging out with dirtbags in Crown Heights?"

"When did you start to care?" I hear them argue softly but still audibly.

"Want something to drink?" The bartender asks me.

"I'm okay. I'm sure we are leaving soon."

"No water or a beer or something like that?"

"Pregnant and on the job so no beer. I've got water in my purse any how. Thank you though." Don and I make eye contact and I get up and walk away, saying my good byes to Sam.

* * *

"I didn't lie. I just forgot to mention it," Rita says in the interview room. Stella called to ask me to talk to Rita and get more information out of her. She got a manicure and she had the fish eat dead skin off of her and leave the healthy skin behind, and she told me exactly what happened that the day the victim became a victim.

"So mention it now. What happened?"

" I know it looks bad. But I'm innocent. I wouldn't kill him."

"Then why'd you scratch him?"

"He saved me. I wore a pair of cheap heels. That's all that happened."

* * *

Mac walks into the precinct and right up to my desk. "You know your job is pretty complicated Emily. You work here, you work in the lab. It's all jumbled. How do you ever figure it out?" He asks.

"I go where I'm needed the most and I felt that I was needed here. I was needed in the lab last week and I am needed here this week."

"Good answer. Come with me." I get up and I shoot Don a look. Weird. "We are going to find the other half of the picture that Sid found in the vic's hand."

"Ah, I thought I was in trouble for not being in the lab a whole lot."

"Well I understand that it's going to take a while to ween you out of the precinct and into the lab. Especially when they're so close together. And your pregnant, there's really no arguing with you when your horomones are awry."

"You got that right. Sadly, but yes."

* * *

We get to the house and we stand under it and he checks the floorboards for the other half.

"The floorboards. That's what tore it from Kevin's hand."

"These old victorian homes always used douglas fir as flooring. The softer the wood, the more moisture it absorbs."

"So when the house was on the barge in the river, the wood expanded. Trapped the card."

"Emily." I reach up and I use the tweasers to pull it out of the floorboards.

" 'I'll tell her if you don't.' "

"Kevin McBride could have been the one who had the secret." Mac looks to me. "Will you work on this?"

"Of course."

* * *

And that's what I do. I focus on the hard drive and I find every thing normal and some abnormal things. Like chats between him and a user named Lola57.

"Mac. Okay. I found a jackpot of deleted files in Kevin McBride's computer, including correspondence related to previous affairs. Although as far as I can tell, he's been, uh, 'monogamous' with lola57 for the past two months."

"We know who lola57 is?"

"No, not yet. I subpoenaed the user name information, but, uh, for now, she's still a mystery. But I did recover this." I hand him the iPad and I sit on the edge of his desk. "He e-mailed that photo to Lola57 a week before he died."

"It's the same picture as the one on the postcard."

"Right, and what's interesting is Lola57 cut off all communication right after he sent that photo."

"Maybe she didn't like what she saw."

"Well, whatever it was, Kevin didn't go quietly. He kept trying to contact her. She never responded."

"She found out he was married. Maybe his wife found out about the affair?"

"And I know how: Lola sent the secret card 'I'll tell her if you don't.' Sounds like motive for a murder."

* * *

'_Go apologize. You know that's what she wants._' I text Don as I wait for the nausea to subside.

'_But what do I say?_'

'_Play her the song she was talking about at the bar. She'll love it._'

'_Okay. Are you sure it'll work?_'

'_No but I'm sure you need to apologize. You were a bit harsh._'

'_She's my sister, Em._'

'_I know and I know you feel the need to protect her still. Let her make her own mistakes and be a bit more gentle with her._'

'_Okay. I love you. Thank you._'

'_I love you too. Good luck._'

* * *

'_Nothing. I did what you said and nothing happened._'

'_I'm sure she was listening. Did you call her?_'

'_Yeah. But I'm going to leave her alone for now._'

'_That seems like your wisest option._' A ding on the iPad draws my attention to it. The user information. Yes! I look at it.

"Oh no," I say. "That's creepy. Baby," I start, rubbing my belly. "You do not want to see this. Oh man," I walk out. "Mac," I say coming into the A/V lab. " I just got back the user information for Lola57."

"Who is it?"

"You're not going to like it Mac." I hand him the iPad. He looks up at me and I was right. He doesn't like it. He hands it back and I show Sheldon as Mac walks out.

* * *

Turns out it was the wife who murdered the vic. She found out about Lola57 and she killed him. It was a sad turn of events but she did the deed and now she has to be punished. And Lola57, was their daughter.

Mac calls me into his office.

"Close the door." I do, then I sit in a chair across from him. "So we need to talk about your pregnancy."

"I wanna work in the field up until I give birth."

"There are going to be some limits on that. You can collect evidence and talk to certain people as long as someone is a.) with you with a loaded gun and b.) knows there is no, and I mean no, violence or sharp objects or guns. Nothing that can harm this baby or you." I nod.

"I can live with that."

"No raids, no arrests unless absolutely unavoidable or if the former rules apply, no testing guns, no heavy lifting, no driving places, no extensive exercise when you reach five and a half months. None of that. If you feel that you can't work in the field at any point, you're off until you get back from maternity leave, got it?"

"What if that day I just don't feel good but the next day, I'm fine?"

"You're off field and in the lab until you get back from maternity leave."

I nod. "Yes sir."

"Don't mock me. That was a game your sister used to play. You aren't your sister." I laugh.

"Okay Mac. Are you finished with your rules?" I ask. He nods. "Thank you for worrying about me so much."

"It's my job since your father died and you moved to my part of the country." I smile.

* * *

I head home while Don is still at work. It gives me a good chance to clean while I still easily can. My stomach is growing bigger and my breasts are huge. While this is still going on, I feel like I should use these knockers to my advantage and get Don to do stuff for me around the apartment in the later months. I'm going to have to go on maternity leave a week or two before the end of May. I'm excited but another summer alone in the house. This is going to be my second summer alone out of three. At least I'll have a baby to take care of and I'll still be getting paid.

My phone rings, bringing me out of my thoughts. It's Don.

"You took the car home right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you pick me up? I'm in Brooklyn."

"Oh of course. I'll be there in twenty minutes. What are you doing in Brooklyn?"

"Sam."

"Did something happen?"

"No, I'm following her right now though. I'm trying to see what she's been up to."

"Okay. I'll let you get back to that. Where in Brooklyn?"

"Crown Heights."

"Got it. I'll be there in a bit. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I get there and I wait outside of the car for Don. He walks out of the building and he looks torn.

"You and Sam gonna be okay?"

"We're stubborn."

"Knew that babe. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." I smile and I wrap my arms around his waist. "Hey Em," I look up at him. His hand is on the back of my head and he presses his lips to mine and then again for a shorter amount of time. "Thanks." I nod once and I kiss him again. "Hm," He pulls back. "Your breasts are huge." I blush. My entire face becomes hot and I know all of it is red. "If I knew that this is happening I would have gotten you pregnant a bit sooner." My face becomes even hotter and I rest my head against his chest.

"Great, now I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be. It's just us out here. Let's go home though." His hips thrust gentley into mine. Oh man.

"Let's."

**A/N:** Oh my God! It's been literally months. I have no excuse. Though I did say I would update this month in my bio on my profile. So you're welcome. I have no idea when I'm going to get the next chapter up. I've just been really lazy or really busy. I have up to chapter 50 written. Well not chapter 50 yet. But I'm still debating on if I want to cut this off and start it up again when the season ends and the next season picks up. You're going to love what I've written though. The pregnancy is literally my favorite.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Emily**

I'm laying in bed with Don wrapped around me, his hands on my stomach cradling the baby while I'm talking to him. We lay there, tired but awake not able to fall back asleep.

"Are you still feeling your exhaustion?" Don asks me.

"A bit. Are you still feeling apprehension towards Sam?"

"A bit."

"That's not good."

"I just feel like something bad is going to happen and while I know she's in AA, I still feel like something is going to happen regarding her." He changes the subject and I let him. "Are you ever going to tell Stella?" He asks me.

"Eventually, we've both been so busy with other things that it hasn't come up. I may just have Mac tell her. No harm in that."

"I'll tell her."

"All right if you want to, that's cool with me. I'm probably going to be working in the lab and she's going to come up and distract me."

"You get distracted easily, don't you?"

"Well when it's something I don't necessarily want to do then yes. But for a case I try and put in as much effort as I can."

"That's why we don't talk when you're processing evidence."

"That's why we have lunch together most days, because I don't see much of you otherwise. And with our crazy work schedules being not so in sync together, it's hard to see you. This is a rarity."

"Even when you are with me, all we seem to do is have to sleep. Being pregnant must suck for you."

"It's got it's perks but everything has a downfall."

"How often do you talk to the baby?" he asks.

"All the time. I'll be processing something and I'll figure something out or I'll find something and I'll tell the baby. I think Adam thinks I'm weird."

"He doesn't know?"

"I'm sure he's figured it out by now. Why else would I be talking to my belly that is rapidly growing."

"Tell him. And while you're at it, tell Stella."

"I should just make an announcement in the paper shouldn't I?"

"Yes." He dips his head and rests it in the crook of my neck. "I love you."

"I love you," I say tangling my fingers with his.

His phone rings. "Flack." I smile. I've got that last name now. Emily Flack, it's not the same as Emily Porter but I do like it and it will grow on me as time goes on. "Got it. On my way." I look to him.

"DB?"

"Yes. Another one." I sigh.

"All right. I'll see you later today." I roll onto my back when he gets up and I lay there while he gets ready for work. I would join him in the shower but I don't want to distract him. I'm half asleep when he comes out and presses his lips to my forehead. "Hmm." I turn my head and I open my eyes. He skips over my lips and presses a kiss to my stomach.

"Good bye baby. I'll talk to you later today and I'll finish reading that book to you tonight," he says. He's so sweet with the baby even though it's still inside of the womb. "I'll see you later," he tells me. He presses his lips to mine and walks out with his gun and badge.

* * *

"Emily Flack," I answer.

"Em, get down here now."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"There's a second Mac Taylor DB."

* * *

"You sure about the vic's identity?" Stella asks walking up to us with Hawkes.

"Yep, triple-checked it. Mac Taylor."

"Two vics within a week and a half with that same name can't be a coincidence," Hawkes says.

"Any idea where our Mac is?"

"I'll call him," Stella says. "We've got another victim. Second one this week. Identified as Mac Taylor. Are you all right?" There's a pause. "What is it? How do you know that, Mac?" Stella leaves after a short explanation why and Lindsay comes and we collect evidence around the body while Hawkes takes pictures and works with the body.

"Mac Taylor?" Danny asks, showing up.

"According to his driver's license 'Macabee James Taylor,' but his business cards, building directory, and organ donor signature all read, Mac Taylor, CPA."

"Clenched hand. Cadaveric Spasm?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, he definitely tried to hold on to something. And there's bruising on his face, which suggests some kind of struggle."

"This doesn't make any kind of sense," Lindsay says.

"What?" I asked.

"The keys could not have bounced this far. I don't understand how there can be two points of impact. See these pieces of plastic? They're from the vic's keychain. Obviously, it broke when he fell to the floor. But I found some here. And then some here near the body."

"What kind of distance are we looking at? Fifteen feet?" I ask.

"Right, well, that's my point. They don't look like they were kicked or scattered. I didn't find any in between the two points of impact; it's like the keys fell twice."

"The obvious question is how does a keychain land here and end up over there?" Hawkes says.

"Obvious answer. The killer picked them up and moved them." I say.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Wait a minute. That's got to be what the vic was holding on to," Danny starts. "His attacker grabbed the keychain, took what he was after, and left the rest behind."

"Makes enough sense," I say.

* * *

We go back to the lab about an hour later and Stella finds the five of us, Mac included.

"You're thinking our second vic was an accident?" Hawkes asks.

"Our killer came to the crime scene with a gun. He's used it before. Why didn't he use it here? Now, Sid suggested that the gun might've jammed, but we don't have any proof of that."

"I processed the stairwell and I found our vic's prints on the handle of every door from floor 99 to 95, so clearly, they were locked and he was trying to get in," I say. "Then on the 91st floor, the door was unlocked, And I found drag and scuff marks. He wasn't walking."

"More than likely he tripped, fell down the stairs," Hawkes puts in. "That's when he broke his ankle."

"At which point the killer had ample opportunity to aim and fire."

"Guys, not for nothing, we have two men with the same name, both dead. I mean, regardless of the method of murder, this doesn't sound like an accident."

"Yeah, well, wait a minute. The second vic's right hand was in early stages of rigor. Okay, what if they were fighting over the keys, and, in the struggle, fell over the railing?"

"That's what the killer was after at the pool. That's why nothing was taken from my wallet. It was my keys. Who's got a set of keys to the avalanche?" Hawkes tosses his set to Mac. He opens the key case. "I always close it. It was open and on the floor."

"This about car keys?" I ask.

"It can't be. MacArthur Taylor's obituary described him as an avid walker. He never even owned a car."

"I've searched every credible database available, and have located 23 Mac Taylors within a 100-Mile radius of Manhattan," Adam says walking in.

"Stella, tell Flack to bring them in," Mac orders. "Em go down there with Danny and interview them with Don." We nod. Stella walks out to make the call, Adam and Lindsay leave too and I sit on the table with Danny in a chair while Mac is still in the room.

"So what are you and Flack doing for Thanksgiving?" Danny asks.

"Not sure, would you and Lindsay like to come to our place for a friendsgiving before I go back to Seattle? Don and I were talking about it since he's going to his parents and I'm leaving as well."

"Wait, can you get on a plane?" Mac asks.

"I think so. I'm talking to the OBGYN in a couple of days. So, Friday? Come over for friendsgiving? Mac you and Stella need to come as well. Everyone is invited."

"I'll talk to Lindsay about it." I smile and we leave to go to the precinct.

* * *

As we walk in, Don looks up and our eyes meet. I smile as does he.

"I sent some unis to call and pick them up if they were inside city limits." I nod and sit at my old desk.

"Danny and Lindsay are coming over on Friday." Don nods. "And Mac. And Stella. And I'm sure Hawkes too. I haven't asked yet. What are we doing for dinner tonight?"

"You've got the finiky stomach. You decide," Don says.

"Thanks babe." The first ten come in and unis and detectives come and interview at desks, occupying them all. Don gets up and brings one that just walked in over to the one empty desk in the room and I hear their conversation.

"The two other Mac Taylors in the morgue, they look like me?"

"No." Don's answer is clipped and short. He means no funny business. "Take a seat. I'll have someone come talk to you, give you all the details."

"Yeah, but they were both white males, right?"

"They were different ages. One was an investment banker, the other a CPA. You're a reporter. There's nothing adding up here, okay? Now, if you sit down and be quiet, we might get something done."

"Let me sneak a peek at the autopsy reports."

"Taylor, are you nuts?"

"Come on, Flack." I look up. Oh, not me. "I've worked the crime beat for four years. I know you guys have to have a lead on this thing by now. I should know if some lunatic is gonna blow me away the second I step out onto the street."

"Trust me, Taylor, if I knew anything, I'd let you know, but between you and me, if someone's taking a shot at you, it's not necessarily connected to this case." He walks over to me. "Hey," Don says when he sees Mac, the detective, walking up to us. Danny is interviewing and I'm sitting here, bored. "We got 12 Mac Taylors and counting."

"Are you in charge here?" A Mac Taylor asks.

"Yes."

"How far along are you on this thing? They're telling me that I got to stick around here until you figure it all out. I'm guessing we're not talking about a few hours here."

"We're trying to save lives. We're making arrangements to provide protection."

"From who? You don't even know who you're after," another Mac asks. Detective Mac Taylor turns around and addresses every Mac in the room.

"We're working on it. In the meantime, it's best that you remain in our custody. Look, I completely understand the frustration you're feeling."

"You're kidding me, right?" A Mac says. "I mean, I get a call an hour ago from somebody telling me that I need to report to this precinct because someone's trying to kill me. And you understand my frustration? I'm sorry. I didn't get your name. I'm sure we'd all like to know the name of the officer who understands our frustration."

"It's detective. Detective Mac Taylor," he says as his phone rings. "Yeah. Right now." He points to Don and I and I get up to follow him and Don. "It was Stella. We got another victim. This one's alive," He tells us. "Em, you're on this one."

* * *

We head to the hospital with my kit and I walk in while Mac and Don wait for me outside. Introductions fly around and I tell her what I'm doing and she is compliant.

"Okay, Mackendra. I'm going to swab your wounds to see if there's any trace evidence left behind. If at any point, it's too rough, or you just feel uncomfortable, you let me know, okay?" She nods.

"Can you call me Mac? Mackendra's what my parents used to call me when I was in trouble."

"All right, Mac." I start and I see a cut. "Did he scrape you here?" I ask.

"Yeah. I think it was something on his clothing."

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened."

"Uh I was walking to my car. It was late."

"Do you always walk to your car alone?" I ask, grabbing the paper and the comb to get any evidence from her hair.

"No. Uh, I usually get a spot right in front. Um I work at the front desk at the Chase Regent Hotel. I wish I would have just given him my keys."

"Is that what he wanted?" She nods.

"I kept thinking, if I just keep my keys and I just get to the car, I'll be okay, you know? Did I mess up?" She asks, very unsure of herself.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I bag all of the trace I found.

"I washed my hands when I got home."

"No, it's okay. There could still be trace under your nails." I get out more stuff to get trace from her nails.

"I don't know why I didn't just run away as soon as I heard someone behind me, And why I even talked to him. I'm sorry. I'm really embarrassed. I don't really know if I can answer your questions," she says on the verge of tears.

"It's okay. You don't have to, Mac." She leans back and I get the trace. I leave soon after to tell Mac what I found.

"As soon as he saw Mackendra's car, he took off," I tell him.

"So we're back to the theory that this is about a car?" Don asks.

"Our killer's not after every Mac Taylor in this city. He's targeting only one. And he's checking keys because he doesn't have a description of the Mac Taylor he's looking for," Mac says and that helps ease my worry. "Only a description of the type of car that he or she drives."

"MacArthur Taylor didn't own a car," Don points out.

"Killer didn't know that until he read the obituary. MacArthur Taylor's death was a mistake. And checking the keys of his next target prevents the killer from making another one."

"Hawkes was right. The early rigor in our vic's right hand was because he was holding on to those keys. So when the killer went after them, somewhere in the struggle, the vic fell. It was an accident," I say.

"But the guy brought a gun to the scene, Emily," Don says.

"The gun is for the Mac Taylor he wants dead. When he finds the right one, he'll use it," Mac says. "The man and woman who entered the pool didn't interrupt an attempt on my life. The killer had already checked my keys and determined I wasn't the target."

"Which means he's still hunting for the right Mac Taylor," I say.

* * *

Don and I leave and Mac takes the avalanche back to the crime lab. He calls us a while later to tell us about the bullet in the first vic and how it's connected to case from a while ago.

"Come on Em, let's go," Don says when we get enough information. We head to a club and I'm confused why.

"That's what's up. You get on that." I hear.

"Check your back field. That's Starksy and Hutch just showed up. I'm gonna get out of here."

"All right."

"This ain't my type of crowd."

"Be safe."

"Do I know you?" Don asks.

"I don't think so, buddy."

"Huh. What's up, crockett?" The man says. He seems mighty comfortable.

"We need to find a guy. Rattled a parking garage on the Upper East Side," Don says.

"Six foot two, brown hair, scar over his left eye. Tattoo on his neck," I say polietly.

"We need a lead on this one, Terrence." So Don does know him.

"That's a pretty generic description, man."

"Did I not mention scar above his eye, tattoo on his neck? How many guys you know like that? Six? Seven? Eight? Come on, just give us the names. We'll do the work."

"Look, don't you got some type of test tube, DNA, fingerprint dust that can point you in the right direction?" He sasses.

"Listen to me. Somebody in your little entourage knows this guy, okay? We made a deal. You're a confidential informant, and this little powwow that we're having is payup time." Oh damn.

"I'm aware of the deal we made, man, but y'all can't keep coming up here with this small change. I'm beginning to smell like pork."

"You certainly surround yourself with some beautiful young ladies. I see a couple fresh faces in the room. What do you think, Em? She look 21 to you?" He asks me.

"Sixteen, maybe seventeen."

He scoffs. "I'll tell you what. I'll reach out. The guy you looking for he'll be here tonight."

"Hey, there you go, why don't you just give us his name, address, and we'll skip your little party, all right?"

"I don't roll like that, man. Where are you from, the west coast?" Don laughs.

"Oh, that's funny?" Don puts a hand on my back and leads me out before I get mad.

"That guy, before I think that was Marshall Faulk," Don says as we walk out.

"Yeah? I was thinking Tiki Barber." Don laughs. "So he's your CI?" He nods. "You never told me you had one of those."

"It's still pretty new. He's been my CI since before you moved here and I've never had much to do with him till now."

"Ah," I nod. "Let's go get some food. I'm starving."

"You don't have any of those cracker things you put in your purse last night so you wouldn't forget them?"

"My purse is at the lab. I put some in our desks so if you ever get a new partner, and I hope you don't, just tell her that the food is your wife's and to throw it away because there's more in your desk."

"Her?"

"Did I say her? I meant him."

"You really don't want me getting a new partner do you?" I shrug.

"Not if it's a girl. How do you think you and I ended up together? And you and Angell would have turned out to get into a relationship because you spent a lot of time with her and I know she liked you, that's why she transfered. Stella told me that she told her that she liked you and that she transfered because of that."

"Angell liked me?" Don asks shocked.

"Don, you stun every woman that you encounter. At first it's because you're attractive and I mean, damn, I was floored when I saw you. Then it's your humor and your charm and your smile. Your smile is what did it for me." He frowns.

"Not my eyes?"

"No, it was definitely your smile."

"Well you won me over when your introduced yourself to me. Though I knew I loved you when you told me that you didn't mind me calling you Em. That takes a huge amount of trust and courage to do and you let me do it and told me why."

"You've known you love me for two years?" He nods. "Awh Donnie," I wrap my arms around his waist and I hug him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I'm at the precinct with the remaining Mac Taylors.

"I backed into the fender, broke a light on my car, dented the bumper of the other. I waited, but I had to pick up my kids, So I left a note with my number. No one ever called."

"Did you mention in your note what kind of car you drove?" I ask.

"No."

"When I got here this morning, there was 15 of us. Now there's only seven. Why'd everybody else get to go home?" Another Mac asks.

"Three of them were children. The rest don't own cars," I say.

"This is crazy, lady what makes you think this is something one of us did?"

"Well, one of us has a record."

"What was that?"

"Somebody with previous criminal activity..."

"Just might, are you accusing me of something?" He asks the other Mac, putting his hands on him and shoving him.

"Get your hands off me."

"Hey, hey," I yell, walking up to them trying to separate them.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Get out of my face." I get the two separated but without a few bruises.

"Hey, cut it out." I yell. "Sit down." He doesn't listen. "Sit your ass down," I growl, my mother voice coming out. Now I'm mad. "The killer's tracking down each of you. He could have been in your homes already, stood outside your job, been right in your face. He's looking for one of you. Doesn't appear he's giving up. What kind of car do you drive?" I ask the guy who's seat I had to provide for him, as I lean against the window, holding my stomach, still tired.

"A thunderbird," he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "It's parked in a long-term lot over on Lexington. I haven't been in it for over a month."

"Where'd you go a month ago?"

"Buffalo."

"Anything out of the ordinary happen?"

"Uh, it didn't snow. This is it? This is your line of questioning in connection with a murder investigation, detective? Look, I've been here for over eight hours. I have endured all the questioning I care to."

"There's a man out there who wants a Mac Taylor dead. I have the good fortune of knowing it's not my boss. You really want to walk out of this building and risk the chance that you're his target?"

"I appreciate your concern for my safety sweetheart, but I'll take the risk."

"First of all, don't call me sweetheart. Am I your little sister, no I'm not. Second, would you rather be dead or safe in a nice, warm room? Although the view of these walls aren't fantastic." He gets up and leaves.

"I'm the one," Another Mac says. The MacDonald guy. "I'm the one he's after."

"What makes you think that, Mac?"

"I didn't... Leave a note."

"What?" I ask astounded that he lied to me. I stand and lean over the table with my hands on it.

"The car I hit. I said I left a note. I didn't. Maybe he's after me."

"All right. Stay in here. I'll send someone in to take care of you." I leave and I go to Don. "Idiot lied to me and said he left a note when he didn't. Stupid, stupid, stupid man." Don puts his hand on mine.

"Hey, want to take that anger out on Terrence? Cause we have to go back to his club." I nod.

* * *

When we get there, we make eye contact with Terrence while he's talking up some lady that he's serving and he cocks his head in the direction the guy we are after is as if he was adjusting his neck to be more comfortable. Don rushes forward and the guy gets up and starts walking on furniture and he throws and beer bottle and then gets on the bar. Terrence knocks him down and the guy gets up from the bar and jumps through the glass wall.

Don and I go to the back and cuff him.

"I don't think Terrence likes people walking on his furniture," I say.

* * *

We have a uni put him into a room when we get to the precinct and when Don and I walk in, his head is down on the table. I go around him and I put my hands on his shoulders and I shake him and I get him to sit up. "Wake up there, Perry. I'm gonna give you one more chance to do some talking. Come on. What do you got?"

"The only thing I'm telling you is I'm not telling you nothing."

"Oh, Perry, you're facing two counts of first-degree murder, assault on two police officers, burglary," Don says

"Parole violation possession of a concealed weapon," Perry says.

"Yeah," Don says encouraging him to keep going.

"Uh, destruction of private property, spying on your sister. She looked good naked." Don and I look at each other. I roll my eyes and Don's facial expression is, 'that's cool'. "I told you I sold the gun. That's what you get from me."

"Listen to me. We're willing to make a deal here. Okay, all you got to do is tell us who you sold the gun to," Don says.

"A deal? What am I dealing for? I'll get 30 days, I'll be out in six? My biggest crime is that I broke Into an empty parking garage office on Lexington. Who's pressing charges on that?" We hear a knock on the glass and Mac is ready to talk to us. We walk out.

"I need the crime report from the first officer on the scene of the burglary. MacQuinn Taylor mentioned he parked his car at a garage on Lexington, find him. We need to take a look at that vehicle," Mac says.

Don walks in front of me and out to his desk. I stand there and I lean against the wall. After Don is finished with this and gives it to Mac, I'm heading straight home with my husband.

* * *

When we are home, Don sits on the couch and turns on the game. We are both in our nightwear and I lay on the couch and his lap is where my pillow rests. I stretch out and his hand rests on my back, under the blanket that is on me. I try not to lay on my stomach but with the position I'm in, it's hard not to. Luckily the baby is only the size of an egg.

"I love you," I murmur to Don.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, it's about seven and Mac comes over.

"Mac, what are you doing here?" I ask as I answer the door, yawning. I'm luckily wearing a t-shirt and shorts instead of my usual.

"Get ready. We are going to check out Mac's thunderbird." I nod and I invite him in.

"Babe, can you start the coffee? Mac is here." I ask as I walk down the hall towards Don. I hear a sleepy grunt as I walk in. I crouch to where Don's face is and I place a hand on his cheek. "I love you." He turns and lays on his back. "Babe," I say. I crawl up onto the bed and I sit on his lap. "Don't be a party pooper." I lean down, careful of my stomach, and I kiss him. He reaches up and tangles his fingers in my hair, deepening the kiss. "Hmm." I moan out. I pull away. "I need to get ready, like now."

"One more then I'll start the coffee." He presses his lips to mine and, being careful of the baby, pulls me a little bit closer. His lips leave mine and he says, "all right. I'm done fooling around for now."

* * *

"Just maybe I can solve that mystery," I hear Mac tell Mac. Odd.

"All right, so this is the skinny from the parking attendant. Showed up for work the morning after the robbery. Lock on the door was busted. Bullet impact marks on the bottom of the door. And this notebook was opened up to this page. It's the parking stall assignments."

"E3, Mac Taylor. That's how he knew the name."

"Yep, but to protect their clients, they don't keep any other personal information on the premises."

"Our first vic, MacArthur Taylor, was found dead outside a building two blocks away. The killer naturally assumed he was the same Mac Taylor who parked his car here until he read the obituary and discovered that that Mac Taylor didn't own a car. Then, he went to his next closest and possible target. MacAbee James Taylor. Our second vic's building is two blocks south, but he knew he had to check the keys." The parking attendant pulls the car forward. "Let's see what the killer's connection is to this car and Mac Taylor." I take the camera and I get many pictures of the back end and the doors. I wander over to Mac, detective.

"He looking a little fidgety to you?" I ask.

"We got damage here. You repair your car after an accident?"

"Fender bender with a cab. Idiot didn't even turn around."

"Looks like blood." I say when I bend down to look.

"I hit a dog." I get the necessary tools to check.

"Before or after you hit the cab?" Mac asks. Mac's, the suspect's, phone starts to ring and he digs it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Mac, the owner of the car answers his phone.

"That's not canine." I tell Mac. "That's human." He grows irritated.

* * *

"David Oka. NYPD. Open the door," Don yells as I stand behind him and behind Stella. She doesn't know anything yet but I unconsciously stood behind her to protect myself and the baby.

"Open it up," I say.

"Chain's on the door," Don says. Stella and I take a step back each and Don kicks in the door. We go in and the unis, are people that Don works with and know that I'm pregnant, both stand on either side of me as a protection strategy. There's a shrine dedicated to David Oka's dead girlfriend, creepy. "Fire escape. Right down to the street. He's long gone. Canvass the area," Don orders.

"Yes, sir." I look with Stella at the shrine and the information that we find on his desk and this guy was over the top.

"This kid was obsessed, huh?"

"Yeah," I respond. "He saw his girlfriend die. And then he found the car."

"Stel, Em, packed suitcase, passport, train ticket. All still here. Looks like he changed his mind about skipping town."

"We gotta find this guy. It's not over," Stella says.

"I need an APB on a David Oka," Don says into his phone after he dials the number he needs.

"No priors. Current address: 625 Myrtle," he says following after Stella and I.

* * *

We find him a while later and I go to be there to arrest him and maybe talk some sense into him. Knowing that Don and Mac won't let me, I told them I was going for the arrest not taking him down. Turns out, I ended up talking him down without their knowledge until afterwards.

"David," I say gently when I see him sitting at another shrine for his dead girlfriend. "Someone call EMS. He's drenched himself in gasoline. David, I know you have a gun. I need you to take it out slowly and just place it down on the ground, okay. Right in front of you." He does what I ask at first. "That's it. Just slowly put it down. Put it down, David," I say as he considers it. "David, we have the man who killed Melinda." He doesn't do anything. "David, you don't have to do this. Just take the gun, put it down on the ground right in front of you." He stands and the unis on either side of me cock their guns. "No, no, David, David. David. Drop the gun."

"I saw the car. The driver had the car repaired. Did you know that? You couldn't even tell that he hit her. It was as if it never happened! But it did! It did! It happened right there! I wanted to kill him! I wanted to take his life!" He crumbles and tosses the gun.

"David! David, no!" He drops onto the candles and the unis have to pull me away from helping him. A bus comes and gets him when he's put out and I call Mac before Don.

"Mac Taylor."

"Hey, it's me."

"How's David Oka?"

"He's at county. In surgery. He's in critical condition, Mac. Uh, I don't know if he's going to make it. You know, this doesn't justify what he did, but he really loved her."

"Yeah, it makes you think. You should make the most of the moments you share with the people you care about."

"Absolutely. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." We hang up. This stress cannot be good for the baby. On my way to the lab to get my things, I call Don.

"Flack."

"Hey babe."

"Emily, where are you?"

"Going to the lab, thought I'd call you."

"How's David Oka?"

"In critical at county. Probably not going to make it. He... He set himself on fire, Don."

"This stress that you're feeling cannot be good for you right now. Come home."

"Not yet. I need to go to the lab and get my things and then tell Stella so I don't put it off any longer."

"Emily, that can wait until tomorrow," he tries to say.

"Don, really I just need to go to the lab right now, okay? I love you and I'll see you at home later." I don't wait for his response because I take the call off speaker and I hear a small 'I love you' back and then I hang up. I get to the lab and I go into the A/V lab where Adam is. "Hey," I say.

"Hey."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, uh, some friends of mine stood me up for pizza. So, uh, just staying on top of things, you know."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, no. Yeah, please."

"Okay, so what do we got? That doesn't look like work."

"It really isn't. I was just curious. You know there are three Sheldon Hawkes in New York State. And there are ten Danny Messers."

"Ten?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tell Danny that."

"There's also another six other Adam Rosses, and there's 18 in New York State. I was just sitting here wondering about, you know, what do they look like, or what kind of lives do they live. You know?"

"All right, what about me?"

"All right, Emily Porter first." He types it in. "Oh none. Now for Emily Flack." He types in Emily Flack. "There's only one."

"Trust me. That's enough. Let's try Sid." I take the keyboard and I type in Sid Hammerback. "It's a 90 year old woman."

"Yeah, I think he was named after his mother." I laugh at Adam's statement.

"All right, Don Flack."

"Don Flack."

"Ooh, six," I say.

"Wow, six Don Flacks."

"Six. I like that name Don Flack," I say.

"Don Flack."

"Detective Don Flack," I say laughing. "Should we name our kid that if it's a boy?"  
"Wait. That's why you've been talking to yourself? You've actually been talking to your stomach?"

"I have been. I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow, uh, congratulations." Adam says, leaning over to give me a hug.

"Thank you Adam, really."

"Who else have you told?"

"Everyone but Stella, I think she knows but I haven't out right told Stella yet."

"Told Stella what?" Stella asks, walking in.

"Emily is pregnant. Oh wait, did you want to tell her? I'm sorry, my mouth gets ahead of my brain and I... I just spill stuff out and..." he starts rammbling.

"Adam," I say catching his attention. "It's fine. I was probably going to go along the lines of that. But yes, I'm pregnant."

"I figured but I didn't know. You're breasts are huge!" She says.

"Thanks but my stomach is catching up quickly. Suprised you never figured it out." I stand and I pull my shirt up to show her my stomach.

"It is growing." I nod. "How did Don take it?"

"I don't know, I was sort of unconscious when he found out." She looks confused. "We found out when the radiation thing got me."

"Well is the baby okay?" She asks.

"So far the baby is just fine." I turn and I find something wooden to knock on and I do. "Sorry, don't want to jinx anything."

"Congrats, Emily. I'm happy for you and Don."

"Me too."

* * *

Eyyyyyyy. How are all of you? I can see the surprise on your faces now as you get the notification about me updating. I hope you like this one. Today, I'll probably just do a huge update of like eight chapters. I hope you all appreciate it!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Emily**

I walk into the apartment and it's midnight. I shouldn't have stayed at the lab this late. I didn't have anything to do and I could have come home and slept. Witnessing someone almost die when you could have done something is unnerving.

Being stressed is not good for the baby but I frankly don't care at the moment. At least the baby hasn't witnessed it.

I flip on the light to the kitchen and I go to the fridge. I find the orange juice and I unscrew the cap and sniff it.

Oh ew, gross. Does not smell good at the moment. I'll let Don drink that. I go around to the cookie jar and I open it and as I'm reaching in, my stomach decides to lurch and I don't care for one anymore. I need to eat.

"Damn it kid, what do you want to eat?"

"Hello Emily." My eyes widen, I would know that voice any where. He's so close to me.

"What do you want?"

"For you to face me." I shake my head. "Come on Emily. Or should I call you Em?" I visably stiffen.

I hold my stomach with one hand one more time as I reach and grip my gun with the other. I reach for my phone which is in my front pocket near where my gun is and I dial Mac's number. I hear him answer. I turn and I draw my gun at the same time.

"You cannot call me Em."

"Right. That's reserved for your husband. Why did you ever get married Em?" He asks provoking me. The man in question right now is the man who raped the governer's daughter when I was in Seattle.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you've got no right to handcuff me in the state of New York. I haven't done anything wrong here."

"Wanna bet?" I ask with a coy smirk. "I worked that case, Rodgers. You just broke into a detective's home, and you stole a cookie damn it. I know my husband didn't do it because he doesn't even like chocolate chip." I hear sirens and I don't think he does. I'm more intuned and I can hear them from literally a mile away. "You also sent me death and rape threats while back in Washington. I still have them. With your finger prints. I've got enough to book you right now."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh she would." I look around J.D. Rodgers and Don is standing there in his pajama pants with his gun cocked and ready to go if the guy shoots into action. And he does. He catches me completely by surprise and he disarms me and wraps an arm around my waist, holding my arms down, and the gun at my head.

Don is furious.

J.D. drags me to the fire excape and never turns around. He starts to open the window with the hand that holds the gun and I start to wiggle.

"Don't move," he growls out at me. He presses his arm into my stomach and I wimper. He gets the window unlatched. I lift my leg to grab my gun but he releases me and pushes me to Don and he runs out. The cops burst in as Don catches me.

"Fire escape," I hear Don say. Mac barrels in with them and he's furious but mostly worried for my safety. I cry in Don's arms. He picks me up like when he was carrying me over the threshold, which thinking about makes me feel a bit better, but he sits down on the L-shaped couch and he holds me.

"Emily, Em. It's okay. You're with me. You're safe. I'll protect you." I wrap my arms around Don's neck and I bury my face in his chest. "Mac, it's not good."

"Here, lets get her calmed down. She's overwhelmed." Don picks me up and takes me somewhere else. It quiets and theres no light. I open my eyes and I look up at Don.

"Hey, I love you okay?"

I nod.

"I love you too Donnie." He tilts my head up and presses his lips to mine. I calm but I'm still freaked.

"Em, I want you to feel safe and we need your statement. Do you want to go to the precinct now or tomorrow?"

"Can we go tomorrow? I really just want to sleep."

"Of course."

"But I feel like I need to tell you, he squeezed pretty hard on my stomach and I'm sure everything is fine but if you want to go to the hospital..."

"Emily, we need to go. I don't know anything about pregnancies." I nod. He sets me down and he gets Mac.

* * *

The doctor said everything was fine and the doctor said that I could fly up until my third trimester or if the airlines have certain restrictions I have to follow. I'm at work with Don and we are talking separately to Mac.

"Emily, what happened?"

"I was trying to find something to eat and I said something to the baby and then he responded. He's someone I've been trying to catch for years. He is the rapist in the case I told you about."

"Did he say what he was doing there?"

"Not really all he said was 'because you don't have the right to handcuff me in the state of New York and I haven't done anything wrong' after I asked him."

"Okay, so go on with your explination on what happened."

"Well I called you and when I did, I turned and I drew my gun. I told him what I had against him and he said, 'you wouldn't dare' then Don came out with his gun drawn and he said 'oh she would.' J.D. disarmed me and held me around my stomach with the gun to my head. He got away down the fire escape with my gun."

"Stick with Don for now until we get you a new gun." I nod. "Emily, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Me too. He asked me why I got married. I don't know why but the fact that I'm married stuck with him and interested him the most."

"There must be an alterior motive."

I shrug.

"Can I see Don now?" He nods. I walk out of his office and to the lab where Danny and Lindsay are. They are processing pieces of our apartment while Don is talking with them and observing. I wrap my arms around Don's waist and I bury my head under his arm and against his chest.

"How are you, Seattle?"

"Fine. Just stressed."

"Hey, why don't you and I go to lunch?" Don says.

"I'd like that." He kisses the top of my head.

"You two are so domestic," Lindsay points out. I shrug. "It's true. You're so in sync with each other and you know when the other is approaching and when the other is somewhere nearby. You move around without bumping or getting in each other's way. Everything is so fluid with you two and I love that you both found each other."

"What do you mean we know when the other is somewhere nearby?" I ask.

"Well Emily, whenever the elevator chimes and you hear footsteps walking out, you lift up your head and every single time you've done it, Don walks in. You never do it otherwise. And Flack, whenever she and I walk into the precinct, it doesn't matter what is going on in that moment you always look up and you see her. Never do it to someone else unless they aren't a cop and that's something to be expected."

Don and I look at each other.

"That's kind of cool," I say. "Who knew we are so intuned with the other?" He chuckles. "Thanks Linds. You just brightened my day a bit."

"Anytime Emily."

* * *

"Em, that was Linds," Don says. "She found DNA on your shirt. Blood." My eyes widen. I'm sitting on the couch with Don under his arm.

"He was bleeding?" Don nods. "All right. Then we should go to the lab, right?"

"If you want to." There's a knock on the front door.

"I got it." I pat his thigh and I get up. I open the door and I look down at the package sitting at my feet. "I got a package. Maybe it's from my sister." I pick it up and I set it on the counter next to the door. I take a knife and cut it open. "Oh my God!" I drop the knife and I take a step back.

"What is it?" Don says, coming over. "God." There's a dead bird in a compromising position with a rat and a note.

'_Little birdy,_

_I hope this accurately represents what I did to the govenor's daughter and what I wish to do to you._

_ -The rat._'

"What the hell is his problem?" I ask. I wrap my arms around Don and I let him hold me. "All right, we need to bring this to the lab. Can we stay there today? I don't exactly want to be in this apartment any longer."

"Of course. Anything you need."

* * *

I'm sitting with Don, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, and Stella in the conference room. I called a meeting because I want to know what is going on and I have a right to know. I put the box down with the note on top of it.

"So I just got this on our doorstep. The note reads: 'Little birdy, I hope this accurately represents what I did to the govenor's daughter and what I wish to do to you. -The Rat. And I've touched it and Don has too." I open the box, all of this touching has been with gloves on since I'm in the lab, and I show them all what is in it.

"That's terrible," Lindsay says. I nod.

"Can we please get this guy? I don't want anymore stress on the baby. I want the baby to be safe," I ask. Mac nods, as does Stella.

"Anything. No one threatens a member of our team without threatening us all," Stella says. I smile and I sit next to Don, finally relaxing a bit.

"What do you suppose we do until then?" I ask.

"Just stay calm, I'm sure we will get the necessary information to prove it was him and we will find where he is," Stella says.

"When that happens," Mac starts, "you two should stay here or in the precinct. He won't terrorize you as much, rather than you staying in your apartment and having that constant fear that he'll show up. Which he doesn't have the gut to do," Mac reassures us.

* * *

"Mac, we got it!" Lindsay says, trampling into Mac's office with Danny, where Don and I are sitting, talking with him about what happened. "His DNA is all over the animals and since Emily got photos of its original state, we've got that to use in court."

"We also talked with Seattle PD and they are willing to send us their evidence from the case and that should be arriving tomorrow," Danny tells us. "Also, with that evidence, guess who's coming along," Danny asks.

"Who?" I ask, getting excited.

"You're old chief and your old partner!" Lindsay says, excited for me. I smile.

"I miss them." Don looks at me. It's like I can read his mind because my eyes immediately widen and my head whips around to Mac. "Mac, I need to talk to you. Danny, Lindsay, can you two give us some privacy? Please? I need to talk about something important and I don't particularly like sharing it and..."

They cut me off, telling me that it's just fine and that they will get back to processing. I smile.

"Would you like me to go?" Don asks.

"I don't think you want to hear about it again. You will in court though, so why go through it again now. I'll talk to you in a bit, okay?" He nods and gets up. I grasp his arm. "Hey," he turns back to me. "I love you."

"I love you too." He bends and presses his lips to mine quickly, then leaves. I get up and I walk to Mac's desk. I sit on the edge next to his chair and I begin my story.

"So beginning, I grew up where everyone knew everyone and a lot of people were publiclly addressed and lots of people don't like police officers in Seattle. I grew up around that and when I made the decision to become a cop I was fully cognative of what was going to happen.

"I went through with it anyway. A few years into me being a cop, I was a third grade detective and I was happy with that but I also got more publicity. I had a ton because my dad was murdered but now that I was older, I was a whole new person. I got the first death threat. Cops get them periodically but I'm still confused on who is sending them and why.

"A few days later I got a package full, and I mean to the brim. It was a pretty big size box. A good nine-by-nine-by-six. It was full of pictures of all of my cases that I worked. Me interviewing, me talking to my partner, me finding pieces of evidence. Me out of work. It was weird and I reported it. It's still in an evidence warehouse doing nothing. A few weeks later, I wrapped up a pretty high profile case which was when I was promoted to second grade. This case was a rape case involving the governor's daughter.

"After the case, the threats upgraded from death threats to rape threats. It... it was horrible. Nothing happened though, but it was the reason that I transfered. They kept coming and coming. Dead, mutilated rodents were left on my front step of my father's house, mind you, and rocks were thrown through the windows with notes on them about explicit, detailed rapes that they were going to execute onto me. It's horrible."

"But now you think that the ones that came after the rape came from J.D. Rodgers?" I nod.

"I do Mac. I think they came from him and I'm sure that it will come up again and that it'll be in the evidence boxes with my old co-workers when they get here tomorrow."

"Most likely. How are you holding up?"

"Not good, but Don is my rock. He's my knight in shining armor throughout this situation."

"How's the baby?"

"Good, good." I feel the baby move a bit. It's about the size of a child's fist right now but I can feel it moving.

"All right, go back to Don. You and I will talk later." I smile.

"Thanks, Mac." I get up. "Awh man, this belly is getting heavy."

"You're only half way through, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you sure it's not twins?"

"Yeah, it's not twins, I'm just not used to the extra weight in front." He nods, his face still as straight as a ruler. I smirk and leave. I walk up to Don, who is standing with Danny and Lindsay as they process. "Hey babe."

"Hey, you excited to see some old co-workers?" Don asks me.

"Yeah I am. They'll love to see me pregnant and married. They all thought I would never find someone. I guess all it took was me moving to New York for me to get married." Don smirks.

* * *

I crawl up the length of the bed to Don. I lay next to him and I rest my head on his pillow and my chin on his shoulder. I kiss his jaw.

"So I was thinking," he starts. "why don't we get away for a while after the baby is born? Just spend sometime away from all the drama of our personal lives and get out of the loop. Just us and the baby. What do you say?"

"I love that idea." I close my eyes. "I think we should move too. We don't exactly have enough room to have a nursery." Don nods.

"Agreed."

"Good talk babe. But I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Then sleep." I kiss his jaw again. "I love you," he murmurs. I stretch my arm down his and I grasp his hand in mine and he turns toward me.

"I love you too Donnie." He lightly kisses my lips and we both fall asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

Don and I walk hand in hand to a conference room in the lab. I see my old partner and my old commanding officer in there talking with him and I remain straight-faced yet the excitement is bubbling up inside of me.

My old partner is a man, and I don't think I ever told Don. Oops. So is my commanding officer. But the ratio of women to men in the Seattle PD was low. I think statistically it was around for every one woman there were four men. Don won't like that.

I stop Don outside of the conference room and he looks down at me confused. "What's up?"

"This is going to get really serious after introductions. I just want to make sure you know everything that way you aren't surprised." He nods. "My old partner is a male. Thought you should know that. No nothing ever happened between us, so no jealousy. Besides, he was married the last time I spoke with him." Don nods. "All right. Now, I stayed at home while I was getting the threats and my partner never got any."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. If I do think of something more while we are talking about it, sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"It's just fine Em. I still love you. I won't get mad at you either." I smile.

"You're so sweet to me." He turns us and kisses the side of my head, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He walks us into the room.

"Emily," Mac greets. I nod once and I turn to my old co-workers.

"Hi," I say.

"You're fucking pregnant!" My old partner, Spencer, says a bit loudly.

"I am." He throws his arms around me and holds me. "But you've gotta be gentle. There is an actual being in here." He chuckles.

"Sorry. I've just missed you. I don't like my new partner." He let's me go.

"New? What happened to the last one?" He looks down. "Spencer, you know you can't be a jackass to everyone you meet. Was is a guy?"

"Yeah. They keep pairing me up with guys and while Jen loves that I'm doing my job with male partners, they get so infuritating sometimes."

"Sorry, Spencer. I love New York and I'm here to stay. I love Washington and I'll visit a lot but I can't live there any more." He nods. I turn to my old boss, Heath. "Sir," I say shaking his hand.

"Good to see you Detective. Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you. All right you two, this is my husband Don Flack." They all shake hands. "Okay, let's get started."

Don and I sit next to each other and he leans over as the others find -places to sit. "You were the one pursuing JD Rodgers, correct?" Mac starts. I nod. "And then he came after you two nights ago?"

"Yes. He is a dangerous man and he stole my gun, so he's armed as well."

"All right, what did he do in Seattle? Give me all the details."

I look to Spencer. "Well, when we got word of the case, we were focused and we used evidence to link JD to the rape of the govenor's daughter. He got pissed off, as any perp would. That's when I got the harrassment attempts. The letters, the rocks through the windows, the dead animals, and my stalker. I figured that it was just some person acting rude but Spencer always had a hunch that it was JD."

"Now this evidence has been in lock up for years and prints are with the item of evidence it came off of," Heath says. "Made sure of it myself."

Mac nods. "I'll have my team sort if out and look through it. Now Spencer, have you had any sort of harrassment issues with JD Rodgers?" Spencer shakes his head. "So he's specifically targeting you, Emily." I close my eyes and I rest my face in the palms of my hands.

"I figured. Why is he taking such an interest in me now that I'm married? That's what I want to know."

"Maybe it's cause you're married to a cop," Don says.

"Maybe he wants to have a romp in the sheets and hold it over your head and torture you with it," Spencer says.

"I think I'll take Don's reason, Spencer. Though I'm sure he does want that according to his letters. But is it just to show me what it was like to be the govenor's daughter or is it to show me what being the victim is like since I'm part of the hero squad?"

"The latter seems the most like him." Spencer says. He turns to Mac. "We studied him from head to toe. We knew his schedule, his routines, his personal information. Everything from his shoe size to what days of the year were special to him. Days that aren't major holidays, like birthdays or wedding anniversaries."

Mac nods. "What is the rape vicitim's name?" Mac asks.

"Sarah," Spencer and I say at the same time.

"So does Sarah look like anyone particular?"

"She sort of looks like Emily," Heath says. "In a way." Spencer looks at me and nods.

"They do look alike."

"Did JD have anyone special in his life that he wanted to get revenge on or for or do it to another person because they hurt his special someone in his life? It could be a mother, a girlfriend, sister, wife. Something like that."

"His mom was blonde and he never had a sister or a cousin," I state.

"And he was never married but he does still have a girlfriend," Spencer tells Mac.

"Well maybe his girlfriend was raped or maybe she's abusive so he goes out on these rages and hurts people. Women can be abusers in relationships too. Maybe she does drugs and neglects him and he wants something stable in his life, like jail."

"Well she looks nothing like Sarah and Emily. She's got black hair with green tips and dark brown eyes while the other two have brownish-red hair and hazel to green eyes," Spencer says.

Mac sighs and buries his face in his hands.

"Mac, let me look at the case file and I can help make a theory," Don says. I look to Don and I reach over and grasp his hand. Heath picks up the case file and gives it to Don. "Thanks."

"Emily, you need to tell us everything that happened in your apartment last night," Heath says.

I take a deep breath. "I was trying to find something to eat and I said something to the baby and then he responded with, 'Hello Emily'. I called Mac and when I did, I turned and I drew my gun. I told him what I had against him and he said, 'you wouldn't dare' then Don came out with his gun drawn and he said 'oh she would.' J.D. disarmed me and held me around my stomach with the gun held to my head. He got away down the fire escape with my gun. What he said in response to the question of why he was there, was 'because you don't have the right to handcuff me in the state of New York and I haven't done anything wrong'."

Heath nods. "Anything else?"

"Dead rat in a compromising position with a dead bird was left in a box outside of the apartment," I say. "With a note. Said something like, '_Little birdy, I hope this represents what I did to the govenor's daughter and what I wish to do to you. -The rat_.'. Something like that. I don't exactly remember."

"All right. In the mean time, I think you and your husband need to leave and go somewhere else so he can't come back and taunt and harrass you," Heath says. "That seem logical?" He says, turning to Mac.

"Actually I was going to suggest the same thing myself." I roll my eyes.

"Guys we're fine."

"Emily, you're pregnant. What if he comes back and this time angry and tries to harm one of you three?"

"He could do that anywhere. That could happen anywhere. Besides where would we go? The lab? Some fancy hotel room in Manhattan under aliases to throw him off?"

* * *

"I shouldn't have said anything Don," I say as we stand in the entrance in a beautiful suite in an expensive hotel. "I didn't want to leave the apartment. I quite like it there."

"At least this is monitored by security and we both have our guns and we are somewhere that he wouldn't dare to look."

"You're right." I lean into Don's chest as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go to bed Em. You've had a long day." I nod.

"I need some cuddles babe."

"You got it, gorgeous."

* * *

I sit up and balance on my forearm as I look at my phone which is ringing.

Restricted number. Probably shouldn't answer.

I don't wake Don as I move to get out of bed. I walk to the sitting area and I answer.

"Hello?"

"It's nice to hear your voice Emily." JD Rodgers.

"What do you want JD?"

"Hm, it turns me on when you say my name."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to show you what it was like for the governor's daughter. And now that your pregnant and married, it'll be even more of a treat for me." My heart starts to race.

"Is that why you're so fixated on me being married? Because I'm pregnant and you'll get more out of raping me?" I say softly but angrily enough that he gets the message but Don won't wake up.

"I know where you are. You're at The Roosevelt Hotel with your husband. What's his name again? Dan? Doug?"

"Don. And you're wrong. We are at home."

"No because I'm looking at your bed right now and you're not in it. It's made up and neat."

"Get the fuck out of my house." I walk back to the bedroom and I take Don's phone and I text Mac.

'_He's in our house. In our room. Get his ass now. Please._' Don is sleeping peacefully and I smile. He's definitely my rock.

"I think I'll stay." He pauses as I walk out to the sitting area again. "You know, what you think of as safe, really isn't. Someone always knows where you are and can tell anyone, especially someone dangerous and we wouldn't want anyone to hurt you or the baby. That's what I'll do." He pauses. "Did you fucking call the cops?"

"I am the cops. I have no idea what you're talking about. I would have had to hang up on you to call them."

"You fucking called the cops. I hear the sirens." I hear the door being shoved open.

"Put the gun down!" Tears of relief stream down my face. I hear Mac say. Then the phone drops. "Get down on the ground now! Now!" Then I hear the phone getting picked up. "Emily?"

"Mac, did you get him?"

"I did."

"Thank you."

"You can stay home for a few days with Don. No need to come back right now. Next case that comes through and we need your help, I'll call you."

"Thank you Mac. Really. I don't have to worry about him anymore."

"No you don't."

"I love you."

"I love you too Emily." I hang up and I walk back to the bedroom. I crawl onto the bed and I lay there staring at my husband's face.

"It's not nice to stare," he murmurs, reaching up to grasp my hand. "Why'd you leave?"

"Mac caught JD." Don's eyes spring open.

"What?"

"JD called and I answered and we had a conversation and I texted Mac from your phone and I kept him on the line as long as I could and Mac came and arrested him. He was in our bedroom."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Frankly, I thought you were awake. Besides you would have taken the phone and probably would have scared him out of the apartment. You can be scary when you choose to be." I giggle. "I was awake because our little boy couldn't stop moving around and the light flashing on my phone distracted me. I think he felt my distress, or he got your genes and can't stop the moving. But I got it all taken care of."

"I love you Em. You're so strong."

"Thank you Donnie. I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Emily**

The incident with J.D. Rodgers was terrifying but after the arrest, Life wet back to normal. Well almost normal. The next case to come across Don's and Mac's desks was pretty life-altering for Lindsay. She learned that she and Danny are pregnant. They didn't need this right now because they aren't on good terms but maybe, just maybe this baby could be what they need to fix everything.

But anyway, onto the next case, I got called down with Danny and Stella to a department store and it's wedding gowns. More specifically The Running of the Gowns.

"I know running of the bulls is dangerous, but running of the gowns?" Danny says.

"Well, it's the biggest sale of the year. Designer wedding gowns at slashed prices," I tell him, getting my kit ready as he takes pictures.

"She's got an mp3 player, fresh sweat on her clothes looks like she went out for a jog, not bargain hunting."

"Maybe she dressed up for the sale," Don says walking in. He looks good in a suit and tie, the ones I picked out for him this morning. I did good. "Yeah, I just learned it's a tradition for shoppers to wear odd things. They do it so that they can identify each other in their pursuit of happiness."

"See anyone dressed like her?" Danny asks.

"No, not yet."

"Witnesses?" I ask.

"They say they saw the vic struggling with that woman over a dress; her name is Marie Lowe."

"Could be this dress right here," Danny says, holding up part of a bloody dress.

"Some women dream their whole lives about that killer dress," I say. "I got my perfect one, but that was pure luck."

"And I'm so glad you were happy that day," Don says then walks away to talk to the witness.

"Odd-shaped cuts in the palm of her right hand," Danny says observing the body while I look at the dress, barely able to keep balanced in the crouched position I'm in because of my stomach.

"Yeah, I think this is the cut that killed her. Looks like one of these stones was on the bodice of the dress. Severed her brachial artery. She bled out in less than two minutes." Danny takes a few pictures of the dress and we turn the body over. I find a safety pin with a piece of paper connected to it, just barely a scrap. "Huh. I'll be right back." I say walking away.

I go around the store looking for the large piece of paper that was connected to the scrap I found on her back. When I find it, I pick it up and I look at the words.

"Maybe the guy she's marrying is cheap or she's an optimist," Don says as I walk back and I can hear Don's and Danny's conversation again.

"Okay, she was not here for The Running of the Gowns." I crouch down onto my knees and I pull her back over. I lay the larger piece next to the safety pin. "She was in the middle of a race."

"I guess this was a sale she just couldn't pass by," Danny says.

* * *

Back at the lab, Danny and I study and collect evidence off of our evidence from the dead woman, Laurel Downs. Surprisingly no sarcastic comments out of him as we chatted about life.

"Sid called," Stella says walking in. "There were no defense wounds on Laurel Downs' body, and the wound on her arm matches the wedding gown. So he is officially ruling this an accident."

"We might want to have him hold off until Danny shows you this," I say.

"First of all, found a gps in the vic's sneaker, which transmits data to the mp3 player that was on Laurel's arm. So I got a list of her workout and her mileage for the last three months."

"Looks like the route of the 5k she entered in."

"Yeah. She started the race, then she stops, and then she goes into the bridal store."

"Yeah, and she stopped around the corner of the Bamfield Entrance. So what did she see that made her quit in the middle of the race and go inside?"

"Here's an answer. The line of wannabe brides went around the side of the building."

"And Marie Lowe was one of them," I point out.

"Right. And witnesses say that Laurel only attacked Marie Lowe. She had intent. Did these two know each other?"

"Laurel Downs is from Jersey. She's single, owns an antiques store. Marie Lowe lives in Manhattan, runs a nightclub," I say. "As far as I can tell, their paths have never crossed. But there's some other news."

* * *

"Laurel Downs was raped eight years ago by the same man who raped and killed Eleanor Ravelle, the other vic," Stella says in a meeting with Mac and Danny and Lindsay.

"Same MO?"

"Yep. Identical bruising. Case file says that she was attacked in her apartment. The guy made her bathe. No DNA left at the scene," I tell him as Danny scrolls through the photos and shows Mac.

"It's a really strange coincidence that we've recovered two victims within 24 hours that were both raped by the same man," Stella says.

"Yeah, I mean, even stranger than that, is that they were raped eight years apart."

"Hey, but coincidences happen," Lindsay says, her belly growing like mine. She was a good two or three months along when she really found out. "John Adams and Thomas Jefferson, they both died on the same day exactly 50 years after signing the Declaration of Independence."

"Stella."

"I hear you, Mac."

"These are two crimes that happened in different parts of the city to two separate victims who died in very different ways. Unless we uncover concrete evidence that connects those crimes, focus on the individual cases as they stand now." He leaves.

"1975 a man was driving his Moped in Bermuda. He was struck and killed by a taxi. One year later, his brother was killed the exact same way. Same taxi, same driver, even the same passenger." We all look at her with disbelief. Except for Danny, he's in awe of her. "It's a true story." She grabs my hand and pulls me up to leave.

* * *

I continue to process evidence until Don comes in the lab where I'm working.

"Hey babe," I say. I turn to him, taking my gloves off, as he walks towards me. I wrap my arms arond his waist and I hold him to me. He reciprocates. "Hmm, you look hot in your suit and coat."

"Why thank you. My wife picked it out." Smiling, I pull away from him and I put on another pair of gloves to process. "You look pretty dashing yourself in your sexy lab coat." He leans against the table and starts to talk to me. "So I just talked to Mac and I gave him a list for the tipline about that rapist that seems to be connected to the cases we are working on." I nod. "I'm sure he'll fill you in if necessary. I just came in for a quick visit, see my wife on this hectic day."

"All right."

"I need to go back to the precinct. I will see you for dinner later?"

"Yes you will," I say. I turn back to him and as I reach up to kiss him, his abdomen presses against my protruding stomach and all of the sudden...

"Whoa, what was that?" Don asks, pulling away. I look down at my stomach.

"I think the baby just kicked!" I say smiling. I hold up my hands, letting Don put his onto my stomach. He does it very gentley and when he places a hand on my stomach, the kicks start again. "Whoa, it kind of tickles. The baby moving, it's odd. I like it though." He smiles at me and the look in his eyes is of awe and being a proud parent put together. I place my hands on top of his after taking these gloves off and I smile.

"Em, this is our baby and this is the first sign that he or she is alive."

"He," I interrupt. "Sorry," I say flushing. "Go on."

"He is growing and is healthy and I'm so proud."

"Me too Don." I lean up and I kiss him pretty quickly so it doesn't seem too unprofessional.

"And you two are still together in here, not working, why?" Mac says as he walks in.

I smile.

"Mac, the baby, he's kicking." The light that flips on on Mac's face is so bright. He walks over.

"Really?" I nod.

"That's the only reason why I'm not still processing."

"Which you should do sitting on a stool Em," Don says. I roll my eyes and I smile at his worrying. He's so cute sometimes.

* * *

I am walking with Danny and he's talking to me about being pregnant, since you know, Lindsay is pregnant too.

"What's it like for Flack?"

"Shouldn't you be asking him that?"

"I should but you're here and he's there." I roll my eyes.

"He's handling it well on the outside. Sings to the baby. The baby..." Danny cuts me off.

"He sings?"

"Don't tell him I told you that. Please. He'd kill me. Hey, the baby kicked today!" Danny smiles. "Oh damn, he kicked! Just now." I smile widely and we stop in the middle of the corridor near the elevators. Danny walks closer.

"May I?"

"Please." He presses his hand against my stomach and nothing. "Baby, momma's here. Your Uncle Danny is saying hello baby." I feel a kick and Danny looks up at me. He smiles. "He kind of responds to my voice," I say trying not to brag but I can't help myself sometimes. He pulls his hand away.

"That's why you keep talking to yourself?"

"It's to the baby. Don't make fun." Danny rolls his eyes as another kick happens. "He just kicked again." Today is just full of smiles regarding my baby.

"Danny," we hear. It's Sid. "Oh and Emily."

"Hey, Sid," we say.

"I got a message from Stella to hold off on the accident report on Laurel Downs, the vic from the bridal store. So I did a little more investigating on the body."

"Find something?" I ask.

"Well, the cuts on her hand- they were fresh so, I thought perhaps she fell when she was running, but I didn't find any trace of gravel, grass, or dirt. Also ruled out bite marks and nails, anything that would indicate, uh, you know, a chick fight." I chuckle as we start walking.

"Right," Danny says. "What about the pictures I sent over from the dress?"

"Right, tried to match the cuts to the ornament ion. Again, no match. So, being a little preoccupied the inexplicable, I did some lunchtime OT, and I got a DNA report back." He hands the file to me and I set it on my stomach slightly and I open it. My stomach is huge.

"Eleanor Ravelle's blood was in the cuts on Laurel Downs' hand?"

"Any way Laurel could have killed Eleanor, dumped her in the bathtub, then jogged over to the wedding dress sale?"

"No, I mean, the crime scenes are on opposite ends of town," Danny responds. "The TODs are much too close together."

"Okay."

"How is this possible?" I ask.

"Stranger things have been known to happen. Mark Twain was born on the day Halley's Comet first appeared. He died on its next appearance, 75 years later."

"Wow, you've been hanging out with Lindsay, Sid?" Danny asks.

"Hmm? What?"

"Coincidence," I tell him. "First of all we find out that Laurel Downs was raped eight years ago by the same guy who killed and raped Eleanor Ravelle and now we have Eleanor's blood in Laurel's hand. I don't know why, Sid, but, I mean, these vics have gotta be connected." I say.

Sid nods. "So on a brighter note, how's the baby?"

"He's good."

"So you found out?"

"No, she's just speculating that it's a boy. She has no idea but she wants it to be a boy," Danny says, outing me.

"Hush Danny. Anyhow, the baby kicked for the first time today. Don felt it and then Danny felt it."

"The baby responds to her voice Sid, it's weird."

"No actually that's quite normal and when Lindsay comes to term she'll be letting you feel your baby kick and you'll feel proud and so in love with that baby and you won't ever want to let it go," Sid says.

"What Sid said is right, Danny. You'll love your baby so much after you feel her kick."

"Girl? Who said anything about it being a girl?"

"It's a girl Danny, I'm almost positive that it's a girl." He scowls at me and walks away. "Danny wants a boy just like me. I'll be just as happy with a girl though. I love my baby."

"Good luck," Sid tells me as we turns to walk away. Mac comes up to me and drags me away to talk to some kid in the subway.

* * *

"Trey Fager," I say.

"Hendrix with a little Bob Johnson on the side," he tells me.

"Way off," I tell him.

"Muddy waters?"

"Good guess," Mac says. He holds his sheild up. "I'm not here for a music lesson."

I hold up a picture of one of the vics. "You know this girl?"

"Uh, Eleanor Rigby. Sure."

"You nickname all the girls you beat up? Her real name's Eleanor Ravelle. She was murdered last night. A piece of a guitar slide with your print was found in her head."

"Hey, look, I gave that slide to Eleanor a couple days ago."

"You ever been to her place?"

"No."

"Where were you yesterday morning?"

"Grand Central. Got, let's see, a thousand alibis."

"We'll check on that. Don't take any out-of-town gigs," I say. He starts playing a tune as we walk away.

* * *

Danny calls me and asks me to go with Don to talk to Marie in her club that night when it opens. I agree and I go to the precinct instead of the lab.

I walk in with help of some of the detectives sitting on their asses. I smile as a thank you and I walk over to Don's desk. He's working on something important but I wrap my arms around his shoulders and I whisper in his ear.

"I'm ready for our dinner date." I kiss his cheek as I stand up straight. He leans his head back and he looks up at me. I tap his nose, ignoring the longing looks from men and women in the station. "Oh Danny wants us to go to the club that Marie girl owns because he wants us to ask her about a necklace or something, so I think we could get dinner then head over."

"Or we could head on over, get dinner, then go home."

"I like both ideas. Can we just skip everything and go home?"

"That one has got to be by far the best option yet."

"What can I say? I'm pretty good at that. I should make something tomorrow for dinner. We both work till around five or six right?" I ask.

"I think so, yeah." He sits up and he checks his calendar as I walk over to my desk and I sit in the chair. "Looks like I do get off around then."

"Kay, let's not volunteer for overtime. And avoid getting caught up in work." He nods, against his better judgement because he loves his job, even if he doesn't admit it.

"Food. Need. Now," he says getting up. I smile. He takes my hand and helps me out of the chair because my stomach is so big now and it's only going to get bigger. He takes my hand and leads me away from the precinct.

* * *

When we get to the club, immediately we are hit with the sight of dancers in scandalous outfits and people, men and women, oogling them. We start the questioning as soon as Colin and Marie arrive in front of us.

"I gave the necklace to Maria," the man says.

"It was one of the first gifts he gave me. I love it."

"It's beautiful. Scroll and flourish?" I ask Marie.

"Make sure this order gets e-mailed out before we close tonight, okay?" Her fiance says signing a document.

"So you manage club Kubrick here?"

"Marie and I own it," Colin tells Don.

"We added a little spice to the family business. Colin's mother used to be a maid; my dad was a butler."

"When did you buy her the necklace?" I ask.

"About five years ago, I think."

"Where?" Don asks.

"Some guy on the street sold it to me."

"You remember what part of town?" Don asks. Damn his voice is sexy. I just want him to talk to me tonight in bed, sweaty and... wait. I'm on a case. Just kidding.

"Around Union Square, I think."

"I'd like to see it, please," I tell them. I need it for forensic evidence.

"Colin, could you help?" He turns her and takes the necklace off as Don asks him another question, digging a picture out of his jacket.

"If I showed you a picture, you think you would recognize the guy who sold it to you?" I get my gloves on and a cloth out and I let Colin drop it on the cloth.

"It was a long time ago."

"Take a shot. Recognize him?" He shows him a picture of the man Mac and I talked to today.

"Maybe. Hair was a bit longer, I think. Can't be sure."

"We'd like to take this with us," I say.

"Sure. However we can help," Marie says. Good. I don't trust her fiance though.

"Great. Thank you." We turn and leave.

"So, did I tell you that I got you a present?" Don asks me as he climbs into the car after helping me.

"Uhm, no. What is it?"

"I'll show you after this case. It's something you'll really want to see. You'll love it."

"I'm holding you to that." I smile. "So can I get some clues?" I ask.

"No." The radio goes off telling Don that he has to be somewhere to arrest someone, Trey Fager I think. The only time I've actually heard dispatch while in the lab, it was through Don's phone while I was half-asleep with the baby begging for more.

"I'll help Don. Really. I will. I doubt he'll run."

"It's Trey Fager."

"He's seen me, talked to me. He won't run. Or hurt me. He knows I'm pregnant."

"No. You'll stay in the car." I roll my eyes.

"Don, at least let me come with you to..."

"No."

"I'll stop pestering if you tell me what my present is." He shakes his head.

"Not how it works Em. You're pregnant, no. You'll either go back to the lab, the precinct, or you'll stay in the car. Take your pick."

"Precinct," I mumble. He drives quickly to the precinct and somehow he gets all green lights on the way. Good job babe. He pulls up to the curb and I turn to him. "I love you. Be safe."

"I love you too."

* * *

As I'm waiting in the precinct, Kara, Sheldon's ex-girlfriend comes up to me and asks to speak with me privately. I take her back to an interview room, before calling Sheldon and Mac.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I was a victim of the Gramercy rapist, and it's been in the news lately."

"So, you remembered something?"

"I never thought it had anything to do with what happened, but now I think it might, but I don't know. I called Sheldon. He said I should come in and talk to you, but it's probably nothing."

"Kara, no matter how small or insignificant, this could help us get the guy who hurt you and killed Eleanor Ravelle. So, it's okay. Just take it slow." She nods, looking like she was to start crying again.

"It's something the guy did that night after he made me wash myself. Um, he just kept watching me and stroking my hair, and, you know, watching me, making sure that I got rid of all of him. When he was satisfied, he walked into the other room and started going through my stuff."

"You could see him?" I ask.

"Yeah, through the door. Just started picking through my things."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a box in a drawer I had jewelry in," she says on the verge of tears. "A couple weeks later, I went looking for a ring. You know, I, um it wasn't valuable, so I-I didn't tell anyone. I just thought that I lost it, or-or misplaced it. You think it goes away. You can train yourself to forget."

"It still happened," I say. I don't want to say I'm an expert but I'm good with women, and men, who have been raped. I delt with the governors daughter for a year, and getting over the initial shock and the depression. It was one of the toughest years of my life but when she finally opened up about nine months in, we talked and talked until she could not tell me another detail about the man and the incident. That was the breakthrough on the case but as always someone has to be stupid and tamper with her and make her think what she said was a lie and it was all lost.

I talk for a few more minutes before I let her be and I go around to talk to Sheldon.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey."

"You all right?" I ask, sitting on the table.

"Yeah." He walks away from the window and towards me. "A few years after we broke up, Kara told me about a ring. She had borrowed it from her grandmother a couple of days before the attack. Said she kept it hidden in a drawer so I wouldn't find it."

"She was waiting for you to propose."

"Yeah. I was so immersed in work, I wasn't catching the hint. So, Kara decided to make a dinner reservation for the two of us and then give me the ring."

"And you could take it from there," I say.

"We never made that dinner. I was going to propose, to her, Emily, but after I finished my residency."

"She never told you the ring was missing?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I hate that this happened to her."

"It happened to both of you, Hawkes."

"Maybe, but I wasn't the one that moved out." He walks away, hands in his pockets.

* * *

I go back to the lab in search of all of the case records that pertain to this case so I can find if there were any reports of jewelry theft.

"So, I went through case files of rapes that occurred over the last eight years. I couldn't find any reports of jewelry theft. But see, I'm thinking that these past victims were like Kara, and might not have realized that anything had been stolen," I tell Mac, walking with him to right outside his office.

"The only way to know is to talk to the victims themselves. See who you can track down, what they have to say. Also have Don check pawn shops. See if Trey Fager pawned anything between 1999 and 2001."

"So, you think Trey is our killer?"

"Well, Fager's our only connection between the victims then and now. They all took the subway, and the glass and guitar puts him in Eleanor's apartment."

"Hey, guys," Adam says catching our attention. "Results back from CODIS found on the DNA sample in the sweatstain of Eleanor Ravelle's blouse. No hits, but there was a match, the DNA on the clasp of Marie Lowe's necklace."

"Whose?" I ask.

"Colin Clark."

"That's Marie Lowe's fiance? This could explain how Eleanor Ravelle's blood got into the cuts on Laurel Downs' hand," I say. "If Colin is the perp, then he transferred Eleanor's blood onto the necklace. When Laurel grabbed for it, she got Eleanor's DNA in her hand."

"These sweat stain results came from a low-level DNA sample. It doesn't meet FBI protocol. Who told you to run this, Adam?" Adam becomes slightly confused and a bit nervous.

"Hawkes," Adam says. Mac dismissed him and I give him a sympathetic look.

* * *

"Sheldon, you knew the sample didn't meet FBI protocol or this lab's standards. It could give you a false lead. We could end up bringing in someone completely innocent," Mac almost yells at Sheldon, in his office. "These results are circumstantial at best. And then you go and have Adam run the DNA anyway? I removed you from this case because you're personally connected to it. What were you thinking?"

"Mac, Colin Clark was in possession of a rape victim's necklace. His DNA on Eleanor's blouse proves he was near or on her body. He could be our killer and the rapist from eight years ago."

"I realize that the evidence is circumstantial, but couldn't we still bring Colin in?" I ask.

"If we bring Colin in based on the results and don't have anything else to throw at him to get a confession, he could lawyer up, leave town."

"So, what do you want me to do? Just ignore the fact that Colin's sweat is on a murder victim's clothes?"

"The reason we follow FBI DNA protocol is to ensure an unquestionable conviction."

"So we sit in here, waiting for that perfect scientific connection, while Colin could be out there raping and killing another innocent victim. I don't know about you, Mac, but I can't live with that." Hawkes leaves, irritated.

"Mac,"

"Look, don't try to defend him."

"I'm not. Hawkes should have followed proper protocol, but he stepped over the line because somebody he loved got hurt by this guy."

"Oh, come on, you know I know that."

"I know. Just, just I want you to hold on a second. You've got to realize that people can't just turn off their emotions when something horrible happens."

"That's exactly why I pulled him off this case." Mac walks around me and leaves his office too. I sit on the couch and I sigh. I get my phone out and I call my husband.

"Hey Em,"

"Hey, would it be too much trouble if I asked if you could check pawn shops in the city to see if Trey Fager pawned anything between 1999 and 2001?"

"No of course not. I'll do that now."

"Thanks babe."

"You sound exhausted. Go home. I'll be there in a few hours."

"I'll be fine. I also need you or another detective on this case to canvass all the reported rape cases with the Gramercy MO. I can help you with that if you'd like."

"I'd really like to see you again."

"Then I'll come down to the precinct. I love you."

"I love you too." I hang up and I make my way down to the precinct.

* * *

"So, Don and I canvassed all the reported rape cases with the Gramercy MO, and seven other victims noticed a piece of jewelry missing after they were raped," I say walking in the confrence room where Danny and Mac were residing for now.

"And this wasn't in the case file?" Mac asks.

"No, no, they didn't realize it was missing until months later and never made the connection," I say.

"So they filed robbery reports. Two separate cases. Nothing was cross-referenced. What do you have on Colin?"

"Did a little background- Colin was living in the Gramercy neighborhood from '99 to '01. He was, uh, working as a manager at a bunch of clubs around town. A couple of the employers said that he took the subway to and from work."

"And after 2001?"

"His mom passed away that year. He inherited some cash. Him and Marie moved to Europe. They moved back a year ago," Danny says.

"That explains the eight-year break between attacks," I point out.

"I got something we can use in court," Lindsay says walking in. I've missed our girl talks. She and I will have to make lunch sometime this week. "I was able to sequence the worm DNA. The exact genus and species is from Brazil. Now, this might be just a coincidence, but Colin Clark was in Brazil a month ago scouting locations for a new club."

"The worms will put him at the scene of the crime of our victim in the tub," Mac says.

"But without his blood, we can't link him to the worms," I point out sadly.

"But we can link Colin to Marie. Find her," Mac orders.

* * *

In the morning, I was pretty happy with my situation. I made lunch with Lindsay for the afternoon after the case and Don and I were good. And he was ready to go at it last night. Trust me, all he had to do was say my name when he got home in that handsome suit of his and I was his to play with.

I'm in my second trimester a little over half way through and I am horny all the time. I want to drag Don into a supply closet to have a quickie during work but I have to supress it till we get home and then is when we can have the real fun and do it over and over.

And because of my hormones, I'm very happy and giggly and while Don loves that I'm happy, he also is slightly confused sometimes. I repeat to him that it's just my hormones and that I'm fine and I'm not having a psychotic break and then he proceeds to laugh.

* * *

I walk into work and I'm pushed right back out when I'm told that I should go talk to Marie because well Colin is at work, don't know how the lab knows that, and there isn't any danger in me seeing just Marie.

* * *

"Colin loves me," Marie insists.

"Marie, Colin terrorizes his victims," I say. We are sitting on the couch, thank goodness, discussing Colin. "After he rapes them, he watches them bathe, and then he'd stay in their apartment."

"We're about to get married, detective." She looks heartbroken.

"He would take a piece of their jewelry. The vintage necklace, a pearl broach, a leather bracelet."

"Who did this belong to?" She asks holding her hand up fingering the bracelet I was telling her about.

"A young musician. Her name was Eleanor Ravelle."

"The girl I saw on the news. Colin gave it to me yesterday."

"I'm sorry," I say.

"He kept telling me to wait one more year. When things got going with the club. He'd marry me." She takes off all the jewelry she is wearing. "He gave me these for my birthday." She gets up, and I follow, and she shows me a tin box. "He gave all of this to me." She opens it up and I see a lot of jewelry.

"Marie? What are you doing?" We hear Colin say.

"Colin Clark, you're under arrest for the rape and murder of Eleanor Ravelle," I tell him. Shit, did not know he was going to be here. I walk to him.

"What?"

"You gave me jewelry from women you raped?" Marie asks, horrified.

"Put your hands behind your back." I grab my cuffs.

"Hey, look, I don't know what she's been telling you, Marie, but..."

"I said put your hands behind your back," I shout.

"This is crazy, but all right. All right. All right," he says. He turns.

"You have a right to remain silent, you have..." He hits me with his arm in the jaw and I'm knocked back.

"Get off of me!" He says. I catch myself on the couch as he runs to opposite direction and he goes to a piece of art, a statue and he gets what looks like a crowbar. I get my gun and I aim it at him.

"Drop it!" I yell at him. He goes to throw it at me and I shoot him out of instinct. "Don't move," I tell him. He moves and knocks me into the wall behind me and then throws me over the couch.

Well I'm getting bedrest for a month. Don is not going to be happy.

My gun is knocked away from me and I get up from the floor and I run and knee him in the face. I turn and I go and I grab my gun, sitting against the arm of the couch and as he charges at me, I shoot him and I get his leg. I stand and I cover Marie. "You okay?" I say. She nods. "This is Flack. I need backup. 4150 Park Ave. Penthouse suite. And send a bus," I say into the walkie talkie. "Actually, bring two," I tell them.

"You'll never be able to pin those rapes on me." He says.

"You're dead wrong about that." I say. The buses get here and they cart him out. An EMT comes up to me.

"Why are there two, is the woman hurt?"

"No, I need to go to the hospital to see an OB-GYN. I wasn't expecting Colin to be here and I wasn't going to arrest him but I did and we got into an altercation and I don't think he cares that I'm pregnant and I tried so hard to keep the baby out of harms way. I tilted to the side when I could or forward when he pushed me into the wall. I want to go to the hospital to see if my baby is still alive." The EMT nods and brings me to the extra bus. He moves to check my pulse and they're about to shut the doors when I see Don. "Wait!" I say. "That's my husband."

Don climbs into the back, worry clear in his eyes. "What the hell Emily? What happened?" He sits next to me.

"I wasn't expecting Colin to get there when I was there. We got into an altercation. I tried Don. I tried to keep the baby out of harms way. I don't know if I was successful." I start crying into his chest. "Don, I tried. I tried so hard."

"It's okay Em. The baby is still alive." He puts a hand on my stomach. "I can feel the baby," he tells me. "The baby's still alive." I breath a sigh of relief and I cry even harder into his chest.

"Oh thank God," I say. I just sit there in his arms, crying, until we make it to the hospital and I'm put into a room and my normal OB-GYN comes in.

"So I hear you were in a fight Mrs. Flack." I can't help but smile slightly at the name.

"Yes. Just today. Don says he can feel the baby moving but I need to hear a heartbeat to know for sure. I'm just so worried that the baby isn't alive or isn't going to be for much longer."

"It's going to be all right. If you did everything you could, I'm sure your motherly instincs were good and made the right choices run through your head and I'm sure you protected the baby well." The doctor reassures me. He continues to go through the regular routine and soon we see the baby on the screen.

"The baby isn't moving," I say. "Is the baby..." My suspicisions are cut short when I do hear the quick little heartbeats. I sigh and Don's arms are around me as best they could.

"The baby is alive, Mrs. Flack. Do not worry. The baby is just resting from all of the, for lack of a better term, excitement. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes," Don and I say at the same time. The doctor moves the camera around and he looks around for a minute and realization crosses his face. He's found something.

"It's a boy. Congratulations, detectives. I'll let you two have a moment. Here is a towel for your stomach, Mrs. Flack." He hands me a towel and then leaves.

I rest my forehead against Don's.

"You were right," he tells me. "It's a boy. And I never doubted you for a second."

"I'm so happy, Don. The baby is all right and I'm all right. You're here. We know the gender of our baby! This is so amazing. I'm so happy." I start crying all over again.

* * *

We make it out of the hospital with strict orders for the next week to be in bed all day or if I do go to work to not go out in the field. No more of that, but I'm going to question people whether the doctor or anyone likes it or not. I'd be in the precinct, I'll be safe with cops there. I go to Mac when I get to the lab.

"Laurel Downs's death was an accident. Marie was just defending herself in that store. She had no idea that Laurel wanted the necklace or that her fiance had just killed Eleanor."

"Two separate cases. An accident and a murder," Mac says.

"Still, if Laurel hadn't seen that necklace on Marie's neck and followed her into the store, we may have never found our killer."

"Sounds like fate to me," Mac says. "So I heard you were in the hospital."

I nod.

"I was. None of us were expecting Colin to come home."

"You're going to have one nasty bruise on your face." I shrug. "What's the sex of the baby?"

"It's a boy Mac. I'm getting that baby boy that I've always wanted." I hold my stomach and I grin widely.

"I'm so happy for you." He turns and hugs me.

"I'm happy too Mac."


End file.
